


Fix me and I will Fix you

by End_before_grace



Series: The Fix Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Desire, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Revenge, Spanking, Unrequited Lust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 104,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of trying to survive, Mike decides to try and help the animatronics in the hope that they won't kill him in return. The Animatronics are grateful, so more then others but as Mike continues to help them, he gets pulled in to the pizzeria's long dark history which made hold the key to saving it and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets start with you...and you!

Five Nights At Freddy’s

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N The deaths of the children has happened but they’re not haunting the animatronics . In this fic all the animatronics (From 1 and 2 except Toy chica cause damn that bitch is scary) were there at the beginning and have all fallen in to disrepair. Chica and Mangle are the ONLY females, I must stress this, this is a M/M and M/F and M/F/M fic. If you don’t like these pairings please do not read any further. There is a lot of swearing as well, since we all know Mike has a potty mouth. Enjoy.

Part one: Lets start with you...and you!

Mike quickly slammed the door shut before Foxy had time to leap in to the small office for the third time that night but Mike did not have time to take a breather as he quickly looked over at the second door and vent before picking up his tablet. Freddy was no where to be seen, which meant he was in the room with no camera, at least Mike hoped. Bonnie Blu was crawling around the vents but had yet to get to him while Chica was in the kitchen. This was Mike third week at Freddy’s fazz bear’s pizzaria and he was still alive, which was a record according to the Manager and the Phone Guy, everyone else had either moved on or ended up stuffed in one of the spare suits by the killer animatronics. Yet Mike could not afford to lose this job, he had rent to pay and while his landlord was a sweet old man, he could not really afford to give Mike anymore leeway, who was still a month behind. So for the last three weeks, armed with his flashlight, Mike had to out think and be on his toes to make sure he lived to see the next morning, otherwise due to some weird ass glitch, the animatronics would think he was a naked endoskeleton and stuff him in to a spare suit, metal and all. Mike cursed his luck, life and everything else as he picked up the Freddy mask and slipped it on, just in time as Bonnie Blu entered the room and glared at him, his cold green eyes staring deep in to his soul. The blue bunny was so close to him, Mike didn’t even dare to breath as he tried to hold very still until Bonnie Blu left.

"Shit! Just go the fuck away!" Mike thought "Leave me alone"

Fortunately for him, Bonnie Blu seemed convinced that there was nothing wrong with him and left, once gone he left out a small sigh of relief and quickly flashed his light down the corridors before sitting back down in his chair, his heart still racing.

"Now that blue boy’s been, it should be Chica followed very quickly by Bonnie....then again..." said Mike as he looked at his tablet screen. It showed the large purple rabbit with his guitar still standing on the stage not moving. In fact he hadn’t really moved in days, just twitched now and again and made screeching noises as if he was in terrible pain. Mike felt a little bit sorry for the over grown rabbit, thinking how horrible it must be being stuck up there being unable to move while all his friends had fun trying to kill the night guard, namely him. He always had a soft spot for Bonnie, as the purple rabbit was his favourite as a child, he use to spend ages watching Bonnie play his guitar while his parents just sat and talked with the other kids parents.

He sighed as he turned off the tablet to try and conserves what little power he had left as the silence wrapped around him. Mike blinked for a second before grabbing the mask and slamming the doors shut just before Freddy and Foxy tried to come in. It had been too quite and He had been looking at the screen to long. He hadn’t been listening, his only warning was the hairs on the back of his neck and the instinct to stay alive that he had been working on.

"You dumbass! You know you got to watch these fucking things otherwise you won’t make it!" Mike hissed under his breath, his eyes fixed on Freddy’s creepy smiling face as it looked at him though the glass. Suddenly there was a terrible screeching noise, worse then the ones that haunted Mike’s dreams, that made Freddy and Foxy run off. "What the fuck was that?" Mike picked up the tablet and looked though the cameras to see Bonnie Blu trying with Chica to make Bonnie get off the stage, only to cause the purple rabbit more harm then good. His right arm was on the floor and he was slummed over.

"Fuck! What the hell did they do to him?"

A bell rang out and the animatronics went back to their places as Mike slumped back in his chair. He had made it to six again, but that was probably due to Bonnie, taking one last look at the tablet before turning it off. He picked up his things and started to make his way out but stopped just before the stage, looking at the poor mess that Bonnie was in. There was the ringing of a bell as Mike turned to see the Manager walk in.

"Hey Mike. Glad too see you in one piece" the manager joked as he came up to him and then saw Bonnie "Mike! What the hell happened? Did you..."

"Cause I didn’t!" Mike snapped "I need this job remember! But you know Bonnie hasn’t been moving right? I think the others just had enough and tried to get him to move only for this to happen"

"Shit" the manager moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it looks like we’ve got no choice but to scrap him now. I’ll have some of the guys move him to the back supply room till we can get some one to take him to the dump"

Mike blinked his jaw dropped slightly "What the hell? He ain’t that bad, surly you can higher someone to come and at least try and fix him first?"

"Do you really think with the shit pay we’re on the company can really afford to get these guys fixed? Why do you care any way? After all the shit these guys put you though?"

Mike looked back at Bonnie and felt an unfamiliar twist in his heart "Yeah...but this isn’t right...not like this anyway"

"Whatever" said the manager as he started to walk to his office "There is nothing anyone can do for him now, so just let it go and go home already"

Mike looked at Bonnie and then at the others, they had all looked like they had been neglected badly and were in need of a good bath and repair. He couldn’t stand too see Bonnie scrapped, just because of some arse-hole company didn’t want to shell out a couple of dollars to repair them, when it was these guys that the kids came too see.

"Fuck it! I’ll probably regret it later but I’m not going to let you go with out a fight" said Mike as he matched in to the mangers office. He looked up from his paper work looking slightly like a fish as he gapped at him.

"Mike what...?"

"Look you might remember by my shitty CV that I’ve got an engineer degree from collage. Let me have a look at Bonnie, if I can’t fix him, he gets scrapped anyway, I fix him, you keep the customers happy"

The manager tapped his chin for the moment and nodded "Can’t believe I’m agreeing to this but what the hell. Just know I’m not paying you for it"

"What the fu...you know what I don’t care about money just pay me with pizza and we’re good!" snapped Mike "I’ll come back in a few hours before my shift and...."

"That’s no good. I need you here before the lunch time rush, we have a couple of parties this afternoon and it would be good for the company if Bonnie was there" said the manger picking up the company dairy pointing to the two entries. "If your not here by then, Bonnie will have a one way ticket to the scrap heap"

"Whatever, I’ll see you later, just have Bonnie somewhere where I can work on him" sighed Mike as he turned to walk out of the office and had back to his apartment.

"Mike, do you really think this is a good idea? You know what those things do.....they won’t thank you for it...the best you can hope is a quick death before being stuffed in to a suit"

"Yeah I know. Later"

\--Line Break--

Mike lived in a pretty rundown building that had been turned in to apartments. The owner a Mr Fred McBear, a small frail man, was an understanding landlord and allowed Mike sometime to pay his rent. Mike felt bad for not paying on time and offered to help out around the building to make up for it. Fixing lights, unblock toilets that sort of thing but that didn’t really change the fact he was still well behind. That was why he wasn’t so surprised to see the small old man outside his door, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"Oh..Mr Schmidt. I wasn’t sure if you were home yet...I know you’ve just finished work and all..."

"Yeah...I’m so sorry Mr McBear, you’ll have your money by the end of the week I promise" said Mike as he looked for his keys "I’ve got to get some sleep as I’ve got to go in this morning...unless there some jobs you need me to do now"

"Your working over time? Don’t work too hard lad, I know your not eating right and with the odd hours you keep its a wonder you haven’t gotten ill. You get ill, you can’t work, then you can’t pay me, so take it easy sonny. Oh yes, Miss Mary in room four gave me too much pound cake and I was wondering if..." asked the old man holding out a large tupperware box.

"Yeah sure. Thanks and I promise you will have the money at the end of the week Mr McBear"

"Well then, I’ll let you have some rest then, but remember what I said and don’t get sick"

Mike waved good bye to him and quickly got in to his apartment. It had four rooms, kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom. He dumped his keys and cake in the kitchen and then walked in to the living room.

"STAND AND DELIVER!" came a loud robotic female voice.

"It’s just me Cherry and you said it wrong....again!" sighed Mike as he looked down at his small table at the robot cupcake that looked back at him with large brown eyes. Cherry was a large cupcake with pink frosting and a candle. She had been Mike’s graduating project and what he had gotten the highest marks in his class for.

"But what you want me to say is boring! Anyway how did last night go? Did you teach those stupid animatronics what for?" Cherry asked as Mike dropped down on the broken sofa.

"Well I’m still breathing, so I guess we can call it a win, but it wasn’t really a fair since Bonnie isn’t working. I’ve offered to go back and fix him"

"WHAT?! Have you lost your mind?" screeched Cherry bouncing up and down on the table in a rage "They’ve been trying to kill you for weeks!

"He’s going to be scent to the scrap yard if I don’t at least try and fix him Cherry. You wouldn’t like it if you broke and I just sent you to the yard with out trying to fix you"

"Well I at least hope your getting paid for it" said Cherry but when she noticed that Mike hadn’t responded. "Oh Mike you didn’t.."

"Its just one of them and I’m getting paid with food, which is something I haven’t had in a while, so its all good. I’ll insist in cash if I have to do anymore"

"See that you do. You just barely paid all your bills last month which is why your late with the rent and you can’t let the Landlord down anymore then you have. Speaking of let downs, your mum called..."

"I don’t want to know!" snapped Mike as he got to his feet and stormed in to his bedroom. "I’m going to bed make me in a few hours"

Cherry cringed slightly as Mike slammed the door and sighed sadly. She hated it when his parents called, always moaning at him to come back and join this father’s law company and to stop being such a disappointment. Mike had his own dreams and was trying his hardest to active them on his own, he had just hit a set back was all, mainly because of his ex girlfriend. Less said about that thieving Bitch the better, stealing all of Mike’s savings before kicking him to the curb, almost breaking his spirit. Setting her alarm for ten, she went back to security mood, her senses ready to detect any intruder that would hurt her precious creator.

\--Line Break--

Mike felt out of place walking in to the pizzaria while it was still light. The bright, warm, friendly atmosphere seemed so alien to the place that was a waking nightmare too him during the night. Kids were running around laughing and shouting, the overwhelming smell of pizza and grease, the heat and hum from the machines. He looked at the stage and saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie Blu singing in their broken voices and their movements jerky and slow.

"Hey, your Mike right?" asked a young male, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, in a security shirt. "Names Jeremy, the boss asked me to take you to the back of the kitchen where we took Bonnie. You really sure you can fix him?"

"Well I’m going to try. Can’t hurt could it?" said Mike as he followed Jeremy though the busy kitchen.

"Nah, it would be pretty cool if you can though, these guys mean a lot to the kids. Have had a good dozen of them ask where he was" said Jeremy as he led Mike thought the main part of the kitchen to around the back of it, blocked off by a small wall were Bonnie was standing, looking very out of place and lost. "I tell ya, we had a hell of a time getting him back here, we had to turn off his wondering switch because he kept trying to follow us back out. We put a small stall out here for you to stand on to get to Bonnie’s head and shoulders since he’s the tallest one here. Is there anything else you need? You will be pretty much left alone here, hardly anyone comes back here."

"Nah, I’ve got all I need in my case here plus I know where they keep some of the spare parts and paints, so I’m good" said Mike tapping his large tool box.

"Well, I’m heading back to the main floor now and keep an eye on the other animatronics, they keep trying to come back here to get Bonnie and I’ve been put in charge of keeping them away"

"Good luck" laughed Mike as he put down his tool box and out a couple of rags as well as tools.

"Thanks and you too" said Jeremy as he left Mike too it. Mike looked Bonnie over, making a mental note of everything he needed to do. It really pissed him off that Bonnie had been left like this, when was the last time anyone gave him a little TLC? Fuck TLC, how about a bath? He could actually see mould growing in his joints probably from a kid shoving chewing gum there. He picked up his screwdriver and was about to get to work when Bonnie shook violently as if trying to get away from him.

"Whoa, easy Bonnie, I’m not going to hurt you ok? I’m going to fix you and I’ve only got a few hours to do it otherwise your going to the scrap yard, so will you please hold still while I look at your arm?"

Bonnie stood still again but Mike could see that he was still very afraid by the look in his eyes.

"What the hell? I need my head examining, next thing I’ll be doing is thinking these things can talk" Mike thought as he stood on the stool and went about reattaching Bonnie’s arm. He then filled a couple of buckets with hot soapy water and started to give Bonnie a long over due bath, oiling his joints after he got them clean.

"I don’t suppose you remember me at all, I mean you must seen a lot of kids over the years but I use to come here a lot when I was younger. I use to beg you to play your guitar just for me and use to hug you a lot too" said Mike as he worked on Bonnie’s ears, making sure they bent the right way and such. He cleaned Bonnie’s face, being careful around the eyes and laughed when pressing Bonnie’s nose it made a "honk" noise. Now for the really nervous part, he pulled Bonnie’s mouth open and using a small touch looked at the back of his throat to look at his voice box. Though Bonnie’s teeth were flat and not sharp they were still really strong and if Bonnie snapped his jaw shut, Mike could say good bye to his hand.

"Ok, Bonnie I’m going to look at your voice box then do the inside of your mouth, so I would be really grateful if you didn’t bite my hand off ok?"

Bonnie nodded and opened his mouth wider for Mike to see. Mike looked passed the rows of teeth to see a small corroded box with wires missing hanging at the back of Bonnie’s mouth.

"No wonder you can’t talk Bonnie, your voice box is totally fucked! I’m going to have to ask the manager for a spare or see if he can order one for you. Sorry Bon, looks like you won’t be talking for a while yet, but you will soon I promise" said Mike as he removed his hand after he gave Bonnie’s teeth a wipe over. The large purple rabbit nodded sadly his ear drooping as Mike went on to wash his torso and fixing his bow tie. Mike then went down on his knees and worked on Bonnie’s legs, using the head of the screwdriver to scrap twenty years of crap out of his joints, before washing and oiling them. He then reached Bonnie’s pelvis and felt his heart skip a beat before scolding his self.

"He’s a fucking robot for fuck sake! Its not like your sexually harassing him. He’s not even a he! And why the fuck does he even need a dick for?" Mike thought as he got his cloth and started to wash in between the torso and leg joint. Bonnie’s ears shot up and his eyes widen as Mike rubbed between his legs, rubbing his cloth hard against him, he began to shake.

"Bonnie hold still! I’m almost done, just got to wipe over your tail and then..." muttered Mike as pulled more black crud out of the joint when he hard a faint click and a sliding noise. Mike pulled his head away and looked with slight horror as a large purple cock came out of a hole Bonnie had just opened and it was now standing erect just a few inches away from his face. Mike’s throat went tight and his eyes boggled at as Bonnie reached down and pulled Mike’s hand holding the cloth towards it.

"What? NO! I’m not touching your dick!" snapped Mike as he tried to pull away "I’m just giving you a wash that all and..."

Bonnie was clearly ignoring him as he moved Mike’s hand up and down his large shaft, his metal hips moving in time with his hand.

"What the hell" Mike sighed as he took over and started to move his hand on his own even moving down to Bonnie’s ball sac then back up. "I said I was going to wash him, might as well do this part too, I mean I’d want it washed if no one had washed my dick in years. That right I’m just giving the guy a good clean, nothing dirty or wrong about it"

Holding Bonnie’s hip still, Mike continued to wash his cock, giving the head a good hard rub, making sure the clean the slit before rubbing and squeezing his shaft. Bonnie opened his mouth as if he was going to cry out but only a crackling sound came out of him as a white substance spurted fourth from his cock. Mike quickly wiped it clean trying hard not to think about how the fuck a robot bunny could cum and got to his feet.

"Ok big guy, put that away now, you don’t want to scare the kids with that. I’ll make sure to talk to the boss about a new voice box for you before I go. So....are we cool now? I mean I wash your back and you don’t try and stuff me in to a Freddy suit tonight?"

Bonnie smiled down at him and pulled Mike in to a tight hug. Mike panicked for a second before he realised that Bonnie meant no harm as his large purple hands rubbed the back of his head and back. Bonnie rubbed his face in to Mike’s mess brown hair making Mike laugh, but his laughed soon caught in his throat when Bonnie’s hands moved from his back to his arse. The robot cupped both cheeks in his hands and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Ok Bonnie" Mike squeaked as he pushed against Bonnie’s chest to try and get away "Lets get you back on to stage, I’m sure the kids have missed ya"

Bonnie right arm wrapped itself tightly around his waist while his left continued to grope him. Then Bonnie’s head shot up and a sharp crackling noise came from his broken voice box as he wrapped his arms tighter around Mike, holding him close to his chest.

"Bonnie what the fuck? Let me go! I’ve got too..." Mike snapped as he pushed away again seem turning only to come face to face with Bonnie Blu. Mike would refuse to believe that he screams like a little girl but he was pretty damn close. "For Fuck sake! Blu! Make some damn noise or something when you enter a room! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Blu tilted his head to the side, all most mocking him when his eyes fell on Bonnie. His jaw dropped slightly as he walk around Bonnie, taking him all in, as the purple bunny placed Mike down. Blu then looked at Mike then at the buckets and wash cloths.

"So, Blu, what do you think of fixed Bonnie?" Mike asked the smaller blue rabbit. Blu was a foot shorter then he was, so he had to look up at Mike, fluttering his big green eyes at him.

"Have to (static) have to share" said Blu as he picked up one of the rags Mike had used.

"What?" Mike asked looking confused and feeling slightly worried, as he wondered with or not to bolt, Blu could be very unpredictable.

"Have to care, have to share" Blu said again in his recorded voice waving the rag around "Time to wash your (static)"

Mike blinked and then looked from one bunny to the other as a light bulb flickered on in his mind "Blu...are you asking me to wash you as well?"

Blu nodded enthusiastically still waving the rag around as Bonnie folded his arms across his chest, clearly unimpressed by Blu’s actions. Mike pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"Well, I’ve got roughly an hour before you guys need to get out there for the party, so, what the hell? Its not like I was going to do anything at home anyway. So, let me just get some more hot water and then I’ll get started Blu. Bonnie, I can flip your wondering switch and you can go back to the stage if you want..." Bonnie shook his head and glared at Mike "Or you can stay here, doesn’t bother me"

Mike continued, not wanting to upset the large rabbit after hopefully making some sort of peace with it. He could only hope that Bonnie would remember his kindness tonight and maybe not try and kill him like the others. Carrying two hot buckets back Mike found both Bonnie’s glaring at each other, as if they were having some kind of heated argument with their eyes.

"Err, is everything ok you two?" Mike asked not wanting to get involved in between to robots that could quite easily tare him apart. Both Bonnie’s turned and smiled at him as they stood in their neutral position. "Ok...Blu I’m going to start from the top and work my way down, so hold still as best you can ok?"

Blu nodded as Mike started to wash his ears, checking the joints as he went to make sure they didn’t need repairing, or oiled. Blu was a lot cleaner then what Bonnie was and Mike couldn’t help but wonder if that was because Blu cared about his appearance. He had seen Blu looking in a mirror on his tablet and thought the small blue bunny had an ego about his looks. He wiped around Blu’s face and noticed large pieces of paint had flicked off over the years.

"I wonder if we have any paint around here?" Mike said aloud "Then I can fix up your paint work, though even like this your still the cutest animatronic here, though don’t tell Chica ok?"

Blu seemed to almost preen at the compliment and Mike couldn’t hid his grin, if he kept feeding Blu’s ego Blu might in turn let him live.

"Ok, open up so I can clean those pretty teeth of yours and I’ll check your voice box as well"

Blu did as Mike asked and opened as wide as he could. Mike held his flashlight up so he could see better and then frowned as he looked over the small white box. Although Blu’s was in better nick then Bonnie’s, two of the wires had clearly been pulled out, leaving the one that dealt with Blu’s recorded voice operational, like Bonnie’s.

"Look’s like I’m going to have to ask for a new voice box for you as well Blu" said Mike as he cleaned Blu’s teeth. "I wonder what the extra wires were for? Do you have some more recordings or something?"

Bonnie and Blu shared a look before looking back at Mike with blank impressions. Mike shrugged and guessed it wasn’t any of his business. What happened between the rabbits or the rest of the animatronics was best kept between them. He looked at Blu neck, fixing some loss wires and wiped over his bow tie. He oiled Blu’s arms joints and cleaned the soft blue fur on his chest. He asked Blu to turn around so he could do his back but couldn’t help but noticed the odd look that Blu gave him before turning around. It looked...sexy and it made Mike’s skin crawl as he dipped the rag back in to the water. He did the back quickly and then went down to Blu’s tail and gave it a rub. Blu let out a sort of whistling sound and Mike quickly pulled back thinking he had done something wrong.

"Blu? You ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?" Mike asked looking at the blue bunny before looking up at Bonnie, who appeared to be annoyed for some reason. A sharp clicking sound made Mike look back at Blu only to stare openly at the sudden rear like opening that had appeared. Blu bent down slightly, raising his rear higher as he wiggled his hips.

"Time to wash" said Blu sticking out his rear a bit more. Mike looked down at the rag and then at Blu’s butt.

"Well it I can wash Bonnie’s dick, I can wash Blu’s butt, this is about survival! I clean what ever they want me too and they won’t stuff me in to a Freddy suit. There is nothing weird or sexual going on" Mike thought as he gently pushed the cloth against Blu butt before pushing it in to his tight hole.

"Time to wash" Blu groaned as Mike hand went deeper "Lets be the best of friends"

Mike felt his face blush brightly as Blu started to move his hips, pushing Mike’s fingers deeper in to his rear. Bonnie clearly was not happy with what was going on as he bought his hand down and slapped Blu over the head. Mike pulled his hand out and shifted away slightly to give the two animatronics a little space, in case they fought. Blu was clearly not happy about being interpreted as he stood up and glared at Bonnie, his small blue cock still pressing against him.

"Have to care! Have to share" he said angrily, kicking Bonnie’s leg. Bonnie shook his head as he pointed to Mike and then himself.

"Have to SHARE" shouted Blu as he waved his arms in an angry fashion. Bonnie looked as he was going to attack Blu as Mike watched him pull back one of his arm, hand pulled in to a fist.

"Blu is right you know" Mike blurted out, making both bunny’s turn to face him "You have to share me Bonnie, cause after this the manager might ask me to fix up Chica or even Freddy. Blu is cute and everything but I promise you, your my favourite, you have been since I was a kid"

Bonnie blinked his crimson eyes and then beamed a bright smile at Mike, his ears waving happily, while Blu seemed slightly hurt by this, his eyes cast to the floor.

"Now, I’m going to finish cleaning Blu up and then I’ll take you both back to the shop floor, you’ve got a party of kids to entertain" said Mike as he knelt back down and started to clean Blu’s cock. Maybe because of the fight or him calling Bonnie his favourite, once he cleaned Blu’s cock it went back inside of him with out releasing, Blu still looking upset as Mike went to work on his legs.

"Mike! Mike have you seen Blu? We can’t find him...oh!" said Jeremy as both he and the manager came around the corner. "How long has he been here?"

"Almost an hour, thought I’d give him a wash as well, what do you think?" Mike asked as he stood up allowing both men to see his handy work.

"Sheesh, If I knew that you were this good at fixing them up, I would have asked you ages ago" said the manager as he looked over Blu and Bonnie "They look almost brand new. Have you fixed Bonnie’s voice yet?"

"Can’t, his voice box is shot to hell, in fact so is Blu’s. Turns out they both have some wires missing from them"

"So they need new ones huh? That won’t come cheap. I’ll have to take it up with the boss but great work Mike. Are you finished with them? The kids for that party are starting to arrive"

"Well Bonnie is good to go but I would like to fix Blu’s paint if that ok?" Mike asked giving Blu a small smile.

"Won’t that take to long to dry?" the manager asked, looking at his watch.

"Not if the paint is fast drying and besides for some reason there is a hairdryer in the security room, if it works that should do the trick."

"Fine, but make it quick, the kids will notice that there is one missing" the manger snapped as Jeremy walked around behind Bonnie and flipped his foaming switch back on.

"Ok, Bon, time to go to work" he said as he started to escort the purple rabbit out. Bonnie moved towards the door but stopped before Mike and hugged him again. Before Jeremy and the manager panicked for a second thinking Bonnie was attacking him, but Mike waved them back as he wrapped one of his arms around Bonnie’s waist.

"Your welcome Bonnie, but you better go before the kids get restless or Freddy comes back here to find you" said Mike smiling only to have a mild panic attack when Bonnie patted him on the butt. Then Bonnie let him go and took Jeremy’s hand as the other boy led him away, Bonnie still looking at Mike and waving good bye. The manger looked freaked out, beads of sweat running down his face as he gave Mike an odd look.

"Looks like you’ve made a good friend there Mike" he said with a nervous laugh. "I’ll make sure the kitchen knows that your to have any Pizza you want as payment for fixing Bonnie, but you can’t have any extras for fixing Blu"

"What? How the fuck is that fair?" Mike snapped "You would have had to have paid out just to get guys to take Bonnie away and your paying me with pizza and who knows how much you would have had to have paid to get Blu fixed up"

"I didn’t ask you too fix Blu, you did that all on your own kid, so either finish the job or send him back out there to do his" the manager snarled as he walked away, a smug grin on his face. Mike gave him the finger and sighed out his frustrations, thinking what he should do next when he was slightly sent forward by Blu who had rushed up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in to Mike’s back.

"Hey Blu, what’s wrong?" the smaller animatroic shivered and shook as Mike turned around and patted it on the head "Hey don’t worry, I’m going to finish fixing you, it just pisses me off that the manager is such a dick. I mean isn’t it his job to make sure you guys are ok? So from now on I’m going to look after you guys, even if the dilweed doesn’t pay me"

Blu looked up at Mike almost as if he was adoring him and nuzzled his face in to Mike’s stomach. Mike felt like a slight douchebag for thinking about not getting paid for fixing them, when they clearly needed some help. If no one gave a crap about him for years on end, he probably want to stuff someone in a suit as well.

"Right, I’m going to go get the paints, won’t be too long ok?"

Mike quickly went though the kitchen and came out to the main floor, only to have to battle his way across the floor, with kids running around and parents standing around in groups talking obnoxiously pretending to watch their children. Mike looked over at the stage and smiled when he saw Bonnie rocking away on his guitar. The large rabbit must have seen him as he turned his body towards him, his ears waving excitedly. Mike gave a small wave back and then felt his heart leap in to his throat when his eyes caught Freddy glaring at him. The sheer coldness of the stare made all the hairs on his arms stand on end and he shivered. Mike battled to get to the back hall way and made his way down to the store room where the paints were kept. He opened the door gently and was about to walk in, only to see Blu standing there with a big grin on his face. Mike leapt back almost falling on his arse, his fist against his chest, thumping his heart to get it going again.

"Shit! BLU! Your going to give me a fucking heart attack!" he snapped "How the hell did you get here before I did?"

Blu pointed to the open vent that was in the wall and smiled. Mike rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Should have known. You didn’t need to come Blu, but since your here, you can tell me what paints you need"

Blu nodded and went straight to the shelves that had the paints and pulled down four pots, black, purple, red and blue. Mike found the paint brushes and got to work. He started on Blu’s red cheeks and then his eyes. He repainted Blu’s cute freckles and went over a few areas were the blue paint had scrapped away showing the sliver skellington beneath. Unbeknownst to Mike and Blu a ragged figure watched from the shadows, his dark eyes watching intensely at what was going on.

"There you go Blu, your all fixed up, ready to go and face all those kids?"

Blu shook his head and wrapped his arms around Mike, his face buried in to Mike’s stomach. Mike laughed at Blu’s actions and rubbed Blu’s head gently.

"Yeah I know, I don’t like kids much either but hey, they’re keeping us in business so I guess you better go out there and entertain them"

Blu kept his head where it was but slid his hand down from Mike’s waist to the fount of his trousers. Mike’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as Blu rubbed his dick thought his jeans. He stepped back and tried to smile at the blue bunny while trying not to freak out.

"That’s really nice of you Blu....but I’m good and we really don’t won’t to keep the manager waiting. If your not out there soon he might go back on his offer to pay me in pizza and..."

Mike stomach grumbled loudly, finishing his sentence, making Mike blush even deeper. Blu’s ears went up and he looked concerned as he took Mike’s hand and started to led them back to the party floor. Mike turned around quickly just to shut the supply room door when out of the corner of his eye, he saw him, Golden Freddy. It was only for a moment as Blu was pulling him down the hall way and when Mike looked back again, the golden bear was gone.

To be continued...

　

　

　

　

 


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights At Freddy’s

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

Chapter two : Chica and...a puppet?

Mike knew the only way to survive against Golden Freddy was not to look at him but to be on the safe side it was probably best not to think about him either, that bear had more of a vicious streak then his normal counterpart. Blu continued to pull him back in to the main part of the building instead of going to the party room where the others where. Blu let go of his hand for a moment and went to the nearest table, picked up the woman’s pizza and bought it back to Mike, who looked just as stunned as the woman and her daughter did.

"BLU! You can’t just take a lady’s pizza! That’s wrong!" said Mike as he handed the pizza back to the lady "Sorry about that. He heard my stomach growling and...."

"Its alright. I’m sure Bonnie didn’t mean it" said the woman taking back her pizza.

"Mum! That’s not Bonnie, he’s Bonnie Blu" said the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dear" said the woman as she led her daughter back to their table.

Mike turned to moan at Blu but saw the blue bunny was slumped over and seemed rather upset. He patted Blu on the head and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Blu, thanks for trying, but I think I’ll try and get one from the kitchen, and you need to stop avoiding that party and get to work"

Blu nodded and waved goodbye before walking back to the party room while Mike walked up to the main food counter. Now that most of the children had been moved in to one of the party rooms, it was a lot more quite and not so busy so he was able to walk right up to the counter where a young woman was waiting to serve.

"Welcome to Freddy’s fazz bear’s pizzaria! Where every day...."

"You don’t need to go though all that, I work here as well, the manager might have said..."

"OH! Your him! The famous night guard that’s latest three weeks right? Mark wasn’t it?"

"Mike. Surly I’m not that famous" said Mike feeling his cheeks redden. The girl was in her late teens, with dirty blond hair tied up and blue eyes and had a round shapely figure.

"Emily. No one has ever lasted that long or even gotten along with the animatronics, so your quite amazing. The boss did say to let you have what ever pizza you wanted but I have to charge you for anything else like a drink or a salad"

"Wow, he’s even charging me for the drink? Bloody tight arse!" Mike muttered "So lets go to town on the pizza then. Get me the biggest one we do with stuffed crust, peppers, spicy beef and red onions"

"One extreme stuffed pizza coming up. Are you eating here or taking away?"

"Could you put it in a take away box for me? I’m going to eat some here but take the rest home for later"

"Sure thing. Take a seat somewhere, I’ll bring it out when its done."

Mike sat down at one of the smaller tables and gazed around the pizzeria that he had loved as a child and felt a small wave of depression sink in to him the longer he looked. There were windows that were boarded up or had cracks in them. The table tops were stained form years of spilled food and drinks. The cracks in the walls were barely covered up by children’s drawings and in the corners there was mould growing. The floor was worn out in places and looked like it was in desperate need of a wash and though he only been in to the kitchen a few times, he knew a health hazard when he saw one. Damn it this place was one health inspection away from being closed down. Part of him wondered if he wasn’t so strapped for cash would this bother him as much as it was. Why had the owners let it get so bad? Did they want it to close down? And what would happen to the animatronics if they did? His train of thoughts were broken when Emily bought over his pizza along with a medium coke and told him that she had paid for it, with a small blush on her cheeks. Mike ate the pizza slowly, enjoying every slice, savouring it as it would most likely be the only full meal he’d have until his next paycheck. He was half way though his pizza when the party finished and the kids and the animatronics all came out and waved good bye to each other. Mike couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the kids pay more attention to the two Bonnie’s rather then Freddy now they were both all cleaned up. Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Freddy turned and looked at him, his eyebrows down, making him look as if he was frowning. Mike ducked his head down and looked down at his pizza.

"Fuck! Freddy’s pissed! What do I do? He’s going to make sure he gets me tonight!" Mike thought as he glanced back over to Freddy only to see the large bear still looking at him. "I am so screwed"

Freddy turned and looked at Chica and nodded as the yellow chicken started to make her way over to Mike’s table. The female animatronic was so focused on Mike that she didn’t see Emily coming the other way carrying a tray full of drinks until it was to late. Both Emily and Chica screeched as the drinks went over them both, Emily covering up her now wet chest, while Chica started to fritz out, sparks flying from her body as well as smoke. Children started to scream and cry seeing her in such a state and their mothers were having trouble charming them down.

"Don’t worry boys and girls!" said the manager in a fake cheery voice. "Chica has a very bad reaction to sodas is all. We...er...that is..."

The manager looked around the room, trying fanticlly to come up with a cover story when his eyes fell on Mike.

"And we already have a doctor on hand to make her feel all better! Don’t we Dr Mike?"

"Huh? What?" Mike looked confused when everyone’s eyes fell on him, pizza slice still in his hand. The manager literally ran over to Mike and pulled him up from his seat.

"Come on everyone let give Doctor Mike a big cheer for fixing Chica for us" The children cheered and clapped as the manager forced him to take a bow as he whispered "Say something"

"Yeah, ok, don’t worry kids" said Mike in an over cherry voice "We’re just going to take Chica to the back and I’ll fix her up as good as new. Let’s hope she has insurance!"

This little joke went over the children’s heads but they laughed all the same with their parents as Mike and the Manager carried Chica in to the kitchen and around to the small alcove where Mike had fixed Bonnie and Blu.

"I really appreciate this Mike" said the Manager when they placed her down "We got a party in another hour for a little girl who loves Chica to bits and her mum is a stickler if anything is not to her satisfaction. She once demanded a refund on the party because we got the kid a chocolate cupcake instead of a sponge"

"Yeah, well good luck with that" said Mike as he went to walk away but the manager grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! Your going to fix her right?"

"Why the hell should I? Your not paying me remember? I fixed Bonnie out of the goodness of my heart and a pizza. You got Blu as a bounce"

"Well...how about a week’s worth of pizzas on the house then..."

"No way! Sorry but I have rent over due plus if you wanted an engineer this short notice to fix her, you would be charged though the nose and you know it. I’m not asking for much, just for something" said Mike firmly, seeing the manager sweat, moiling over the pros and cons of this little deal.

"I’ll have to take it with the higher ups but...yeah fine...I’ll see what I can do, but don’t expect much"

"That’s cool! I’ll just go get my pizza and..." said Mike as he went to walk around the wall and went straight in to Bonnie who was carrying his pizza and shoulder bag. Mike leapt back in surprise and thumped his fist over his chest.

"Shit! You guys really need to stop doing that!" he muttered as he took his pizza and bag off of Bonnie and smiled up at him. "Thanks Bonnie, I was worried someone might have thrown it away"

Bonnie smiled and rubbed Mike’s head gently before peeking around the wall to look at Chica and frowned at her as she glared back at him as the manager turned her foaming switch off.

"Well I’ll be in the office if you need me Mike, I’ll also try and stool for time if you need it" said the manager as he walked up to Bonnie and patted his shoulder.

"Lets leave Mike to fix Chica up Bonnie, I’m sure Freddy needs the help entertaining the kids"

Once alone, Mike went and filled up the buckets with fresh soapy water and then pulled his tool box closer to Chica, mentally wondering if he had any spare wires in the bottom. Chica dropped her jaw to screech at him but all that came out was static.

"Ah fuck, don’t tell me yours has gone as well, the manager is already being a tight arse about getting new voice boxes for the Bonnie’s" said Mike as he picked up his screwdriver and a new clean rag. Chica shook on the spot and glared at him, clearly wanting to either attack him or run away.

"Ok Chica, I know you don’t like me much, but I am here to help you. I know I came across sounding like a dick back there but he really is a tight-arse when it comes to fixing anything around here and I really did have every intention of fixing you....even if he just pays me peanuts too do it"

Chica didn’t look to convinced but she stopped shaking and glaring. Mike thought it was best to start with the wash as Chica looked very sticky, probably from where all the kids hug her whist eating there dinner. He took off her bib and promised to get her a clean one as he washed her torso and arms.

"Right, I’ll do the bottom half of you later, I think its time I check on the inside now. I need you to hold your mouth open so I can get to your voice box. PLEASE! Don’t bite me. You’ll get enough chances tonight"

Chica seemed to think about Mike’s words for a while before slowly opening her mouth. Mike gave her teeth as quick seeing too before reaching her voice box. He dried it off as best he could and fixed a few lose wires as well.

"Ok this is weird. One of you is understandable, but three of you all having the same wires missing from your voice box is down right freaky, unless its a design flaw in the box"

"Keep (static) from (long static). They bad (static)"

"Give it a few minutes Chica for it to fully dry out and then try again. Might have to replace that green wire" said Mike as he went to work on her joints and neck. "Why on earth have you go pizza dough in your joints? Wait a sec...your always in the kitchen of a night time when your not trying to kill me aren’t you? Is that what you do Chica? Make the pizzas for the cooks? Cause if you do that’s bloody amazing!"

Chica blinked a few times and then nodded almost shyly as Mike continued to work.

"You must really love pizzas right? I do too, I love the stuff crust ones. Do you do the cakes as well?"

She nodded again "Pizza and Cupcakes my (static)"

Mike gave a small chuckle "Your favourite right? At least your voice box is working a bit better. You know I made a Cupcake animatronic called Cherry, she looking after my flat at the moment, and with the job I don’t get to spend a lot of time with her. So may be sometime soon, if you haven’t killed me by then, maybe I can bring her with me too work. Give you both some girl time"

Chica nodded slowly as if she was thinking about it while Mike went to work on her back, checking inside of her for any damage and drying off anything that looked wet. He then moved on to her legs and then came to the part he was dreading. If the Bonnie’s had cocks then it wouldn’t be that surprising if Chica had working girl parts. Now Mike had been raised by quite strict parents and his dad had threatened him with his belt if he ever so much as thought about treating a girl wrong.

"Err...Chica....maybe you might want to do the next bit....I’ll turn around if it makes you feel a bit more comfortable" said Mike as he handed her the cloth. Chica shook her head and showed Mike that her arms were not able to get down there between her legs, she could just barely do the fount.

"Ok...ok....um...well...er if your ok with it...I promise to just wash you...I mean, you know what I mean, just..."

Chica seemed just as embarrassed as he was as he knelt down in fount of her and started to clean inside of her thighs. Chica seemed to hum as he went back and forth, pushing the cloth in between the joints of her pelvis and legs. Then Mike heard the click and a thick warm wetness spread across his hand. He looked up at Chica and jumped at when he saw her looking down at him, her eyes dark. She started swaying her hips, her voice box crackled as if she was moaning, as Mike’s fingers slid in and out of her clit. Mike had seen that look in her eyes before, usually when she was about to get him in the office, so he got ready to run. Chica must have noticed that he was edging away cause she grabbed his shoulders and held him down. He wondered if he should move his fingers away but thought better of it. Chica was getting even more aggressive, her metal fingers digging in to his skin, her voice box still crackling that Mike didn’t dare move them in case she attacked him. Mike shifted himself away just enough to so what ever was leaking from her (She was still a robot damn it) was going on the floor and not over him. Suddenly Chica threw her head back and screeched before almost slumping on top of him. Mike removed his fingers and quickly finished cleaning her up as he got to his feet and looked at the floor.

"Should have put down some towels" he muttered to himself as he went and grabbed a packet of paper ones.

Guests were arriving, but thankfully the birthday girl wasn’t there yet as the manager went around the back to find out if Mike was able to save Chica at all.

"Mike! How is Chica? Is she...wow!" the manager was stunned as he watched Mike put a clean bib around her neck. He had never seen Chica look so clean or calm for that matter, she always seemed, at least to him over active and temperamental.

"Ok Chica, one last time, I think should do it" said Mike as he rubbed his hands clean.

"I love pizza, would you like to have some with me?" said the squeaky high recorded voice.

"Maybe later Chica" said Mike as he started to put his tools away as he looked up at the manager who was still gob-smacked. "So, what did the bosses say? Am I getting paid?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah they said 80 dollars in cash, its in an envelope in my office. Pick it up on your way out..."

"Manager! That woman who’s party it is, is demanding to know why she is in party room 4 instead of one like she wanted!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Crap! Just finish her off Mike and get her on to the floor!" snapped the Manager as he matched back to the floor to deal with that annoying customer. Mike slammed the paper towels in to the waste basket and walked over to Chica.

"Well I should have expected as much but hey at least with that a good chuck of my back rent will be paid and I might be able to afford food next week. I’ll tell him about your voice box as well, see if he is going to bother ordering you guys new ones, if he is he might want to order Foxy and Freddy as well. Er...Chica? Is something in your eyes? Your fluttering them pretty fast"

"I like you! Lets have a pizza party" said Chica still fluttering her eyes as Jeremy came around the corner.

"Hey Mike, the manager is more or less getting his arse chewed out by that overreacting mother, best send Chica out there to try and defuse the situation"

"Right" said Mike as he went behind Chica and flipped her foaming switch. "Go with Jeremy Chica and I’ll see you tonight"

She walked over to Jeremy before turning around and blowing him a kiss. She then continued to walk out of the kitchen, walking oddly as she tried to sway her robotic hips. Jeremy looked at Mike and gave him an odd look.

"Was she....flirting...with you?"

"Wha? Don’t be daft! She’s animatronic" said Mike his face heating up "She probably seen human girls do it and copied that all"

"Right what ever you say man" said Jeremy still giving Mike an odd look before following Chica out. Mike sighed a breath of relief and started gathering up his tools, wanting nothing more then to get back to his apartment and get some sleep before returning to this nightmare. A cold chill went down Mike’s spin and a familiar sense of dread washed over him as he quickly looked up, only to see Golden Freddy standing in fount of him. Mike quickly shut his eyes, praying to who ever would answer him that Golden Freddy would spear him. There was a deep unearthly chuckle and something heavy and greasy patted him on the head. After a few quite moments, Mike dared to open his eyes and look around, Goldie was no where to be seen, the only proof that he was there, was the greasy mess that he left in Mike’s hair.

\--Line Break--

After picking up his payment, Mike walked briskly back to his apartment, wanting nothing more then to have a quick bath and made a nap before his shift later on that night and to forget what had happened. He just washed three very dirty animatronics that’s all. He didn’t do anything wrong! So why did he feel so dirty? He quickly dumped his pizza and tool box in the kitchen and checked on Cherry before making his way down to Mr Mcbear’s flat. He knocked on the door and waited a while for the old man to make his way to the door on his rickety legs.

"Mike? You only just finished your other job? You look awful, you need to rest up too, cause you got work tonight right?" said Mr Mcbear seeing how tried Mike was.

"Yeah, well some other stuff happened and I ended up fixing three of the animatronics rather then just the one" said Mike, who was kind of grateful that the old man cared about his health.

"Oh that’s wonderful!" smiled Mr Mcbear "You know, I use to love going there when I was young man like you, Freddy and the others were top of the line back then. Its good that the manager is taking such good care of them. Tell me, do Freddy and the others still speak to the children and tell them stories?"

Mike frowned and shook his head "They sing a few songs and say a few recorded catchphrases but that’s it really. Not that Bonnie will be doing any of that for a while, his voice box is completely shot and from what I saw of Blu and Chica, their voice boxes were missing wires"

A dark shadow seemed to come over Mr Mcbear as the old man frowned, his mouth pulled tightly "Now that just isn’t right. The animatronics I use to know, talked from when the pizzeria opened till all the staff where gone. Wires missing you say?"

"Yeah, the same wires in each of them, its a little odd...."

"Indeed. I’d look in to it if I was you, because if someone is messing with the animatronics, it could be very bad for the business. There could even be another bite...I’m sure you know about that"

"The bite of 87? Only a little bit" said Mike thinking back to the phone calls when he first started. "Well, I’ll check it out and hopefully its just one of those things. The manager got permission to give me some money for doing the job. Its only 80 dollars but I can get the rest to you on Saturday and..."

"Mike...you say you worked on **_Three_** of the robots right?" said the old man as he took the envelope, the dark shadow getting darker by the second.

"Er yeah, the company isn’t doing well and they can’t afford real engineers. Hell the manager was going to scrap Bonnie if I hadn’t offered to fix him up"

"I **_see_**. Well then, you’ve had a hard afternoon, I’m sure you can use your rest before doing your night shift"

Mike yawned loudly and quickly covered his mouth so not to appear rude. "Yeah just a little. If you need me to do any jobs though Mr Mcbear, just leave a sheet of paper under or on my door and I’ll make sure to get them done before I go"

The old man smiled again, closing his door slightly as he waved good bye "I’ll do that lad, good night"

Mr Mcbear waited until he could no longer hear Mike’s footsteps before slowly walking back in to his apartment and picking up the phone, dialling a number he knew by heart.

"Hello? Yes I know its early and I don’t usually call but I have just seen young Michael and....yes. Yes. I see...really? Oh my! What? Well I suppose we can’t blame him for being suspicious and protective after the last time. No! No, I don’t think its a good idea to have Mike look at Freddy or Foxy just yet, to dangerous. I think....yes...I think we need to give young Michael a test. How about Balloon Boy or...yes I think he would be better. I’ll trust your judgment as I always have. Speaking of which....is the company so badly off that they could only afford to pay the boy pittance? Yes, please check it out.....yes...I think so too. If he tries anything else or becomes too greedy. I trust you know what too do , you always do"

\--Line Break--

Mike slowly walked back in to the pizzeria with his tool kit in hand, his uniform feeling lose against him, as he walks towards the stage where the animatronics were standing. Their glassy stare seemed to pull him closer. His throat felt dry as he licked his lips, his heart pounding madly in his chest as his brain continuously told him that his was a bad idea.

"Their just robots following a basic program. That’s why they keep trying to put you in a suit" part of his brain argued but then the other parts pipe up. "But they must have some kind of AI right? They way they act with the children shows that their nice guys. You just have to be friendly just not over friendly, don’t want them getting the wrong idea, especially after this morning"

He stood just before the stage and looked up at them with a small smile. "Hey guys. How the repairs holding up? Sorry I didn’t get around too you Freddy, no hard feelings ok? So um...." Mike took a deep breath and ran his fingers though his hair "I was wondering, now that you guys know that I’m not a bad guy or anything, maybe you could cut me a little slack? We’ll go about as normal, you guys trying to get me and me slamming the doors shut and stuff, but if you rather not...knock on the door three times to let me know we’re ok. Maybe we can hang out or something...so see you later"

Mike felt like a moron as he walked down the corridor to his office. They were animatronics, fucking evil animatronics that had been trying to kill him for the last few weeks, probably best to forget his idea of letting them in if they knocked. The light in the office was on and so was that annoying fan as Mike walked in and saw a couple of boxes on the table along side his tablet. There was a large brown box that said "Junk" with what looked to be a broken music box on top, with a sheet of paper reading "Do not touch until told!" it was written in red pen. Next to that was what Mike thought to be a sewing box, as he looked in to it and saw the various cottons and needles.

"Ok this is just fucking weird" Mike muttered as he sat down, placing his tools on the floor and then looked at his tablet, grateful that the animatronics hadn’t yet moved. He looked up at the office clock and frowned slightly as it read 12:17, which would normally mean that at least one of them would be moving about by now. He checked pirate’s cove and the stage again but no one had moved, not even just to look at the camera to freak him out.

RING RING

Mike looked up from his tablet and frowned at the phone that had not once rung since his fifth night. With a shaking hand Mike picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, while placing the tablet down on the desk so he could still look at the cameras.

"Hello?"

" **Mike Schmidt"** the voice on the other end was unearthly, deep and gargled. Mike felt his blood freeze as he remembered it from his fifth night, the night when Freddy was at his most active. **"You need not worry for your life tonight. There has been.......a temporary truce of a sort....providing you past my test"**

"What do you mean a truce? And who the fuck are you?" Mike snapped down at the phone.

" **Thanks too you fixing the two bunnies and Chica, they no longer wish too kill you but Freddy believes you have messed with their programming as that (Loud inhuman screech) did. Though Freddy and Foxy do not like you they have agreed to this test, though if I were you I’d still watch out for them. Inside the big box is a very old friend....he was vandalised over twenty years ago. Fix him! Fix him by 6 am and you live to see another day, don’t....well lets say the company gets a new animatronic either way. And since I’m such a nice guy I will give you a hint, Fix the music box first and keep it wound!"**

There was a sharp click that ended the call and Mike put down the receiver feeling more confused then before. He looked at the tablet and saw the animatronics had moved and franticly looked for them. Chica was in the kitchen, The Bonnie’s were in party room four, Foxy was still in Pirate’s Cove but where the hell was Freddy? Oh, there he was in the supply cupboard. Mike breathed and let his shoulders slump as he looked over at the boxes. The voice hinted that the music box should be done first and Mike knew that it was more then of a hint, he had been in this place to long not to pick up a survival tip. It had something to do with making sure what ever he fixed in the big box didn’t kill him straight away. He picked up the music box and examsined it, noticing a few cogs were out of place as he reached in to his tool case and pulled out a small screw driver. It should have only taken a couple of minutes but he kept checking the tablet just in case Foxy or Freddy decided to pay him a visit. Once he was done, he gave it a small wind and listened to the cheerful tune of "Pop goes the weasel".

"Ok....So I have to keep this damn thing wound up while fixing what ever is in that box. This is just fucking nuts, and I got to do before six while making sure the others don’t decided to brake the new rule and come and stuff me in to a suit anyway. Ah! What the hell! Its not like I’ve got anything to live for so I might as well fix whatever in here"

He opened the large box and pulled out a slightly smaller box done up like a present with a crank. He turned the crank but no sound came from it, so he assumed the music box he had just fixed was meant to be inside of it, hence why it was meant to keep what ever was in here asleep. He pulled the lid open and pulled out a white mask that was attached to a large black cloth. The mask was really dirty and looked really sad.

"A Marionette? Ok, weird but not the weirdest thing I’ve done today" said Mike as he quickly wound the music box up fully before going back to the puppet. The metal skellington had rusted over, one of the arms was badly damaged and there was a large hole in the cloth that would showed the large rusty spring.

"Right, I need to oil and fix the skellington, oil the spring and sew up that tear. I’ll have to wash the face as well, maybe give it a repaint too, but there is no way I can get this done before six while keeping an eye on the music box and the others"

The voice did say that they had made a temporary truce, despite the fact the Freddie and Foxy were against it, maybe it would work in his favour if he only checked the tablet now and again that way keeping his main concentration on the music box and the puppet. He pulled the puppet fully out of the box and went to work on the spring while making time to wind the music box up. He then went to work on the arm, replacing wires and reconnecting it to the main part, all the while keeping the music box going. He was fiddling with the spine and head joint, when there was three sharp taps against the glass window by the left door. It was Bonnie, smiling brightly, his ears waving. Mike’s heart started to beat loudly in his chest as he glanced over at the door panel. If he let go of the puppet now, he might just make it before Bonnie got him, but if he did the head of the puppet would come off and could put him back hours that he didn’t have.

"And of course this is when the music box decides to be a dick and wind down!" Mike sighed heavily in his head as he tried to adjust the puppet so it would sit safely on the desk. He looked up at the window but Bonnie was gone and for a brief moment Mike thought he was ok until Bonnie’s shadow fell over him. Heart pounding in his ears, he tilted his head back and saw Bonnie looking down at him.

"Errrr......hi Bonnie...um..."

Bonnie smiled and reached over and picked up the music box, winding it slowly with his large fingers before placing it back down on the desk and going back to staring down at Mike.

"Um...thanks Bonnie...was starting to get worried there...I guess you know what will happen if..." Mike babbling stopped when Bonnie cupped his face in his metallic hands as Bonnie lower his head and pressed his mouth over Mike’s lips. Mike inhaled deeply though his nose and tried not to panic as his hands shook underneath the puppet’s black cloth.

"What the FUCK? Bonnie is kissing me? Is that what he doing? Why? Is it because of earlier? Does he think I’m interested or something?"

Bonnie pulled back, rubbing Mike’s cheek while his ears moved in to an arch above his head making it look like a heart. Mike gave a weak laugh as he looked back at the puppet then back at Bonnie.

"Er Bonnie thanks, but do you think you can give me a hand? I’ve got to get this poor guy fixed before my shift ends otherwise Freddy is going to stuff me in a suit but I need to keep that music box going otherwise.....I don’t know what will happen but I don’t think it would be good for me"

Bonnie tilted his head and then place a metal finger on his mouth and then on Mike’s and then points at the music box. Mike blushed brightly as he worked out what Bonnie wanted.

"So your saying for a kiss from me, you’ll keep the music box wound, and help me work on the puppet?"

Bonnie nodded with a large smile and Mike puffed out air of frustration as he went to work on the Marionette. He started talking to Bonnie about odd stuff, like how and why he got this job and about his bitch of an ex as Bonnie kept the box going. Now and again one of them would look at the tablet and looked for the others. Mike fumbled with the needle and thread and after many swear words fixed the tear in the marionette cloth.

"Now all I got to do is clean up the face and then fit the music box...." said Mike who jumped suddenly when Bonnie lunched across the room and slammed the metal door down. "Who is it? Foxy?"

Bonnie frowned, his arms posed to attack as he and Mike looked out the glass window. After a few moments, Bonnie Blu looked in with a bright smile on his face, waving at Mike.

"It’s just Blu, Bonnie, you can let him in" said Mike trying not to laugh at the blue bunny’s actions. Bonnie shook his head and did a shooing motion with his hand towards Blu, who got annoyed and starting hitting the glass. "Bonnie, let him in, if he breaks that glass it will come out of my paycheck and I can’t afford it"

Bonnie pressed the door switch but clearly wasn’t happy about it as Blu came in and walked right up to Mike with his arms out, wanting a hug. Mike put the marionette down and gave him a quick one because the look Bonnie gave him sent chills up his spine.

"Good to see ya Blu, but I can’t really talk or play as I’ve got to finish this guy and..." Mike looked at his watch and saw it was half four. "I’ve only got an hour an half to do it...shit! Bonnie, keep that music box going and Blu if you need something to do, make sure Freddy or Foxy don’t come down here by checking the tablet"

Mike wiped the white face clean and used the small paints that he kept with his tools (just in case) to touch up on it paint work. Bonnie kept the music box wound while throwing Blu dirty looks as the small blue bunny start on the desk next to Mike, happily playing with the tablet.

"Right, he’s done I think" Said Mike as he wiped his forehead and placed the puppet over the spring and secured him."Hmmm, It just seems weird that he’s so sad but then after being stuck in a box for over twenty years I’d be pretty sad too."

Mike felt Bonnie tap him on the shoulder and saw that he was pointing inside of his mouth.

"Sorry big guy, I don’t know anything about you getting a new voice box yet and..." He stopped when Bonnie shook his head, pointed inside his mouth again and then pointed at the Marionette. "You got to be shitting me. He’s got a voice box too?"

Picking up the small touch he had and shining it in to the Marionette’s mouth, he saw a smaller version of the voice box that he had seen. "Doesn’t look too bad, just lose wiring. Won’t take a second" said Mike as he placed the small touch in his mouth and started to tighten the wire. Blu’s ears picked up in alarm as he showed Bonnie the tablet screen. A silent exchange went between them before Bonnie nodded and walked over to the other side of the office to shut the steel door. Mike finished the wire and looked up as he took the touch out of his mouth.

"What’s up guys? Is it Freddy or Foxy?" he asked as he folded the Marionette’s long arms and gently pushed him down in to the box with a click.

Bonnie switched on the light for the hallway, showing Chica standing by the glass peeking in while holding a pizza box.

"Oh, it’s Chica, She’s cool guys, you can open the door"

Both Bonnie’s shook their heads as Mike rolled his eyes "Come on, the voice earlier told me you two and her no longer want too kill me and if she goes to attack me then hey my stupid fault right?"

Both Bonnie’s stood up and watched him as he opened the door and stepped out to greet Chica.

"Hey Chica, everything ok? Your not having any problems from earlier are you?"

Chica shook her head, swaying her body side to side, her large feet pointing inwards as she held out the pizza box to Mike. Mike felt his cheeks redden as he took the box.

"OMG! She’s trying to act shy? She’s being cute? This is too f-ing werid and why the hell am I blushing?" Mike thought as he took the box feeling the heat come off of it.

"Wow, Chica you made me a pizza? That’s really nice of you, thanks! I better it tastes a hundred times better then what the day chefs make"

Chica placed her hands on her face and smiled brightly, clearly happy with the compliment. From the cold chill that went up his back Mike knew neither of the Bonnie’s were happy about it. "Hey maybe we can all share while I finshhhhhhhhhhhhhshhhhit!"

Mike had turned back in to the office, only to see the Marionette he had folded back in to it’s box now looking at him with a large grin on it’s face.

"Boo" it said in a soft, smoothing voice as it waved it hand.

The three other animatronics smiled brightly and clapped loudly as they rushed to embrace their old friend. Mike watched in slight surprise at the range of emotions he was seeing on their faces and he started to wonder just how much alive they really were. Bonnie handed the Marionette back his music box, the Marionette hugged it close to his chest happily as Blu pulled Mike towards him.

"Hi" Mike said awkwardly as the Marionette stared at him thought it’s black soulless eyes. "Umm, do you want me to finish putting the music box back in your box? It won’t take a few minutes?"

The Marionette clutched the box closer to his chest, frightened for a moment, before slowly handing it back to Mike. Mike picked up his tools again and started to attach the small metal box to the crank. He could feel everyone watching him intensely as he did it, making him feel more nervous then he had before his first night here.

"That should about do it. Want to give it ago?" Mike asked the Marionette who nodded eagerly as he folded himself back down in to the party box. Mike took a breath as he slowly turned the crank, listening to the happy tune, as the other three animatronics leaned in closer. When it got to the end of the tune, the Marionette sprung from his box making them all jump, a wide smile on his mask as he looked down at Mike.

"Boo! Can we be friends? I’d like that!" he said in a happy tone as he held his hand out to Mike.

"Sure thing" said Mike shaking his hand, feeling accomplished and slightly worried. Now that he had passed the test and fixed the poor Marionette what now? And what the hell was the Manager going to say when he saw him? Was he going to get in trouble? Well what was done was done and he would have to deal with it as he looked down at his watch.

"Hey guys its 20 to 6, you better get back to the stage otherwise Freddy will come and get me" said Mike as he looked up at the Marionette "You looking forward to working with kids again? And seeing Freddy?"

Mike feared the Marionette might break his mask if his smile got any bigger as he quickly returned to his box.

"Your going to have to take him Bonnie. He’s too heavy for me to carry" said Mike as he turned to the large purple bunny. Bonnie nodded but tapped his lips and looked pointy at Mike. He wanted his payment for winding up the music box. He glanced at Blu and Chica looking at him curiously and then back at Bonnie while he scratched his head.

"A small one ok?" he muttered as he cupped Bonnie’s face and stood on tip toes to place his lips on Bonnie’s mouth. Bonnie’s ears shot up and he quickly wrapped his arms around Mike, holding him in place as Mike tried to pull away. Mike did try to pull away but in the end decided to just go with it, Bonnie wanted his kiss and he was getting no matter what Mike said. After what felt like ages Bonnie let him go with a big goofy like grin on his face.

"Your welcome" Mike coughed as he straightened his shirt. "And learn the meaning of "Small" ok? Now...Whoa!"

Blu lunched himself at Mike wrapping his arms around his waist and his face up at his with his eyes closed and lips drawing ever more closer. Mike grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him away, looking at Chica and Bonnie for help only for them to smile at him.

"Have to **_share_** " said Blu as he fluttered his eyes at Mike.

"Come on! I only promised Bonnie a kiss not you Blu and you really don’t want to kiss me. My Ex says I kiss like a toilet brush"

Blu wasn’t put off by this as he continued to struggle against Mike, making sad whimpering noises as he tried to capture Mike’s lips.

"Fine! A tiny one!" snapped Mike as he glared at Blu and then Chica "And the same goes for you Chica cause I know I won’t be allowed to leave the room if I don’t kiss you as well"

Mike kissed Blu and mentally counted to five before stepping away from him and on to Chica, ignoring Blu’s shocked face and stamping of his foot. He placed his hands on Chica’s shoulders and kissed her beak softly, praying she wouldn’t open her mouth to deepen the kiss as her teeth might chomp his tongue to bits. He went to start counting down when something hard started rubbing against his crouch. He opened his eyes to see Chica wiggling her eyebrows at him as she rub her hand up and down the fount of his pants.

"Ok! OH! Look at the time, five to six you guys better go now and I’ll see you later" Mike laughed nervously as he backed away from them. Both Blu and Chica seemed disappointed but waved good bye as Bonnie picked up the Marionette’s box and carried it down the corridor after them. Once they were out of sight, Mike slumped in his chair and flopped on his desk head first with a bang.

"That’s right folks I’m a gigolo for robots! Batteries not included!" Mike muttered as he gathered up his stuff and tools before picking up his pizza to go home. With this and the leftovers from yesterday he wouldn’t have to worry about food for a while. He walked past the party rooms and on to the main floor, where to his horror was the manager looking over the party box.

"Mike! What is the meaning of this?" said the Manager calmly as he looked over the box.

"I did what you asked me to do didn’t I? You left him and some tools in the office with a record message for me to fix him" said Mike quickly not wanting to get fired or get in to trouble.

"I did no such thing! And I don’t know nothing about any recorded messages either. What I don’t get is how you found him....he was sent to the scrap yard ages ago, I have the paper work for it"

Mike glanced at the stage before looking back at the manager "Maybe there was a mix up of something. Umm...your not pissed are you? About me fixing him?"

"I should be, after all your here to look after the place, not fixing these guys. But I can’t be since this guy was actually my favourite when I started working here as a temp. He used to he huge with the kids, cause you know kids love to be jump scared, you could hear his tune being played all day long. Maybe I can make some posters or flyers to tell people he’s back...might draw in some customers...."

The Manager walked off back to his office, muttering in excitement as Mike tapped on top of the box with a grin.

"Here that buddy. Looks like your going to have a really busy first day back. Good Luck and I’ll see you tonight" said Mike as he went to go home when the crank started moving on its own. The Marionette leaped from it box and wrapped its arms around Mike shoulders. Mike went to call out when the Marionette pressed it’s mask against his face and something like a black snake’s tongue slipped in to his mouth. It was thin and tasted of velvet as it wrapped around his tongue. Mike tried to breath though his nose as he used his tongue to try and pushed the Marionette out of his mouth. The Marionette pulled back, the round red spots on its face were glowing brightly as he went back down in to his box, leaving Mike breathless and dazed.

Mike walked slowly back to his apartment, his mind spinning and his mouth tasted oddly dry. He couldn’t seem to shake this awful feeling that he had done something wrong or was doing something wrong.

"But I’m not. All I’ve done is fix them up and gave them a bath. Just being friendly so they won’t kill me and stuff me in a suit. Then why do I feel like am some kind of cheating pig? I mean I just had four make out sessions with four different pep...robots and three of them were guys! I’m NOT gay! Next time it happens I’m just going to be firm and say no...like those furry tin cans understand the meaning of the word" Mike groaned as his phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned at the screen reading "Unknown" as he clicked on the green button. He looked around and was actually shocked to see the streets so empty, usually there was a few cars about and the odd person but nothing.

"Hello?"

**"Good work last night Mike. Its going to be nice to have the Marionette back. He came from the first restaurant before it went under along with Freddy. And I must say it was nice seeing you being able to keep it in your pants though I’m sure the others are quite willing to take you out of them"** laughed the deep croaking voice from the earlier call.

"Well, I fixed him like you asked, so does that mean your going to make sure Freddy and Foxy stay away from me? Or do I have to pass some other kind of test?"

"Your a quick one kid I’ll give you that! Yeah, there is one more test and like before its fixing someone up, how do you feel about balloons?"

"Balloons? What the fuck has that got to do with animatronics?"

"For this particular animatronic everything! So I suggest you pick up a packet or seven of balloons before you come to work and make sure to bring your tool kit again. You might also want to start a little earlier as well, cause this poor little shit is in a bad way"

"I take it the usual threat still stands but am I getting anything out of this? I mean its great fixing you guys and all but I am on minimal wage here!"

**"You’ll get your reward once the job is done!"** the unholy voice snapped angrily **"Once you have finished fixing him and Mummy bear is satisfied then...you’ll get to work on the fox"**

Mike felt his heart leap in to his throat and his blood turn to ice "You want me to fix Foxy? The animatronic that bite off someone’s frontal lobe? You want me to fix him? Why the fuck should I?" There was a long pause on the phone as Mike panted for breath after his rant. When the voice answered, it was soft and smooth but mostly it sounded confused.

**"Mike....why on earth did you get the idea that Foxy was the one responsible for that?"**

 

To be continued....

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

　

　

 


	3. History and Balloon Boy

Five Nights At Freddy’s

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N : First off, let me first thank every one of you for reviewing, favourites and following this story. I was so surprised and grateful for the response. Now, using youtube and Wiki, I’ve think I’ve got a rough history of the "Five nights of freddy’s series. Please note that Springtrap will make an appearance but only as an animatronic and not what happens in FNAF 3, this is my take on what happened and for the sake of the fic please roll with it, I promise it will be good.

Chapter Three: History and Balloon Boy

Mike felt groggy as he slowly got up from his sleep and peered at his alarm clock. He sniffed loudly as he climbed out of bed, groaning that he couldn’t sleep. He continued to sniffle around the flat, just tidying up and sorting himself out, as Cherry watched him.

"Mike please! Get a tissue and blow your nose!" ordered Cherry as she listened to another annoying sniff.

"What are you my mother?" Mike grumbled as he nuked some of the pizza Chica had made for him. "I’ve got to go out in a bit. Is there anything you can think of that I need?"

"You need some cold medicine, a new light bulb for the bathroom and a new pint of milk...that one you have in the fridge is already three days out of date" listed Cherry as she watched Mike go in to the kitchen.

"For the last time Cherry I’m fine and so is this milk" Mike said as he unscrewed the lid and sniffed "Ok maybe not. And the light bulb will have to wait. I can’t afford it right now and I have to go to the dollar store to get a couple of bags of balloons"

"It seems silly to me" said Cherry as she looks at Mike as he sits down munching on his warm pizza. "Why are you even doing what the voice wants you to do? I mean you’ve survived up till now with out repairing them and now just because your doing that they promising to not kill you on the condition that you keep repairing the more of them, that are most likely going to kill you as well"

"Well thank you Miss Cheerful" moaned Mike as he stuffed his face with the pizza slice. "Its not like am building who ever it is an army. I’m just fixing up some of his old friends that have been left to rot is all. To tell the truth I feel really sorry for those guys, I mean they do a really shitty job all day for noisy horrible screaming kids and get treated like crap from the very people that are meant to take care of them"

"Your going soft Mike" said Cherry as she rolled her eyes "You watch, you will think their all friendly like and then one night BANG your stuffed into a sexy girl animatronic suit for them to play about with and then what will happen to me?"

But Mike was to busy chocking on his food to answer her. The image of him being stuffed in a girl suit had been one of his nightmares about that place and considering how "Friendly" the animatronics have been acting, Cherry’s comment was hitting a little too close to home for him to be comfortable with.

"For crying out loud Cherry! Its bad enough that they’ve been trying to kill me without you trying to finish me off!" he snapped as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"So your just popping to the shops?" Cherry asked as she watched him get ready. "Isn’t today when your meant to get that important letter?"

"I’m only going to be a few hours Cherry and if my letter does come I’ll have time to fill it in before the last pick up"

"So where are you going?"

"The library. I’ve got to do some research. See ya later Cherry" he said as he left the flat, not wanting to answer anymore of Cherry’s questions. Getting in to town wasn’t hard and the library was at its centre. Though Mike felt a little silly about doing this, he felt there was no other way to find out more about the place he worked, with out being given funny looks from his work collages or manager. He walked in to the old building, a musty dust and old book smell filled the air causing him to sneeze like crazy. He quickly used a tissue to clean his nose as he walked up to the information desk.

"Um excuse me?"

A small old lady with large glasses and even large hair blinked at him before smiling with her wrinkle old mouth. "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"I’m trying to find anything on the Frazbear pizzeria and...."

"Not another one" the old lady muttered as she turned away form Mike and reached down in to a cupboard under the counter. After some more muttering, she stood up again and placed a small box down.

"Here is some microform, you can use the machine over there to view it, its has every paper clipping that covers everything that happened in that dreadful place. You also have a few ordinal clippings and photos of the stores as well. You can’t take them home but I can make you a copy of anything you might want but there will be a charge"

"Ok, thanks...um can I ask why is it all together already like this? I thought I would be here ages looking though stuff and..."

"Because of the high demand for it, there is barely a week goes by with out someone asking me for that box. There are some young people who have been thinking that the pizza place is haunted or the robots are alive and eat humans and other nonsense like that. There is even a rumour going around that their going to make a video game of it"

"That’s pretty crazy" said Mike as he picked up the box as he walked over to the reading machine "I hope they don’t use me as one of the characters"

Mike slid in the large disc in to the machine as it hummed loudly as the large screen flicked on showing an image and a large headline reading "Fredbear’s family diner opens" The image was black and white and showed a tall looking man maybe in his twenty’s standing next to a bear animatronic.

"Is that Freddy? Or is it Goldie? I can’t tell" Mike muttered as his eyes skimmed over the words. The small diner could only hold about twenty people and could be used for children’s parties. What made it so unique was the animatronic called Freddy, who would take you orders for you and bring out your meals. Mike went to the next page and felt his stomach turn slightly. The page read "Small child killed in fount of dinner"

The story went on about a small homeless child that had been seen now and again looking in to the pizzeria, crying with hunger, as he watched other children stuff themselves silly. Someone had gone up to the child and slit their throat and left to bleed in fount of the dinner. The next newspaper clipping didn’t surprise Mike when he read that the dinner had closed down and that they would reopen again some time later under a different name. The next page caused Mike to sit up slightly as he looked curiously at the screen. It was titled "Frazbear’s grand opening for family’s only" It was of a large building with a banner with the same young man but instead of one animatronic there was Six. There were two Freddy’s, Mike deciding that the oldest one had to be Goldie, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie. The sixth one had he curious as he had never seen him before. He was a bunny like Bonnie but gold with green eyes and called Spring Trap.

"Doesn’t look all that friendly" thought Mike "The others don’t look like they’ve changed much over the years"

The next few clippings Mike knew about, the deaths of the five children that had been murdered in the back rooms of the place and then had their bodies placed in to the spare suits for the animatronics. What was worse, was that the murder had used Goldie to lure the children away and since then the golden bear had not been seen on stage.

"Except the back stage area where he pops out to scare the shit of the poorly paid night guard" Mike grumbled. He went on to read how the killer was caught the next day and the restaurant shut again due to the bad publicity but also the body of the security guard had been found inside of Springtrap, who was rumoured to have been connected with the murders. "Jeez, the poor guy, don’t know who I feel more sorry for, the guard or Spring Trap"

There were a few clips about the murders trail but Mike wasn’t really interested in those and went on to where the pizzeria reopened in a different location. The building looked slightly different and there was no human in this picture mainly because there wasn’t room. There were eleven animatronics, two Chica’s, Two Bonnie’s, Two Foxy’s, The Marionette and a small looking boy with balloons. Then too Mike’s surprise, there was three Freddy’s. The new one looked a bit more plump then the other two and had a pair of rosy cheeks like Bonnie Blue. He looked embarrassed in between Goldie and the older Freddy who had their arms around him, hugging him tightly. They all looked so happy, like a big tight knitted family, so what the hell happened? Why hadn’t he ever seen Toy Chica, Toy Foxy or Toy Freddy? Were they still in the pizzeria somewhere? And was the weird looking kid the one he was going to be working on tonight?

Mike pulled out his wallet and looked at the few notes and coins he had in it and wondered how much a cope of this picture would cost. As long as it was under a dollar he might be fine, but best to make sure there wasn’t anything else he wanted copied first just in case. He skipped a few articles again, till he found the one he really wanted. "Fox Bites! Man dies!" There was an image of Foxy and the one of a man with out his frontal lobe. The paper reported that the man in question was causing a scene, shouting and swearing mostly at his own kid when things turned violent. Witnesses claim that the animatronics circled the man to protect the other children from him which made the man even angrier and he started to tear one of them apart. The other animatronics jumped him then, covering him and holding him down. Then there was a loud horrific scream and blood start to spill to the floor. The animatronics got up and the ones that were closer to the man had blood on them, but none more then the one called Foxy. It’s believed that due to earlier tempering from an employee that caused the animatronic to act so aggressively.

"Wait! Your telling me that they placed the blame on Foxy because he had the most blood on him? What bullshit! Shouldn’t they have checked the teeth marks of something? Wouldn’t the one with the blood in his mouth be the culprit?" Mike snapped out loudly before remembering where he was. Only the old lady had heard him and was glaring at him from her work space. "OK, there is no real eye witness to what happened and nothing in later reports say anything else about it either other then the store got closed down again. Damn these guys really have had it rough! But that doesn’t make any sense, why wasn’t if investigated more? Was Foxy just the scapegoat?"

He looked though the rest of the box, finding nothing really new, though the pictures were a laugh to look at. One he thought was really cute was of the young man holding Golden Freddy and the Marionette (who looked like more of a hand puppet at the time) both sitting in his lap in the old diner. Looking at the time, he had only a couple of hours before he had to head back to the flat to get ready for work, specially since the voice told him to come in earlier. He paid a dollar for the picture, wanting to get it in colour for the guys and made his way to the shops to look for some balloons. His nose was still really stuffy and he wondered if he should get some medicine or something, but decided against it as it was just to expensive. While he was standing in line to pay for his goods, he could hear a little boy begging his mother to go back to the pizzeria tomorrow.

"Didn’t you have enough of that place today?" the mum laughed as she put her things in to the basket.

"But mum! I want to see the puppet again! He was so cool"

"We’ll see dear, it was awfully busy today because of him, maybe we’ll wait a few days before going back so it will be quite"

"Ohhhh! Mummmmm" the kid moaned loudly and continued to bug his mother as Mike paid for his things. For some reason he was grinning from ear to ear, feeling happier then he had in ages but not for himself but for the Marionette.

"I better giving him a quick check up when I get there" Mike thought "Cause if he’s had a really busy first day, he going to need a little TLC, cause I doubt the manager would give a crap"

He quickly got back to his flat, wondering for a second if he should see Mr Mcbear and ask him if he needed anything, but his flat was quite so he just went back to his. He opened the door and quickly picked up his mail, flicking though them quickly before stopping at a posh looking envelope that seemed, at least to him, to glow.

"FUCK YES! CHERRY ITS HERE!" Mike shouted as he dumped everything else on to the floor and quickly ran in to his living room.

"Mike calm down, the neighbours might complain" said Cherry as she watched Mike rip open his letter and pulled out the several bits of paper.

"Dear Mr Schmidt, Thank you for applying for an engineer at "Critter Country" the happiest place on earth. As you know, we are always looking for new talent, so fill in our application and return it as soon as possible. Soon you too can be part of the biggest, happiest family on earth. Please note, it will take some time to process your application, if you have not heard from us in three months time, please try and apply again. Yours Yen Sid Danl"

"Oh my gosh Mike! This is it! Fill it in, Fill it in!" Cherry bounced on the table as Mike looked for a pen to write with. Mike carefully filled in the application, making sure his writing was neat and spelt correctly. Cherry gave some useful suggestions and continued to bounce happily as Mike worked. Once he finished, he sealed it in the pre-paid envelope and beamed at it.

"This is it Cherry!" said Mike as he picked up the cupcake and bought her up to his face. "Once I have this job, no more crummy apartment, no more money worry’s,no more disappointed parents, no animatronics trying to kill or threaten me..."

Mike stopped his cheer when a thought came to him. If he did get the new job...what would happen to the animatronics at the pizzeria? Was it right for him to clean and fix them up then leave them to rot again when he left?

"Well" he thought "The place is meant to be closing down soon right? And its not like I’ll get this job right away. Plus if I fix them all upright and good they would get sold on to a better place. Yeah! I’m doing a good thing!"

"Mike? Are you ok? You’ve gone all quite" Cherry asked looking up at her creator. Mike smiled down at her and placed her back on the table "I’m good Cherry. I don’t think anything could bring me down right now"

Mike’s phone "beeped" loudly in his pocket as he pulled it out to read his text message. Cherry cowered as Mike’s face went red with anger and he threw his phone across the room before stomping to his room and slamming the door shut.

"What was that about?" she wondered as she looked over at the mobile laying on the floor.

\--Line Break--

Mike had calmed down by nine as he got ready to go to work. He looked like shit, his nose red and sore and his skin pale but he insisted to Cherry that he was fine. When Cherry asked what the text was about he abruptly told her "Nothing" as he placed the packets of balloons in to his tool box. On the way to the pizzeria Mike posted his letter, crossing his fingers as he did so, hoping his luck had finally change for the better. As he got closer to work, he frowned when he saw all the main lights were still on despite it being closed. He walked up to the glass and saw the manager and a few other members still cleaning up the place, while Freddy and the others were standing on the stage looking a little bit worse for ware. The Manager must have saw him as he came running over to the door to let him in.

"MIKE! This is great! I was just about to call you to ask you to come in early and have a look at the animatronics for me"

"Er...yeah sure...um...why are you all still here? Shouldn’t you have all gone home?"

"You wouldn’t believe it Mike" said Emily as she excitedly walked up to him "It was crazy. Nearly everyone in town must have walk in here today, everyone going on about seeing the Marionette, they were cueing to see him. Even Jeremy had to stand there by him to make sure no fights broke out while the kids crowded around him"

"Not only that Mike we had to close early too" said Jeremy as he leaned on a mop. "There is not a single crumb left in the place"

"Huh?"

"Its true. That’s why we are all still here, I had to make a emergency order, it should be here soon otherwise we’re not going to have anything for tomorrow. The CEO was amazed when I told him what happened and told us to keep up the hard work. I also asked about those voice boxes for you Mike, he said he’ll get back too me later about it, so get to work!" beamed the manager as he went started to place the chairs on the tables. Mike went to the security office to place his tool kit down but to also see if there was a broken animatronic waiting for him. There wasn’t, the desk was just cluttered with papers and Jeremy’s things. He took out his screwdriver and a small can of oil just in case he needed them as he continued to look around the office in case he was missing something.

"Probably because everyone is still here, who ever is doing this hasn’t had a chance to get what ever I’m meant to fix up here, most likely won’t come until after Jeremy’s got all of his shit out of here"

He went back down the corridor and made his way to the kitchen and picked up a bucket to fill with soppy water and a sponge before going back to the main floor. He went straight to the Marionette’s present box which was covered in kids finger prints. Mike wiped down the box until it was clean before turning the crank. The Marionette popped up slowly as if exhausted but still smiling.

"Hey buddy" Mike said softly so that no one would over hear him speaking to the puppet. "Heard you’ve had a pretty rough day. So I thought I’d give you a visit and oil up your spring for you"

The Marionette’s red cheeks shone brightly as he quickly slammed himself back in to his box, leaving Mike slightly confused as he scratched his head.

"Was it something I said?" Mike wondered as he went over his words and then remembered the Marionette had kissed him last night. His face went bright red and he knocked on the box. "I didn’t mean it like that! I was on about the spring your sitting on!" he hissed with embarrassment. The Marionette peeked out of his box and slowly came out, its cheeks still glowing, as Mike leaned in and checked the spring and made sure it was working alright.

"Ok bud. You can rest up now and I’ll probably see you later" smiled Mike as he waved good night to the puppet as it slowly sank back in to its box sleepy. Mike then took the bucket over to the stage, pausing only for a moment to look at Freddy, before deciding it was probably best to leave him alone until the bear himself gave permission. He whispered hello to Blu as he started to give the robot a wipe over, grateful he was no where near as dirty as before. He was just cleaning over Blu’s ears when he felt a hand smack his butt. He looked at Blu’s face as he twitched his eye brows.

"Blu! Knock it off! Your meant to be in sleep mode remember?" grumbled Mike as he continued to wipe Blu’s face. Blu let out a small noise as if he was letting Mike know he was disappointed as Mike went over to work on Chica. The yellow chicken was sticky and for some odd reason had glitter on her as Mike as he took of her bib and started to clean her chest as he saw Emily out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Emily, on your way back, could you bring Chica out a clean bib" he asked as he tossed her the dirty one.

"Sure thing. I’ve just got to make up some of the pizza boxes first but then I’ll bring it right out" smiled the girl as she made way to the kitchen. Mike watched her go, admiring her rear and how cute she was when he felt a firm pinch on his. He turned to look at Chica who was frowning at him.

"Chica come on, you know she hasn’t got anything on you, your the best right?" said Mike with a nervous laugh not wanting Chica to start wanting him dead again. She gave him a smile and went back to being neutral. Mike grumbled under his breath as he went back to washing her and then moved on to Bonnie. He had almost finished cleaning the purple bunny when he felt Bonnie groping the fount of his pants, giving it a firm rub. Mike looked up annoyed at Bonnie, who despite not having eye brows, certainly knew how to wiggle his ears.

"Alright listen up you’ll lot!" snapped Mike "I’m going to be busy trying to fix who ever it is your boss wants me too. So I won’t have time to play with you. If and only if I fix him before six then you guys can come and see me ok?"

"Aww! You are so cute!"

Mike leapt up in the air as Emily laughed at him, holding Chica’s clean bib, as she made her way on to the stage.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you jump" she said with a small smile as she placed the bib on Chica "I just think its so cute how you talk to them as if their alive"

"Well, you know, after seeing them move about on their own and stuff, besides with out these guys we’d be out of a job" laughed Mike as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit like a dork at being caught.

"But how come you haven’t worked on Freddy yet?" Emily asked as she looked at the large bear.

"Because he’s Freddy. I kinda respect the guy and since he’s sort of the boss here I don’t want to do anything with out his consent. If he wants a wash, he can come see me in the office tonight if he wants and I’ll fix him up. Besides its probably best not to upset the guy who is capable of stuffing you in to a suit right?"

"So its really true? They really do try to stuff you in to a suit" said Emily who shivered at the thought.

"Only if your here after twelve but your going home now right? So you’ll be fine" smiled Mike trying to sound reassuring as he sneezed.

"Are you ok? Your not catching a cold are you?" Emily asked in concern.

"Nah I’m fine!"

"Hey Mike!" shouted Jeremy as he came in to the main room from the corridor looking rather pissed "What the fuck man! Did you have to leave a pile of crap on top of the desk? That’s my course work!"

"What hell are you on about? Your papers were fine on the desk when I left the office" said Mike as he jumped off the stage.

"Go and see for yourself. Looks like a pile of shit to me and stinks too. I’m out of here, peace!"

Mike felt like giving Jeremy the finger but thought better of it since Emily was still there.

"I better be going as well" she said as she looked at Mike "Are you sure your going to be ok?"

"I’m fine. I’m use to wired shit happening in this place. I’m going to check out what it is, so tell the manager I’m already in the office so he can lock up before he goes"

"Right! See you around Mike....maybe um...you could pop in during the day sometime....I would like to get to know you better"

Mike felt his cheeks heat up "Sure that would be..."

Mike stopped when he felt a terrible chill go down his spine. His instincts went to high alert as he felt the heated glare from Bonnie, Blu, Chica and even the Marionette was glaring at Emily from his box . "...nice..I’m always happy to make new friends. See ya round Emily"

\--Line Break--

Mike sprinted to the office, hoping that his words were enough to convince the horny bots that he wasn’t interested in her and hopefully spare Emily as well. Jeremy wasn’t kidding about the desk being a mess or about the smell. Even with his nose blocked up he could still smell it. The animatronic was just over knee high and had a large round body and a small head with its arms out. Unlike the others, this one seemed to be made mostly of plastic rather then artificial fur. He or she smelt awful and was covered in something brown and actually had mould on him.

"There is no way I can do this here! I’m going to need to get him to the kitchen and use the power hose to get this shit off" Mike muttered as he placed his hands under the plastic arms and lifted it off the table. What ever the brown stuff was it was sticky and horrible as he dragged the small figure though the corridor. After what felt like forever, he got him in to the kitchen and lifted him in to the large metal basin and pulled down the power hose that was used to clean the ovens. He used the hose as strong as he could, washing off most of the mould and brown stuff off. He went thought the cupboards and pulled out two large bottles of washing up liquid and poured as much as he could over the animatronics and scrubbed hard.

"Fuck this shit is really hard too come off!" grumbled Mike he rubbed over a really bad area. It looked like what ever it was, was wearing a blue and pink top. Mike suddenly heard the kitchen door slam open and he turned to see Chica coming in to the kitchen.

"Shit!" he thought with alarm "I completely forgot! I was so wrapped up sorting this poor guy out that I forgot about the others....fuck! What if Freddy or Foxy come in here?" Mike panicked and went to full alarm when Chica wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him...tight!

"Hey Chica! Sorry for (gasp) being in (gasp) the kitchen but I really (gasp) need to breath NOW"

Chica loosened her grip on him as she rubbed her beak in to his neck lovingly as she stroked his hair.

"Thanks Chica..." Mike breathed nervously as he licked his lips "Say..er, Freddy or Foxy don’t come in here do they?"

Chica shook her head, pointed to herself and then at the floor claiming it was her space before going back to making a fuss of him. Mike breathed a small sigh of relief, at least he was safe for now, but when it came to moving the animatronic back to the office he was going to be a sitting duck. Chica stopped rubbing his head and leaned closer to the sink to see what he was doing. Her eyes closed slightly as she hung her head in sadness.

"Chica...do you know this guy? Do you know what happened to him?" Mike asked hoping not to upset the chicken further. Chica nodded as she let him go and walked over to the cupboard where they kept things for their deserts and pulled out a large bottle.

"Syrup? Your kidding me! He’s been covered head to toe in syrup for how many years? Why didn’t they just wash it off of him then?"

Chica shrugged her shoulders, jerking her head towards the manager’s office.

"I know what you mean still he should have done something to help the poor little guy" said Mike still trying to think of away of getting back to the office "Chica do you think I could work on him here? I’ll try not to be in the way and..."

Chica gave him a huge smile, which was creepy with all her teeth showing, and hugged him again clearly misreading the situation. Mike patted her arm and decided it was best not to correct her and make a quick dash to the office before Freddy or Foxy realised he wasn’t there. "I’ll be right back, just got to go to the office to get my tools and the tablet. After all I am meant to be guarding this place"

Chica raise her hand to her face and appeared to laugh, as if Mike had told her a really funny joke, and in some ways he had after all why would anyone be scared of him when there were five killer robots wondering around. He walked quickly down the halls, sticking to the shadows and listening to any sounds that would alert him to someone coming. He got to the office only to find Bonnie Blu sitting on top of the desk and his tool kit no where in site.

"Hey Blu....do you know where my tool kit is?"

The blue rabbit nodded happily but gave no signs to where it might be. Mike got a little closer to the bunny as his eyes gazed around the office trying to find it.

"Blu? Did you hide my tool kit?" The bunny nodded again "I told you I need to work too night"

Blu frowned and shook his head, pointing at himself and then at Mike, he wanted to play now. Mike ran his hand though his hair in frustration as he glared at the blue rabbit who was clearly smirking at him.

"Ok, ok, I’ll play. What do I have to do to get my tools back?"

Blu’s eyes closed only slightly as he used one of his hands to undo his bow tie as he spread his legs. There was the soft click that Mike remembered as he watch Blu’s erected cock come out of hiding.

"Blu, listen...I’m not...I mean to say is...it was only that one time and..." Mike babbled as he tried to look anywhere but at Blu. Blu rolled his eyes as he reached out and grabbed Mike by his pants and yanked him closer so they were touching, his eyes looked up pleadingly at Mike as he rubbed the fount of his pants. Mike closed his eyes and his shoulder dropped in defeat. "I’m only doing this to get my tools back. It doesn’t make me gay and it doesn’t make me fucking weird" he thought as he spoke to Blu who was undoing his pants and pulling out his cock "Ok, I’m still only going to use my hand and once its over you give me back my tools and NO bragging to Bonnie that I did this!"

Blu nodded eagerly as he wrapped his arm and legs around Mike, as Mike took both of their shafts in to his hand and started to rub them together. It felt nice, odd but nice, the feel of warm fur against his skin. It didn’t surprise him that he got hard so quickly, after all it had been months since he’d been with someone and his ex didn’t really like having sex...at least with him. Blu’s voice box hummed pleasantly as he undid Mike’s top two shirt buttons, nuzzling his face in the hollow of Mike’s neck, licking and nipping at his skin. Mike started to breath heavily as he moved his hand faster, his balls feeling achy and tingly as they rubbed against Blu’s furry ones. Blu’s voice box was wheezing now as the blue bunny suck the flash against his neck.

"Blu...that’s...that...good...real...goood" Mike moaned as small spots appeared in fount of his vision, his head spinning slightly as he tried to remember how to breath. Blu was moving his hips in time with his hand as the desk groaned beneath them. Mike pulled on Blu’s ears, pulling the bunny away from his neck but before Blu could voice his displeasure Mike leaned down and kissed him. Blu’s ears shot up in surprise but he quickly started to respond, his cheeks glowing brightly on his face as his silicone tongue wrestled with Mike’s fleshy one. Mike cum first shortly followed by Blu, the thick white mess trailed down their cocks and over their chests. Mike pulled away first, a trail of spit still linking his mouth to Blu’s, as he reached for the tissues to clean them both up. Blu unwrapped his legs from Mike’s waist but continued to rub Mike’s back softly, not wanting to let go of him, as Mike wiped the cum off of him.

"Well...a deals a deal Blu" Mike said softly "I need my tools now, otherwise I won’t finish in time for the morning and Freddy will get to stuff me in a suit of his choice"

Blu flopped sadly but got off of the desk shakily as he went over to the vents and pulled out the tool case and handed it to Mike.

"Thanks Blu" said Mike as he rubbed his hand over Blu’s head "I’ll see you later when I bring the new guy to the shop floor"

Blu gave him a smile, blow him a kiss and then scampered down the hall way to do gods know what. Mike adjusted his pants slightly and thought it best not to think too much on what just happened and how much he like it. It was probably a one off anyway, Blu was obviously the over friendly one and was probably curious as well, it was just a friendly thing. Mike felt his nose twich as he started to sneeze loudly as he tried to pull a tissue from his pocket.

"Damn it, I should have picked up those cold tablets when I had the chance" he said wiping his nose and picking up the tablet. Mike looked for the other animatronics not wanting to risk getting caught by Foxy or worse Freddy. Foxy was still in his cove, Bonnie was working on his guitar, Chica was in the kitchen still but where was Freddy? Mike clicked a couple more times until he found the bear in the hall way close to the office, only he wasn’t alone, he was with Golden Freddy. They were standing very close together, holding hands, looking at each other with soft looking eyes. Mike couldn’t hear anything due to the camera’s not having sound but he continued to watch, fascinated by the two usually violent bears acting like teddy bears towards each other. He watched as Goldie littered Freddie’s face with kisses before kissing him fully on the mouth. Freddy wrapped his arms tightly around Goldie’s greasy broken body and pulled him closer until he was trapped against the wall and the golden bear. Mike felt his jaw drop as he watch them make out for a few more seconds as their cocks both emerged from hiding.

"Holy fuck! Their both huge!" Mike gasped "There is no way Freddy will be able to take that up his arse if his opening is as small as Blu’s"

Goldie lifted Freddy up and was clearly ready to push his cock in when he stopped. Then both him and Freddy looked directly at the camera, their eyes black and their mouths open as they screeched loud enough for Mike to hear them from the hall. Mike jumped back and dropped the tablet, which he then scrambled to pick up and switch the camera over. Clearly watching the bears screw in the corridor was a no no and Mike was thankful they were doing it in the hall on the other side of the office so he had a free walk towards the kitchen.

\--Line Break--

It was half five in the morning when Mike finished with Balloon Boy or BB as he preferred to be called, as the small animatronic pointed to the two BB’s on his shirt. Once Mike had finished cleaning him inside and out, replaced a few wires and unblocked the hose to connect to the helium canister, he turned Balloon Boy on.

The plastic boy looked up at him with bright blue eyes and smiled "Hello"

"Hello to you too" smiled Mike "Hey Chica, I think an old friend wants too see you"

Chica immediately came running over and hugged the smaller animatronic tightly, both of their voice boxes gurgled and popped as they spoke.

"Hey BB, I’ve got something for you" said Mike as he pulled out the packets of balloons. BB jumped for joy and hugged Mike’s leg tightly, making both Mike and Chica laugh, Chica more so when Mike tried to shake him off his leg but the boy wouldn’t let go, laughing loudly. Blu and Bonnie came in to the kitchen to see what was going on, Bonnie easily picking BB up and hugging him while Blu shook his head and headed back out on to the floor.

"Doesn’t Blu like BB or something?" Mike asked Chica, the chicken nodded her head as she followed Mike back to the office for him to put back the tablet for Jeremy to use. "Why are you coming this way Chica? You’ve got to go on stage soon"

She pointed to the supply closet and then back down to the hall, meaning she was just getting something and then going back. She waved good bye to Mike as they parted giving his butt a firm smack as they did so. Mike was worn out, it had been a really odd night and difficult night and he wanted nothing more then to go home and go to bed. Placing the tablet down, Mike’s eyes fell on a thick envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets, it was full of money along with a single bit of paper. Mike pulled out the letter and started to read, but it was difficult, as the handwriting was terrible and the paper was covered in grease stains.

"Mr Schmidt, My thanks for fixing BB for us. As annoying as the kid is, he is still part of our family and it will be nice to see the children with balloons again. Before I give you your next task however I must address this. Watching Mummy and Daddy bear though the cameras is FORBIDDEN! Do it again and you will be stuffed in to a suit to be used for Bonnie’s and Blu’s pleasure. Also while the animatronics are allowed to do it where ever they like, you are strictly to keep your activities to the office! Failure to keep to this rule will be met with punishment by being stuffed by Golden Freddy and no we do not mean in to a suit. Now down to business, the money in the envelope is _not_ for you, rather, it is for you too spend on getting parts for Foxy. You are to go over to Pirate’s cove and look him over and make a list of what parts you may need. What ever money is left, you may keep, but you are not to skimp or buy cheap crap that won’t work and I insist on having the receipts. You will be unable to order Foxy a new fur as the company that built him has long gone under, so I suggest you improvise, and find a new solution. Don’t worry about Foxy, He has been told that you are going to visit him and to be on his best behaviour but best not give him a reason to hurt you all the same. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED"

Mike looked down at the cash and gulped. There was enough there to pay his rent and bills for the next two months. Damn it was tempting, after all, he didn’t really owe this place anything. He was treated like shit by the management, had really shitty pay, had almost been killed numerous times in his first week and now is being sexually harassed by the same robots that had tried to kill him. Then he thought about Bonnie’s smile, the bright cheeks on the Marionette and the way Balloon Boy had just looked at him as if he was some kind of hero...could he really betray their trust like that? Then he thought about his rotten ex, who had cleaned him out with out so much as a sorry and then dumped his arse. No, he wouldn’t do that to them, he refused to sink to her level. Sticking the money in to his tool box and taking out a small note pad and pen he got ready too go. It was pass six now and the manager might be on his way and he didn’t want to come up with another story as too way Balloon Boy was fixed. He was about to leave when he saw something red on the table. It was Blu’s bow tie. Mike didn’t want to think of the questions it might raise if anyone found it, so he picked it up and went to the main floor. Freddy and the others were already on stage in their sleep modes and Mike couldn’t help but noticed how extra dirty Freddy was, with various grease stains all in his fur and his bow tie was crooked. Mike stepped on to the stage and walked over to Blu who was standing behind Freddy and quickly put his bow tie on for him.

"Don’t leave your tie hanging about Blu" Mike whispered "You’ll get me in to trouble"

He turned around and had to cover his mouth quickly to stop himself from laughing. Once he regain his composer, he stepped up to Freddy’s side and cleared his throat.

"Just a word of warning Freddy. You might want to go and have a wash otherwise your going to have to explain those greasy hand prints on your butt to the kids and I don’t think that will go down too well with the boss"

Mike tried to keep a straight face as he walked over to Private’s cove but it was really hard to stop his shoulders from shaking with mirth. He stood in fount of the dark blue curtains with sliver stars and for a moment wondered if he should knock or something before entering.

"Excuse me? Mr Foxy? Its Mike Schmidt...um...the guard slash repair guy. Er....who ever is in charge has asked me too look at you now and...well...I’m coming in so..pleasedon’tkillme" said Mike nervously as he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. He had never been this close to Foxy before and he had to admit he was even more terrifying up close. Second tallest next to Bonnie, with his hook and fanged teeth and sharp claws, Foxy was not an animatronic to mess with. Mike was surprised to notice how open the back of Pirate’s cove was with various boxes of props and scenery as well.

"Ok Mr Foxy, I’m just going to check you out, make some notes, maybe some measurements and then be on my merry way" said Mike respectfully as he got to work. There was a lot of wire work to be done, his hand needed to be welded on again as if was just about to fall off, his jaw was broke, something had to be done about his feet, remaining fur must be washed its thick with dust, oil joints, ect, ect. Mike then walked behind Foxy and started to take his measurements as well as look at his main circuit board. It was still pretty dark back stage, Mike could just barely see what he was doing with Foxy, so he wasn’t really paying attention to the floor when he tripped up over a large box.

"Ouch! Fuck! That hurt dammit!" Mike muttered as he rubbed his abused knee and glared at the box. The box was pretty tatty and had in large black words "The Mangle" on it. "What the fuck is a Mangle?"

Mike sat up on his knees, his back turned from Foxy as he opened the box, not noticing that Foxy had woken up, his golden eye glaring at him. Mike pushed the cardboard flaps away and peered in. It would look like to anyone else like a hunk of junk, but Mike had seen this before in a picture in the library, as he very gently lifted its head from the box.

"I know you....your Toy Foxy...what on earth happened too you?" Mike asked as he looked her over still unaware that Foxy had now moved and was standing behind him with his hook raised to strike.

To be continued....

Chapter four: Voice boxes, violence and Foxy.

If you want to save Mike, please be kind and leave a review.

 


	4. Voice boxes, violence and Foxy

Five Nights At Freddy’s

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N : Another really BIG thank you, for all your wonderful support. Your wonderful reviews are food for my soul and help me greatly with writing. Please keep reviewing and I will try and keep you intrigued.

Chapter four: Voice boxes, violence and Foxy.

"Wow, look at your fur, its so white. I have to say your certainly the most prettiest animatronic I’ve ever seen" said Mike as he stroked Mangle’s head and whispered jokingly "Though don’t tell Blu that, cause I’ve already told him he’s the cutest ok? But that’s only because I’ve never met you ok?"

Mangle was either inactive or in sleep mode as she did not respond as Mike continued too look her over. He looked over her twisted body and saw the other head, looking just as unhappy.

"You poor thing, it will take more the a few hours to sort you out, more like a couple of days. Damn what I wouldn’t give too see your blue prints! And I mean that out of curiosity as an engineer you understand and not anything dodgy or weird" as he placed her gently back in the box. "Maybe who ever is in charge of you guys will let me work on you next. After I finish Foxy at least, I’m pretty sure he’s going to take a night or two too.

Looking at his watch, he realised it was coming up to seven and that Jeremy or the manager would be walking in here and minute now as he gently placed her back in her box. "Well, it was nice to meet you Mangle but I’d better go before the manager finds BB and had my guts"

He closed the lid back down, stood up and turned to see Foxy still standing the way he was when he came in, still fast asleep. "See ya tonight Foxy, cause of your fur I’m going to see what I can find in a couple of thrift stores and maybe able to put together a full pirates outfit for you. Don’t worry, I’ll stay away from any Jack Sparrow outfits for you, it will be something all you I promise. See you tonight!"

Foxy waited until he heard the pizzeria door slam shut before opening his eyes again. Maybe Bonnie was right about the human. He clearly had good taste if he thought his first mate was beautiful. He turned around and saw Mangle leaning towards him as he nuzzled her face against her own. He had to admit it, that little spark of hope that he had put in her eye was quite lovely.

\--Line Break--

Mike shivered as he walked down the street. It wasn’t really that cold but Mike felt the chill almost down to his bones as he pulled his jacket around him tighter. His footsteps seemed heavily and he felt so weak. These last couple of nights and busy days had caught up with him, he really needed something warm inside of him and to lay down otherwise he won’t have the strength to fix Foxy tonight. His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he didn’t bother to check who was calling as he held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mike? You sound awful" It was his mum, just great, the last thing he needed this morning.

"Hey Mum. I’m surprised your up so early"

"Well what time was I meant too call you when you would actually answer rather then allowing that cream puff you made to take your calls" his mother sarcastically remarked.

"Cherry is a cupcake mum. Now what do you want? And please note that I have only just finished work and I’ve done a lot of extra hours as well so I’m tired and..."

"Your still working at that dump? Michael for goodness sake! Your being wasted there and both me and your father have had enough of it. We’ll finish paying your rent for this month and you will come home and...."

"Mum not this! Not now! I’m not in the mood!" snapped Mike as he went in to his apartment building.

"I’m not in the mood either Mike! How do you think me and your father feel when we tell people that our son, that we’ve been bragging about for years with his achievements and grades, is now working in fast food restaurant instead of the family business?"

"Well I’m not going to be working there long! I’ve just sent of my application for "Critter Country" and once I’m there...."

"Oh yes Mike that is a great improvement. An amusement park repairman, what mother wouldn’t be proud"

"Mum, why can’t you and dad just...." Mike’s words were lost as he started coughing and sneezing.

"Mike? Mike sweetie? Baby are you ok? Answer me" his mother panicking on the line.

"Its just the start of a cold mum. Its nothing" Mike grunted as he opened his flat door. "Mum, can I call you back? I really need to get some sleep...."

"Oh...oh ok. Mike, remember to drink lots of fluids and to rest, no fiddling with your toys ok? Just go and get some sleep...We’ll....we’ll talk later" his mother sighed worryingly "Love you baby"

"Yeah, love you too mum" said Mike as he dumped his tool case down and placed his phone on charge, changing the settings to silent.

"Mike...you really don’t look to good...shouldn’t you have a bath or something?" Cherry asked from the lounge table.

"Nah, I’m just going to bed Cherry, I’ve...I’ve had a rough night and It’s going to be a hard one tonight as well. If I don’t get up after the alarm could you...?"

"Sure thing Mike" said Cherry puffing herself up "And I’ll make sure to record your programs for you as well"

"Thanks Cherry! Your the best" Mike muttered as he walked in to his bedroom for a long sleep.

Mike felt a lot better for his sleep, though his nose still felt as if it was going to fall off, he slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a wash. His morning wood hadn’t escaped him as he stripped of his pj bottoms and stepped in to the shower. He ran his thumb over the head of his shaft and sucked his on his lower lip. His thoughts lead him back to last night, with Blu laying on the desk, his furry cock rubbing against his own. He remembered how good it felt and wondered if it would be the same if he was completely naked and Blu rubbing himself over him.

"Ok, this is creepy! Think of something else" Mike muttered to himself as he tried to think of a more human attribute, namely breasts. Big double DD wiggling and jiggling around his cock, nipples erect and begging to be kissed and sucked on. He wondered why Chica didn’t have breasts, she was a chicken right? She should have them. On her, they would most likely be the size of grapefruits, round and yellow and smooth to the touch. She was really wet that day wasn’t she? So wet and tight. She would hug his cock tightly inside of her and...

"New topic!" Mike shook his head as he tugged on his cock harder, trying to bring himself off. He imagined another hand around his cock, it was larger and heavier then his but the grip was just so right. He was pulled back to who ever it was, their strong furry body against his back, as something large and wet pressed itself against his arse.The hand continued to pump him as the large object rested between his butt cheeks, the furry body teasing his skin, bring him closer to the edge. A large wet tongue licked his neck and a soft rumbling noise told him to cum. Mike felt himself release heavily in to the hand, thick wads of cum came out of him as he panted for breath. He leaned back slightly to see Bonnie looking down at him, his cock pressing against his rear entrance as he...Mike shook his head clear under the shower head, cum still sticking to his hand as he gasped for breath. He looked down at his still twitching cock, his body feeling hot which was weird since the water was only luke warm and the cum that had splattered on to the shower walls. He leant heavily against the wall, his head resting on his arm as the water washed the dirt and dirty thoughts away.

"Fuck! I need to get my fucking head sorted! Or get laid as quick as possible"

He got dressed, in simple sweats and a T-shirt as he looked at the time. He had a few hours before the hardware and charity stores shut, so he would have time to browse and look around as well.

"Hey Cherry! Did I turn the heating on or something? Its baking in here!"

"No! I told you, You have a cold and now most likely a fever" snapped the cupcake as she bounced on the table "You need to take care of yourself Mike!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will" Mike muttered "Did you recorded my programs for me?"

"Yep! Can we watch the next episode now? I’ve been waiting forever to watch it with you and..."

"Can’t today Cheery. I’ve got a lot more to get in town too day. Lets save it for the weekend?" said Mike as he picked up his jacket.

"Oh....ok" said Cherry sadly. Mike picked up on her tone and looked down at the sad little cupcake.

"Cherry? You ok? You haven’t picked up a virus have you?"

"No...but Mike, you spending so much time with those bad animatronics, their evil and mean, you told me so and....you haven’t upgraded me or spent time with me in ages....your always asleep or going out..."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and felt like a jerk. Cherry had been left alone in his apartment for hours on end and maybe had a few hours of seeing and talking to him before he went to bed or work. He looked at the cupcake and then over at his shoulder bag.

"Hey Cherry, want to come with me to the shops?"

The cupcake blinked her large eyes, her candle flickering on as she bounced "REALLY?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean I could always do with the help right? I’ll put you in my shoulder bag when we’re on the move and then take you out when we’re at the shops"

"Can you leave your bag open slightly so I can see around?" Cherry asked excitedly as Mike grabbed his bag and started to rearrange it so that Cherry could fit in no problem. There was a vibrating sound coming from the kitchen as Mike sighed and got up.

"Be right back Cherry. Probably my mum wanting to know if I’m any better and plan on going back home to her and the old man"

Cherry rolled her eyes as Mike walked in to the kitchen and looked at his phone. He had a couple of texts and a few miss calls, which was really odd, as he wasn’t really mister popular. One text was his mobile bill, not to bad for a change, but the other the could well do with out as he deleted it. Then he looked at the miss calls and was shocked to see it wasn’t his mother but the manager.

"Shit! Don’t tell me something really bad has happened!" Mike muttered, his heart thumping in his chest as he broke out in to a cold sweat. He pressed a few buttons and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hey, its Mike, I’ve got a few......."

"Mike! I’m close to either strangling you or shaking your hand. Where the hell did you find Balloon Boy? At the bottom of some dumpster?"

"No I didn’t find him, he was in the office when I started and...why the hell do you want to strangle me for or shake my hand or whatever?" Mike snapped as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Well business is booming. It hasn’t been this busy since we first opened I think.Kids are beating the shit out of each other with their balloons. I even had to go out myself and get some because we ran out at one point and parents started to complain. But do you know how annoying the little twerp is? All he says is "Hello" and does that annoying laugh that is driving me bat shit crazy!"

"Well that isn’t his fault is it? His voice box is screwed up as is everyone else’s. Have you heard anything about their new voices coming in yet?" Mike asked as he pinched the brigade of his nose, not quite believing that the manager called him four times just to bitch about Balloon Boy’s voice. There was along pause and the manager sighed and cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat.

"Mike, I’m going to do all official like and then...we’ll talk ok?" Mike felt his heart pounding and throat dry as the manager continued "Mike, the CEO contracted me last night and told me this. As of this morning you are no longer allowed to interact with animatronics. No, they will not be receiving any new voice boxes or any further repairs. If you are caught touching ANY animatronic related to the pizzeria, you will be fired or worse facing criminal charges for damage to property"

Mike’s brain felt like it had frozen over for a few seconds before it exploded in to a volcanic rage. "WHAT THE FUCK? THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT!"

"Mike calm down! I’m just the messenger, I don’t make the rules and..."

"Don’t give me that crap! You know this is fucking wrong! The pizzeria been doing better then ever since I’ve fixed those guys, so why the fuck is he now telling me to stop? And what about them huh? All those years of service and he’s leaving them to rot just so he can scrap them?

"I don’t like it anymore then you do Mike, believe me, but that fact of the matter is that the CEO wants to close down the store. He wants this place too go to pot, so he can sell it cheap and be done with it. Its a shitty thing too do but hey welcome to the real world"

Mike wasn’t listening as images of the friendly animatronics he had gotten too know over the last couple of days filled his mind along with their sad history.

"They deserve better then this! Foxy should get his chance to entertain kids again and Bonnie Needs his voice! Can’t you at least ring the CEO back and plead their cases?"

"Mike, he’s serious about this, you said so yourself that you need this job right? Just keep your head down low, like the rest of us and get your last big payout at the end of it. Then you’ll have enough money to cover rent and stuff for a while for you too look for a new job. Don’t worry about the animatronics, its not like their alive to understand what the hell is going on right? I exspect too see you in here before twelve and leaving at six with out having done anything to anyone of them ok?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever! Later" Mike said bluntly, his body shivering with rage as he slammed his phone down. "Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck fuCK,FUCK,FUCK! You slimly rotten arse-hole! How can you do that too them! You heartless wanker!"

Mike punched the wall with every profanity he shouted out, tears stinging his eyes and snot running from his nose as his skin became red and blotchy with anger. Cheery hid behind his bag,cowering, knowing anything she might say could cause him to lash out at her. A loud set of banging started to rattle Mike’s fount door as Mike slowly walk towards it, his temper barely hidden beneath the surface as he yanked open the door to see Mr McBear there, looking quite angry himself.

"Mr Schmidt, I understand that you young fellows sometimes need to let of a little steam, but I will not have you screaming and swearing in my building, upsetting the other tenets and....lad you look awful..and why are you crying?"

Mike blinked and raised his hand to his face to feel the warm tears flowing down his face. More started to run and he raised his fist to his mouth to try and stop them as Mr McBear let himself in.

"How about me and you sit down and have a talk? We haven’t really spoken in days have we? It doesn’t look like you took my advice about your health either" said Mr McBear as he led Mike to his sofa and sat down beside him, handing him a tissue. Cheery stayed out of sight but leaned around just enough to check on her poor creator, her hard-drive aching with worry. She had never seen Mike like this, not even after his girlfriend had split up with him or finding out she had stolen from him.

Mike wiped his face clean, his eyes and nose were stinging like hell and his chest ached like mad.

"Sorry about that Mr McBear. I...I just got some really shi...bad news and I’m feeling really bad....not for me....but...you see the thing is..."

"Take a breath son" said Mr McBear with a soft smile "Take your time and tell me from the beginning. Last time we spoke you had done some fixing up at your job right?"

"Yeah. I’ve got an engineer degree and I’ve fixed and cleaned up some of the animatronics at work. Someone...I don’t know who....saw this as a good thing and asked that I keep it up. So I did, I fixed two other animatronics that have been collecting dust for years and business has really picked up"

"That’s good, really good, so what’s the problem?"

"Well....did tell you about their voice boxes being broken and needing new ones?" the old man nodded as he continued "I got a call form my manager just now. He’s the one that spoke to the CEO about getting them and....he’s said no! Told him that it wasn’t worth it since he has plans to shut the place down and that if he see’s me, fixing them up, I can lose my job and even get arrested for it...can you believe that?"

Mr McBear had gone pale, his eyes even wider behind his glasses, as he raised a hand to his chest.

"I see...that is bad..." he said softly but his voice seemed far away to Mike.

"Yeah...and I was going to work on Foxy tonight too...and I was actually looking forward to it too. Not just that...I was looking kinda forward to talking too them too...not just listening to their recorded stuff but actually talking you know? Their going to be so upset when I tell them their not going to get their voices. Bonnie is going to be the worse since his isn’t even working. Their going to be soo pissed off and their going to hate me and I don’t blame them at all for that. I got their hopes up and now because of some big shot, money grabbing, dick wad I’m not going to be able to do anything to help them"

"Well! That’s not really true is it?" Said the old man as he reached around Mike’s bag and picked up Cherry "Mike, you have a gift and a good heart, it shows though your work quite clearly like this sweet cupcake here. That fact that you took it upon yourself to fix the animatronics proves that also, even if your reasons were personal ones, you still did something for them that no one has done for an age. Cared about them. Yes, their going to be unhappy with the news your going to tell them but I don’t think they could hate you for it. The worst thing you can do Mike is act like nothing is wrong and do nothing"

Mike looked at Cherry and then thought of everyone at the Pizzeria. How happy they were when they got BB and the Marionette back. How sad Mangle looked, locked up in her box completely forgotten and broke. And Foxy was waiting there, watching the children he loved to entertain and was unable too, waiting for him to come in tonight to start fixing him up.

"Your right Mr McBear. I ain’t going to let those guys down...I’ll figure something out. Though I might still be a little be late with rent due to being out of work for a while...."

Mr McBear gave him an over reacted sigh "I don’t know, you young people today, no idea what you put us older generation though. Alright, I suppose I can give you a bit of an extension on your rent but no more then that"

"Thanks Mr McBear, your the best, and you know I’ll help out when I can" said Mike as he took Cheery off of him and rubbed her head softly.

"I know lad, but first you need to take care of yourself and get some medicine down you before you get any worse" said the elderly man as he got up and started his way back to his own apartment. "I’ll see if Mary down the hall can’t make you up some chicken soup or something"

"There no need to bother her Mr McBear and sir...? Thanks"

The old man waved good bye as he staggered back to his room, his own mind reeling from what he had just heard. He had phone calls to make, a lot of them, before he could take his afternoon nap. Then....well he will have to wait and see how this will play out first. As he had no intentions of coming out just yet but it seems the CEO was not giving him much choice and Mike was no where near ready to deal with what he was being trained up for. Still, he had a few tricks up his sleeve and a few favours to cash in, just enough to buy Mike some time.

\--Line Break--

Mike struggled slightly carrying everything to the pizzeria but he managed it as he endeavoured to get though the door. He and Cherry had gone to quite a few stores getting what was needed to fix Foxy. They had gone to the hardware store, and bought several new tools and stocked up on wires and bolts. It had taken a lot of will power not to buy a whole new tool case but he managed it, even though he didn’t really need the whole new set of screwdrivers with multiple heads, but only the best for Foxy right? Mike had also bought some plaster to fix the hole in Foxy’s leg but it was that large whole in his chest that was the problem. Mike decided to get Foxy a pirate’s out fit along with a new eye patch, sword, belt and bandana. He did think about getting him some boots for his feet but thought it best to speak to him first about it. He stepped in and wasn’t surprised to see the place was in a bit of a mess as no one had stayed to clean up. BB was fast asleep by the door, a large smile still on his face, and grubby kids hand prints over his body. Marionette’s box was in the same state but Mike was sure he was fine as well as he dragged his stuff across the floor. It wasn’t quite midnight yet, so he pulled out a chair and sat down right in fount of the stage and sat down to wait. Sure it was against the rules to be out of the office but since he was going to be breaking the rules anyway why not go all the way. He looked up at the stage and felt his heart give a painful twist as he looked at Bonnie, the news about his voice box was really going to upset the poor overgrown rabbit and he didn’t want to think about how the others would take it. The moments ticked by, it felt like slow medieval torture as he leant against his hands, waiting and watching for the moment that the animatronics would make up. He heard the quick foots steps before he heard the laughter as he turned to see BB running towards him arms held out as the Marionette’s box started to wind itself up. Mike picked BB up slightly and hugged him as Marionette popped up,waving at him happily.

"Hey guys, your early, it hasn’t even turned midnight yet. Enjoying yourselves?" he smiled as the Marionette reached out to him as well, almost falling out of his box. He put BB down, but the boy stuck to him like glue as he walked over to the Marionette to hug him as well. The Marionette leant closer, his smooth mask now pressing against his face as Mike glanced down at BB who was simply smiling up at him. A loud "screech" echoed over the main floor as Mike stepped back from the Marionette who was now glaring up at the stage to see Blu hissing at him as Freddy and the others woke up. The sound had made BB jump and hugged Mike’s leg as he hid behind it. Mike laid his hand on BB’s head and patted it as he glared slightly at Blu.

"Blu knock it off! Your scaring Balloon Boy"

But Blu continued to hiss and spit until Freddy slapped him across the head head, almost knocking the blue rabbit to the floor. Freddy then turned on Mike, his body huge and imposing as he glared down on the him with one furry finger pointing in the direction of the office.

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and despite his urge to run, he shook his head and raised his chin slightly as he stared back at the angry bear.

"I’m sorry for breaking the rules Freddy but this is to serious and I need to speak to all of you about it"

Freddy raised an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded as he placed his fingers in to his mouth and whistled loudly. There was a sharp tap on the floor that made Mike jump and turn around to see Foxy appearing from his cove, his hook looking particularly menacing in the orange streetlight glow, his gold eye fixed on him. Mike was starting to wonder if locking himself in the office would have been the safer option as the large pirate fox came and stood next to Freddy, their voices gargling and cracking. Bonnie came down from the stage with Chica and both looked concerned as they joined the others in forming a circle around Mike. Mike felt the sweat pouring off of his back and forehead, he really hadn’t thought this though had he? But he was here now and he wasn’t going to back down.

"As you guys know I asked the manager to get you all new voice boxes to replace your damaged ones" Everyone bar Mike broke out in to smiles and Bonnie seemed really excited as he took Mike’s hand. Mike felt sick to his stomach as the words came spilling out of his mouth. "But the CEO has refused. He doesn’t want to waste what little money he gets from this place to fix you up and....(sigh) I have been ordered to stay away form all of you. If I’m seen fixing, oiling, touching you in any way, I will not only be fired, I will be arrested"

They looked at him in disbelief, their glass eyes staring at him hard, their jaws slacked as if on the verge of speaking but couldn’t find the words. Then there was a sob and a wetness on his leg as Mike looked down at BB to see the small boy crying large oily tears.The Marionette hid his face in his hands as he went back into his box, the lid slamming shut before Mike could stop him. Chica was openly crying like BB as Foxy tried to comfort her as Blu punched the wall repeatedly. Bonnie had let go of Mike’s hand as his whole body began to shake, his head twitching like mad as it use to do outside of the security office.

"Guys...Bonnie listen I...." Mike started but his voice was drowned out by Bonnie, who had flung his head back and let lose an ungodly noise as loud as he possibly could. His eyes had turned black as he started to bring down his heavy fists on the tables, smashing them and sending them and chairs flying. Mike pulled BB closer to himself and pulled him away from Bonnie’s path. Freddy and Foxy then lunged after Bonnie grabbing both of his arms and trying to hold him down but Bonnie was doing his best to fight them off. Mike pushed BB against the Marionette box.

"Stay here BB! I’ve got to go and talk some sense in to Bonnie" said Mike as he went to move but BB grabbed his pants, shaking his head with fear. "Don’t worry! It will be fine I promise!"

Mike walked slowly up to the three large animatronics, Bonnie struggling against Freddy and Foxy as they pinned him to the table. Foxy saw Mike approached and lashed out with his hook, catching Mike on the cheek, a warning not to come any closer. Mike hissed as he placed his hand on his cheek, feeling the blood drip out of the cut skin, as he glared back.

"Bonnie!" He snapped loudly "Stop throwing your fucking temper-tantrum otherwise I’m not going to have enough time tonight to fix both you, Foxy and the this place up before I go"

Bonnie stopped and looked at Mike with shock as did Freddy and the others. Mike, might have been uncomfortable with their stares if he wasn’t so annoyed. "That’s right I’m sticking around and I’m going to fix you. The CEO can shove it up his arse and swivel on it! Its going to take a few nights to fix you up anyway Foxy, so the manager won’t know as long as you stay in the cove for a while longer Ok? Plus if I do get my arse canned tomorrow, I’m sure you guys know enough hiding spaces for me to still work on you with out getting caught by the cameras"

Foxy used his hook to lift up his eye patch and looked at Freddy for answers, while Mike rolled his eyes and pointed to the large bags he had carried from home.

"Yes I am for real Foxy! Got new tools and everything. I was going to make a start on you tonight but now we’ve got to clean up this mess first and then..."

Mike was thrown slightly in the air by Foxy who then grabbed him around the waist to hug him tightly. Bonnie quickly joined in the hug as did everyone else as Mike felt the breath slowly leaving his lungs.

"Ok guys! Really need to breath now..." Mike panted as Foxy placed him back on the ground with a smile. Everyone was smiling again except Freddy who came right up to Mike. Bonnie, Foxy and Blu stepped back only slightly ready to step in if they needed too. Freddy pointed at himself and then at Mike before gesturing to everyone as he spoke.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! Here we treat people like family and your our newest member" Freddy’s recorded voice sounded very scratchy but deep as he held out his hand for Mike to shake. Mike gave Freddy a smile as he shook his paw, the other animatronics clapping happily beside them. Mike couldn’t believe his luck, he had finally won over Freddy, which meant they weren’t going to kill him anymore, except Goldie but that bear was weird anyway. Foxy turned and spoke to Bonnie, his broken speech was thick and static but caused Bonnie to blush all the same as Freddy nodded his approval, though Chica and Blu didn’t seem to happy about it.

"What? What did he say?" asked Mike as Bonnie walked up to him, picked him up and flung him over his shoulder as he made his way to the security room. "Bonnie! Put me down! Your not getting out of cleaning up that mess mister!"

BB tried to follow them but the Marionette leapt out and grabbed him, shaking his head, as BB slumped unhappily in his arms. Freddy waved his arms at Chica and Blu to come and help clean up the mess but Chica had already made a run for her kitchen and Blu was trying to get in to the ventilation. Freddy shook his head and picked the bunny up by his bow tie and carried him back to the main floor to help him and Foxy.

\--Line Break--

Bonnie walked as fast as he could with Mike on his shoulder. Once they had gotten in to the office, he slammed the doors shut before placing Mike on the desk gently, making sure he didn’t sit on the tablet.

"Bonnie what the hell? You can’t leave those guys to fix up that mess you’ve made! That’s..."

Bonnie cupped Mike’s face, mindful of the cut and kissed him deeply, leaning his body against his. Mike placed his hands on Bonnie’s shoulders to try and push him away. He would push him away, he will, he will in a minute, just hold his shoulders. Bonnie’s tongue was thicker then the Marionette’s, pushing Mike’s mouth open even further, rubbing it against Mike’s. He noticed that Mike was heaving problems breathing though his nose, so he pulled back his kiss but leant his forehead against Mike’s, his crimson eyes staring lovingly in to Mike’s causing him to blush.

"Still mad at you" Mike muttered as Bonnie nuzzled his hair and looked at the cut that Foxy had given him. It wasn’t very deep and didn’t look like it needed stitches but it still needed to be cleaned. Bonnie slowly licked it clean as Mike hissed as it stung. Bonnie moved on from his cheek, to the shell of his ear down to his neck, licking and sucking at the hollow in his throat. Mike ran his hands up and down Bonnie’s back in a comforting sort of way, feeling bad that there was nothing he could really do for him to repair him more, the least he could do was be supportive right? Bonnie’s large hands slid from his back and started to undo this work shirt. Mike’s went bright red and tried to do the buttons back up as quickly as Bonnie was undoing them.

"Bonnie! No! I need to keep my uniform on while am at work"

In a huff Bonnie pushed Mike down on to his back, a hand pressed firmly against his belly as he cold red eyes told Mike he was to hold still as his other hand finished unbuttoning his shirt. Mike panted for breath and closed his eyes as Bonnie pushed his legs apart some more as he also undid Mike’s pants. Bonnie went down to his knees, his height still making it easy enough for him to see what he was doing as he pulled down Mike’s underwear revealing his semi erected cock. Mike covered his face with his forearms, feeling to embarrassed to speak or even move as Bonnie pulled his cock completely out of his underwear, examining it between his fingers and running his nose along the shaft taking in its scent.

"Bonnie....please..." Mike couldn’t get the words out, his throat was to tight, plus he didn’t know what he was asking for. To stop or for more? He kept trying to tell himself he wasn’t gay but the image he had this morning and what Bonnie was doing to him now, felt too good to ignore. Bonnie opened his mouth wide and lowered his head, taking all of Mike’s shaft and ball sac in to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the warm salty flesh as he sucked. Mike’s eyes budge out, his back arched at the intense pleasure coming from his cock. It was like his cock was in a hot,wet vacuum intent on sucking the cum from his very balls. Bonnie’s large hands rubbed Mike’s thighs as he sucked, now and again, humming to send vibrations down Mike’s cock bringing him closer to the edge. He needed Mike to cum soon if they were going to get anywhere and Freddy has only given them a little while before promising to come and get him. Mike felt his brain becoming mush as he kept repeating Bonnie’s name, his hands now gripping Bonnie’s ears tightly as he raised his hips to met Bonnie’s mouth.

"Bonnie...Bon....I’m...I’m going too..." Bonnie pulled away in time as Mike shot off his thick creamy load, squirting on to Bonnie’s hand, as he laid almost boneless on the desk. He let go of Bonnie’s ears and rested one on his chest the other over his face, wondering what the fuck had lead him to this point and why the hell he had enjoyed it so much. A soft click alerted Mike as he struggled to sit up as he watched Bonnie lube up his cock with his spilt seed.

"Er...Bonnie....I’m not....I mean I’m not ready...never done..." Mike babbled in a panic as Bonnie softly kissed his lips shut and pushed him back down. "I can return the favour if you want...use my mouth..."

Bonnie simply shook his head as he lifted Mike’s legs over his shoulders before reaching down and cupping his soft round butt cheeks. Mike braced himself on the desk as Bonnie pushed himself in slowly. Because he had already cum his body was a lot more relaxed then what it would have been, but still he felt his walls being stretched for the first time and it hurt!

"Bonnie! Pull out! It hurts!" Mike begged as the purple bunny leaned down and kissed him again, one of his large hands now caressing his cock, pumping it back in to hardness. Mike wrapped his arms around Bonnie’s shoulders and deepened the kiss, pushing his own tongue in to Bonnie’s mouth, no longer caring if this was right or wrong. Bonnie’s ears went up in surprise but then started to wiggle happily as he pushed full in to the man beneath him. He gave Mike a minute or two to adjust to him, enjoying the tight hotness around his throbbing cock, before he pulled back to the tip and slowly pushed back in. He kept up the slow pace for a while but then gradually began to pick up speed, his red eyes glowing brightly as he watch Mike’s face twist in to pleasure as he pressed against his pleasure button. His oil gauge inside of him was flashing red, his wires and cables sparked and fizzed, his pumps were working overtime to compensate, his pipe was so full that it need to be released soon otherwise it would burst. Mike simply couldn’t think, to much blood had been pumped to his cock, he couldn’t even talk straight only moan as Bonnie continued to ram his prostate. Outside looking in though the glass, on one side Chica who had left her kitchen to see what Bonnie was up too and on the other was Blu who had snuck away when Freddy wasn’t looking. They couldn’t see each other because of the lights being out as they both watched as Bonnie took Mike hard and fast on his desk. Both seethed with jealously wanting Mike for their own as their bodies heated up as they watched Mike’s cock be fumbled and pumped. Bonnie’s pressure gauge couldn’t take anymore as he released his load in to Mike’s tight rear. Mike felt the cum fill his back passage, up to his belly, filling him as he released again, cum splattering over his chest and neck. Bonnie pulled out his limp cock as it quickly slid back in to his body as he helped Mike sit up, wrapping his arms around Mike’s body. Mike didn’t know what to say and felt so fucking awkward, after all what do you say to an animatronic who has just given you the best sex you have ever had? He saw the office clock reading twenty to two and gave Bonnie a small smile.

"Thanks Bonnie...that was amazing....but I think I better go to the employers washroom and get cleaned up while you go and help the others with that mess you made" Bonnie jaw dropped as if he was about to protest but Mike held up his hand to stop him. "Look after my shower, I will only have a few hours to work on Foxy, and then have to make sure that everything is hidden so that the manager doesn’t find out and fires me"

Bonnie snorted in displeasure but helped Mike to his feet, holding him while he got his balance again. They share another soft gentle kiss as Bonnie lead him to the door and opened it, looking down the corridor to check the coast was clear before leading him to the washroom. Mike kicked off his trouser and underwear and carried them over his arm not wanting to get them anymore dirty then they were. Bonnie waved goodbye to him as he made his way back to the main hall leaving Mike to get cleaned up. The washroom was small, having only two toilets, two sinks and a shower with a set of lockers. He folded his uniform on the floor and started to run the hot water to get it warmed up to how he liked it. The door swung open, making him jump as Freddy came in, clearly not expecting Mike to be there, wanting to wash his hand. He stopped when he saw that Mike was naked, he stared, looking Mike up and down before turning and walking back out of the way he came.

"Jeez! This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder on me. I don’t think my nervous can handle much more" Mike muttered as he stepped in to the shower, closing the shower curtain behind him, as he started to hum under his breath. Because of his humming or maybe because of the shower, Mike didn’t hear the door opening again nor did he hear the heavy footsteps. He literally jumped out of his skin as Chica pulled the shower curtain open, holding up a large sponge and bar of soap. Mike used his hands to try and cover his dick and pushed himself against the wall.

"Chica! Umm, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others. Oh! You bought me soap? That’s nice of you thanks. Now you can...Oh! Your getting in as well? Your going to wash me? There is no need too Chica I’m really ok doing it and your not listening to a fucking thing I’m saying are you?" sighed Mike as Chica rubbed the soap against the sponge to make foam and then started to rub it against Mike’s chest, using her free hand to close the curtain. Mike stood as still as he could, his hands still covering his privates as Chica washed his arms and neck. She kept fluttering her eyes and swaying her body as she got closer to him until she was pressing herself against him. Chica ran her hands over Mike’s chest, twisting and playing with his nipples with interest before she tried to pull Mike’s hands away form his cock. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant in to kiss him when the shower curtain opened again, this time with Blu standing there with another sponge and bar of soap. His happy bight smile turned in to an angry glare as he screeched at Chica who simply laughed mockingly at his effort, tightening her hold on Mike, who was really wishing that Golden Freddy would just simply turn up with a suit just to get this embarrassment over with. The bathroom door slammed open again and Freddy came stomping in, screeching his head off, clearly pissed that he had been left to do most of the cleaning up with Foxy, BB and the Marionette. Blu and Chica looked ashamed as they slowly walked past Freddy and made their way back to the main hall to help. Freddy shook his head and then looked at Mike, who clearly just wanted to curl up in to a ball and die peacefully at his point until he saw Freddy giving him an odd look.

"Um...is everything ok Freddy? Something you need?"

Freddy seemed...well embarrassed...for lack of a term as he fiddled with his small round ears. He shook his head, then nodded, shifting his weight left to right before shaking his head again and walking off, leaving poor Mike completely confused.

"Oh please god don’t tell me I’m going to have Freddy trying to jump me now. Wait a second...isn’t he with Goldie? Oh Shit! The last thing I need is a jealous killing ghost like bear thing trying to kill me because his teddy bear boyfriend has taken a liking too me!"

Mike quickly got dressed, his body shivering with cold as he walked back down to the security room to get the tablet, after all he was meant to be doing his job. He picked it up and saw a yellow stick note had been stuck on it with an angry scribble.

"Showing mummy bear your disgusting human parts is FORBIDDEN and is punishable by a very painful death. This is your only warning!"

"Ok. I think its safe to say that its Goldie that has been writing me these notes...but it can’t be him doing the voice can it? I mean their voice boxes are all broken...unless who ever did it left him out because he was retired from working in the pizzeria. But if that was the case, why hasn’t he spoken to me since I’ve been here? God damn it this place is driving me fucking crazy" Mike muttered as he turned the tablet on to check how things were. Blu was sitting on the stage sulking. BB, Bonnie and the Marionette were playing cards in the clean main hall while Chica was in the kitchen again. Foxy was in his cove but the curtain’s were open and Mike was shocked but not overly surprised to see Mangle hanging from the large stage lights looking down at Foxy. Mike clicked a couple more camera’s trying to find Freddy when he found him in the supply cupboard. Laying on his fount on Goldie’s lap while the older tatty bear spanked his large rear. Clearly, Goldie was not happy with Freddy either for checking him out and was putting his teddy bear straight.

"Enough of all this craziness. Time to actually get on with what I came to do!" Mike sighed as he put the tablet on stand by and made his way to Pirate cove. Mangle was really shy as when she saw Mike coming towards them, she went back up in to the shadows where he could barely see her. Foxy nodded his greeting and pointed with his hook that he had brought Mike’s stuff over to the cove.

"Thanks Foxy. This stuff weighs a ton" smiled Mike as he opened his tool case and pulled out a wrench and a ratchet. "Sorry about earlier. Things got a little crazy out the back and I don’t think I’ll have time to do the plaster for your legs before the manager gets here, but I can at least look at fixings your jaw for you"

Foxy eyed the tools with a wary look as he sat down on the stage and allowed Mike to do his thing. Mike used his touch to look inside Foxy’s mouth and very carefully examine him, not wanting to cause the fox any pain.

"Yeah, that bar at the back has snapped but the bolts have stayed in place. Going to have to remove the lot and replace it. I’m not going to lie to you Foxy, this could be pretty painful for you, do you have some kind of sensory switch or pain button you can click off cause I don’t want to hurt you and I’m sure you don’t want to hurt me right?"

Foxy gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine which Mike took to mean "Don’t bet on it". Mike scratched his head and wondered how he could get the fox to co-operate with him with out him getting hurt. The creaking of the lighting equipment above his head gave him an idea and he smirked at Foxy as he called up to Mangle.

"Miss Mangle? Hey, would you mind helping me give Foxy a bath?"

Foxy’s looked horrified as he shook his head as Mangle slowly came down from the lighting, smiling brightly at Mike as she nodded, her other head joining in, smirking evilly. Foxy sent Mike a pleading look and pointed to his jaw as he would much rather go though that pain then this but Mike shook his head.

"Sorry Foxy, you need a bath, what little left of your fur stinks and you have grunge and dust fixed in to it. Besides, you don’t won’t to get your new outfit dirty right? And look how happy Mangle is knowing she is helping you out? You are together right?"

Foxy looked at Mangle, he ears flattering as he nodded. She was his first mate and his world, so if this would make her happy he’ll do it, but the human was going to get it later.

"Hey BB! Want to help me and Mangle give Foxy a bath?" The small boy squealed as he rushed to catch up with Mike as he headed to the kitchen to get the buckets. Yes he would have to get the human back for this, Foxy thought as he saw Mangle laugh brightly, maybe.

\--Line Break--

Foxy tried to hold on to what little dignity he had left after his humiliating bath, thanks to Mike, BB and his lovely Mangle, though he had to admit it was nice to be clean again. But he was never allowing BB near his tail again with a brush, he had more knots in it now then he ever had before. He was standing behind the curtain of the cove listening in to Mike’s and Mangle’s conversation as he tried on the clothes Mike had gotten him to help hide his worn away fur. Mangle had more of less draped herself over Mike’s shoulder’s as he told her about himself and if he had the time and money what he could do to try and fix her.

"It would be a really big help if I had your blueprints though" said Mike as he patted the smaller animatronics’ extra head as he spoke to her. "Any idea where they might be?"

Mangle sadly shook her head as Mike huffed "Well, no matter, I’m really sure I can get you a new eye though or would you rather an eye-patch to match Foxy’s?"

The curtain’s of the cove opened up and Foxy swaggered out showing off his outfit. The white shirt sat just above is waist showing the large belt with the sword tucked in to it. The royal blue coat floated around his knees, his tail sticking out between the flaps. With his new eye patch and bandana he was in full pirate mode and looked great. The other animatronics gathered around him all cheering and clapping as he bowed and posed. Freddy found them like that when he came in to the main hall. giving his sour rump a rub. He stood back and smiled brightly seeing his family all happy and having fun for a change. He stretched out his aches and looked at the time, it was five to six, no wonder he was tried. He went to signal everyone to get back to their positions when he saw the manager looking in though the window. Freddy felt his pump stop as he looked at the man’s face. He was pissed and was now on his way in to bust Mike.

To be continued....

Chapter Five: Fix me, I am broken!

Please be gentle with your reviews....

 


	5. Girl problems

Five Nights At Freddy’s

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N: This chapter has been a nightmare to write. This is the third version of it and the shortest if you can believe that. Yes the chapter title is different but on reflection it was the better one for this chapter. Again, THANK YOU, for all your reviews and likes, I am truly grateful. Your reviews inspire me to write more and work harder on each chapter so thank you. I’m personally not a 100% happy with this chapter but it does cover a lot, so please read carefully, it will all make sense in later chapters.

Chapter Five: Girl problems

Gowning up Mike has always hated things being to quite. He would rather noise of some kind, people talking or some dump cheesy songs just to keep the silence away. Since working at the pizzeria, he had learnt that when things were silence, was when he had to be the most worried and most on his guard. And just like now things were silent again though a few moments ago they were all laughing and cheering. Then the animatronics froze as did he when the bell to the fount door rang out and the Manager walked in. Mike would never have said that the manager was an intimidating man but at this moment with large bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep and his red face drawn in to a deep frown, Mike couldn’t help but gulp. He was in serious trouble. Any plans he had of hiding what he was doing was out the window and he looked hopelessly at the animatronics for help but they were just as shocked as he was. The older man sighed as he slowly took of his coat and hanged it on his arm.

"Hello Mike, Everyone. You look good Foxy, nice to see you up and about but its now almost six I think you should all be getting back to your places. Mike...follow me to the office please. We need to talk"

Mike muttered his goodbye as he watched the bots go to their places, glancing back at him with concern as BB held on to his leg tightly. Mike pulled him off and handed him to Chica and said that everything was going to be ok. It sounded so fake and he couldn’t even look BB in the eye as he followed the manager down the small hallway to his office. The office was tiny, the large desk taking up most of the room and the manager had to breath in as he walked around it.

"Take a seat Mike"

"Sir I can..."

"Mike, Take a seat please and be quite"

Mike bite his lip to stop himself from swearing as he slid in to the seat. The manager was sorting out some paperwork on his desk not really looking at him. There was some loud bumping noises coming from the vents that Mike recognised and he guessed it was either Blu or even Balloon Boy had gotten in to listen to what was happening. The manager pinched the brigade of his nose before folding his arms giving Mike a good hard look.

"I’ve got to say Mike, you’ve got some balls, I’ll give you that. I gave you a warning yesterday about what could happen too you if you did anything to the animatronics and here this morning I find you having a fashion show with Foxy as your star model. By all rights I should be firing your stupid ass and calling the police to come pick you up for damaging the restaurants property"

"But...."

"Mike shut the fuck up!" The manager snapped, slamming his fist on the table and glaring at Mike before leaning back and sighing. "Look. I’m going to talk and your going to just sit there and keep your mouth shut until I’m done alright? The only time you can talk is when I ask you a question ok? Good! Mike, I’m a simple man, I got this job with years of experience and hard work. I’m not smart enough to go any higher up the chain and I’m too old and set in my ways to find another job if this one goes tits up. So I want this place to stay open as much as you do. But when my boss says jump, I have to say how high and while his back is turned give him the middle finger. I’m not lying to you Mike when he rang me about firing you, I did try and argue yours and the animatronics case but this CEO...he hates them! I mean _really hates_ them. He wants them destroyed but first wants them to suffer and keeping them broken is the best way to do it"

Mike slammed his fist down on the table and stood up but the manager got up before him.

"Sit your arse back down boy! I ain’t finished yet! I haven’t even gotten started so sit down and keep your yap shut!"

Mike grit his teeth as he slammed himself back in to his chair, his blood boiling as he gripped his chair tightly to stop him from hitting something. The manager sat back down and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! You might have notice how tried I am? And its no thanks too you. I got home last night, had a good meal with the wife, a couple of beers when I get a call. Telling me under no circumstances was I to do anything to you if you touched the animatronics. It was all polite and official like but then the subject of money came up, like you getting paid for fixings them and such. So I got a bit concerned so I rang up the CEO. Turns out he knows nothing about it and tells me to ignore it. An hour later the original guy calls me back and tells me the CEO has no legal control over the animatronics and has no legal right to fire you over it and to follow his instructions. Again, I called the CEO and told him what was said. Well "pissed" would be a light term for what he was and told me to stay up until he called me back. Now its one in the morning, I have to be up in a few hours to get here for six and I haven’t gone to bed yet when the CEO finally calls me back and tells me this" The manager cleared his throat and dramatically pointed at Mike. "You, Mike Schmidt, are now the official repair-man for Freddy’s Frazbear pizzeria. You will be on call at all hours and anything relating to the animatronics, be it an accident, injury or death you only will be held responsible. You, are to find any parts you need yourself and you will be reimbursed by the company. You will also be back paid for the work you have already done on them and you’ll be given another basic salary on top of your night guard one. So get use to having no sleep kid, cause your not going to get much. Right! I think that about covers it so any questions?"

Mike blinked as his jaw dropped "Huh?"

"Pretty much what I said when the CEO said that too me as well" said the manager with a weak chuckle.

"But this is crazy, why has he done a full turn around on what he originally said? And who was the other guy that called you?"

"I asked the same thing and the CEO was reluctant to tell me but the person who has pushed for you to repair the animatronics is the guy that owns them"

"Ok, I’m lost and really confused. Isn’t Fazbear entertainment the owners?"

"Of you and me? Yes. Of the pizzeria yes, but of the animatronics...no"

"How the fuck does that work?"

"I’m not fully sure but I’ve got a rough idea from what the CEO told me. I don’t know if you know the history about Freddy and where he came from..."

"Golden Freddy was the first and he worked in a small diner that got closed due to a kid being murdered" said Mike leaning in over the desk, eager to hear more.

"Well, the guy that ran that place, we’ll just call him the owner, had put all his money in to it, savings the lot. After the kid got murdered and the place got shut down the only thing he had left was that dumb bear. Another restaurant owner at the time wanted to buy Freddy and the idea off of him for his own place but the owner wouldn’t sell. So instead they became partners and made Fazbear Entertainment and turned the restaurant in to what we know as "Freddy’s Fazbear Pizzeria". The old restaurant owner became the CEO of the company, while the owner ran the place and built more animatronics. Er...do you know how shares work?"

"Kind of. Basically everyone gets a percentage or something? The one with the biggest percent calls the shots"

"Almost but yeah. Basically the CEO gets 40%, the owner gets 45% and the rest is the public domain. Also there is a clause that states that anything to do with the animatronics has to go though the owner not the CEO"

"Then where the fuck is this owner then and why hasn’t he been doing his fucking job!" Mike spat in anger.

"I’m getting too it!" The manager snapped back "Any way business boomed! They opened up a lot more restaurants but the pizzeria had the most animatronics so the owner mainly worked there. Then the murders happened and the CEO stepped down and retired, had to because of the bad press, and a new one stepped in, who was ready to make a name for himself. He and the Owner clashed terribly over everything to do with the pizzeria and the animatronics. Then the bite of 87 happened and the poor Owner suffered a major heart attack and had to step down from being manager and that’s the last anyone heard from him. Rumours were he sold his half of the business to the CEO and that’s why the animatronics have been left the way they have but that clearly isn’t the case. Anyway, you interested in the job or what?"

"Huh?"

"The repairman job? Cause if you ain’t I...."

"YES! Fuck Yes! I’ll do it" smiled Mike for the first time since he came in to the office. "That would be great!"

"Well, I’ll sort out the paperwork and call you in later. Just to make this clear though, during twelve am to six am your to do your job as a security guard and only fix them during those hours if its an emergency fix. Fixing them is for during the day. So like I said get use to having no sleep"

"Sleep doesn’t really bother me much. Fuck! This is great! Now I can get back to finishing Foxy up and....."

"Yeah about Foxy....I don’t think that fixing his is a good idea. You know he caused the bite right?"

Mike looked at the manager and frowned deeply. Though out their little chat the manager had looked him in the face, made eye contact and everything but now he wasn’t and his posture had stiffened as if he was worried.

"The bite happened due to a guard tempering with him was it? Well if I fix him up there shouldn’t be a problem right? You can have a big come back day for him to being in more business"

"I don’t know Mike. It might cause people to avoid this place if they thought there was something dangerous here that could hurt their kids...."

"But Foxy didn’t bite a kid did he? In fact Foxy didn’t bite anyone at all, did he"?

The manager’s face became like stone and his eyes even colder as he straightened up "I don’t know what your on about. Everyone knows it was the fox’s fault. It was all in the papers and everything. It was the fox!"

"Bullshit" Mike said venomously as he got up "but whatever. I know Foxy didn’t do it and one day I’ll prove it but until then to keep you and that wanker satisfied I’ll put up a guard around pirate’s cove to stop kids getting to near to him. He can entertain them from the stage, he won’t be too happy with that but at least it would be better then staring out from behind the curtains for years on end"

Mike stomped out of the office as the manager flopped heavily in to his chair and used a handkerchief to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.

"That stupid kid is neck deep in to this shit and he doesn’t even realise it. He won’t know about it until it over flows and swallows him up whole and then it will be too late"

\--Line Break--

Mike went back to the main hall and found everyone in their proper places but none of them in sleep mode, they were waiting for him to come back. He told them that everything was fine and that he wasn’t fired and he would be back later to continue fixing Foxy up but wasn’t allowed to work on any of them during the night. They were all relieved as they went in to sleep mode as Mike made his way home. His mind was buzzing from everything he had heard this morning as he tried to pile up all the mysteries surrounding the place he worked. The CEO wanted to get rid of the pizzeria and the animatronics but why? Money or something else? Someone owned the animatronics and could no longer help them on his own and had pulled a fast one to get him to do it. There was something big about the bite of 87 and the manager knew about it and wasn’t talking about it. Then there was Goldie, who was writing him those notes but was he also the voice on the phone? And if so, how could he talk while the others could not? And where were the last two animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica? Where they in pieces some where in the pizzeria or something worse had happened to them? Mike sneezed loudly, snot dripping from his nose as he reached in to his pocket for a tissue and pulled out his receipts that he had forgotten to hand over.

"Shit! Forgot to leave these behind. Well, no matter, I’m sure it will be fine and...whoa" Mike cried out as he lost his footing, the world temporally going blurry in fount of his eyes. "Crap! I need to get something in me otherwise I won’t be able to do squat today and no doubt the manager’s been told to grass me up if I so much as breath out of place"

Mike dragged himself up the many stairs to his apartment, barley made it thought the door before he tripped again and dumping his stuff on the floor by his fount door.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?"

"Its me Cherry! You should really know this by now!" Mike muttered as he staggered in to his living room.

"Sorry Mike but Mr McBear let himself in earlier so I’ve been on hyper alert. He told me to tell you that Miss Mary in flat 4 has made you some chicken soup. Its in the fridge and that he left some cold tablets on the side there too" said Cherry as she looked over her creator’s pale face with concern.

"Mr McBear let himself in? That’s odd, he usually so polite and stuff..."

"I think its because he wasn’t feeling well himself. He looked like he had been really crying when he came in, but he said it was because it was so late and he was tried"

"Well, he ain’t the only one. I’m so tired I don’t think I can even bother eating." said Mike as he got up from the sofa and swayed slightly before making his way to his room. "Night Cherry"

Cherry watched Mike go, her hard drive humming as she searched her memory for anything she had on illness and her creator but was coming up empty. She had no input to look back on as she twirled her spring tighter with worry. She simply didn’t know what too do.

\--Line Break--

His phone was ringing, he could hear it, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He stretched out and knocked something over, might have been his lamp, before picking up his phone.

"Hel...hello?"

"Morning sunshine!" shouted the over cheery manager "How have you enjoyed your few hours of sleep"

"Just fine thanks, now if you will excuse me I’m going back..."

"No, no, no. Your new job starts today remember? I need you to come in and fix Balloon Boy"

"But I’ve already fixed BB, I don’t need....he’s done something stupid hasn’t he?" Mike groaned as he sat up in bed.

"Yep. He saw some kids trying to blow up their own balloons with their noses and though he would give it a try. He pushed the balloons to far and now their stuck. To make matters worse when ever he blows up a balloon from his mouth, the one’s in his nose also inflate and it looks like he has a red and blue boogies. Blu decided to make things worse by getting rolls of tissues and tried to balance them on Balloon boy’s head. Now BB has throw a major tantrum and refuses to blow up and more balloons until he is fixed!"

Mike face palmed, imaging the small plastic boy sitting in a corner looking miserable with withered balloon’s hanging from his nose as a large blue bunny laughed at him.

"Give me an hour at least to get myself ready and I’ll be over" he said as he hung up. His head was pounding and he felt as if something had died in his mouth. His stomach roared to the point it was almost painful so he went to the kitchen to warm up the chicken soup and have the medicine that had been left for him, hoping he’d feel better for it. There was a small note telling him how to warm it up and to return the dish when he was done with as he left it to warm up in the microwave and took the tablets left for him. After food and a shower he felt better, at least well enough to go and sort out BB and maybe tell Blu off for being such a dick to the poor guy.

"Mike, I really don’t think you should go, you need some rest" Cherry pleaded as she hopped back and forth on the small table.

"It’s my first real day as their repair guy Cherry. If I don’t go in, that ass-hole CEO will make out that I’m not cut out for the job and fuck knows we could use the extra bucks around here. I’ll be only an hour, two max, then I’ll rest up I promise"

He walked as fast as he could to the pizzeria with his tool box in hand, glad that the lunchtime rush hadn’t started yet, as he walked in. Balloon Boy should have been there at the door to say "Hello" but Mike couldn’t see him anywhere. He saw Chica nearby playing with some girls and walked over to her with a smile.

"Hey Chica"

Chica beamed at him and hugged him tightly causing the small girls to giggle around them.

"Hey mister, are you Chica’s boyfriend?" one asked laughing.

"What! What makes you think....?" asked Mike as Chica nodded her head happily and gave him a small peck on the cheek making the girls laugh even more before running off to their parents.

"Jeez Chica did you have to embarrass me like that?" Mike moaned, his cheeks feeling hot from blushing. "Anyway, have you seen BB? The Manager said he’s got some balloons stuck up his nose?"

Chica nodded as she pointed at the stage to the far right where BB was curled up. Mike walked up to the stage and placed his tool kit down beside the small animatronic.

"Hey BB, heard you had a small problem?"

The small boy animatronic lifted up his head and looked up at Mike with oil filled eyes and sniffed. Mike bite down on his lip hard to stop himself laughing at the sad sight, feeling slightly bad for wanting to laugh but seeing those two withered balloons hanging from his nose was so flipping funny.

"Well, I hopped you’ve learnt your lesson BB, now lets get those balloons out of your nose before anymore kids come here, cause you know how much they all love your balloons"

BB smiled and nodded as Mike wiped away the oil tear tracks from his face. Mike removed his screw button nose and looked inside to see what the balloons had caught on. While Mike worked on him, a tall fake blonde woman came in to the pizzeria, her skimpy clothing leaving nothing to the imagination. The staff and the animatronics looked at her in confusion as this was a family place and not a club as she walked though as if she owned the place, her nose up high as if she had smelt something disagreeable. She walked right up to Mike as he finished screwing Bb’s nose back on.

"Now don’t do that again ok? Maybe someday I’ll show you how to make balloon animals, would you like that?"

Balloon boy jumped up and down laughing but then saw the young girl and frowned at her as she was glaring at Mike.

"Hello Mike" she said coolly as he turned around to face her. Mike jumped and looked at her in disbelief as he stepped off of the stage.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" he asked as he helped Balloon Boy down. "How did you know I was here?"

"You haven’t been returning my texts Mike, so I had to ask around and then lower myself to come here. I heard you were some sort of guard not a grease monkey"

Mike frowned, why the fuck did he once think that this slut was worth his time? He looked down at BB who was gripping his leg, looking at Jess with the same dislike in his eye.

"BB, you better go and take your place at the door now while I’ll talk to this bic...person"

BB looked at Jess and then back at Mike and nodded as he slowly walked around Jess, giving her an cruel look before heading towards the door.

"What the fuck was that little freaks problem?" Jess asked rudely as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Jess, what the hell do you want from me?" Mike asked, wanting to get rid of her before she caused any trouble. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled making Mike’s skin crawl and not in a good way. He then noticed Chica standing just a slightly way off watching them and copying Jess’s moves.

"Like I said in my texts babe. I want another chance" She said twirling her hair as Chica twirled her feathers.

"And I should give you one why? You stole...sorry borrowed all my savings and then dumped me. And from what I’ve heard I’m not the only one you’ve done that too as well"

"It wasn’t like you had that much to begin with, I mean it was only a lousy grand I borrowed, if it means that much too you I’ll pay you back" her smile because what some people would have thought of as seducing but it made Mike want to gag as she used her arms to prop her breasts. "I’ll be sure to pay you back with interest"

Chica folded her arms as Jess had done clearly showing off her own "chest" and winked at Mike. Mike smirked as he walked around Jess and over to Chica and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry Jess but my girlfriend here is a hundred times more nicer then you and prettier too."

Jess’s jaw dropped as she looked horrified at Chica and then in disgust at Mike "Your saying you would rather date that flat chested duck thing then go out with me?"

Chica gasped as did the children who had stopped to watch what was going on. Mike pulled Chica closer to him as if he was protecting her.

"She is a chicken, not a duck, are you really that thick you can’t tell the difference? And yes I would much rather go out with her then someone who would steal from me and treat me like dirt! Now I think you better go before security decided to throw you out"

The children started cheering as did the other animatronics who had stopped to watch as well. Jess went red as she stormed out muttering about getting even as Jeremy came down the hall.

"Mike, do you need....oh! She gone already?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that man, Chica, I don’t know how she found out where I worked but hopefully she won’t be back" said Mike as he grabbed his case. "I’m going over to the cove and see if Foxy will let me do some work on him before I go back home"

"Sure thing. Though Mike, if your really that hard up for a date, I know a couple of girls that..." said Jeremy with a teasing smirk.

"Thanks Jeremy but I’m quite happy with Chica" laughed Mike as he made his way over to Pirate’s cove. Chica watched him go, her hands over her fast beating pump, her hard drive almost overheating. She looked around at all the other girls in the pizzeria and then down at herself. She needed an upgrade but how to tell Mike? She saw the large stack of paper and pens that were kept for the children to draw pictures as an idea came to her. She picked up the yellow pen and started to draw. She couldn’t wait to show him tonight.

Jeremy sat back down in the small office and sighed. That had probably been the only excitement he had seen on this job since ever. It was usually so dead and boring and save for the odd noises coming from the back rooms now and again there wasn’t really anything too do. He clicked on the tablet and watched Mike climb in to Pirates cove to do what ever it was he had to do. He liked Mike, sure he was really odd but he didn’t seem like a bad guy and from the sounds of it was having as much trouble with money as he was. Fucking student loans he thought bitterly. The office phone rung out loudly, making him jump and scramble to answer it.

"Freddy’s Frazbear pizzeria"

"Hello. Am I speaking to the security guard? The day one?"

"Yeah, Jeremy Fitzgerald, may I ask who is calling and what it is you want?"

The voice on the end was smooth and commanding "You don’t need to know who I am Mr Fitzgerald. Only that I’m going to help you out of any finical troubles you may have if you do one little thing for me..."

Jeremy’s brown eyes widen as he listened to what the voice had to say, clenching his fist tight as he looked down at the tablet, seeing Bonnie playing his guitar on the stage.

\--Line Break--

Mike had spent more then a few hours at the pizzeria trying to sort out Foxy but damn that fox was stubborn, but they finally agreed on what to do about his feet. Mike was going to round off the tips of his claws and then paint his feet black to make it look as if Foxy was wearing boots as his trousers were long enough to cover the ankle joint. Now all he had to do really was his jaw and maybe fix up the cove a bit so that Mangle could watch from behind the scenes or simply hide behind it, until he could get around to fixing her. He went home for a couple hours and took more cold tablets before returning for his security job. No sooner he had he returned to the pizzeria, the animatronics had been all over him, Blu and BB were on his legs, the Marionette, Bonnie and Chica were wrapped around his waist with Mangle over his shoulders. He had told them earlier that he couldn’t fix or play with them on night duty but as he had noticed with the animatronics, they all seemed to selective hearing.

"Come on guys! I’ve got to get to the office. We’ve got to play this by the CEO rules for now, cause I’m betting he’ll do anything to have my ass fired or get me in to trouble. So lets not actually give him an excuse too do it ok?"

The animatronics slumped sadly, all gave him large puppy dog eyes and Mike almost relented.

"No. You can stop by for a few minutes or get me if there is an emergency but that’s it" said Mike firmly as he walked down to the security room, personally thinking that his arse would have only been in the seat for a few seconds before one or two of them would come to annoy him. He wasn’t that far off as half an hour went before BB came in holding a small picture book with the Marionette. Both Bonnie’s wanted their guitars fixed and Mike told them to leave them with him and he’ll do it in the morning before he left. He causally clicked on the tablet and watched in amusement as Foxy practice his new act for BB and Mangle but he couldn’t find Freddy though knowing him, he was probably with Goldie and best left alone. There was a knock on the glass window and Mike flicked the light switch to see it was Chica before turning it off as she came in to the office.

"Chica, I would have thought you be busy in the kitchen considering how busy we’ve been recently" said Mike as he noticed Chica holding two large pieces of paper to her chest. Also she was swaying and twitching which told Mike she was nervous about something and it would be bad for him if he didn’t figure it out soon. "Is something wrong Chica? Do you need me too look at something?"

Chica smiled with relief as she pushed the two drawings on too Mike and waited eagerly to hear his response. Mike looked down at the drawings and...well he wasn’t sure what he was looking at, at least at first. The first one had a large yellow blob with an arrow pointing to a smaller yellow blob with a dash of pink. The second picture was of a yellow blob that had two larger yellow blobs sticking out and a stick man holding a hammer with a big smile on his face.

"Ok....I think this stick guy is meant to be me and the yellow blob is Chica....but what are these two big yellow things she drawn on...they almost look like.....Oh fuck!" thought Mike as he felt a cold sweat starting to foam on his forehead as he looked at Chica’s eager face.

"Errrr....ummm....wow Chica! I didn’t know you were such a great drawer! You got me down just right even down to my hammer"

Chica snorted angrily as she pointed to her chest and drew round circles. Mike rubbed his neck and looked back down at the drawings. "Does this have anything to do with earlier Chica? With what Jess said about you being flat chested?"

Chica looked guilty as she nodded and the pointed to the other picture of her and what Mike guessed was Toy Chica. Getting up from his chair, Mike closed the two side doors, not really caring if the power ran down but felt that this should be discussed more in private.

"Look I don’t know what kind of relationship you had with Toy Chica but wanting to be like her or worse like Jess is a bad idea Chica. I mean you shouldn’t want to be someone else just because you think they look better then you. I mean...take Jess for example, she is super hot but underneath those looks is someone really awful. I’m not saying all pretty people are bad but you...you....(sigh) Look, your adored by hundreds of kids, your a fantastic cook and your really nice and friendly. Sure your round and your flat chested but that you! And I wouldn’t want you any other way"

Chica felt her eyes fill up with oil as she processed the last few seconds to her internal memory, placing a password on it for security and hiding it away in her memory banks so no one could ever delete it but her. She rushed to Mike and hugged him tightly, feeling his warm squirmy body against hers as she rubbed her face in to his neck. He rough thick hands rubbed up and down her back smoothing her. This warm tingling feeling in her wiring reminded her of when Mike first touched her, so gently, making her ache for more. An image file flashed up in her mind of Bonnie and Mike making out in the office, heating her wires even more as her pump went in to over drive as her cooling system started to flash its warning symbol.

"Ok Chica. If you ever need to talk again, you can come and talked to me but I really need to get back to work now and shhiiiiiit!" Mike yelped as Chica pushed herself, so Mike would fall against the desk, his back flat against it with her on top. "Chica what the....?"

Chica was undoing his pants and pulling them down to his knees, her purple eyes darkening to almost black as she reached in for his cock. Mike cursed himself as he began to harden in her hand as he heard the click that uncovered Chica’s womanhood, which was already dripping wet.

"Chica! I’m meant to be working...I said....your not listening (moan) you...oh shit that goood...I...oh fuck it!" Mike muttered as he shifted his hips in time with Chica’s hand movements. Chica felt as if she was on fire, all her systems seemed to be flashing, her wires fizzing, her hard drive humming while everything else was clenching up tight in need of release. Her port was throbbing and needed an outlet and Mike’s plug was just the right size for her. She climbed up on to the desk and lowered her self on to his plug, enjoying the wonderful sensations of being entered and stretched, it was so good she almost overloaded right then. Then Mike pushed his plug in deeper and she let out a screech. Mike tried to keep up with her, but he had oiled her joints well as she rode his cock harder and deeper in to her. Her wet juices were splattering over his thighs and Mike prayed it wasn’t going over his uniform as he did not want to explain why his clothes were in such a state. She was so wet and tight, it was like she was trying to pump the very cum from his balls. He cried out when he shot his load in to her as her eyes went completely black and something like a whistle came from her body as she orgasamed and fell flat beside him, out of breath. He just laid there, panting for his own breath as he tried to figure out how he got in to this again when Chica reached for his hand and then pulled back as if she was a shamed or thought that Mike’s frowning face was because of her. Mike took her hand and placed a small kiss on too it.

"You guys are _really_ going to have to learn the meaning of the word _no_ " said Mike with a small smile as Chica chuckled. Mike sat up and stretched, his eyes falling to the floor to where Chica’s drawings were. "Say Chica....what ever happened to Toy Chica? Did she break and get scrapped?"

Chica looked sad and then shook her head as she too sat up. She picked up her drawing and then walked over to the calendar on the wall, flicked it back a few months and pointed to a date.

"June seventh? So something happened on that day to her?" Chica nodded and then placed her drawing down and picked up the tablet. She clicked it a few times before showing Mike an image of the two Freddy’s sitting on the stage together. She pointed at her picture and then at them and gave a loud angry screech.

"Ok...Toy Chica...was angry at Freddy? No? He was angry with her? They had a fight?"

Chica nodded then and changed the camera to the one pointing to the backstage fire exit and then pointed at her drawing once more. Mike frowned as he looked up at Chica’s upset face.

"She left? I thought you guys couldn’t leave. Its against your basic programming isn’t it?"

Chica nodded as she looked at the picture she had drawn of Toy Chica, her eyes drooping sadly. Taking her drawing with her she opened the door and went to walk away as Mike called out to her.

"Hey Chica....even if Toy Chica was still here....I’d still think you were the prettier one"

Chica smiled brightly and skipped her way down the hall to the kitchen to get to work on the pizzas.

Mike used some tissues to clean himself up and put his pants back on, his mind racing with a million thoughts.

"So one night Toy Chica fights with either or both Freddy’s and walks out on her though the back door. A bright yellow chicken in hot pink panties would have been seen by everybody and returned to the pizzeria with in hours, let alone years or months. So at the moment she must just be considered missing and if she is....where the hell is she?"

\--Line Break--

A few days later a red sports car drove in to Freddy’s Frazbear Pizzeria car park, standing out like a beacon against various small family and second hand cars. A tall thin woman in a bright white three piece suit emerged from the vehicle, her youthful face pulled in to a grimace when she looked at the restaurant, her nose wrinkling up in distaste as if the building itself was offensive. Still she had come all the way, she might as well see it though, as she slung her designer handbag over her shoulder. She gracefully walked in and her ears were assaulted by children’s screams and people speaking too loudly with horrible music playing in the background.

"Hello"

She blinked and looked around and gasped loudly as her suit trousers were pulled by a weird looking boy, who was trying to offer her a balloon. She pushed his hand away and walked quickly over to the counter, clearly not wanting to see the strange thing’s upset expression.

The young girl behind the counter smiled brightly at her " Welcome to Freddy’s fazz bear’s pizzeria! Where every day..."

"I am not here to order" she said promptly "I am here too see someone and hopefully speak some sense in to him. Can you show me where Michael Schmidt is please?"

"Oh...er...yes. But you see he is working right now and our manager is a bit funny about...."

"I’m sure your manager would not like me too cause a scene but I will gladly create one along with calling the health department to come and have a look at this place" said the woman coolly as she took off her large sunglasses, showing her dark blue eyes. "Now please show me where he is, I don’t have all day to waste on such things as this"

The girl bit her lip and pointed over to a small stage surrounded by a dark blue curtain. "He’s in there at the moment working on Foxy"

"There! That wasn’t so difficult now was it?" She turned on her heel and walked over to the stage, which was made difficult because of the running children but also because that odd thing was still trying to give her a balloon. She approached the stage she could hear Mike’s voice from behind the curtain.

"Damn stupid bolts! Fucking turn! Foxy! Stop moving, this is hard enough as it is without you wiggling your arse"

She pulled the curtain back and there was Mike sitting in Foxy’s lap with his arm down his mouth trying to undo his jaw.

" Michael, please stop messing about with your toys and come out of there. I only have a few hours to spare to speak with you, so let not waste anymore of my time"

Foxy blinked and frowned as he looked at Mike for an explanation, as the young man groaned and got of his lap.

"Hello too you to mom"

Mike was pissed, he just couldn’t believe it, his own mother turning up like this to cause him problems. She seemed equally annoyed for some reason as she glared at him across the table. He had told the manager he was using his "lunch break" to speak to her and the older man simply nodded and said that was fine, only to get rid of her quickly as she was making everyone else uncomfortable. Mike snorted as he thought "Your uncomfortable? Try sitting opposite your pissed mother while being watched by a bunch of horny curious animatronics"

"So, mom...what brings you all the way down here? Is everything ok back home?" he tried to act like he gave a crap but it was really hard to give one.

"Well, since you didn’t return my call like I asked you too, I thought I would come down and see you for myself. Cheery answered your land line and informed me you were at work..."

"Her name is Cherry mum"

"She also expressed her concerns for your health, asking me for input on your illness, as well as what to do since you seemed not to be getting any better. You do look awful by the way"

"Thanks. Love you too"

"Honestly your as bad as your father. Always thinking your some kind of superman and that common illness are beneath you. You were always a sickly child Michael so I had thought you would know better then to take care of yourself, after all your an adult, as you love to remind me"

Mike coughed, his throat feeling dry "Is that why your here and not at the office mum? To check up on me and...Oh thanks Bonnie"

Bonnie had personally gotten Mike and his mother their coffee’s and bought them over. He smiled brightly at them both and waved at Mike’s mum but she simply glared at him. He slumped sadly and walked back to the others shaking his head.

"Jeez mum did you have to give him such a nasty look? Bonnie is sensitive"

His mum arched an eyebrow as she picked up her cup "I didn’t do anything Michael and if he’s that sensitive maybe you should reprogram him not too be. Though I honestly was hoping to come and talk to you out of this kind of work..."

"Mum..."

" Michael, you can come and work for your father and me, you with your grades and mind, you can be full qualified with in the year and making more money then you could ever dream of making here with these.....things"

"Mum, I don’t want to spend my life in fount of a computer, doing other peoples taxes or what ever it is you guys do, when I could be doing something great and making kids smile"

"Smiles? And how are smiles going to pay your rent may I ask and....oh will you go away!" She snapped as Balloon Boy came up to her with a large red shiny balloon.

"Its only BB mum. He sees your upset and thinks a balloon will cheer you up. Sorry little guy, mum’s not really in to balloons, I’ll come over and blow some balloons up with you later ok?"

Mike’s mum felt a little uncomfortable seeing the strange boy thing look at her son with what she could only describe as admiration as he ran off back to the large duck robot who was wearing a bib.

"As I was saying, smiles won’t bring in money or pay your rent Michael, its time to stop living so carefree and live in the AAAAAAHHH" she screamed as a hideous mangled mess dropped down beside Mike.

"Hey Mangle, what’s up?" Mike asked as Mangle’s gurgled speech and jerked her head towards the cove "Tell Foxy I’ll be there as soon as I finish talking to my mum ok? I won’t be much longer"

Mangle nodded as she waved at his mom and climbed back over to the cove using the ceiling lights. Mike looked at his mom’s terrified face and tried not to laugh.

"What were you saying mum?" he asked politely snapping her back in to reality.

"Mike!" she hissed and he knew he was in trouble as she only called him that when she was very worried or very pissed off. "Why can’t you get those....Freaks...to leave you alone!"

Mike felt his own blood starting to boil as he glared at her "Those freaks mom, are highly intelligent pieces of machinery and are my friends. No one has given a fuck about them in years until I came along so naturally they want to be friendly but its more then that! Without these guys I wouldn’t have a job or be doing a job I actually love to do. So I would grateful it if you gave them a bit more respect!"

Mike’s mum flushed pink as she sat in silence for a moment drinking her coffee. Mike leant back in his chair, feeling slightly bad for snapping at his mum, when two small blue hands rubbed his thighs. Mike glanced down to see Blu on his knees between his legs, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he nuzzled his face against his cock. Mike felt his body stiffen as he glanced over at his mum and then back at Blu and tried to push him away, without success.

"Bad Bunny! Go away! For fuck sake my mum is across the table and your trying to give me a blow job! I’m soo frying your hard-drive for this!" Mike thought as he kept trying to push Blu away as he looked around for one of the others, hoping they would come to his rescue.

" Michael...I didn’t come here for a fight...I really did come too see how you were" said his mom softly as Blu’s tried to undo his pants. "After what your ex did too you and then hearing you have that really bad coughing fit...I guess I just got worried"

"I know you worry about me a lot mum...stop it....but I’m really ok. I love doing this job and if things are going my way....well you know...really! Knock it off!"

"Its just me and your father want you to be secure and safe" she went on oblivious to Mike’s plight "We...well I understand you have your own dreams but surely you can understand that your father had his as well. You taking on the family business and such..."

"I know mum..bad bunny..but this is really something that I WAAnt to do and...don’t you think you should be heading back to the office now?" Mike said with a nervous laugh as Blu finally got in to his pants.

"I will but only if you promise me that you will take better care of yourself. I don’t want to wake up one night from a phone call saying your in the hospital and..wha?"

Freddy was now standing in fount of the table. He gave his mother a friendly smile and tipped his hat politely. He then lent down and reached under the table. The table shook with a loud thud as Freddy then turned and walked away, dragging Blu across the floor. She looked over at Mike, his face bright red as he tried to hide it with his hand.

" Michael...what was that...?"

"It was just Blu mum. He’s always trying to hide and get out of doing his job so Freddy has to go and drag him back. But yeah back to what you were saying, I promise to take better care of myself, I promise. I get paid tomorrow so I will make sure I’m dosed up so you won’t worry"

"Very well then. I’ll trust your judgment for now but I do expect you too call me now and again Michael. Now, does this place have a bathroom, so I can freshen up?"

　

\--Line Break--

Jane Schmidt washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror with a sigh. What had she been thinking? Coming all the way down here? She knew Michael would not budge on his dream job but honestly could he not at least pick one that was in a more sanitary place? Why couldn’t her baby see she just wanted what was best for him? Why was he slumming it here when he could be well...anything he wanted to be. He had exceptional grades, he was often praised by his teachers and with his charm, he could walk in too a three or even four figure salary job if he put his mind too it. Then again those "things" really did seem to dote on him and Michael really did seem happy, so maybe for now she would leave things as they were, though she doubted that his father wouldn’t be too happy with it. She walked down the hall as she left the bathroom, walking passed empty party rooms before realising she had taken a wrong turn. She went to go back, when a childish cry reached her ears, and made her turn back round. The cry was sad and desperate sounding, much like the cry a child would make if it was lost and separated from its parents. She walked further down, the cries becoming louder as she reached a rather dark hallway with one light hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway was a green-lit sign saying exit and two doorways that had been sealed up with large wooden boards, the crying coming behind one of them, she was sure.

"Hello...is someone there...?"

The crying stopped and then there was a loud crash causing the wooden boards to shake violently. She swallowed the small lump in her throat as she walked towards the sealed up room, only for something to grab her hand and pull her back. She looked around to see a tatty, falling apart bear with a top hat, who was gripping her wrist tightly. He lifted up his hat, wiggled his small ears and gave what she assumed to be a smile.

"Ummm...I heard crying coming from that room....is someone in there?"

The gold colour bear frowned and shook its head, he then pointed at her and wagged his finger as if he was telling her off for being back here before pulling her back up the hallway.

"You don’t have to pull" she muttered as she tried to pull away from him but his grip was too tight. He got her all the way back to the bathrooms and then pointed down the hall as if he was telling her to get going. "Well, thank you for your assistance, and I’ll be sure to tell my son to get on with fixing you up. Your clearly in need of it"

She had only taken a few steps when she felt a sharp stinging sensation across her bottom and turned to see the golden bear lifting up his hat again and giving her a lecherous look as he wiggled his ears. She turned and ran down the hall and didn’t stop until she ran in to Mike.

"Mom? What’s wrong? You were gone so long me and Freddy were going to come and look for you"

"I got lost and heard someone crying. I went to investigate but a gold bear that was falling apart stopped me and bought me back here. He then slapped me across my..." she blushed brightly as she rubbed her rear. Freddy slapped his face and shook his head as he walked past her and went down the hall.

"Where is he going?" she asked as Mike led her towards the pizzeria exit.

"I think he’s going to sort out that other bear for you mum" smiled Mike as he tried not to laugh at the large oily hand print on his mother’s white suit trousers.

\--Line Break--

Jeremy had had a long day and was waiting for it to be over but the manager had called for everyone to stay a bit longer tonight due to the fact that he had been told that there was an health inspector coming and he needed all hands on deck to help clean up. Damn it all to hell! He should have done the job nights ago! He only had to remove a wire or two and that was it. Home free and no more debts and it wasn’t like he and Mike were the best of friends or anything. They weren’t even friends just work collages. Yeah and it wasn’t like Mike really needed this job like he did, his parents were clearly loaded and could take care of him.

"Jeremy? Would you mind hanging about until Mike gets here and pass on this memo? He needs to fill in some paperwork and I want to make sure he gets it" said the manager as he handed Jeremy a large envelope.

"Sure, no problem boss" he said as his heart started to race. Now he had his chance. He waved good bye to the last of the staff before locking the door, then making his way over to the stage. He pulled out a small screwdriver as he walked up to Bonnie, the lighting from the storm outside gave him plenty of light as he went to work on the rabbit’s head.

"MIKE YOU CAN’T GO!" shouted Cherry as Mike slung on his jacket and picked up his umbrella.

"Cherry, I’ve told you, I can’t afford to miss a night right now, the CEO and the Manager are just looking for an excuse to can me, so I have got to go in"

"But your running a fever, I can see it, your all red" Cherry moaned "Please Mike! That storm will only make it worse"

"Sorry Cherry" said Mike as he waved goodbye "But I’ve got to go. See you later"

The storm was really coming down and Mike was soaked within minutes of leaving his apartment. He coughed until his lungs hurt and his nose felt like a dripping tap, hell even his eye lids hurt at this point. As he got close to the pizzeria, he frowned with worry when he saw a single glow of a flash light coming from the main hall and ran towards the door. He gently unlocked it and reached up to stop the bell ringing as he entered. He slowly walked up to the stage, hearing who ever it was grumbling, when he then saw Bonnie’s face on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JEREMY!" snapped Mike as loud as he could, causing the other young man to jump and fall off of the stage with a thump.

"What the crap dude! Did you have to scare me like that?" Jeremy asked as he got to his feet.

"Answer the question Jeremy! What the hell were you doing to Bonnie? And why the fuck are you here anyway? You know what happens at midnight!"

"Yeah right like you expect me to believe that these things come to life at night and try and stuff people in to suits? Bullshit!" snapped Jeremy "And makes you all fucking high and mighty huh? Any one can touch this stupid things and I thought I could do a better job then you"

"Cut the crap! Somebody but you up to it didn’t they?" Mike watched as a guilty look crossed Jeremy’s face briefly then it disappeared and replaced with an angry one.

"So what if someone did? It doesn’t matter! Nothing fucking does about this place! Its going down and I’m not going down with it. So you can just fuck off!"

Mike wasn’t ready for it but Jeremy leapt at him, pushing him back hard causing him to lose his footing and fall against a table, hitting his head hard as he fell to the floor. Jeremy blinked as he panted for breath, his heart racing as he looked at the large blood splatter across the table and then the floor. This...this wasn’t right...he hadn’t meant to do that....wait he still had a chance. They would blame it on the animatronics, yeah that’s right, they had turned on him and killed him, it had nothing to do with him. Picking up his own belongings, he went to move towards the exit, but a large hand clamped down on his shoulder hard. Jeremy felt his heart stop as he slowly turned around to see a large purple hand attached to a large purple arm attached to a very faceless Bonnie. He screamed and went to run but tripped over Mike’s body and fell to the floor as the other animatronics woke up, their eyes gleaming with righteous malice. Jeremy tried to get up but his legs refused to work so he started to drag himself towards the exist only for Foxy and Mangle to stand in his way. He started to sob uncontrollably as their circled him, a deep inhumanly laugh ringing out around them as he heard something being dragged towards him. A golden bear with black soulless eyes was now staring at him holding in his arms an empty Bonnie Blue suit. Jeremy screamed as he pissed himself when the animatronics grabbed him.

To be continued....

Chapter six: Some truths, Some lies and all the mess in between.

Please review below and tell me what you think. Also who do you want to man-handle Mike next....Blu or the Marionette or both?

 


	6. Some truths, Some lies and all the mess in between

Five Nights At several

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N A 102 kudos and 62 favs? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I know many of you wanted a threesome with Mike, Blu and Marionette but I think that would be too much for Mike right now. There is a threesome coming but in later chapter. I have tried to get a beta reader but so far no luck, as no one replied to my emails, so all mistakes in this chapter are mine, sorry, I’m only human I make mistakes. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this please message me or leave your email in your review.

Chapter six: Some truths, Some lies and all the mess in between.

　

Mike groaned as he tried to left his head and body from the really uncomfortable surface he was laying on. He could lift his head but a heavy weight was preventing the rest of him from moving. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see a long flicking bar of light that hung from the ceiling. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, walls that looked very familiar to him came in to view as he realised he was laying on the desk of the security room at Freddy’s Pizzeria. His head was killing him, as the pain throbbed at the back of his skull, as he looked down at his body and found it covered with several large blankets. What the hell happened to him? How did he get here? He remembered seeing a light on in the main hall....Jeremy was there and....SHIT! BONNIE! Mike tried to sit up quickly but the room quickly span out of control almost making him hurl so he lied back down. Damn it he felt so sick! And after all those promises to his mom and Mr McBear too about taking care of himself. Damn it! Why was he such a loser? Here he was laying on his desk feeling like shit when one of his friends had had his face ripped off and his wires crossed. He coughed violently and moaned as he pulled the blankets away. There was a sharp whistle that got his attention as he turned his head towards the door to see Blu standing there in a white nurse’s out fit complete with cap. He was holding a tray with a glass of water, some pain killers and a large envelope with his name on it.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Mike asked as Blu put the try down and covered one eye with his hand. "Foxy? Oh! You got it from the cove were all those costumes are. Thanks"

Mike drank down the painkillers and water and handed the glass back to Blu. Blu placed the glass back on the tray and placed his hand on Mike’s forehead and then one on this own, taking Mike’s temperature, which didn’t really work since his core temperature was different to Mike’s.

"I’m fine Blu. Just got a bit of a head ache" said Mike as he tried to sit up again only for Blu to push him back down. "Come on Blu, I’ve got to go and sort out Bonnie, poor guy got no face" Blu shook his head and then gave him a thumb’s up. "What? Bonnie’s ok? (nods) He’s not in any danger or anything? (nods) well that’s a relief, I was worried"

Blu picked up the security flashlight and turned it on to look in to Mike’s eyes. He didn’t know what he was meant to be looking for but once a girl had hit her head in the pizzeria and the paramedic flashed a light in to her eyes as well.

"I don’t think I’ve got a concussion Blu but thanks for checking, so am I good to go?"

Blu shook his head and pressed his fingers in to Mike’s wrist and felt the tiny bumps of Mike’s pump going and smiled. Then he pulled at blankets off and then opened Mike’s flies and reached in for his cock.

"Blu, I can assure you everything is working down there!" said Mike as he tried to stop Blu only for the blue animatronic to slap his hands back as he leant down and placed Mike’s cock in to his mouth. Mike bit his lip to hold back his moan as he felt the surprising warm wetness of Blu’s mouth. Blu’s smooth tongue wrapped its self around his flesh, licking it from base to tip, as it grew in to hardness. Once Mike was hard enough, Blu let it go with a pop and then climbed on to the desk and straddled on to Mike’s hips, his cock poking out from the nurse’s outfit. He pulled the dress up slightly and rubbed his cock and Mike’s together, leaning down to watch Mike’s cheeks turn red. He licked and nipped at Mike’s neck, leaving a trail of hicks across the fount, his ears twitching with each little murmur that Mike muttered. Once he had gotten tried of teasing him, he raised his hips and the lowered them as he guided Mike’s cock to his rear entrance. Mike grabbed Blu’s arms and tugged him forward to stop him.

"Blu, I know you’ve made my cock wet but that won’t be enough! If I don’t stretch you it will hurt really badly"

Blu blinked his green eyes as a small smile appeared on his face. He then lunched himself towards Mike, wrapping his arms around Mike’s shoulders and pressing his mouth firmly against his. Mike fell back due to the weight of Blu against him, hitting his head against the pillow he had been resting on, Blu’s rear pressing against his penis. Blu pulled away when he noticed Mike needed to breath but lingered over his face, his glass eyes staring in Mike’s dark blue ones. Mike sighed and reached up and rubbed Blu’s ears, causing the blue bunny to thump his foot repeatedly in enjoyment.

"Your really are an odd bunny Blu and out of all the animatronics here I think your the one that understands the word no the least. But I’m grateful Blu for you taking care of me...thanks" said Mike as he kissed Blu’s nose, laughing as Blu went crossed eyes.

Blu smiled brightly, his ears wiggling quickly as he began to push Mike’s cock in to him.

"Wha? BLU! I said....fuck....shit! Too tight!" Mike cried out as he shot his seed in to Blu’s rear. Blu wiggled his rear, enjoying the feeling of his insides getting wet as he lowered himself further down until he felt Mike’s ball sac against his tail.

"You could have warned me Blu" Mike muttered as he coughed. Blu looked concerned and went to get off but Mike held on to his hips and shook his head. He was fine and it wouldn’t be fair too Blu since he had waited so long, thinking back to his shower after Bonnie and being dragged from under the table by Freddy. Blu waited a while to make sure Mike was alright before he started to shift his hips back and forth. Blu was so tight and it was that tightness that was keeping him hard, as Mike felt the soft warm walls of Blu’s butt press themselves against his shaft. Blu was picking up speed already, he was practically bouncing on his lap and it made Mike wonder if the blue rabbit was a masochist being stretched like this by his dick. Looking at Blu’s face he was guessing right, as Blu’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, dripping a clear liquid on to his uniform, his eyes flickering brightly and now and again going black with excitement. Mike slid his hand off of Blu’s hip and wrapped it around his erection and gave it a hard squeeze. Blu let out a happy squeal, his eyes going completely black with two small golden dots as he bounced even harder on Mike’s lap as the man beneath him started to worry that his cock was about snap under the pressure.

"BLU! You need to slow down! Its too much!" Mike cried out as Blu clenched his butt tighter around Mike’s cock, milking it for all his worth. Mike squeezed and jerked Blu’s cock trying to keep in time with the over energized bunny until Blu flung his head back and gave an almighty screech as he released over Mike’s uniform. The pressure was to much for Mike as he released a second time in to Blu. Blu smiled in a dazed kind of way as he shakily tried to climb off of Mike only to lose him balance and fall to the floor with a thud.

"Shit! Blu are you ok?" Mike asked as he sat up, trying to adjust his clothes as the rabbit animatronic gave him a thumbs up, still looking dizzily happy. "You know what Blu. That...that...that was dangerous! What if I hurt you? So how about next time I set the pace?"

Blu’s eyebrows and ears went straight up as he got to his feet and went to tackle Mike back down on to the desk.

"No! Blu! Next time doesn’t mean right now! Bad Bunny! HELP!" Mike cried out as Blu tried to rip his shirt off. A large dark shadow loomed over them both and picked Blu up by his ears with ease. Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up at Foxy who was shaking his head at Blu who looked seriously put out as he swung his fists left and right trying to hit the large fox before giving in and folded his arms to sulk.

"Hey Foxy! Did you come to get me for something?" Mike asked praying he did as not to be jumped by Blu again. Foxy nodded, pointing to Blu but then pointed to his face and then Mike remembered Bonnie.

"Fuck! Bonnie! Yeah, right, um...tools....are they with Bonnie? Can you take me too him?" Mike asked as he stood up and sorted out his clothes until he was presentable. Foxy nodded again and walked out of the security room and led Mike to the supply room where Bonnie was sitting on a table with Chica holding his hand. Chica saw Mike and quickly ran up to him and pressed her hand against his forehead looking concerned.

"I’m fine Chica really, sorry if I worried you, but its just a cold. Once I’ve been paid I’ll get some real medicine. But right now lets see to Bonnie"

Foxy waved at Chica to follow him so they could leave Mike in peace with Bonnie, Blu still hanging from his hand, as they made their way to the main room. Mike watched them go and then turned around to Bonnie, only too see the purple faceless bunny trying to hide behind his hands.

"Bonnie" Mike said softly as he pulled the large hands down and looked at the small red lights that he knew still worked as his eyes. "You never have to hide from me. This is actually a good thing...sort of...I mean...this way, I get to know more about you and how you work. I guess its like I’m seeing you naked with all your wires exposed like this"

Bonnie’s ears shot up as he tried to curl up in to a ball, clearly embarrassed by Mike’s words. Mike laughed as he reached for his toolbox and pulled out the touch and screwdriver.

"Ok, lets see what that idiot Jeremy has done to you and get your face back on"

Mike worked for about an hour, correcting everything Jeremy had put wrong and double checking everything was ok before slipping Bonnie’s face back on. Bonnie blinked his crimson eyes and looked at Mike and gave him a large smile as he pulled him in to a tight hug and smothered him in kisses.

"Ok, ok, Bonnie, you can, ok, stop, you can stop now" Mike laughed as the purple bunny continued to hold him and kiss him, his ears wagging happily. "Seriously though Bonnie, you feeling ok? Anything you need me to check?"

Bonnie seemed thoughtful for a second before placing Mike down and then pointing to his pelvis section, his ears moved suggestively.

"Unless Jeremy was able to unscrew your dick, which is unlikely, I’m going to guess there is nothing wrong down there" said Mike as he crossed his arms, smirking. Bonnie flopped sadly and Mike could resist rubbing his head. "Nice try buddy, but not tonight, I’m not feeling too well, once I’m better ok?"

Bonnie nodded and stood up, taking Mike’s hand in his. Mike felt a little bit bad for lying to him but after Blu tonight he didn’t think his poor dick could take any more. A loud ear piecing scream rang out before it was quickly cut off but it was still enough to make Mike jump.

"What the fuck was that? Has somebody broken in here?" Mike asked as he looked at Bonnie. Bonnie shook his head and then pointed to his face. Mike frowned for a second and then the penny dropped, his eyes wide as his jaw dropped.

\--Line Break--

Why? Why did he think that Jeremy had gotten away? There was no way the gang would have let Jeremy get away with doing that to Bonnie and let him live. He shook Bonnie’s hand off and ran, he ran as fast as he could to the main hall and actually had to skid to a halt when he got there. Freddy, Foxy and the others were huddled around the stage, all looking at something on the stage floor that was wiggling about helplessly.

"Um....hey guys..." said Mike, faking his cheerfulness as he approached the stage. They looked at him for a few moments and then turned to each other, humming, screeching, clicking as they spoke before turning back to him and shook their heads.

"Guys. I know that’s Jeremy there and I know he’s done a really bad thing but I’m sure he had a really stupid reason for what he did. How about we hear him out?"

Freddy screeched loudly and took a swipe at Mike only for Bonnie, who had followed Mike, to grab his hand and shake his head. The two large animatronics glared at each other, as a silent argument went between them as Mike and the others looked on. After what felt like forever, Freddy stepped back, glared at Mike for a moment and then waved his arm at everyone else as he ordered them to move. They all stepped back but kept their tight circle around him and Jeremy. Mike looked down at Jeremy and felt a large lump form in his throat, under any other circumstances this would as hilarious, but it was so far from that it was almost sickening. All bar Jeremy’s face and neck had been stuffed tightly in to a Bonnie Blu’s suit with what Mike guessed to be was padding to give it a more feminine shape. To add to the humiliation of it, they had painted Jeremy’s face like Blu’s, freckles, lipstick and red rosy cheeks. He looked at Mike, tears streaming down his face, his eyes begging for help as his mouth had been closed with duct tape.

"Jeremy. I think you know your in really big serious trouble right?" Jeremy nodded "Ok. I’m sure you had some sort of reason for doing what you did to Bonnie right? So, I’m going to take that tape off and your going to talk...and I mean talk, no screaming! These guys don’t like screaming....and I think yo don’t want to piss them off anymore then you have done right?"

Jeremy nodded again, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed as Mike, knelt down and leaned closer and ripped the tape off as fast as he could. Mike patted Jeremy on the back and let his catch his breath but he could tell Freddy was getting annoyed.

"Jeremy, I know your freaking out right now" Mike whispered "But Freddy is seriously pissed, you better start talking"

"I got a call! Days ago" Jeremy coughed as he chocked back his tears "A guy, some rich well off sounding guy, offered to clear all my debts and such if I messed with one of the animatronics"

This seemed to alarm them greatly, mainly Freddy who stepped up behind Jeremy and started to shake him.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!" Jeremy sobbed uncontrollably. Mike looked at Freddy and then the others. They were panicking but why? Foxy looked terrified and Mangle was doing her best to comfort him. Why was Foxy worried? What would have happened if he hadn’t fixed Bonnie? Or hadn’t even known that Jeremy had tampered with.......

"You guys think this is about the bite" said Mike as he looked from Foxy to Freddy. "About that guard that tampered with Foxy that caused him to bite that bad guy"

Dead silence. Everyone was staring at everyone else but avoiding Mike’s eyes as he got to his feet, looking directly at Freddy.

"You think the same person that paid that guard off, offered Jeremy the same offer right?"

"Mike...what..what are you...?" Jeremy wept as he looked at Mike, trying to figure out what he was on about.

"You know about the bite of 87 right? They said that the night guard had vandalised Foxy, made him more violent, which caused him to bite. No one knew why the guard did it, since he was such a big Foxy fan, so I’m guessing he was paid off and these guys think the same" Mike then glared at Jeremy, his feelings of feeling sorry for him gone "Is that what you wanted Jeremy? Or was that what you were paid too do. To cause another bite? Or something a lot worse"

Jeremy went pale and looked like he was about to throw up as he shook his head. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that he could be reasonable for another attack like the bite of 87.

"Only...it wasn’t Foxy that the guard vandalised was it" said Mike still looking at Freddy. "It was someone else"

Freddy looked shocked as he dropped Jeremy and stepped away from Mike as if he was frightened. Mike gazed at the others but none of them would met his eye. Foxy looked worried and was clutching his hook tightly. Jeremy struggled to lift his head as he looked at the animatronics as well, shocked at their frightened faces.

"Mike...everyone..even the papers said it was Foxy" he argued.

"Then why keep him? Why only hide him behind a curtain? If a dog bites someone its put down. If a ride is too dangerous its closed down. Or in this case if an animatronic kills a human, he should have been scrapped! Why wasn’t he unless he wasn’t the actual bitter"

Freddy looked away and refused to look at Mike. Mike turned to Foxy and Mangle "Well? Am I right Foxy? You didn’t bite anyone did you?"

Foxy glared hard at the floor as Mangle looked at him with concern but her extra head, looked directly at Mike and nodded. Foxy didn’t cause the bite, but that beggared the question, who did? Mike looked at Freddy, but the bear looked so lost in his own thoughts, oily tears gathering in his glass eyes. What ever the truth was, it was eating the large bear up, making him paranoid and over protective of his fellow animatronics.

"Ummm.....now...maybe since we’ve got that out of the way....maybe you can get me out of this?" Jeremy asked from the floor. Freddy and Mike shared a look before looking back down at him.

"You promise, you swear you won’t ever do this again?" asked Mike "And do you also promise that you will help me look after these guys and protect them"

"Sure, fine, whatever, just get me out of this thing!"

"Ok, just after one more thing" said Mike as he pulled out his mobile. Jeremy looked horrified as Mike took his picture a copy of times before placing his phone back in his pocket. "Just in case you forget your promises. Ok guys let him up"

Bonnie, Blu and Foxy started working together to get Jeremy out of the suit as he stood next to Freddy.

"It was nice of you to remove the endoskeleton before putting Jeremy in there. That would have been really hard to explain" said Mike laughing as he watched Blu pinched Jeremy’s cheek’s. Freddy looked at him with a frown and scratched him head. "Oh you know, that whole thing about scaring the guard and stuffing him in to a suit, its practically a legend around here about it"

Freddy’s jaw dropped as he placed his hands on either side of his face and shook his head, looking really upset and worried.

"Freddy....that is why you guys kept coming to the security room right? Because you guys thought I was an endoskeleton and....you really have no idea what the fuck am on about do you!" Mike snapped slightly annoyed as he started coughing again harshly. Freddy rubbed his back until he stopped. "So why the hell do you guys try and scare the crap out of us guards? Is it some kind of sick joke?"

Freddy shook his head and the tilted it from sided to side as if he was thinking but then shrugged. There was some loud cursing coming from Jeremy as he finally wiggled out of the suit and got to his feet unsteadily. He looked at Bonnie and muttered an apology as Bonnie thumped him hard on the back to show there was no hard feelings.

"What are you going to do now Jeremy?" Mike asked as the man picked up his personal things.

"I’m going to go home and get cleaned up. I hope to hell this paint comes off"

"No...I meant about this place...them"

"I’ll be back in tomorrow providing that the paint comes off. I need the money as I’m up to my ears in student debts and since I’ve haven’t done what that guy wanted me to do, I’m not going to get paid now am I?"

Mike flinched slightly at the bitterness of Jeremy’s voice "I’m sorry about that man. I know it sucks to be with out money. Haven’t really eat this week because I couldn’t afford it and rent"

Jeremy gave a small smile "Yeah but you decided to get more work. I tried to take the easy way out and hurt you and Bonnie doing it. If there is anything I can do to make up for it, let me know"

"Actually is there anything you can tell be about the voice that called you? Do you have his number?"

Jeremy shook his head "I tried to call him back once but couldn’t get though. Also he knows a lot about this place. Knows everyone’s names and hours they work and everything. But he was mostly interested in you and what you did. I think what ever he was planning he was going to make you the fall guy"

"Sounds about right. When I took the job of repairing them, I was told that anything involving them I would now be held responsible for"

"Harsh man. Oh! Wait a sec, where is it?" said Jeremy as he looked over the tables and floors.

"What?"

"The manager gave a letter to give to you. Thick one too, had some important stuff in it for you, some papers you had to sign and everything. I put it down when...you know"

"Oh that! Blu gave it to me in the office! I’ll look at it before I leave"

"Yeah just leave what you need too in the manager’s office as well. Now I better go, since I’m meant to be in today and we’re expecting a health visitor in the next few days so the manager will be wanting these guys at their best. Later"

Blu led Jeremy to the door and happily kicked him in the arse, sending Jeremy falling to the ground as he slammed the door shut, and brushed off his hands whistling happily.

　

\--Line Break--

Mike sat down in the office looking over the envelope and what was in side of it. There was his new contract that he quickly read and signed but there was also a letter addressed to him and signed by a Mr Frazbear. It read that Mike was going to use three whole days as training days, to memorise and get familiar with the animatronics and their parts. The Pizzeria will have to cover his evening shift as well but he would still be paid. There was various blue prints in there as well as an invoice for a dozen voice boxes and a shipping statement for a couple of boxes, all being sent to his apartment. Mike felt kind of relieved as this would give him a little time to get over his cold as well but he was also a little bit bothered leaving this place for a few days, even more so now that someone was trying to pay people off to sabotage the animatronics.

"Well if Jeremy sticks to his word then things should be fine during the day but what of night time? I guess if one of them doesn’t go in to sleep mode like the others, he or she can keep look out while the others sleep, might be the best way to go about it" thought Mike as he pushed everything back in to the envelope. "I’m also going to have to push Freddy in to having a bath too, cause he will definitely cause this place to fail if the inspector got a good look at him....though I don’t think Goldie will be to happy with me doing that but what else can I do"

He quickly glanced over the contract again and noticed he for got to sign in one place. He reached in to his jacket pocket for a pen and pulled out a lot of papers as well.

"Crap! The receipts" said Mike as he looked at them, praying they weren’t too wet. "I better hand these to Freddy. I think that’s what I got to do anyway"

Mike went back to the main hall where everyone but Chica was, she was busy in the kitchen as always. Foxy, BB, Mangle and Blu, who had gotten out of the nurse’s outfit and in to a pirate one as they played in the cove. Bonnie and the Marionette were playing cards and Freddy was sitting on the stage reading a book.

"Freddy, I’ve got those receipts you asked me to hand in, sorry its token me so long, just kind of forgot about them with everything that’s been going on"

Freddy looked at the receipts and shook his head. He didn’t know anything about them. Then he got up and gestured for Mike to follow him. They went back down the hall, past the security room, passed the party rooms and in to the far back. Freddy stopped before the first boarded up door and knocked hard on it before shifting the boards, that were to Mike’s surprise not nailed down. Freddy then opened the door and gave Mike a small push towards it. All the hairs on Mike’s body stood on end as he looked at Freddy and then the door. All his instincts told him to run and run fast but he knew he could trust Freddy just as Freddy obliviously trusted him by showing him this door. He licked his lips as he gentle pushed opened the door and walked in. There was a single old bed there, its bedding was old, tatty and dirty. The walls were covered in old posters for the pizzeria as well as children’s drawings. There were boxes stacked around as well, also filled with the pizzeria stuff, even old order foams. There was a large desk as well, covered in the cheap plushies that the kids could win and photo-frames and there also was Golden Freddy. The golden bear lifted his hat off to Mike but then went back to what he was doing, which was scribbling in a large book and tapping at a calculator.

"Er...Hi Goldie. Freddy told me to give you my receipts?" said Mike holding them out nervously. Goldie gave him an eerie smile and held his hand out for the bits of paper. Mike froze slightly before telling himself to stop being an idiot, if the gold bear had wanted him dead he would have done it by now, so he walked up to the desk and handed them over. Goldie nodded his head in thanks and started looking them over while Mike looked at what he was doing.

"Holy crap.... _Your_ doing the books? That’s amazing Goldie!" said Mike as he looked over the large columns and numbers. Goldie rubbed the back of his head as if embarrassed as he typed at his calculator. Mike looked over the photos on Goldie desk and let out a small snigger when he saw the heart shaped frame with Freddy in it. There was one with Foxy and Mangle (who was complete) holding a birthday cake, the two bonnie’s jamming away on their guitars. Chica, BB and Freddy in the kitchen with a large mess, looking like a pizza had exploded in the oven. There was a large one, in black and white near the back that got Mike’s attention. He lifted it up from the desk to look at it, Goldie watching him curiously as he gazed at the picture. Goldie, Freddy and the Marionette were all hugging a man tightly in fount of a building and next to them was a young boy being hugged by the animatronic called...

"Spring Trap. So this was taken at the first pizzeria right?" Goldie nodded his eyes seemed to echo a deep sadness. "Yeah...I read what happened to Spring Trap...I’m sorry" said Mike softly, hating seeing the gold bear so lost and sad looking "....you and him seem like good friends in the pictures I saw. But who is the kid?"

Goldie shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing in the book. Mike rolled his eyes as he placed the picture down.

"I know you can talk Goldie! So dropped the act!" Mike moaned as Goldie scratched his ear as if he was confused "I know it was you on the phone. You called me! And I know it was you leaving me those notes telling me to leave "Mummy bear" alone. So come on! Talk to me"

Goldie sighed and cocked his finger, telling Mike to come closer, so he could whisper in to his ear. Mike leaned closer, his heart thumping, wondering what the bear was going to tell him. His ear was almost against Goldie’s mouth when the animatronic bear blew a large wet raspberry in to it.

"Aaarg! Gross" snapped Mike as he tried to wipe the oily mess from his ear as he watch Goldie roll about in his chair, thumping the desk hard with his fist "Your really a troll you know that Goldie! And don’t think for a moment that I have forgotten the fact that you hit on my mom" Goldie picked up the picture of Freddy and pointed at it. "I don’t care if Freddy has already punished you for it. It was still my mom"

Then Mike smirked thinking he had the perfect way of getting Goldie back. "Hey, did you know there is going to be a health inspection? You know what that means? It mean I have to give Freddy a good long hard bath! Yep, I got to wash all your crud out of his fur, make him all squeaky clean. Though the dirtiest part has to be his butt right? I’m probably going to have to shove that power hose they have in the kitchen up it just to clean it out"

He expected Goldie to get mad or even growl out at him, but Mike looked at Goldie’s face and saw the bear was blushing and wiping a trail of drool off of his mouth.

"Oh my god, your actually thinking about it and getting turned on? You really are a dirty perverted old bear aren’t you"

Goldie picked up the picture of Freddy again and hugged it tightly to his chest as if saying "Only for Freddy".

Mike laughed but then stopped as the sound of crying reached his ears. He looked around the room but couldn’t see anything that would be making such a sound.

"Can you hear that Goldie? Is someone crying?"

Goldie stood up and ran out of this office, dragging Mike with him back to the main hall, his dark eyes gazing over everyone as did Mike’s.

"Looks like everyone’s ok. Must have been the wind or something" said Mike as BB and Foxy waved at him to join in at the Cove. Freddy came over to Goldie and took his hand, looking worried but Goldie shook his head. That had been too close.

\--Line Break--

It hadn’t even gone midday when the manager called Mike to come in to work. Mike had tried to argue that he was on a training day but the manager said he was desperate and it was for the sake of the animatronics and the pizzeria. Cherry wasn’t too impress either as Mike had promised her that he would take it easy and stay in.

"Take me with you Mike! I’m going to give that guy a piece of my mind!" she exclaimed. Mike laughed thinking he would love to see that, not to mention he had promised Chica he would bring Cherry with him one day. Might as well be now.

"Ok Cherry, let me get my beg and we’ll go"

"No I mean it Mike! I want to go and...oh...ok!" Cherry blinked and then bounced happily on the table. "I get to go! I get to go!"

Mike scooped her up and placed her in to his bag as he also picked up his tool kit as he made his way down the stairs. Mr McBear was at the door bringing in his own shopping as he saw Mike.

"Ah, Mr Schmidt....more extra hours? I thought you were going to take care of yourself?" the old man asked as he shifted his paper bags.

"I am. Got a couple of training days off but there is some sort of an inspection going to happen soon so I’ve been asked to come in and do some last minute stuff"

"I’m going with him!" Cherry called out form the bag.

Mr McBear chuckled "Well take care Mr Schmidt. I hope I’ll be seeing you with your rent soon"

"Yes Mr McBear" smiled Mike "See you later!"

The lunch time rush was just finishing when Mike got there, but there still were a lot of kids about for the gang to entertain.

"Mike!" Emily called out and waved "The manager is in his office. He said for you to come and talk to him right away!"

"Thanks Emily" Mike called out as he waved at Blu and BB, who were handing out balloons to a large group of children. He opened his bag and lifted Cherry out and held her in the crook of his arm as he knocked on the manager’s door.

"Mike! Great timing, the inspector is coming sometime this week and if we’re too keep our jobs everything has to be perfect! So all the animatronics need to be at one hundreds percent"

"The only one that hasn’t had a clean up is Freddy. Mangle will stay behind the screen in the cove for the rest of the week until I get a chance to fix her"

"Fine what ever but give the others...."

"EXCUSE ME!" snapped Cherry as she glared at the manager from Mike’s arm.

"Huh? Did that cake just talk?" he asked pointing at her as Mike laughed.

"I’m a cupcake! I’m Mike’s animatronic"

"YOU built one?" said the manager with a dropped jaw.

"Yep, she was my graduation project and Cherry be nice to the guy, he signs my paychecks"

"That’s no excuse to call you when your meant to be having a training day and resting" snapped Cherry.

"It was necessary and its Mike’s job as well!" the manager snapped back.

"Well.....Your old and got no hair!" shouted Cherry almost jumping out of Mike’s arm if Mike hadn’t grabbed her. Mike’s manager was going red before he suddenly smiled and burst out laughing.

"I like her! She’s got sass! Tell you what you should do Mike, but her on a tray and give her to Chica. The kids will love her, especially since she can talk"

"Kind of like Toy Chica then"

The manager went slightly pale then and chuckled nervously "I..I wouldn’t know about that...a bit before my time here. Though I have seen the pictures. But get going now Mike, that guy could walk in here at any minute and I don’t want him to see Freddy or the others in a mess"

"Yeah....sure" said Mike as he gave the manager an odd look before leaving the office.

"What’s wrong Mike?" Cherry asked as he carried her back to the main floor to find Chica. function

"Nothing. Just something that doesn’t add up" said Mike "I’m sure the manager said he started here as a temp when it first opened, if that the case he must have met Toy Chica"

"Maybe he has a bad memory. Hey is that duck Chica?"

"She is a chicken Cherry and I want you too be nice too her. Hey Chica" said Mike as he came up to her. Chica smiled and went to hug him when she saw Cherry in his hands. She placed her hands on the side of her face and gave a small squeal that was so high pitched that it cased Mike to wince.

"Thank you very much. Mike picked my icing" said Cherry proudly "The boldly said I can work with you while Mike is cleaning Freddy. Is that ok?

Chica nodded and took Cherry carefully and hugged her. Mike watched her head bob up and down as if she was talking and was shocked that Cherry was actually replying.

"Oh yes, he can be really messy at home, mostly with his tools, but he takes really good care of me. My function? I’m his security guard, protector and extra memory"

"You are not Cherry though you do look after the place when I’m not there. Wait a second you can understand her?"

"Of course I can" said Cherry happily "I’m on the same wave length"

Mike was impressed but also kind of worried what Chica...and the others would say to her. Hopefully nothing about...well...that.

"That’s great. I’ll let you guys get on while I’ll go and give Freddy his bath. See you later!"

It took Mike a while to find him but he found the large bear helping a small boy win some tokens from the whack a mole game. He handed the boy at least twenty tokens to the small boy.

"Your really good at the game Freddy" The bear smiled proudly but then pointed at Mike "Why am I here? Well the manager has asked me to clean you up because of a health inspector is coming..."

Freddy shook his head and folded his arms his eyes looking up to the nearest vent. Mike followed his eyes and the shook his head.

"If your worried about what Goldie will think, I told him last night I was giving you a bath....he seemed pretty excited about it" Freddy looked shocked but rubbed his chin and then shock his head again. He wasn’t convinced. "Come on, this isn’t about you, this is about the pizzeria. If this guy finds anything wrong with this place he could close it down and then what will happen to you and the others?"

Freddy slumped sadly and took Mike’s hand, as he led him in to the back of the kitchen where he had cleaned the others. He quickly filled the buckets and got some soap and then went back to get more on closer inspection of Freddy’s fur. Bloody Goldie and his oily paws! If anyone needs the power hose up their butt its him! Although he wasn’t as tall as Bonnie, Mike still had to get a step to stand on to reach his head and ears. He took off the top hat off and wiped it over with a cloth and left it on the side with Freddy’s bow tie. He noticed one of Freddy’s ear’s were coming undone so he searched his tool kit for the small sewing kit he had bought and quickly sewed it up. He looked Freddy over then, quickly sewing or patching up any holes in his fur, not wanting the water to get in to his electrics. There was a few lose wires in his neck and wrists as well but they were an easy fix.

"Ok Freddy, I think we’re ready to start..." there was a loud thump above their heads "Let me guess...Goldie wanting fount row seats?"

Freddy slapped his face in embarrassment before glaring at the grate in the ventilation. "Hey, don’t complain, your boyfriend is just being protective of you....you should see the letters he sent me. "No touching mummy bear on pain of being stuffed in a suit" and my personal favourite "Showing mummy bear your disgusting human parts is forbidden and is punishable by a very painful death.This is your only warning!""

Mike glanced at Freddy and smiled, even though the bear was frowning, his body was swaying slightly showing that though he was embarrassed, he was secretly pleased with Goldie’s words. He scrubbed the soap in to Freddy’s legs, arms, torso and head before washing off with warm water and starting again. After the second wash, Mike worked on his joints, oiling them and tightening bolts. Now came the really hard part...Freddy’s pelvis section.

"So...what’s the best way to do this Freddy?" Mike asked, trying to sound casual but in truth he was really nervous. "preferably the way that won’t have Goldie trying to murder me"

Freddy rubbed his head, his cheeks red as he looked up at the ventilation grate. Mike picked up the cloth and stepped a little closer to him.

"I’m going to do the fount of you first and then how about we give Goldie a small show with your butt?"

Freddy nodded, a small smile on his face, closing his eyes so he didn’t see Mike touching him. Mike quickly cleaned between the groves and washed as hard and quickly as he could, ignoring the slight click he heard. He would NOT wash Freddy’s dick...he liked breathing but likely for him Freddy was able to keep his dick under control.

"Right Freddy, turn around and bend over, so your rear is facing the grate" whispered Mike. Freddy glared at him with a slight growl "Hey don’t worry, I’ll only wash the buns! That it! If you want something more you better ask Goldie"

Freddy blushed again and turned around as Mike had asked. There was a very loud thump that came from the vent along with a low groan, making both Freddy and Mike laugh. Mike took his time, making a big show of washing Freddy’s butt and the large bear joined in by added his own noise effects. The noises from the vent got louder as well and Mike listened and waited for the right moment, just for Goldie to get to the end, for him to pull away.

"There you go Freddy! All nice and clean. Just have to towel you off and you can go back to helping kids at the games" laughed Mike as a cry came from the vent "Serves you right! You shouldn’t have been watching you old pervert!"

Mike finished Freddy off and fixed his clean bow tie as Freddy put on his hat. Mike walked with him to the main hall, when he asked the bear to tell the others that he know wouldn’t be in for the next few days and nights because of his training. Freddy nodded and rubbed his head as he went off to the games area. Mike looked around to find Chica and Cherry when he saw the Marionette jumping out of his box, making the children jump and laugh. The Marionette saw him and wave widely at him, beckoning him over, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey! Your really good at making those kids jump. How’s your spring holding up?" Mike asked as he gave the Marionette a hug, feeling its smooth mask against his hair and soft hands against his back. The Marionette gave him a thumbs up and bounced slightly on his spring to show Mike that it was working well.

"That’s good. If there is anything wrong, you best tell me know, cause I’m not going to be here for a few days and nights" The Marionette’s smile dropped to a worried look and started to shake violently. "Wha? Hey, calm down, its ok, I’m coming back I promise. Its just training. The owner is sending me a load of stuff to read and work on as well as spare parts. But I need time to do all that, so I got two whole days off, but I promise you I will be back and the manager has me on speed dial if anything bad happens ok?"

The Marionette sadly slid back down in to his box, his face still gloomy, as the box softly clicked.

"Wow Mike, your quite the heart breaker" said Jeremy who had been standing behind Mike for a little while, making him jump when he spoke.

"Shhi..damn it Jeremy, you scared me, what’s up?" Mike asked taking in Jeremy’s face, noticing the deep bags under his eyes and that his cheeks were still slightly red.

"Nothing much, just..I never really thanked you for last night or apologised for...well you know, so yeah sorry and thanks" said Jeremy holding out his hand.

Mike shook it and smiled "Hey no problem. The animatronics haven’t been giving you a hard time have they?"

"Only the blue rabbit and the chicken! They keep sneaking up the the security room and banging on the glass. Other times they just stand there and glare at me for a few minutes before leaving me alone but at least their not trying to put me in a suit again. Just the thought of it kept me awake last night. Like what would have happened to me if you hadn’t come along, would anyone find me and what were they going to do with me once they put on that bunny’s head"

"Best not to think about it Jeremy. Their not going to do it too you know as long as you don’t go messing with them again, plus you did make a promise to help them out too..."

"Actually that’s kinda why I wanted to come and get you, plus I want to borrow a crow hammer as well"

"Why? What’s up?"

"Lets go to the office and talk there" said Jeremy leading the way. Mike followed not seeing the Marionette sending him a pining look as he poked his head up from his box. It seemed weird being in the security room when the hall lights were on and that annoying fan was on because of the air conditioning was on full.

"The manager want to put any extra stuff that been laying around the store in to storage. Stuff like these boxes" said Jeremy pointing to the various boxes that had been sealed and hidden away in the office for years, if you went by the amount of dust on them "but of course he’s a tight arse as you know. So he’s come up with the idea of using the sealed off rooms at the back for a while, at least until the inspector goes, that’s why I need to borrow a hammer, to get those blanks of wood down"

"I don’t know about the one nearest the exit but I know for a fact you can’t use the other one. Its Golden Freddy’s room. He will be seriously pissed if anyone tries to go in there in fact getting stuffed in to a suit will be the least of your worries"

Jeremy went pale "Ok, the very backroom it is then, I’ll leave your hammer here in the desk so you can pick it up when you come back"

"Sure. Is that all?"

"No. I know your really in to this place so I thought you would like to look in this box" said Jeremy tapping a small box on his desk. "Its full of photos. Even black and white ones of some other place that has a Freddy animatronic in it"

"Really?" Mike took the box and yanked it open and lifted several pictures out at once. They were mainly of the animatronics at birthday parties posing with children or each other. There was even one of a complete Mangle in all her former glory. A black and white picture of Spring Trap and that young boy from the photo in Goldie’s office, hugging each other tightly but the there was one photo that made Mike glare. It was of Toy Chica, looking really happy and hugging a young awkward looking staff worker.

"Hey isn’t that the manager?" asked Jeremy looking at the picture "And who is that?"

"That’s Toy Chica, she disappeared ages ago but when I asked our manager about her, he told me it was before his time here"

"Dude...is it wrong of me to think that she is smoking hot?" Jeremy asked as he took the picture off of Mike.

"Really? She kind of looks creepy to me, I think Chica is nicer"

"Seriously? Your telling me you wouldn’t...." Jeremy started but was cut off by an worried looking Emily who ran in to the office and grabbed Mike.

"MIKE!" she cried as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him from the office "You got to come with me! Something is really wrong with the Marionette!"

\--Line Break--

Mike ran with Emily back to the main floor to see a group of children and Freddy trying everything to get the Marionette out of his box.

"Its so weird" said Emily "He was working fine a few minutes ago but now no matter how many times we turn the crank, he won’t come out"

"I think I know what the problem is" said Mike as he walked up to Freddy and whispered "I told him about me not being here and I think he’s throwing a tantrum. Could you take him out the back and I’ll see if I can talk him out of it?"

Freddy rolled his eyes as he picked up the Marionette’s box as Mike turned to the kids.

"Seem silly Marionette has got himself tangled up in his spring at the bottom of his box kids. I’m just going to take him out the back and fix him up and he’ll be back on the floor soon"

The kids cheered as they went off to find other things too do as Mike went in to the kitchen to catch up with Freddy. Freddy had placed the box down and was speaking in his static voice, wither he was telling the Marionette off or not Mike couldn’t tell, but he could imagine the Marionette sitting in his box giving Freddy the finger.

"Hey Freddy, let me try talking too him, hopefully I can get though to him"

Freddy nodded before patting the box goodbye and walking back to the main hall as Mike walked up to the box. It always surprised him how big the box actually was and if he curled up just right he would probably be able to fit in there as well. He knocked on the lid politely.

"Hey, its me, can you come out and talk?" Silence "Ok. Look I know you don’t like the idea of not seeing me every day, specially after being in storage alone for so long, but the others are here, they will keep you company. And you know when I get back, I’ll spend some time alone with you, just us, I know you like cards and reading, maybe we can..."

The lid slammed open and the Marionette’s long arms and various black tentacles shot out wrapping themselves around Mike and dragging him in to the box. Mike didn’t even have time to cry out as he felt himself being crammed in to the box, his legs forced apart by the Marionette’s body as the lid came down and locked itself shut. Mike tried to push the lid up with his arms but couldn’t get anywhere as one of tentacles wrapped its self around his wrists and held his arms up.

" Net! This isn’t funny!" snapped Mike as he tried to adjust himself in the tight space, straining his eyes to see in the darkness. "Net, please...I need..."

Mike’s words were cut off as something, he hoped it was Net’s mouth, was pressed against his mouth, wrapping its self around his tongue. Net’s long arms wrapped themselves around his waist as his hands and long fingers slid under his T-shirt to stroke his chest and play with his nipples. Mike moaned, allowing the Marionette to kiss him deeper, as saliva dripped from both their mouths. One of Net’s tentacles slowly slid its way down his back to his pants, which he slowly undid, as other tentacles slid around Mike’s legs, holding him in place as the others slid his pants and underwear off. Mike tried to struggle but the tentacles kept their tight hold on him. One of the tentacles slid around his ball sac and gave it a firm squeeze as it stretched to wrap itself around his shaft as well, its soft, gentle touch was making it hard. Net’s fingers twisted and tugged his nipples in to hardness, the small sensitive nubs made Mike squeak and squirm in Net’s arms. Mike’s mind was a haze, he felt as if he was a puppet and Net was the one pulling his strings, sending pleasure though his body. He felt his rear being stroked, rubbed, squeezed even spanked, before the tentacles pulled his rear cheeks apart as something wet teased his hole. Mike inhaled deeply as he tried to get away, not liking the idea of not knowing what was being put in to him, but the tentacles held him tight, as the wet tip pushed its way in. Mike cried out in pain as the tentacle went deeper, stretching his walls with out care until he found Mike’s prostate and pressed down on it hard. Mike arched his back as he screamed in to Net’s mouth, as the tentacle mercilessly teased his prostate making him rive in pleasure. Another tentacle pushed its way in as did another, sliding in and out of him, driving him to the brink.

The Marionette smiled slightly as he continued to kiss Mike, enjoying the taste of his mouth and the feel of his warm soft body against his own. He rarely if ever used his tentacles, the creator though it was a good idea to have him maybe help in the kitchen if Chica was over whelmed, so he could multi task. He personally thought this ability was a nuisance until now. He wanted to wrap Mike up with his body and keep him from harm and bring him the same pleasure he was giving him now. The thought of not seeing Mike, even if it was for a short time, seemed so wrong too him. He felt his own pump and spring become tight at the thought. He didn’t want Mike to ever leave, he and the others hadn’t been this happy in a very long time and if things went to plan they would never be unhappy and broke again. BB practically hero worshipped Mike and Bonnie loved him while Blu was almost on the verge of being obsessive and Chica worried about him and his health. He loved Mike also, remembering Mike’s soft hands repairing him, touching him made him quiver down to his spring. Seeing his bright smile and how friendly he was to everyone and protective of them even at the cost of almost losing his job. He watched with worry as Mike got sicker and thinner but still smiled despite his pain. The idea of not seeing that smile again caused him to snap slightly, he wanted to show Mike that he loved him and that he was needed, though he knew Freddy was not impressed but that cub had no leg to stand on considering what he got up to with Goldie. Now he had Mike here, in his box, wrapped in his tentacles and he couldn’t be happier. Seeing Mike’s flushed face, feeling the softness of his skin made his pump pump harder but sent his fluids to to his tentacles and his private part that was now aching with hardness. He wanted so much to put it in to Mike but knew it would hurt him to much if he did, so he used his tentacles to stretch him, enjoying the sound of Mike moaning. He couldn’t take it anymore, as he pulled his tentacles out and started to push his own member in to Mike’s quivering hole. It was so hot there and tight still, just like Mike’s hugs, he was hugging his cock. His voice box gave a whine as he pulled Mike closer to him till his buttons were pressed hard against Mike’s chest. His spring creaked embarrassingly as he started to trust in to him. He wondered wither he was holding Mike to tightly but didn’t let go in case he tried to leave. Mike was panting now, hot warm air in to him, as he kept his mouth against his. He was feeling light head himself, to much of his fluid had gone to his cock and there was not enough pumping around his body. He need to release so that his body could produce more but he didn’t want his time with Mike to end too soon. Mike’s cock was weeping but it had not yet released its full load as Mike tightened his body ready for it. He was tight, so tight, he couldn’t take the pressure anymore as he pumped his fluids deep into Mike’s belly.

Mike screamed in to Net’s mouth as the thick substance shot though his rear, filling him up to the point even his belly started to inflate. A bright white light flashed before his eyes as he released, his cum shooting up against Net’s body. That....That had been the most intense sex he had ever had. It was also the most insane as well. Since when the hell did Net have tentacles? And how the hell was he going to put his pants on with his belly so swollen? Net might have read his thoughts as his hand slid from his chest and pressed against his belly, pushing his cum out of him. The rush of cum flowing out of him made Mike cum a second time as he went limp against his tentacle restraints. Net pulled away from his mouth as he took a big mouthful of air and spat out the over flowing saliva.

"Wha? What was this all about Net? Are you really that worried about me leaving that you thought you had to tie me up in your box?" Net rested his head against Mike’s so Mike could feel him nodding as the young man sighed. "I told you I was coming back Net. The owner is sending a load of stuff to my place including your voice boxes, so I have to be at home to get them. Once I’ve got all the stuff, I’ll be back and fix you with a new voice box. We can talk then. Wouldn’t you like that?"

Net nodded again but still held him tightly, not really wanting to let him go but Mike insisted. He slowly redressed Mike, his pants still feeling slightly tight around his middle as he lifted him in his arms as he carried him out of his box and placed him gently on the floor but his arms didn’t seem to want to let go of him.

"Net, you need to get back to work now, work hard and play with the kids, focus on that and it will be as if I haven’t been away"

Net let him go, still looking sad, knowing the time between his work and seeing Mike again would feel like another decade locked away but he will wait and hoped Mike would keep his promise.

　

\--Line Break--

Mike wouldn’t have believed he would feel relieved that his training days were over. His head felt like it was going to explode with all the new information he had learnt. He learnt that their endoskeletons were very basic and easy to repair if you knew how. The one that had the most complicated design so far was Foxy but that was because he hadn’t been given Mangle’s yet. Foxy’s legs were designed for him to run about and even meant to have a brace on them to protect him in case he jump from certain heights or carrying extremely heavy weights aka a fully grown child in a wheelchair. What amazed him though was their software and memory banks, they were huge, it was no wonder they had comically larger heads, they actually needed them for their brains or in their case hard drives. Each animatronic, knew basic first aid, seven different languages, and had a particular skill like Chica being able to cook and Foxy’s was story telling. Cherry helped him study and gave him small quizzes to help him remember things. She was also eager to go back to the pizzeria, having become good friends with Chica. Over the two days, boxes and packages arrived at his flat, filled with either blueprints, hard to get parts and one even containing a dozen voice boxes. It was late on his second day away when he rang the pizzeria to speak to Jeremy and ask how the animatronics were doing.

"Their fine as long as their kids around but the moment it goes quite they seem to go in to sulk. Balloon Boy has just been drawing pictures of you, practically tackled me earlier thinking I was you and then ran off in tears when he realized I wasn’t. Its that blue rabbit that is being the pill. You know I’m covering your evening shifts? Every time he came around, he would try and force me out of the security room, he was literarily dragging me out by the seat of my pants once. He stopped after Freddy came alone and pulled him back to the main floor but he is still giving me evil looks every time I see him though the cameras "

"Yeah...Blu can be a bit pushy..but he’s really an ok once you get use to him"

"Just to let you know, we finally got in to the back room to move all our stuff, but the inside of it was a mess! Like someone had gone on a rampage in there before it got sealed up. But anyway we haven’t really finished putting stuff in there so its still unlocked. Can you make sure none of the gang go down there?"

"I think they’ll be too busy getting their voices back to bother about the back room"

He had also finally been paid and now with his new salary he was able to pay all of his back rent as well as this months one. He was also able to buy a cheap bottle of whiskey for Mr McBear as a way of a apologizing for the delay and for his understanding, had it been anyone else Mike was sure he would have been thrown out weeks ago. Now after his third day of training he was more then ready to go back to work. He couldn’t wait to give them their new voice boxes, he would finally be able to talk to them, find things out, like why their old ones stopped working and why they didn’t seem to understand the meaning of the word no. The night air was crisp and cool as he walked with Cherry under his arm, the voice boxes in his shoulder bag and his tool box in the other hand. The pizzeria was in darkness when he got there, everyone had already gone home instead of staying late to clean, as he placed his tool kit down so he could unlock the door. He walked up to the stage and placed his stuff and Cherry on the nearest party table and looked at his watch. It was 11:45 and he had a few more minutes before the gang woke up.

"Cherry, I’m going to go to the office and pick up the tablet and my hammer. Got to at least look like I’m doing my night job right?"

"Yep! See you in a bit Mike" said Cherry as Mike grabbed his touch and went down to the security room. His hammer was where Jeremy said it was and seemed to be fine not that he doubted Jeremy or anything. He picked up the tablet and quickly flicked though the cameras and felt his blood go cold. The tablet was showing the image from the camera facing the down the hall to the back exit. Usually Mike would just see the boarded up door and the exit one. Jeremy had told him that the door was still unlocked but he didn’t say it was open, which it was, with a pair of eyes glaring at him from the darkness. Had someone broken in? Was someone after Goldie knowing he was in the other room? Mike placed the tablet down and picked up his touch again and along with his hammer went to investigate. As he approached the door, he heard the sound of crying again, this time louder then before and coming from the once locked room. Mike felt all the hairs on his body standing on end as he slowly pushed the door open some more and waved his light about. Yet all he saw was stacks of boxes and equipment.

"Is someone there? Show yourself?" Mike demanded holding his hammer tightly and ready to swing. There was a slight crash at the back of the room and the quick pattering of heavy feet.

"Come out of there!" Mike yelled as he stepped in to the room looking further back to try and see who was in there. The his light caught something brown...and furry. A pair of animatronic legs. Mike followed the light up, the image of a brown animatronic bear appeared, in a very sorry state that he almost rivaled Goldie for looks. It was Toy Freddy who lifted his hat with a smile, his teeth covered in dry blood.

To be continued....

Next chapter: Its a very long story!

Please Review and tell me what you think so far.

　


	7. It's a long story

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N: Hey guys. Wow! Many of you thought it was Springtrap behind there huh? Sorry! A big thank you from me goes to speedox12 for being the beta for this chapter. I’m really grateful for your hard work. Also a big thanks goes to all of you for reviewing and liking this story, it means so much too me to know you guys like it.

Chapter Seven: It’s a very long story!

Toy Freddy glared at Mike, growling deeply as his head twitched, his blue eyes becoming unfocused. Mike knew the signs, he had seen them in the others before when they tried to get him in the office in his first few days here; he slowly stepped back as he headed for the door. He must have blinked and broke eye contact, because Toy Freddy screeched as loud as he could and leapt out at him, missing him by a few inches, his teeth gnashing away. Mike rolled against the floor and slipped as he tried to get to his feet as Toy Freddy stood up and ran towards him, his arms stretched out to grab him.

"Come on! You spent the last three days learning about these guys! How do I turn him off!" Mike shouted at himself, his mind spinning as he dodged this way and that trying to avoid being caught.

Then he remembered that the Toy versions of the animatronics kept the CPU near the right side of their heads. A good hard whack would knock Toy Freddy out. He would need to let him get a bit closer before hitting him along with timing it just right. He waited until he almost felt Toy Freddy grabbing his shirt before he made his move. He spun around, pivoting on his foot and brought the hammer down hard against Toy Freddy’s right cheek. Toy Freddy shook like mad, his body and head sparked and vibrated on the spot, screeching repeatedly, until he collapsed in a heap. Mike quickly went to work and shut off his free roaming (forming) switch and opened up the back panel of his head to look inside. It was a mess! Someone had switched all his cabled over and pulled various wires out. Mike reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his small screwdriver and started to correct all the damage hopefully before Toy Freddy woke up. He had fixed most of it when a terrifying scream made him jump and look down the hall to see Goldie and Freddy both looking angry and worried. Goldie’s body was sparking dangerously, with what was left of his fur was standing on end as he glared at Mike in cold utter rage. He lifted his arms, his fists clenched tightly ready to beat the life out of Mike as he ran towards him. Mike got to his feet, his adrenaline still going strong since his scuffle with Toy Freddy as Goldie came just close enough for him to swing his hammer to get him to back off.

"Fuck off Goldie! He fucking attacked ME! Not the other way round! And why was he fucking back here locked up in the first place? Especially since he needs help!"

Goldie wasn’t in the mood to listen as he continued to growl and sneer at Mike, waiting for an opening to attack him, while Mike stood his ground, hammer in hand. Freddy walked up to Goldie and looked at Mike and then Toy Freddy, large oily tears falling from his eyes. Mike felt a pang of guilt, but damn it, they were the bad buys NOT him. There was a whirling sound behind him and the clanking of animatronic joints moving. He didn’t dare move though, his eyes still on Goldie, but Goldie was watching Toy Freddy as he slowly came back on line. He sat up and shook his head slightly as he then looked up at Freddy and Goldie.

"Maaaaaaaa. Daaaaaaaaaaaaa" His voice boxed screeched, black oil running down his rosy cheeks. Freddy placed his hands over his face before pushing both Goldie and Mike out of his way before falling to his knees and embracing the toy, who wept in his arms. Mike felt a smile tug at his lips, but thought better of it as he looked over at Goldie, the eyeless bear too was weeping oil, his body shaking with emotions.

"I take it’s been a long time since he’s called you that?"

 **"A very long time",** Came the deep grouchy voice that Mike knew Goldie had, but still he jumped when he heard it. **"He’s not been able to recognize anyone since the bite"**

"Ok Goldie, no shit now, I want the truth and I want it now" said Mike, his hand tightening around the hammer. "I think I deserve that much don’t you?"

The gold bear looked at him for a moment before nodding his head **"Sure Mike. I’ll tell you the truth, but first if you don’t mind, I would like some privacy with my honey bear and our son"**

"Yeah....no problem...I’ve got to fit everyone’s voice boxes anyway...and I can work some more on Toy Freddy as well if you want....I’ll be in the main hall"

Goldie simply nodded again and went over to Freddy and Toy Freddy and hugged them both as Mike went back to the main hall. Freddy looked up at Goldie as the gold bear wiped away his tears.

**"Don’t worry! I’m going to make a call, between him and Mike I’m sure they’ll think of something. At least by morning I’ll be able to hear your sweet voice again Honey Bear."**

Freddy couldn’t bring himself to tell Goldie off for calling him that ridiculous pet name, he was both too happy and terribly frightened of what was going to happen.

\--Line Break--

Mike felt as if he was in a slight daze as he walked into the main hall. He had just stood down the most freighting animatronic in the place and even heard him talk, and on top of that, his son had tried to kill him. He leaned against the wall for support, his energy completely drained like it had been on his first night here, it was like all his strength had been sapped.

"Come on Mike! You’ve got a long night ahead of you and you haven’t even started", he muttered to himself "Plus, I’m going to learn about the truth about that bite and hopefully everything else"

He heard Cherry’s voice, she sounded worried, so he walked into the main hall where the animatronics were gathered in a small circle.

"What do you mean there is a bad bear in the back? What if he hurts Mike!" Cherry cried as she bounced in Chica’s hands.

"I’m fine Cherry" Mike said as he walked up to the group, making sure to make a small bee-line to Foxy "And I’ve done some repairs to Toy Freddy. He and the other Freddy’s will be joining us in a little bit. Are you ok with that Foxy? I mean he’s the guy that you have been covering for all this time"

Foxy lifted his eye patch and looked at Mike, his golden eyes glowing with gratitude and happiness as he nodded his head. Mike felt a tug on his pants and looked down at BB who was looking at him with concern.

"I’m ok BB! And so is Toy Freddy, at least I hope so; we’ll have to give him a final check up before morning to be sure. Now, I’m sure the cupcake let it out of the bag..."

"You didn’t say I couldn’t tell them" gasped Cherry as she looked him over, slightly doubting that he was alright.

"But I have got your voice boxes ready to go! So who wants to go first?"

All of them raised their hands and screeched, some of them even jumped about to get Mike to pick them, but Mike was a little preoccupied with keeping his pants up since BB decided to pull them down as a way of getting his attention.

"Ok, ok, BB. You’ll go first. We’ll do it by height...sorry Bonnie" said Mike as he rubbed his head as he saw the large bunny slump his shoulders. He stepped up to him and gave him a tight hug. "I can’t wait to hear your voice Bonnie, I bet you got the nicest voice"

Bonnie blushed as he stroked Mike’s hair and kissed his forehead, sending small butterflies though Mike’s stomach. There was a loud crash behind them, Blu not wanting to wait his turn for his voice had kicked BB over and curled up with his ears down to appear smaller giving Mike a large smile as he fluttered his eyelids.

"Not a chance Blu! And since you tried to push in, you can have your turn after Bonnie!"

Blu’s jaw dropped as he fell backwards on to the floor and started to sulk as BB blew a raspberry at him. Mike picked BB up from the floor and placed him on the table as Foxy bought over his tool box and Mangle the box of voice boxes.

"Ok, from your blueprints all your voice software is already installed on your hard drive, as long as that software hasn’t become corrupted, this should work. I don’t think it will hurt BB but I’ll try to be gentle in any case. So? Ready?"

BB nodded and opened his mouth wide. Bonnie held up Mike’s torch for him to see as Mike removed BB’s old voice box. BB tried to hold still but he couldn’t help but flinch when he felt the screwdriver press hard against his mouth.

"You’re doing great BB, just a little longer, I promise. " , said Mike as he screwed the wires into place and flipped the switch on the small white box.

There was a sharp humming sound that came from deep within BB’s CPU and Mike waited until it wound down

"Ok, fingers crossed everyone, ok BB is there anything you want to say?"

BB nodded as he hugged Mike’s chest, his voice high pitched like the children that he gave balloons to "Thank you Mr. Mikey! You’re my hero!"

Mike felt his face lit up like a beacon as the other animatronics cheered and clapped, he didn’t think he was a hero at all, all he had done was fix them up.

"Thanks BB, but I’m not a hero, I’m just a normal guy. Now come on, I think your next Net"

"Can I hold the light for you, Mr. Mikey? I’ll be good I promise." ,said BB as he held out his hands for the torch but Bonnie shook his head, this was his job.

"How about you hand me my stuff when I ask for it BB? That would be a great help." ,said Mike, not wanting BB to get upset.

The little boy smile could not have gotten much bigger as he held Mike’s screwdriver for him in one hand and Net’s new voice box in the other. Net tapped his fingers against his box as he waited for Mike to finish, his mind already whirling as it picked up the new voice box. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mike and pulled him in close, his mask resting against Mike’s ear.

"Thank you so much Michael" his voice was low and soft, reminding Mike of velvet "I can’t wait to have you in my box again. My tentacles have missed you"

Mike laughed nervously as he stepped back "Um...yeah...I missed the...you ...how about you next Chica? You, Mangle and Foxy are about the same height, but ladies should always go first, sorry Foxy"

Foxy snapped his finger and gave an over dramatic sigh that made everyone laugh. Chica handed Net Cherry too hold as she sat down on a seat that Foxy held out for her.

Mike was part of the way though putting her voice box in when the three Freddy’s came in. Toy Freddy tried to hide behind the two large animatronics, feeling both shy and worried about how they would greet him after so many years away. How would Foxy react to him, after taking the blame for him? Maybe he should stay in the panic room. Goldie turned his head slightly when he noticed Toy Freddy was back stepping and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shook his head. He wasn’t getting out of this. Freddy gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the head before Goldie pushed him forward towards the group. Everyone was looking at him, even the security guard, and Toy Freddy felt one of his pumps was about to spring a leak.

"Freddy!" BB shouted from the table and waved his arms about "Your back! Mr. Mike said he fixed you and he did and he’ll give you a wash later too and and and...."

"Hey calm down BB, lets not frighten him" said the guard as he gave Toy Freddy a smile "Sorry about hitting you earlier Toy Freddy. How’s the hard (head) drive? Didn’t do it too much damage did I?"

Toy Freddy shook his head "Sssssoorry"

"Hey, don’t worry about it. Mummy and Daddy bear there have both tried to kill me too so you’re alright. I’ll give you a look over later though if that’s ok? I want to finish giving everyone their voice box’s first"

Toy Freddy felt his red cheeks glow warm as he looked at the security guard. He was so different to the last one he had met. He had been cruel and foul tempered while this one was clearly nice and his smile made his pump go a little faster. Then he saw Foxy and his pump froze as his bright blue eyes meet his golden ones. He bowed his head to show Foxy he was truly sorry for what happened; and as the fox came over to him he expected the fox to lash out at him, but instead the larger animatronic gave him a hug and patted his head welcoming him back to the group.

"Thanks for everything Mike." said Chica, her voice was slightly deep but feminine. "You’re really a wonderful guy."

"You’re welcome Chica." smiled Mike as he turned his eyes to the ceiling and looked at Mangle "Come on down girl, it’s your turn."

Mangle shook her head and her broken voice gargled out across the room as she stayed up among the lights. Chica took Mike’s hand and shook her head.

"She says she wants to wait until you fully fix her Mike. She wants to be whole when she starts talking again"

"But I haven’t got her blueprints yet. It could be ages" argued Mike feeling bad that he hadn’t gotten them, Mangle looking down sadly at him.

 **"The owner hasn’t found them himself yet."** said Goldie as he stepped closer to Mike **"Once he has located them, he will hand them over to you, we have waited years to be fixed kid, what’s a few more days or weeks to us?"**

Mike looked at Goldie with a frown on his face "How do you know the owner hasn’t found them yet?"

The broken gold bear let out a roar of laughter before giving Mike an eerie smile **"Just cause the old man had to leave doesn’t mean he stopped giving a crap about us boy. There is more going on here than you know."**

"Then stop talking in riddles then and tell me what the hell is going on."

**"Ain’t my story to tell kid, you’ll have to wait until he gets here, which will only be a couple more minutes. So in the mean time you can mend Junior and Honey Bear’s voices."**

Freddy smacked Goldie on the shoulder while Toy Freddy gave a loud whine as if he was embarrassed at being called Junior. Mike shook his head and pointed at Foxy.

"I’ve already said Foxy is next, I’ll do Toy Freddy and Freddy afterwards, then Bonnie and finally Bonnie Blu."

Goldie simply nodded and gestured for Mike to continue as he took Freddy’s hand. Foxy sat down on the seat, Bonnie slightly to the right of him holding the light, while BB was on the left holding Mike’s tools. He opened his mouth widely, his hook digging into the plastic of the chair as Mike removed his old box and started to place in his new one. He started searching his hard drive for all the stories and songs he knew, the ones he could finally re-tell(tale) to the children, all thanks to Mike.

"Well Foxy? Did it work?"

"Aye, lad! And me and me first mate Mangle have agreed that ye be joining our crew as our new cabin boy!" said Foxy his voice reminding him of Captain Barbossa from those cheesy pirate movies.

"A cabin boy? Come on! Second mate at least." moaned Mike as he helped Foxy to his feet.

"Ya have to earn that right boyo! And once ye repaired me first mate, we will give you a proper pirates welcome." said Foxy as he gave Mike’s butt a very firm slap, his gold eyes giving Mike the chills. Mike rubbed his butt cheek as he went up to Toy Freddy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, your turn."

Toy Freddy seized up and backed away from Mike until he was pressed against Freddy shaking his head. Freddy wrapped his arm around him and patted his head, comforting him, as Mike rubbed his head. What could he do? The poor bear was shaking and he couldn’t blame him. Not after what that last security guard...Mike looked down at his uniform, no wonder the smaller animatronic was freaking out. The older animatronics gave a small squeal of glee as Mike undid his shirt, but groaned when they saw he was wearing a white T-shirt underneath it. He also took off his hat and wrapped it in his shirt and stuffed both into his tool box. He then politely tapped on Toy Freddy’s shoulder and the toy looked at him for a few moments, visibly relaxing in Freddy’s arms.

"Sorry for acting so insensitive there, Toy Freddy. You know that’s just too long and I can’t call you Freddy either, that will just be confusing. And I’m guessing your not a fan of Junior?" The toy shook his head as the others laughed while Goldie snorted unhappily. "So how about I call you Fred? Is that ok?"

Mike suddenly found himself on his back on the floor, with Toy Freddy hugging him tightly around the middle, laying on top of him. Blu hissed angrily before Bonnie smacked him over the head. This wasn’t the time for a spat. Mike laughed as Foxy and Chica helped him and Fred to their feet and Mike led him to the chair. BB was about to hand Mike his tools when there was a loud knock on the front door. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Mike, who simply shrugged.

"Don’t look at me! I wouldn’t know if its your owner or not!"

  **"Leave it with me."** said Goldie as he walked towards the door **"Me and the boss go wwwaay back; and if it ain’t him then the poor smack is about to get the fright of their life hehehe"**

Freddy and Mike both rolled his eyes at Goldie’s words as they watched the older bear peer out the glass window before turning the locks to open the door.

**"It’s good too see you again Boss, though I wish you improved your timing, was expecting you ages ago."**

"Sorry about that old friend, But to be fair, you woke me up in the middle of the night and there are not many cabs about."

Mike felt his jaw slowly drop and his hand lose grip of his screw driver as Goldie escorted an elderly man in after relocking the front door. The man slowly made his way over to the group, his wrinkly face smiling brightly as he gazed over the animatronics.

"It’s so wonderful to see you all in fine health. I know I have you to thank for that Michael."

Mike blinked as he pointed hopelessly at the older man. "Mr. McBear?"

\--Line Break--

The animatronics lined up and waited for their turn to hug the old man, whom they more affectionately called "father" rather then "owner" or "boss". He spoke to them all softly, talking of old times and his happiness of being back.

"It is so good to see you again, Toy Freddy. I can’t tell you how sorry I am about what happened, I can only hope you can forgive me?" said Mr McBear as he held out his frail hand for the small bear animatronic to take.

Fred shook his hand and hugged the older man gently in his arms, not wanting to hurt him before returning to his seat. Finally the McBear turned to Mike, who had been standing to the side, in shock mostly, as he watched his landlord embrace his friends.

"Goldie told me you have asked for the truth Mike, about everything, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, cause there was obliviously a reason behind Foxy taking the blame for the bite and why Fred here was locked up. And I think you know something about why these guys hunt down security guards and stuff them into suits"

The old man smiled sadly as he nodded "It is a long story Mike and a rather sad one too"

"I’m all ears, you can tell me it while I continue working on these guys, if that’s ok with you?" said Mike holding up his tools.

Mr McBear smiled, his eyes watering slightly as he nodded, sitting down on the chair that Goldie had bought over to him. The animatronics stood around them in a circle, with the two chairs in the middle with the humans; one for them to be fixed while the other held the man that knows their story well.

"Well, I guess it started many years ago, when I was about your age Michael, I was a young man with big dreams and a plan. With my wife Amy, we scimped and saved until we could afford the dinner and of course the materials for me to build Freddy. Who as you know later became Golden Freddy and later built the Marionette, who wasn’t a full animatronic at the time. We were so busy and our business was doing so well. My son was growing up, going to school and I was working on building more animatronics. Then...one day...we were holding a party...and someone screamed loudly...I turned around and to my horror that there was blood pouring though the bottom of our fount door"

"The homeless girl that got killed? Did anyone ever say why it happened?" Mike asked as he took out Fred’s old voice box.

"Sadly no. She was a homeless girl, so no one really cared and no one came to claim her body, so I paid for her funeral. I had to close the dinner of course, as no one would bring their children to a place where their children were not going to be safe. I was getting desperate at the time as well. Bills were piling up and Amy wasn’t well either. Then an old friend and rival of mine came knocking. Fraz Vontrap, his name was, who owned a pizza place and asked if he could buy Freddy off of me for a very generous sum. He promised to take care of him and everything but I couldn’t do it, Freddy was part of my family and you didn’t sell family. Fraz and I got to talking then and I showed him my ideas for the other animatronics; and the more we talked, the more our idea grew. We became partners, and while our plan was in the works, I would work as a manger in his restaurant with Freddy. Amy died of cancer that year, leaving me to raise our son alone. Freddy helped as best he could with me in grief and to help raise my small boy. But Freddy had to work in the restaurant with me, so who could I trust to look after my boy? At the time I had just finished building the model animatronic for Bonnie. He was a simple and friendly bunny with gold fur. I named him Trap after my friend, but my son wanted to call him Spring. We compromised and in the end he was called Springtrap and they were inseparable from that moment on. It was almost like having two sons instead of one. He worked with me, Freddy and of course Springtrap in the restaurant while studying business at school. Then one day, after years of work, we were ready to open our pizzeria. I had finished building Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy and everything was wonderful. We were huge!"

"But wait a sec...in the papers I read, you simply renamed your dinner and that later became the pizzeria. Your talking as if it took you guys years..."

"Of course it took us years Mike, neither of us had any money." exclaimed Mr Mcbear "I had lost everything bar my family, Freddy and the Marionette. Fraz had everything he had tied up with his own business so yes it did take years for us to get our own place. Ten years of hard work. You have to understand something Mike, me and Fraz are of a generation that took great pride in doing things ourselves without going to anyone for help."

"Ok, I get that. So this is the pizzeria that first opened, so that means...oh." said Mike as he looked at Goldie, who was clenching his fists as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy’s eyes went black.

"Yes, the murder of the five children, a truly horrible crime. Like this place, that old pizzeria had a storage place for spare parts and suits, but only a few people had the key to get in. At the time we had employed a pair of bothers, one was working as a security guard and the other as a cleaner. They had both seemed like such friendly nice boys you know; you would never had expected it, I know I certainly didn’t. One day, during a party I noticed that Goldie was acting oddly, but I was so busy I didn’t get a chance to go and talk to him. It wasn’t until the following day when we discovered the bodies of the children and Goldie’s endoskeleton that we discovered the truth. The younger of the two brother’s, the cleaner, had turned off Goldie’s free roaming switch and had taken his suit to wear, to...to...." Mr McBear shook, hot tears falling from his face as he placed a hand over his mouth to hold back a sob.

Mike didn’t say anything and kept his eyes on Fred, allowing the older man to regain his composure, as he finished fixing Fred’s new voice.

"How is it?" he asked as he helped Fred to his feet. The bear blinked and smiled, his red cheeks starting to glow.

"Thank you Mike, its really nice of you to fix me, after what I did...." his voice was young sounding to Mike and sounded posh.

"Hey, it’s nothing, besides it wasn’t really your fault" said Mike giving Fred a small hug as he looked over at Freddy "Come on big guy! It’s your turn"

Freddy sat down as Goldie growled at Mike **"Remember to keep your hands off my honey bear, Mike."**

Freddy sent him a deep glare as Mr. McBear shook his head "You’re still calling him those silly nick names after all these years? You know he doesn’t like it!"

**"But he is my honey bear. All I have to do is rub his belly and..."**

What ever Goldie was going to say was cut short when Freddy grabbed one of Mike’s tools and threw it him, smacking him hard in the head, making everyone roar with laughter.

"Look Mr. McBear, I know what happened if you don’t want to talk about it, if you want to skim a few things that’s ok, just don’t leave out the important stuff" said Mike as he asked BB to get him another screwdriver from the box.

"Well, after the police came and captured the lad they interviewed his brother... but could find no evidence to prove he was involved"

 **"It was damn obvious he was involved!"** snapped Goldie bringing his fist down hard on the table. **"And after what he did to Spring...."**

Mike remembered reading that the guard had been found in Springtrap’s body as he looked at Mr McBear to explain.

"The guard for some reason or another thought that the spirits of the children were out to get him, so he thought he would hide in the one place they wouldn’t think to look. While Spring was in sleep mode he turned off his free roaming switch and used some sort of crank to move his endoskeleton parts out of the way so he could climb in but he hadn’t used it right and the spring locks snapped loose. They...he...well... it was a horrible death for both him and Spring. Once his body was removed, I cleaned Spring as best I could but I didn’t think it was right to reactivate him so, he was laid to rest in the old restaurant and we found another place to set up."

"That’s when your friend stepped down from being the CEO and that arse-hole was put in charge. The Manager told me how much he hates these guys and how you too fought about them." said Mike as he pulled out Freddy’s old voice box.

Mr McBear and Goldie shared a look but both shrugged as the old man continued.

"When the new building was ready, it was thought we needed a new attraction. Goldie had officially retired, but I felt it was best that he still help out in his own way and gave him the software to do the books as well as guard the backstage area during the day. The Marionette was giving a full animatronic body and I also built new animatronics and affectionately called the Toys. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are basically younger siblings of their older counterparts while Toy Freddy here well....."

"He is our baby bear." said Freddy, sounding a lot like Tom Hanks as he stood up and shook Mike’s hand "And thank you Mike for all you’ve done for me and my family."

"Um your welcome, I was glad to help out, but I’ve got a question before you continue Mr. McBear"

"What is it lad?"

"Why do you guys chase the security guard? Is it because you see us as endoskeleton and try and put us in to suits or is it something a lot worse?" Mike asked as he looked at the animatronics, all looking nervous and embarrassed, as did Mr McBear.

"Actually ,Mike, what happened next is the very reason that tradition started up, it was also my idea." said Mr McBear as he rubbed the back of his head. "Believe it or not, you’re actually the only real night guard we have had in a while that hasn’t been a scum bag."

"Ok, you have really lost me, what has me being a good night guard got to do with it?" said Mike as he took Bonnie’s hand and led him to the chair only to find Blu already on it. "Blu! Off! I told you I’d do you last!"

Blu shook his head and crossed his arms as he tiled his head back and opened his mouth. Mike sighed in frustration as he looked up at Bonnie.

"Bon, would you mind? Its too much of a hassle when he’s being like this"

Bonnie nodded sadly, but Freddy came up to them as he glared at Blu "No Mike, you said Blu will be last and that’s what he going to be. Now get off that chair!"

Blu looked a little nervous looking back at Freddy, but he still shook his head in defiance. He wanted his voice back, but then Freddy snarled and roared at him angrily and he quickly leapt up off of the chair. Mike sniggered as Bonnie sat down on the chair.

"So how did that tradition start? Was it before or after the...you know what?" as Mike glanced at Fred.

"Oh well before." smiled Mr McBear "After that security guard, we hired another for the new building but he was not the most trustworthy and was seen by Freddy and the others drinking alcohol on duty. We had also noticed that money was missing from the tills. So I asked the gang to start wandering the halls and spy for me."

 **"We caught him in the act of nicking the money, but we didn’t have anything to tie him up with. So I thought we would use one of the spare suits to weigh him down. He was found in the morning... ALIVE but completely freaking out. It was funny as hell. So we decided to keep it up. The boss made those tape messages and we did the rest. If the guard survived the first week without breaking the rules or doing anything bad then we left him alone if he did break the rules..."** explained Goldie his smile was wicked as he remembered all the guards he had tormented.

"They got stuffed into a suit...but wait a second...you guys went after me for three weeks and I hadn’t done anything, so what the hell?"

Chica blushed brightly "We liked how you screamed...and the fact that you pulled funny faces when you panicked."

"Can I ask ye something lad?" smirked Foxy as he looked at his hook "Is it normal for a boy of your age to scream like a wee young girl?"

"Ha! Ha! Very Funny!" Mike said sarcastically "So the whole thing about you killing the guards was all made up? Is that why you were shocked when I asked?" he directed this question at Freddy.

"If that was the rumor going about, that we were killing people, it could explain why the business wasn’t doing so well, if the costumers were afraid we would hurt them. Though saying that, there was one that I truly wished we had killed..." said Freddy, his voice going deeper as his eyes glazed over black again.

"As you know Mike, the animatronics must rest for a few hours before we open, that and the few hours we are closed without a guard are the times where they’re at their weakest. One of the night guards, who hated the animatronics a great deal, had received a call that night that wasn’t my recording" said Mr McBear.

"It was a rich voice that told him he would pay him money if he caused us trouble." said Fred looking down at his hands before lifting them to his face and covering his eyes. "I was there near the door when he got the call so I overheard some of it, but then he noticed me and slammed the door shut. I didn’t make much of it at the time....but I so wished I had. I told Freddy, but that was just before we went into sleep mode and that..."

"He was the one that messed with you... he messed with all of you." said Mike looking at them all. "But why?"

"So we couldn’t tell anyone what had happened." said Chica sadly "The boss wasn’t in that day and the other stuff didn’t really seem any different since we could still say our catchphrases and such."

"We could also tell something was wrong with Baby Bear, the louder and more fuller the place got the more upset and aggravated he got. Then...well, as they say it’s history" said Goldie with an uncomfortable sigh as he wrapped his arm around Fred’s shoulders.

"Well, no it doesn’t! Because that tells me how the bite happened but doesn’t tell me how Foxy got the blame and why he was sealed up in the back." said Mike shortly as he worked on Bonnie’s mouth.

Fred flinched as he gave Foxy as sad apologetic look but Foxy simply smiled.

"What kind friend and pirate would I be mate, if I hadn’t taken the blame and save the small lad form being scrapped?"

"So you offered to take the blame, but what about Fred? And the staff and such?"

"Freddy had already lost Goldie in the sense that he was retired and losing Toy Freddy would have broken his heart. No one really saw who had bitten the man, but everyone saw that Foxy was covered in blood. It didn’t take much too convince everyone that Foxy was guilty ,but, somehow, the CEO had already been told about Toy Freddy and was ordering him to be scrapped. I fought with him, begged even and in the end we came to a deal. Foxy would take the blame and stay out of order, while Toy Freddy would be sealed away in one of the back rooms and I was to retire. I was also made to promise that I would never fix or build another animatronics in exchange of keeping my ownership over the gang. The long fights, the bite and the deaths finally caught up with me and I suffered a stroke. I was stuck in the hospital for ages and unable to help my friends." said Mr. McBear in a defeated voice as looked at Mike "Goldie refused to tell me anything while I was in the hospital..."

 **"You were ill!"** Goldie snapped **"I wasn’t going to make it worse by telling you, Toy Chica had disappeared and that Mangle was out of service as well"**

"It wasn’t until I got home did I find out that my friends had been left in such a mess, but what could I do? The CEO had my word that I wouldn’t go fix them myself and I didn’t trust, and neither did they, anyone that came to close to them. That is...until you Michael. When you offered to fix Bonnie for free and then fixed Blu and Chica without even being paid too do it, I knew then I could trust you. But both me and Goldie felt we should test your skills as well. Hence why you were asked to fix the Marionette and Balloon Boy first before we felt you could be fully trusted with Foxy"

"Right, although I don’t like this being all done behind my back, I guess I can’t blame you guys for having trust issues and I have to thank you for sticking up for me against the CEO as well, otherwise I would have been out of a job"

"It’s not a problem Mike, after all I needed you to have this job otherwise I wouldn’t get my rent from you." joked Mr McBear, laughing as he watched Mike blush.

Bonnie tugged on Mike’s shirt and pointed to his mouth.

"Oh, Sorry Bonnie, got distracted there." said Mike as he started to rewire his voice box. "So, what now? I mean...what is it you want me too do?"

"Only what you want to do Mike." said Mr McBear "I know you have your own dreams and plans...but do you think you could make a life for yourself here...with them?"

Mike looked down at Bonnie, who looked back at him with pleading eyes, that made his throat tighten. He then looked at everyone else, all with the same pleading and hopeful look that he would stay.

"I do like working here...no scratch that...I love it....and working with you guys is part of my dream...so yeah...I guess...."

Bonnie stood up then and lifted Mike over his shoulder and looked at Mr McBear "Excuse us, I need to talk to Mike alone." his voice was deep and smooth (Think Vincent from Beauty and the Beast 80’s version) as he quickly ran down the hall, Mike bouncing on his shoulder.

Blu blinked helplessly as his jaw dropped, letting out a screech of frustration as he ran after them. Mr. McBear rose to his feet unsteadily and was quickly caught by Goldie.

"Thank you, old friend. I’ll take my leave now... if Mike has any more questions, he can come to me or you I hope?"

 **"I suppose we can trust him, he hasn’t let us down yet, though if he does, it will be devastating for them"** said Goldie in a soft voice so that the others could not hear him as he led his oldest friend to the door **"Are you sure you want to leave it like this though? You didn’t really tell him about the CEO...."**

"There will be time for that Goldie. You have the inspection to deal with first and then that Manger I think will have to be dealt with... have there been anymore clues?"

 **"Nah, but the kid is sniffing around, he might dig something up"** Goldie took Mr. McBear’s hand and shook it and held it tightly. **"But I want you to keep out of out of it when the time comes....NO! LISTEN! You’re not young anymore! That stroke almost killed you! You’re meant to be taking it easy and not getting worked up. And you have haven’t you? I can tell from the way you have been breathing on the phone!"**

"You worry too much about me Goldie." smiled Mr McBear "But alright, but I want to be kept in formed of everything that goes on. If he decided’s to make his move, we will need to be ready. Also Goldie...I didn’t wish to say anything in front of the others...have you been keeping up with the news recently?"

**"I have and if they do that...do you think he’ll come back?"**

"If he does.....you know what to do"

**"Good and with Baby out of the safe room, we will have plenty of room for him" Goldie smiled evilly and for a moment, so did Mr. McBear before walking out in to the cold night air.**

\--Line Break--

Mike knew it was better just to keep quiet and let the Bunny do his thing rather than try and argue. What ever Bonnie wanted to say to him, he had wanted to do in private, so only he could hear. Though Mike was pretty sure that Blu was hot on their trail as he was the only one that hadn’t got his voice back and wasn’t really in the mood to wait. Though he was honored that Bonnie wanted his first conversation with him, he didn’t appreciate being tossed about like a sack of potatoes. Bonnie placed him down and quickly shut the metal doors knowing full well that Blu was on his way.

"I’m sorry for doing this Mike ,but I wanted to talk to you alone." said Bonnie as he easily picked up several large boxes and place them in front of the floor vent in case his smaller blue counterpart tried to get in that way.

"I kinda guessed that with you locking us in here. So, what’s so important that you had to hide us away in here?"

Bonnie suddenly looked embarrassed and twisted his hands nervously

"You don’t know what to say?" Mike smiled "It happens big guy. Just take your time and it will come back to you. How are you finding the voice box by the way? Does it need tightening or anything?"

Bonnie shook his head as he walked up to Mike and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him in close as he rested his head on top of his. Mike smiled, enjoying the soft fur against his cheek as he returned the hug. He heard Bonnie mumbling as he pulled back to look up at him.

"Sorry Bonnie but what did you say?"

"I love you Mike." said Bonnie, his confession sounding as if it was straining his new voice box.

"Well, I love you too, like I said you’re my favorite..."

"No Mike. I LOVE you... as do the others... deep in our hard-drives. Well, not Goldie or Freddy and BB thinks of you as a big brother and..."

"Whoa... slow down there Bonnie" said Mike turning as bright as a Christmas tree. "I know you guys like me and all..."

"Mike you don’t understand." said Bonnie shaking his head "For years no one but the children have ever cared for us. Treated no better than slaves by parents and staff, expecting us to do everything they ask us to do and never giving a word of thanks or allowing us any breaks. We have been slowly falling apart fearing the day we would stop moving as it would mean we would be scrapped. I was so afraid Mike when I stopped moving and my arm fell off, I thought I was going to die, until they took me to the back of the kitchen and said that you were going to try and fix me. At first I feared that you would do more damage than good, but then you started talking to me, your kind words and gentle hands were like a balm on my soul. You treated us so kindly and defended us; how could any of us not fall in love with you?"

Mike didn’t know what to say as a loud bang made him jump out of Bonnie’s arms. More banging followed as if someone was trying to break the door down. Bonnie went over and turned on the hall light to see Blu standing there, glaring at him, enraged.

"Go away Blu!" snapped Bonnie "Mike will fix your box before he leaves."

Blu stamped his feet and screeched as loudly as he could, throwing a tantrum even a three year old would be impressed by, as Mike joined Bonnie by the window.

"Blu please, I promise I’ll do your voice, but Bonnie just wants a word with me" Blu shook his head, still hitting the glass and the door with his fists. "Ok, how about tomorrow before anything else I’ll play with you, how about that?"

Blu stopped and looked at Mike, his eyes and smile wide as he nodded his head, waving goodbye as he went back to the main hall. Bonnie shook his head and glared slightly at Mike.

"You’re going to regret that promise."

"Yeah, well, it got him to leave us alone didn’t it? As to what you were saying... I don’t know what to say... I mean I’m nobody Bonnie. I’m just a guy who was really down on his luck when I got this job. You guys are putting a lot of faith in me and..."

Bonnie grabbed Mike’s t-shirt and yanked him forward leaning down to kiss him. Mike tried to push him back and wiggle out of his grip, but when Bonnie’s tongue licked his lips, he went limp, and opened his mouth to let him in. Bonnie lowered his arms to Mike’s rear and lifted him up and placed him on the desk without breaking the kiss. Mike pulled away, needing to catch his breath as Bonnie nuzzled his ear.

"Let me show you how special you are to me Mike." he whispered as he pushed Mike down to lay flat on the desk. Mike felt confused, his mind was spinning from everything he had heard tonight and now Bonnie had told him he loved him and that the others felt the same, he just didn’t know how to feel about it. He watched as Bonnie undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear reveling his already twitching cock. Bonnie went down to his knee joints and used his hands to part Mike’s legs as he leaned over him.

"Do you remember the last time I did this for you? I didn’t get to taste you then, I fully intend to now" said Bonnie as he slowly licked Mick’s cock from base to tip. He took only the head into his mouth and sucked on it hard, making Mike wiggle and hiss at his teasing. He licked the shaft up and down, feeling its heat and salty taste on his tongue as it grew harder and larger. He squeezed Mike’s ball slightly, making him gasp and arch his hips. His crimson eyes watched Mike’s every move, recorded every face Mike pulled and stored it to his long term memory.

"You’re really beautiful Mike and I do love you so." Bonnie said as he kissed each of Mike’s balls.

"Stop saying... and doing weird stuff Bonnie." Mike huffed, his skin feeling like fire it was so red "It makes me feel...weird."

Bonnie rolled his eyes as he smirked, giving Mike’s cock one last kiss before taking it full into his mouth. He wanted to taste Mike’s cum, wondering if it would be sweet or salty, or something unique that was Mike’s alone. He watched as Mike’s blush had spread across his face, down his neck and making his eyes glow. He listened to each little noise Mike made from his moans, his oh’s and his groans. Mike’s heart was beating heavily and Bonnie wondered if he could get his pump in sink with his so they could beat together.

"BonnIE!" Mike moaned feeling his balls starting to tighten as he was ready to cum. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see those red orbs gazing back at him and feeling more awkward than he already did. Bonnie was sucking harder now as his hands squeezed and rubbed his hips and legs.

"Let yourself go Mike." Bonnie’s voice sound deep and wanting "Let me have your seed in my mouth."

"I’m close... really close!" Mike cried as Bonnie licked and sucked him, bringing him closer to the edge.

He wrapped his legs around Bonnie’s body and gripped the desk as he released into Bonnie’s mouth. Although it was not a good idea since it could block up his pump and other circuits, Bonnie still swallowed Mike’s cum, willing to risk having the strange but delicious substance inside of him. Mike sat up and pulled up his pants as he watched Bonnie lick his muzzle clean and got to his feet.

"Do you understand now Mike?" Bonnie asked as he took Mike’s hand and kissed it.

"Not really, but we need to get out of here now cause I doubt Blu is behaving himself." said Mike as he opened the door, not quite making eye contact with the purple Bunny.

Bonnie said nothing as he followed Mike back to the main area where the others were waiting. He could be patient and wait until Mike was ready to accept their feelings for him. After all, even though he says no most of the time, he never really stops them from showing their affections and even sometimes returned them. He just had to wait a little longer that was all.

\--Line Break--

  


"I was starting to think you had forgotten me Mike." said Blu as Mike put away his tools. His voice was not as girly as Mike had thought it would be but it was still quite high for a guy. "You were in there an awful long time with Bonnie."

"Sorry about that Blu." said Mike closing his tool box. "Bonnie had a lot to get off his chest."

"I’m sure he did." said Blu as he smiled and rested his head on top of his hands. "And there is a lot of stuff I want to get off as well, but I’ll be a good bunny and wait till tomorrow like you promised"

Mike laughed nervously at the lustful look Blu was giving him and quickly looked around for a distraction when he saw Toy Freddy sitting on his own near the corner of the stage.

"Fred isn’t looking to good Blu, I’m going to see if he’s ok."

"That’s fine Mike." smiled Blu as he stood up from the chair and kissed Mike on the cheek "I’ve got some planning to do for tomorrow."

Mike quickly said goodbye to Blu and picked up his tools and walked over to Fred. Mike couldn’t help but notice how down the poor bear seemed as he looked down at the floor with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey Fred. You ok? Is everything working alright?" Mike asked as he stood in front of him. The small bear jumped and looked scared for a moment before realizing who it was.

"Sorry Mike, I was lost in my memory banks for a moment, there is no need to be concerned." said Fred sadly as he looked back down at the floor again.

"Well, you look really down and I was wondering if you needed someone to talk too, plus also I want to give you a wash and oil your joints as well."

"Why?" Fred asked in confusion, looking back up at Mike.

"Well, there is meant to be an inspector coming around and he’s going to look for any reason to shut this place down. Seeing you looking a bit grubby will be just the reason he needs"

"But Chica doesn’t like it when we go into the kitchen while she’s working." said Fred as he stood up from the stage and started to follow Mike towards the kitchen.

"We’ll be at the back of the kitchen so we should be fine." said Mike as he opened the kitchen door and peeked inside. Chica was busy making the pizzas while explaining things to Cherry who was sitting on the side watching her.

"Hello Chica, hey Cherry, would you ladies mind if I work out the back with Fred? He needs a bit of a clean"

"Oh." said Chica sadly "I thought you might have come in here to spend time with me."

Mike felt a small stab of guilt as he rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry Chica. I promise I’ll make time for you and even help you out with cooking if you like."

"I wouldn’t let him if I were you." said Cherry cheerfully "If it’s not leftovers or microwavable he’s hopeless."

"Remind me to dye your icing mint green when we get home Cherry." said Mike as he pulled Fred into the kitchen and made their way around the back.

"Ok Fred, take off your hat and get comfortable, while I get the hot water into a bucket"

"This isn’t going to hurt is it?" asked Fred as he placed his hat down and undid his tie.

"No, not at all, all the others really enjoyed it." said Mike as he bought the bucket over and then went to his tool kit for this oil can.

Mike noticed that Fred seemed a little nervous still and wondered what he could do to help the poor guy relax. It was then he noticed a small radio that the kitchen staff used when the football was on and their wanted to know the score.

"Hey shall we have some music on?"

Fred smiled then and nodded as Mike fiddle with the knobs trying to turn it on.

"..iller of five children is being reviewed tomorrow and..." "Nope, that’s boring, we need music." "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world..."

"There we go!" said Mike listening slightly to the tune as he picked up a large sponge and dunked it into the water.

Fred’s coat was mainly coated in dust and cobwebs, so Mike didn’t have to put to much cleaning lotion on his fur, just used a lot more hot water. Now and again Fred would jump if Mike brushed against something sensitive, but seemed content to stand there and hum along with the songs.

"So are you going to tell me why you’re feeling so down?" Mike asked "You’re not thinking about what happened are you?"

"How can I not? I did something truly awful and to make it even worse Foxy took the blame and has not been able to be with children as long as I have."

"Yeah, but what happened to you wasn’t your fault was it? It was that jerk’s fault, he screwed you up and made you act that way. And Foxy offered to take the blame for you because he cares about you and didn’t want to see you scrapped. And I’m really glad he did because it means I get to meet you and fix you up. Now you and Foxy can both be with kids again and be happy"

"Really? You think so?" asked Fred, his voice slightly higher as he looked at Mike in awe.

"Yep! Did you have some kind of routine? Or play an instrument?" Mike asked as he oiled Fred’s neck joints.

"I sing like ma...like Freddy does. We use to take it in turns on who would sing and be on the shop floor."

"I bet you’re really good then. I’ll have to come in during the day to hear you" said Mike, noticing that Fred’s red cheeks were glowing slightly

"So, was that all that was bothering you?"

"No... Freddy told me that my toy sister Chi is missing as well. He said it’s been years since she disappeared. We use to be really close and I have missed her greatly while locked away."

"Yeah Chica mentioned her to me." said Mike "What was she like? Was she nice?"

"Oh yes, really nice and super friendly if a bit clumsy. She couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen because of it, but she was wonderful with the children."

"She sounds great... did she get on with everyone?" Mike asked remembering that Chica had mentioned that she had argued with the two Freddy’s.

"Well, yes... sort of. Chi got on with everyone... but there was one person that she dotted on more than anybody. One of the young sales assistants. Papa used to get quite mad at her for skipping work to spend time with him."

"So she really liked the guy then? Why didn’t Goldie like him?" Mike asked as he worked on Fred’s torso and arms.

"No one really liked him but Chi. He smelled awful most of the time, was always being lazy, that’s one of the reason’s papa didn’t like him because he kept dumping his workload on Chi. He was also a really bad kiss-up, always hanging around the owner, always asking him if he could do anything for him; it was disgusting to watch."

Mike worked on Fred’s legs as he processed the information. So the manager was a bigger dick back then, but why lie about it? So far all he found out about Chi was that she really liked the manager and that she clashed with Goldie over it, but is that enough to blame the manager for her disappearance?

"So... Mike... can you tell me about you? My family seems to really like you" Fred asked looking down at Mike with curiosity.

"There isn’t much to tell really. I finished college with the highest marks in engineering. I live in a flat with my final project Cherry, she’s the cupcake you saw with Chica and my landlord is your owner Mr. McBear. My ex-girlfriend stole all my money so I had to get a job really quick and found this place. The rest is history."

"Well, I’m glad you did, if it wasn’t for you, I would still be sealed away behind that door, never seeing anybody but papa now and again"

"Goldie visited you? How?"

"He came through the vent. He was tall enough to climb into it while I’m..." Fred slumped slightly, not liking to bring up the fact that he was rather short.

"Well, I think that’s you almost done Fred. I’ve done your teeth, so they’re all nice and white now and your fur is lovely and clean. The only thing I’ve got to do now is your pelvis section. Now I promise I’ll be very quick; wipe over and oiled joints just like that and hopefully your parents won’t kill me for doing it"

"Ok... but why would my parents kill you for giving me a wash?" asked Fred tilting his head to the side. Mike blushed brightly himself wondering if he should tell Fred or not.

"Shit don’t tell me he’s... Oh come on he’s got to know right?... I mean the others did... unless he wasn’t designed that way..." he thought as he knelt down in front of Fred.

"This area is really sensitive." said Mike calmly "So if it starts to feel a little too much, you tell me to stop ok?"

"Ok." said Fred, who looked very confused.

He watched Mike soak the sponge again and reached for his left leg joint that was connected to his pelvis. It was a nice feeling, he could feel the muck leave his joints and his circuits sparked slightly at Mike’s touch. In fact, there was a lot of little sparks going off, it tingled in a nice way as he felt a wonderful rush to his pump. Mike had reached further back now and was washing his rear just beneath his tail, sending more sensations to Fred’s circuits. He sent a quick search to his hard-drive to find out why he was reacting to Mike’s wash when Mike rubbed a little harder against his fur. He let out a small moan as all his wiring heated up and his cooling system started to engage.

"There you go, Fred. All done." said Mike as he pulled away and got up to his feet. He had heard the moan and judging by how brightly the bulbs in Fred’s cheeks were glowing he did the right thing.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked, still feeling the tingling sensation in his lower body. "I still feel really dirty down there."

Mike bit back his own groan and he picked up the bucket of water to throw it away down the sink. Seriously? Was Fred that much of a virgin? Then again, with over protective parents like Goldie and Freddy it was most likely.

"I promise you Fred you’re all clean and fixed. I’m going to give your hat and tie a wipe over before you put them on as well." said Mike as he quickly cleaned up his mess and tools. He wiped over the small hat and tie and handed them back to Fred to put on.

"Mike, do you think the manager will let me perform again?" Fred asked as he fiddled with his tie.

"I don’t really know Fred. If he was here when the... when it happened... he might be reluctant to let you near the kids." said Mike honestly "It might be better, at least for a while, if you solely stay on the stage. That way the others can keep an eye on you and the manager won’t have to worry about the costumers. And if anyone asks you’re the band new Toy Freddy that the pizzeria has just got and have nothing to do with the thing of 87. How does that sound?"

Fred nodded, but Mike could tell the small bear was upset that he couldn’t interact with the children straight away but it was for the best. Everyone still thought that it was Foxy that had done the bite, but the staff that were there at the time probably knew the truth and were most likely going to cause trouble. Chica came around the corner holding Cherry in her arms.

"Mike? Fred? It’s almost six. We need to get to the stage." said Chica smiling at them both.

"Mike, Chica has taught me so much about cooking, so from now on I’m in charge of the kitchen at home." said Cherry excitedly as she bounced from Chica’s arms to Mike’s.

"Really, and how do you plan to do that without any arms or legs?" asked Mike as he followed Chica and Fred out of the kitchen.

"You’ve got to build me some, otherwise I’ll have to boss you around."

"You mean more than you already do? No thanks. Though I don’t think it’s right for a cupcake to have arms and legs."

"Oh! But Mike." Cherry moaned loudly as the animatronics took their places on the stage while Foxy got ready to pose in his cove and Net got comfortable in his box. .

Mike smiled as he watched Freddy hug Fred and pointed to the open space beside him and Bonnie.

"See you guys this afternoon, maybe, if not, see you tonight." said Mike as he waved goodbye. They all waved and said goodbye to him and Cherry and went one by one in to sleep mode.

"Ready to go home Cherry?" Mike asked as he turned around to go home as Cherry nestled into his arm.

"Yep, my battery is saying I’ve only got 15% left. So I will need to go on the mains for a while."

 "Not a problem Cherry. I’ll think I’ll hit the hay as soon as we get in too and maybe later..."

The front door to the pizzeria swung open before Mike got there and the manager walked in, looking tired and untidy in his uniform.

"Hey Mike. Long night?"

"You could say that. You ok? You don’t look so good?"

"Just trying to get this place up to standards before that inspector turns up which should be today, though I’m praying to the heavens it’s not since we’re getting that windows finally fixed and...WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING THERE!"

"Oh, you mean Toy Freddy? I found him wandering around in the back corridor tonight so I fixed him up and he now as good as new."

"Mike you don’t understand that bear is evil! He was meant to be scrapped."

"Why? What did he do? I mean everyone knows it was Foxy that did the bite, right?" said Mike, smirking when he saw the dumbfounded look on the managers face.

"No, Mike you don’t get it, you weren’t there!"

"Well, neither were you right? That’s what you told me. Before your time you said and that’s why you never met Toy Chica before right? Besides, like you said it was all the Foxy’s fault, so why would anyone care about Toy Freddy? If there is a problem I’m sure the owner will hear your concerns, but I’m sure Toy Freddy will behave himself. He’ll stay on the stage for now where Freddy can watch him and teach him the ropes. So you have nothing to worry about" Mike watched as the Manager’s face went various colors while the left side of his face twitched. "Well, I’d best get home and rest. You’ll probably call me later for some reason or other. So see ya!" Mike smiled as he left the manager behind and walked out the door. He walked down the street humming a happy tune with Cherry sitting in the crook of his arm and his tool kit in the other.

"So Mike, how good did that feel?" Cherry asked, her tone knowing and happy.

"Really good Cherry really good."

Back in the pizzeria, the manager glared heatedly at Toy Freddy before making his way to his office. He had a call to make and the receiver was not going to be happy about it.

\--Line Break--

Mike felt like he had slept for hours when he woke up and looked at his clock. He had only been asleep for four, but that was fine; he was hungry and he could hear the post being delivered. He stretched as he slowly got to his feet and dragged them though the flat. Cherry was still asleep, charging up her battery on his small table, as he went to the front door to pick up his letters. There were a couple of bills, junk mail and a gold envelope with a stamp mark from Florida. Did he know anyone in Florida? He quickly made himself a coffee and some burnt toast before sitting down on his sofa. He looked over his bills and was actually relieved that he could pay them on time and still have enough money over to get food this month. He then picked up the gold envelope and ripped it open and pulled out a couple of pages for him to read.

"Dear Mike Schmidt, Congratulations! You have been selected to become an engineer in the happiest place on earth "Critter Country". All we need you to do is give us a ring, fill in these forms and send them to us straight away so we can set up your final interview and introduce you to your new family and friends "The Critters". All your questions will be answered on the day and...."

Mike couldn’t read anymore as he slumped back into the sofa cushion. His dream job. He had gotten his dream job. All he had to do was ring them and fill in this form. That was it. He’d done it. Then why the hell did he feel like he was sick to his stomach?

 

To Be Continued...

Chapter 8: Of Mangle, Mangers and oh BEEP!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Of Mangle, Mangers and oh ****!

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

A/N: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Once again a really big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading this chapter. Thank you to all of you as well for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 8: Of Mangle, Mangers and oh ****!

Cherry slowly rebooted, she was fully charged and ready to go but her memory was sending to much information and making it hard for her to load. She opened up her eyes and could see Mike pacing back and forth on his mobile, looking rather upset, but her audio was not yet working so she could not pick up his words. She watched as Mike turned off his phone and and sat down on the sofa, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Are you ok Mike? You seem really upset?"

"Huh? I’m fine Cherry, never better, how about you?"

"I had a little trouble booting up. It seems my memory is full."

"Well I’m not surprised, you certainly learnt a lot from Chica yesterday."

"Yep, and she said next time you bring me she’ll teach me how to make cupcakes like they do for the parties." she bounced happily on the table.

"That’s nice Cherry. So I’m going to have to get you a new memory card if your going to learn more."

 Cherry didn’t like Mike’s tone, it seemed so lifeless and unfocused as if he was upset or even bored. She looked at his face, his eyes looked a little puff as if he had been crying and he was pale.

"Mike..are you sure your ok?"

"Yes Cherry, just life being its usual bitchy self and biting me in the arse, but I’m good."

 Cherry quivered slightly, not liking it when Mike got depressed like this, what had happened in the few hours she had been off line? And who was that on the phone?

"Say Mike, if your going to get me more memory, could I also have arms and legs? Not big ones, more like that doll that has a thousand jobs and a really annoying song."

"You mean a Cindy doll? Can’t really see it working Cherry but leave it with me for a while and I’ll see what I can come up with. Who knows maybe...what the hell is all the noise?" Mike exclaimed as the sound of someone shouting filtered though the walls.

"That sounds like Mr. McBear...maybe he’s in trouble." said Cherry as Mike got to his feet and went to see if the old man was alright.

As he got closer to the older man apartment he could hear Mr McBear shout and rant but couldn’t hear anybody else, so he guessed the old man was on the phone.

"Cut out all your pretentious nonsense! We both know who really is responsible for the bite! And if I find one ounce of proof, I will end you boy, mark my words! So you leave the pizzeria and its people alone and call your watch dog off! Don’t make me get my lawyer involved cause I will! And another thing...hello? Hello? Damn it!"

 There was a small crash from inside the apartment and Mike quickly rushed to knock on the door. There was another crash and a frustrated snarl as the door swung open.

"Mr. Schmidt now is not a good time!" snapped Mr McBear

 "I guessed that from all the shouting. The CEO again?" said Mike carefully as the old man was shaking with anger.

The old man snorted angrily and stomped back in to his apartment leaving the door open for Mike to follow.

 "The man had the gall to ring me and demanded of me that I remove both Toy Freddy and Foxy from the building for health and safety reasons. Oh course I argued that the

whole thing wouldn’t have happened if that security guard Fritz Smith hadn’t messed with them. The little arse-hole! I hope he rots!"

"He’s dead?"

"No, sadly, just arrested. Man slaughter for the bite, though his lawyer kept saying it was the animatronics fault for attacking him during the night that pushed him to mess with them. Of course the jury didn’t believe him and he went down for a couple of years for it."

 "But you suspect the CEO is or was involved with it?"

"Well, mainly because of the phone call that Toy Freddy got and that when Goldie showed me the company books that week there was a couple of thousand dollars unaccounted for, doesn’t take much to put two and two together."

 "But why go so far as too kill a man just because he hates the gang? That’s going to far."

"Oh, I don’t think the bite was what he wanted to happen, but it was the only time he ever came close to getting what he wanted. No animatronics. But I think he will leave us alone now...for now anyway. You know I was about to come and speak to you Mike before I got that call. I called up the warehouse were I placed most of my spare parts. There are two boxes there for Mangle, it has her blueprints and her spare suit inside, they will be delivered the day after tomorrow in time for the weekend. If we worked the whole weekend together I’m sure we can have her up and running by Monday morning."

"That’s great!" exclaimed Mike "But what about Foxy? Will he be alright with us taking her? I mean she is his first mate and all."

 "Best to talk to them both about it Mike. The sooner the better, its your weekend off this weekend right? So I won’t have to sort out shift changes for you."

 "No, I’m ok with that. I was thinking of going to the pizzeria later any way. I want to make sure the manager hasn’t done anything to Fred or is giving him a hard time." The old man gave him a large wrinkly smile

"I’m so grateful that you are looking after my children Mike. They have been though so much and although they have a couple of rough edges and quirks, their really good at heart or in their case pump."

\--Line Break--

Mike waited till he was sure the lunch rush would be over before heading over to the pizzeria. Cherry was left at home until he could get her a new memory card; though Mike was sure Chica would be upset, he thought she would understand. BB quickly greeted him with a hug and told him about the many balloons he had handed out. He walked past Net’s box as a child finished turning the crank and the puppet popped up and tried to hug him.

"Hey Net, I’ll talk too you later ok?, I’m here just to check up on Fred and got some news to pass on to Foxy and Mangle."

"But Mike...I want to play with you...didn’t you like it last time?" Net asked, feeling worried that Mike didn’t want to spend time with him.

"What? no Net." said Mike quickly hugging the puppet rubbing his head "Don’t forget that there is a lot of you and only one of me. I need to give you all a little time and it’s just Fred and Mangle’s turn is all. Plus I’ve got Blu and Chica tonight as well. Then I’m off all weekend but I’ll make sure to get some alone time with you before then ok?

"Very well." said Net sadly as he sank back in to his box "But I expect a lot of alone time."

"Yeah...sure..." said Mike rubbing the back of his neck, feeling bad that he couldn’t share his time more with each of the animatronics, maybe he needed to make up some sort of schedule.

He walked over to pirate’s cove where Foxy was telling a group of children how he took on a whole fleet of the navy with just his small ship and his hook.

"Ahoy there cabin boy Mikey, what ye be doing in these parts of the pizzeria when ye should be washing the deck! Maybe he needs to walk the plank." smiled Foxy, making all the children laugh.

"My apologies captain." saluted Mike as he played along "I bring news of first mate Mangle. Since she was so badly injured after your last battle with black beard. The doctor has finally got all her parts together and plans to work on her all weekend so she can set sail with you again on Monday."

Foxy’s jaw went slack and he lifted his eye patch with his hook to look at Mike. The children around him giggled and whispered excitedly about the new animatronic while he asked.

"The Whole weekend ye say? Will it really take that long?"

"She was badly injured captain. The doctor has asked that I bring her to his place late Friday night so he can get started. But he wants both your...I mean ye permission first as well as hers."

"Give me time to think boy! Now be off with ya, otherwise I’ll be sending ye down to feed the sharks."

"Aye aye captain." smiled Mike as he saluted once more and walked over to the stage while Foxy went back to telling the children stories.

There was a small clatter above his head as he looked up at the lights to see Mangle looking down at him. Her one good eye was filled with oily tears as she looked at him with a pleading look.

"Don’t worry Mangle, in a few days you will be whole and new and out there on that stage with Foxy entertaining those kids." smiled Mike giving her a wink.

Mangle smiled and climbed back over to the cove looking forward to talking to Foxy about it. Mike got closer to the stage, while the band played as Fred and Freddy sang together and Mike was actually impressed with how good they sounded. Freddy saw Mike and raised his eyebrow at him while he was singing. Mike smiled and winked as he pointed his thumb to Fred and Freddy nodded. Once the song ended, Freddy told the rest of the band it was time to mingle with the children, leaving Toy Freddy alone on the stage. The small bear looked so dejected on the stage as he watched the others hug and speak to the children. Mike climbed on to the stage and gave Fred a warm smile.

"Hello Fred! How’s your first day back on the job going?"

"Huh? OH! Mr. Mike. I didn’t think I would see you during the day." said Fred becoming slightly embarrassed.

During his sleep mode and when he was alone during the bands breaks, he had been thinking about Mike and how nice he had made him feel last night. He could already feel his lower body tingle.

"Well, this is my day job Fred, I’m your family’s repair man. Its only during the night that I have to guard the pizzeria...though recently I seem to be doing less of that and more spending time with you guys though don’t tell the manager I said that."

Fred looked down at the floor sadly "The manager really doesn’t like me. He told Freddy that under no circumstances was I aloud down from the stage."

"Oh Fred! I think that’s more the fear talking then anything" said Mike resting his hand on the bears shoulder "Give it a week or two and then maybe we can try and convince him otherwise. Besides I know your an amazing bear and the kids will too."

 Fred turned and hugged Mike tightly, burying his face in to his chest, a happy growl echoed though out the pizzeria because of Fred’s microphone. Mike could feel everyone’s eyes turn and look at him as Fred continued to snuggle closer to him. He felt all the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up, knowing that somewhere watching him was overprotective papa bear Goldie, who right now was properly thinking what suit to stuff him in too. He patted Fred’s head and pulled away as he saw the children gather around the stage looking curiously at Toy Freddy. Mike saw the Manager was standing right at the back watching and it gave Mike a brilliant idea.

"Hey kids." said Mike in over friendly excitement "This here is Toy Freddy, but he really rather you called him Fred. He really shy so doesn’t want to come off the stage. So could I have some volunteers to come up and say hello to him?"

The children all bounced on their feet with their hands in the air screaming "Me! Pick Me!"

Mike picked four children and the two adults at random to come and give Toy Freddy a hug hello, enjoying the panic on the manager’s face. Everyone cued up and shook Fred’s hand and hugged him as well and said how much they were looking forward to seeing more of him. Mike then asked the children to ask Fred questions so they could get to know him better before the rest of the band came back on to the stage. After a few more minutes Freddy and the others came back to the stage, Freddy giving Mike a small hug before telling him to get off the stage otherwise they would have him joining in on the singing. Mike quickly jumped off the stage with a laugh as the manger came over to him.

"I suppose you think your really cleaver doing that?" he hissed low so the children couldn’t hear him.

"I told you, I fixed him, he’s safe with kids as well as adults. You can see that right?"

"Look! I’m not the bad guy here! That thing bit someone’s head off and its not something you forget over night. Ok, you say you fixed him, but that doesn’t mean he won’t go wrong again."

"So he’s got to stay on the stage for the rest of his life? How the hell is that fair?"

"Well its either that or go back in to the old safe room AND before you start." snapped the manager when Mike was about to butt in "That comes from above not me."

"You mean the CEO that you went crying too when you saw that Fred was out."

 "What would you have done in my place then Mike?" the manager asked in a tired voice "You have an animatronic that you know is responsible for biting off someone’s frontal lobe. You also responsible for the safety of your staff and costumers and more importantly the kids. So what would you do in my place?"

Mike hated to admit it but the manager was right, even though Fred was fixed, when you have that many other people to worry about, the risk wasn’t really worth taking.

"I get what your saying but its still not fair to the poor guy."

 The manager crossed his arms and looked at the stage "Well, your little demonstration did sort of prove that he’s at least fixed, but I’m not a hundred percent convinced, so until the end of the month he stays up there and if he behaves then he can start working the floor with the others. Now if you excuse me I actually have work to do."

Mike watched him go, feeling his anger boil low in his belly. He really wanted to punch the guy in the face but knew it was a bad idea. Mr McBear could only help him so much and assaulting another worker was a sacking offence in any job place. While he was here though he might as well speak to Goldie and ask him about Chi and what their arguing was about before he went home. Mike turned on his heel, not looking where he was going when he walked in to Emily, who was holding to large orange slushies, that went all over his t-shirt and the floor. Everyone cheered and clapped as Emily blushed brightly as she picked up the cups and tried to clean up the mess.

"Oh, Mike I’m so sorry." she cried as she tried to mop up the floor and him with paper napkins.

"Don’t worry about it Emily. It happens." sighed Mike looking down at his t-shirt, he really liked this one too. "I better get home and wash it before it stains."

 "Oh, let me do that for you, I mean I’m just washing all the cloths here so I can put your top in as well. It would be a lot quicker here then at home." said Emily as she pushed the dirty napkins in to the bin.

"I don’t want to get you in to trouble." said Mike as Emily grabbed his hand and started to pull him in to the back. Blu hissed slightly as he pulled his guitar off and followed them, despite Freddy’s call to come back.

\--Line Break--

Mike sat in the blue plastic seat as Emily pushed his top in to the machine and turned it on.

"Ok, it will take half hour to wash and then if you put it in the dryer on its own it shouldn’t take more then fifteen to be dry. Again I am sorry Mike."

"Don’t worry about it Emily, it was my fault anyway, I walked in to you." said Mike as he tried to smile but couldn’t bring himself too.

Emily looked at him and bite her lip in concern. "Mike are you ok? You don’t seem your normal happy self? I mean I know we’re not really friends or anything yet but I can listen if you need someone too."

"Thanks Emily. I’m just not having a great day. I turned down my dream job earlier today and feeling a little bit bummed about it is all"

"I don’t understand. You turned down your dream job? For this place?"

"Yeah. Sound stupid doesn’t it. I take it you’ve heard of "Critter Country" right?" Emily nodded, who hadn’t heard of Critter Country, it was the most famous theme park in the world "Well I got a job offer to be one of their engineers in the animatronics department in Florida. I rang them up this morning and told them thanks but no thanks, as I already had a great job here."

"But Mike...Critter Country...I mean the perks of working there alone would make anyone jump and leave this place. You get to stay in an apartment owned by the company, the money would be loads better...why would you turn it down?"exclaimed Emily in disbelief.

"Because of Freddy and the gang. I love working on them and making a difference. I love coming here and seeing them smile at me. I like walking in to this place and being greeted by BB with a hug. I like joking around with Foxy when he calls me his cabin boy. I like it when both of the Bonnie tease me and make me laugh and now I’m just getting to know Freddy and Fred not to mention I’ve got to work on Mangle this weekend as well and I promised Net that I’ll spend time with him. Also I’m trying to find out what happened to Chi..."

"Who?"

"Oh...Toy Chica is also called Chi. I don’t suppose you know anything about her do you?"

"Actually Mike, the other day one of the cooks, who has been here since its opened, told me to pass on a message too you. Something about not getting to close to the animatronics because they can get really weird and possessive or something."

"One of the cooks? What’s his name?"

"Ed I think. He’s got his break in a little while so you can talk to him then if you like."

"That would be awesome. Thanks Emily." said Mike as he got up and quickly gave the girl a hug, forgetting he was topless.

Emily went red as she hugged Mike back, feeling her heart race, as she thought about how handsome Mike was.

"Um...Mike I was wondering...if...you...I mean..."

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Blu walked in, a slight glare on his face as he looked at Emily as both she and Mike jumped apart.

"My apologies for making you jump Ms Monroe." said Blu, not sounding the least bit sorry "But the manager asked me to come and get you as things are picking up on the shop floor"

"Oh...right...ok. Thanks Bonnie, I’ll talk too you later Mike, don’t forget to speak to Ed before you leave."

"Yeah,sure, see you later" said Mike as he sat back down on the sit, watching her go as Blu rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Hello Blu. Shouldn’t you be on the stage with the band right now?" Mike asked as he shivered slightly. Blu said nothing as he climbed in to Mike’s lap, his blue hands rubbing Mike’s chest, his fingers twisting and flicking his nipples.

"Ouch! Hey, leave them alone, their sensitive" groaned Mike as Blu rubbed the small nubs between his fingers.

Blu snorted as he wrapped his legs around Mike’s waist, pulling himself firmly against Mike’s chest as he cupped Mike’s face. Mike didn’t get the chance to protest as Blu crushed the lips together hard, his tongue forcing its way in, his sharp teeth nipping at his lips. Mike felt his lungs starting to burn as he tried to pull his face away from Blu’s but the blue rabbit was not making it easy, his hold was tight. He could feel himself getting light headed and possibly turning blue before Blu pulled away to allow him to breath, his face still in his paws, as the animatronic looked at him intensely.

"I never thought I could love a humie like you Mike. But after I saw how you fixed my big brother and how kind you were to both him and me, I couldn’t help myself. " Blu nuzzled his neck and whispered in to his ear seductively "You make all my warning lights flash."

"Blu…"

Blu hummed as he grinded his pelvis section against Mike, making the man beneath him hiss in pain. "That night when you were sick with cold and I took care of you was like a dream come true until Foxy turned up that it. It made me so happy Mike, the fact that you wanted to make sure I enjoyed our love making. It made me so happy that my pump almost burst but let me tell you a little secret Mike, I enjoy a little pain. I was on a complete high when my insides were stretched beyond their normal limits by your hot thick cock. My cooling system almost over heated and then you cooled me down with your wonderful thick cooling liquid. It was so delicious having you sloshing about inside of me, my systems momentarily shut down and I fell to the floor. I thought it was so sweet you asking me if I was alright and then offering to take me again...it sent my body in to overdrive Mike...if only Foxy hadn’t turned up then...I would have rode you until my pelvis joint broke."

"Is that what your planning tonight then?" Mike asked, a cold sweat dripping down his back as Blu’s hands held him tight.

"Why wait until tonight?" purred Blu feeling Mike becoming hard beneath him. "I had planned for us to act out a little scene of you being the engineer and me being the broken animatronic and having you touch me and play around with my wires before fucking me senseless."

Mike watched as Blu’s eyes suddenly became gentle, his tight hold loosening as his softly kissed Mike’s lips. "But after hearing how you have given up on your dream of working at that Theme park, with all its perks and better animatronics, just so you can be with us...with me...all I want now is for you to make slow passionate love to me Mike, drive all thoughts from my hard drive and flood my insides with your fluids, Can you do that for me?"

Blu smiled brightly but then his smile dropped as his ears went up. His snarled as he leapt from Mike’s lap and ran over to the door to shut it, only for hand to push it back open, and a tall broad man, with tattoos and long hair came in to the room.

"You animatronics know your not allowed back here! Scram! Some of us would like our breaks in peace." the man snapped pointing back down the hall.

Blu hissed at man, his fur standing up as his eyes turned black but Mike quickly ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Blu! Do as he says! You should really be on stage now right? Don’t give Freddy a reason to be mad at me."

Blu sighed, nodded his head and started to make his way back but not before giving the other man a chilling look. Once Blu was gone the man let out a sigh of relief and looked at Mike with concern.

"You alright lad?" he asked looking Mike over as if he expected to see Mike hurt.

"Yeah I’m fine. Blu can just be a little...intense is all."

"That’s one way of putting it. Another is saying that they don’t understand the meaning of personal space or the word no." said the man as he held out his hand "Ed’s the name, I’m the head chief here, have been since its opened."

"Mike. So you know Mr. McBear then?"

"Yeah, he’s a good man, if a little blind to his creations. That’s why I asked Emily to get you to come see me."

"Why? Does this have something to do with Chi? Emily said you had more of a warning for me..."

"Listen kid I don’t want to worry you or anything, but from my experience or more like the manger’s its best not to get to close to these guys, otherwise it won’t end well."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, when David first joined the pizzeria he was a simply waiter and sales person who had ambitions to become manager of the place. He was often found with his lips attached to old McBear’s arse and when he wasn’t doing that he was being an ass to everyone else. When he realised his kissing up wasn’t really working, he thought he’d try and get close to one of the animatronics and get in that way. So he started flirting with the pretty chicken and before you know it she was eating out of his hand. She would have done anything for him, he had only to ask her and she do it and a lot of trouble it caused with the other animatronics too. Then things started to get a little weird, she started to asking him to spend more time with her both on and off the shop floor, she had to know where he was at all times. He so much as looked at another girl she would get mad and then started following him around the restaurant."

"Was this before or after the bite?" Mike asked, wondering if her behaviour was because of tempering like Toy Freddy causing the bite.

"It wasn’t so bad before the bite, if he said no, she would back off and be fine about it but after the bite? She was really possessive. Followed him to the bathroom and even started taking his phone off of him. In the end he talked to the bear and asked him to get her off of his case. For a while it worked, she stayed away, mainly on the stage or in the party rooms and didn’t bother him. So he thought it was over you know, that she had gotten over him, so the idiot decides to bring his then girlfriend here. Well for a moment I thought we would have another bite on our hands but the bear and purple rabbit quickly got her off the floor and in to the backstage area before anything could really go wrong. The next day she was no where to be found, the back door was open and the then security guard didn’t notice a thing."

"But surely someone must have seen her? I mean a bright yellow chicken in pink underwear isn’t something you see everyday." said Mike.

"I know, but this was in the dead of night, so there weren’t any cars or people around and there wasn’t much of a need back then to have street cameras, not that it would have mattered if she stuck to the back alleys."

"But why did she leave? Because of the manager? Or did she go to find him?"

"If she did find him, he never let on and the police checked his place out first anyway, it was clean. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, cause I don’t want the same thing happening to you though I think it already has."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on kid, do you think I’m blind? I saw how that blue rabbit was acting and your lips are swollen."

 Mike raised his hand to his lips before straightening himself up "I can handle Blu but thanks for the heads up Ed."

 The older man nodded "Just come and get me or David if things start going bad kid. David maybe a bit of a hard ass but he does have a good heart underneath it."

Mike waved good bye to him and quickly threw his clean top in to the dryer, his mind going around and around, so he started to pace around the room. So who was right? Fred and Chica or Ed? Was Chi madly, possessively in love with the manager enough to leave her home to be with him or was she a nice and kind person as her siblings thought of her and had been messed with the same way Toy Freddy had? That caused her to become aggressive? There was no point trying to talk to the Manger about it, since he was already denying the fact that he even knew Chi, he would have to go and speak to Freddy and Goldie and get their side of things. Once his top was dry, he put it on and went to the back of the restaurant to Goldie’s room. He knocked on the door and turned the knob to open the door.

**"Don’t open the door!"** Goldie shouted out but it was to late and Mike had walked in on Goldie and Freddy having some alone time.

"Shit! Sorry!" said Mike as he quickly covered his eyes "I can come back later..."

"Its fine Mike" said Freddy as he got up from the bed. "Me and Goldie had just finished and..."

**"You might have been done Honey but I wasn’t"** Goldie grumbled as he covered his lower half with a blanket.

"Is there something you want to talk about Mike?" asked Freddy ignoring Goldie’s grumble.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, its about Chi..."

"Chi? What about her? I’d thought you were here to discuss your intentions towards Freddy Jr." said Freddy as he folded his arms.

**"If he wants to keep his balls still attached he won’t have any intentions."** Goldie snapped as he leapt out of the bed.

Mike quickly covered his eyes again as Freddy groaned.

**"What? We’re all guys here! Besides this is more important! What are you doing messing around with my baby bear?"**

"I’m not messing with him at all" said Mike "I think he was just being affectionate and sadly forgot to turn off his microphone that’s all."

"And what about when you gave him that wash last night? Did something happen then?" Freddy asked, knowing Mike’s track record with the others.

"No! I made sure of that Freddy." said Mike firmly "It was a quick wash and that was it."

**"What? Now your saying our baby isn’t good enough for you?"** Goldie growled, only to get a slap from Freddy.

"Wha? No! Listen, I have no intentions towards Fred ok? If Fred has intentions towards me, you guys will be the first to know about it." said Mike taking his hand away from his eyes but trying very hard not to look at Goldie. "Can we please get back to Chi please?"

"What do you want to know Mike?" Freddy asked as he sat on Goldie’s desk.

"A guy called Ed has just told me a story about the manager and Chi. Saying he flirted with her and made her fall for him and then she became obsessive and nasty."

"That’s sort of true. Chi and David the manager were flirting with each other a lot in the begin and for a while it seemed to have blossomed in to something serious." said Freddy as he looked over at Goldie.

"At first it didn’t bother us too much cause Chi was happy. But then the girl started missing parties and band practice, she was following him around like a lost puppy, she wouldn’t leave him alone. You could also hear the little shit talking to her like crap and bossing her about. We thought it would just blow over."

"But then the bite happened and things just got worse between them. Chi started snapping at any girl that went near him, started taking his stuff like his phone from him, in the end David came to me for help. She was going to far. I tried talking too her as did Goldie and the others. We had a group meeting and in the end she agreed to leave him alone. It was really hard on her, she was missing him greatly and really wanted to give their relationship another go"

"But that idiot clearly had other ideas and one day bought a really cute girl here and introduced her as his girlfriend. Well Chi just fell apart. Freddy and Bonnie bought her to me in a fit of tears and then she got angry, blaming both me and Freddy for splitting them up. We tried to reason with her but she wasn’t having it. So we left her here in my room too try and cool off as not to upset the others with her mood but when we came back later to check on her, she was gone and the back door was open."

"Do you think that when that guard messed with Fred, he also messed around with Chi? Did you guys check her out?"

"It was one of the first things we did Mike, but nothing seemed out of place to us but then we’re not engineers." said Freddy sadly.

"And with their voices gone Freddy couldn’t simply ask the manager if he knew what happened to Chi. The CEO filed a report to the police about her missing and they checked David’s home and surrounding area but no sign of her. David became the manager here and the police gave up looking for her."

"But you guys still suspect him of being involved right?"

"We’re not a hundred percent Mike but he is the only led we have on Chi and the only reason she would have left." explained Freddy "But like the police we have no evidence."

"What we need is to get in to his office and find some. But he’s always in there and the small time that he isn’t, he is watching us like a hawk, plus there is no vent in his office so I can’t get there either not with out being seen."

"Which you can’t be, because your meant to be retired and not be here and the manager keeps his office locked at night and doesn’t leave a key." Mike sighed "He’s too on guard today and maybe even tomorrow might be out of the question but if you guys could cause a distraction for me, I could seek in to the office and see if I can find anything."

Both Freddy’s nodded and Freddy got up from the desk "I need to get back now, before I’m missed, I’ll walk you back Mike."

**"Wait a moment Honey Bear. I want a private word with the kid"** said Goldie with a creepy smile as he grabbed Mike’s shoulder.

Freddy arched his eyebrow but said nothing as he left the room, leaving Mike feeling worried about what Goldie wanted from him.

"What do you want Goldie?"

"Don’t look so worried boy, I only want a favour off of you, a small tiny one."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to buy me a magazine. Its called "Life in the wild." and its got a special in it this month and I really want to read it also pick up "Robo monthly too."

 "Ok....any reason why you need these magazines?"

"The boss use to pick me up the odd copy now and again and at one time I had a subscription. Now all I get is flyers telling me what’s going on in them and what offers are on. Come on kid! Don’t make me give you the pout!"

"The what?"

Goldie’s lower lip started to wobble as both his eyes and ear drooped. He then gave a loud pitiful sniff wrinkling his nose. Mike suddenly felt as if he had just kicked a puppy that had a limp and had just been abandoned.

"Fine, fine I’ll get your magazines for you just stop it!" Mike snapped causing Goldie to laugh out loud.

"Knew you’ll see it my way kid and er...best keep it just between us alright? No need to involve Mummy bear."

Mike knew he was most likely going to regret doing what Goldie had asked but really how much trouble could he get in too with a couple of magazines? After he seeing everybody and checking things were still ok with Fred. Mike left to go home before his evening shift and stopped in to a shop on the way to pick up Goldie’s magazines. He picked up Robo first and felt his eye twitch as the bold print on the page read "Learn how sensitive your robot really is." and went on about wiring and such. Then he found "Life in the wild" and almost cursed Goldie out loud as the fount page had the pictures of three different bears and the sub headline "Bears in season. Mating in the wild."

Mike felt his face light up brightly as he paid for them and quickly walked home, hiding the beneath his jacket. He was going to strangle Goldie when he got back tonight.

"Seriously! He sent me to pick up his version of porn?" Mike grumbled "I’m so handing this to Freddy and letting him deal with the old pervert."

\--Line Break--

That night went as Mike expected. He was practically tackled by Blu as soon as he walked though the door and dragged to the office. A few hours later he limped his way to the kitchen to spend some time with Chica as he had promised and even helped her make the pizzas for the next day. He handed Freddy the paper bag with Goldie’s magazines and asked him to pass them on and let the bear do the rest. He went back to his apartment for a few hours before the postman knocked on his door with a couple of boxes filled with Mangle’s blueprints and spare suit. After giving Cherry a quick look over since she was still struggling to boot up, he promised to get her more memory on the way home from seeing the gang. He carried Mangle’s blueprints under his arm as he walked in to the pizzeria. It wasn’t busy yet, the lunch time rush only starting to appear as he made his way over to pirate’s cove where Foxy was getting ready for his next show.

"Mike me lad, are ye going to take me up on me offer of being my cabin boy and sailing the seven seas with me?" Foxy asked as he gave Mike a shoulder hug.

"Thanks for the offer Captain but I’m here to see First mate Mangle. I’ve got her blueprints here and want to talk her though what me and Mr. McBear are going to do this weekend."

Foxy looked at the blueprints and then at Mike, his gold eye showing all his concerns and worries. "Are ye be sure that ye need to take her away lad? Ya fixed everyone else here ok."

"Yeah but none of them were as broken as Mangle, we’re going to have to do some major work to her and I don’t want any kids seeing that, it would upset them. Its only for two days Foxy and then she will be back as good as new, hell she’ll be better then new, she’ll be great! You do trust me and Mr. McBear don’t you?"

"Aye of course boyo, but Mangle is being my first mate and friend, I’m concerned about her and how she will react to what you’re doing."

"That’s why I’m here Foxy, to go over everything and answer any questions you both may have, and get her ready for Friday night."

Foxy didn’t look convinced but led Mike in to the back of the cove where Mangle was having a nap, neither one of them noticing the sharply dressed man walking in to the pizzeria with his clipboard and suitcase.

"Ok, Mangle, once we’ve taken you apart, we’re going to put you back together piece by piece, repairing or replacing what we need to on the way. Polly there will also get a full upgrade too. He will be able to fly around the pizzeria like a real parrot but he will have to rest on your shoulder a lot to recharge himself." explained Mike as he sat on the floor, with the blueprints in fount of him, pointing things out to Mangle.

Polly, the extra head, had been her pet parrot that had sat on her shoulder, now he was mixed up and mangled in with Mangle. He nodded just as excitedly as Mangle was as Mike went on, talking about new parts and designs. Foxy was only half listening, as he looked from Mangle to Mike and felt his pump stall for a few seconds before pumping again. Why was he so worried? He trusted Mike, the boy had proven himself trustworthy over and over, but still his cpu was sending him a warning signal. Bonnie and the others loved Mike and had started having a more physical relationship with him shortly after he fixed them, would Mangle be the same? Would she forget about him and go after Mike for herself? Then again, as Foxy looked over at Mike, had he not had such traitorous thoughts about his cabin boy? Foxy tried to shake his thoughts away as Jeremy’s head poked though the curtain.

"Mike! We need you out here right now! That inspector has turned up and wants to ask you some questions."

"Oh...ok. I’ll leave these here for you guys to look at ok? If you think of anything else just let Foxy know and he’ll tell me" Mangle reached up and grasped Mike’s hand and pulled him back as she awkwardly sat up and licked his cheek. "Your welcome Mangle, see you later, coming Foxy?"

 The pirate fox nodded gave Mangle a small nuzzle and followed Mike and Jeremy out on to the stage. Mike looked around the pizzeria, noticing the chill in the atmosphere, as everyone seemed to be avoiding the tall stiff looking man with the clipboard. The band was on stage and looked alright but Mike could see their movements were a little shaky, they were worried. He looked around and saw that BB was not at his usual post.

"Where is Balloon Boy?"

"He’s hiding behind the Marionette’s box. That inspector came in and gave him a right old evil stare and sent the poor thing running." said Jeremy as he jumped off the stage with Mike "I’ve got to head back to the office now but watch your step Mike, this guy ain’t friendly, he’s already put Emily in tears too."

"Thanks for the warning" said Mike as he went over to Net’s box and knelt down on the floor. In between the gap between the box and the wall was BB, who sat there sobbing and huddled up in a ball.

"Hey what’s a big boy like you doing huddled in here BB?" Mike asked calmly.

"There’s a bad man out there. He’s got really bad eyes!" BB sniffed

"Come on now BB! Would I let anyone hurt my favourite balloon giving animatronic?"

"No...?"

"Your damn right I wouldn’t. Now come on out of there, there are a lot of kids about to come though the door and they’ll be upset if your not there to give them their balloons." smiled Mike as he took BB ‘s hand and helped him out of the gap.

Using one of the paper napkins, Mike quickly cleaned up his face and walked him back to his spot by the door and started to help him with his balloons. The man with the clip board sneered as he scribbled something down and then slowly walk over to them. BB saw him and quickly hid behind Mike’s legs.

"Hello sir" Mike said in a friendly voice as he envisioned punching the man in the face "Care for a balloon? Balloon Boy’s balloons are the best"

"No thank you." said the cold voice as he pulled out his id card. "Eric Peterson, Health Inspector, and you would be?"

"Mike Schmidt, engineer and security guard to the animatronics" said Mike flashing his own id.

"I see, its your job to protect the restaurant and its costumers..."

"Oh no, for that you need to go and see Jeremy in the office out back. No, my job is to protect the animatronics from people who would do them harm. You would be surprised who many evil people are out there that would hurt these poor guys."

The older man blinked behind his glasses and gave Mike a disbelieving look "Right. May I ask to see your engineering licence? As well as ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. Lets go over to the booth over there so we’re not in the way, BB keep up the good work ok?"

"Yes Mr. Mike." smiled BB as he blow up another balloon.

Mike reached in to his wallet and pulled out his licence that he had gotten once he graduated from collage and showed it to Peterson, who seemed unimpressed as he wrote down more notes.

"Now Mr Schmidt, can you tell me to the best of your limited abilities, about the animatronics and why they are safe to be around the children?"

"Since I have been in change of the animatronics, they have been washed and regularly oiled and maintained, there are no chances of passing any illnesses though them by their fur or feathers. Second of all, all the animatronics software is about child safety, their protection and of course entertaining them. They’re a lot better at looking after these kids then some adults are."

"Really? Because it was to my understanding that one of these things caused this place to close down because it attacked someone."

"The animatronic your referring too had been vandalised by a member of staff. Also that animatronic attacked an adult who was threatening a child and refused to leave the restaurant when asked. The staff member was fired and the animatronic was fully repaired." Mike was careful not to mentioned any names as he wasn’t sure as to what the man in fount of him knew.

The questions continued about child safety, how he cleaned the animatronics, to how he interacted with the children as well.

"That will be all for now, thank you Mr Schmidt, I’ll come and find you if I need to ask you anything else" said Mr Peterson as he waved at Mike to leave.

Mike gave him the finger under the table before he got on his feet. He walked over to the stage and stood to the side, waiting for Freddy to come over to him. Peterson finished what ever he was writing and then made his way out the back, most likely going to speak to Jeremy.

"That man is making the children uncomfortable." Freddy growled after he finished his song.

"He’s making everyone uncomfortable Freddy and he is asking some really in depth questions. Trying to find fault with just about anything and everything."

"He’s not like the ones we usually have." added Chica looking sad "They’re usually friendly to the children and even to us, even when we were in bad shape. Why is he being so mean?"

Mike frowned "Wait, so even when you guys weren’t fully at your best, you still past inspection? And the inspectors were friendly?"

"Only by the skin of our teeth and I think they sort of had to be friendly because this is a children’s place. I don’t know why they would send such a cold person here." said Bonnie as he adjusted his guitar.

Mike frowned as he looked over to the corridor that led to the backstage and party rooms. His gut twisted as a sick feeling rose up from his gut, the same feeling he had while talking to that man, he just left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I’ve got a bad feeling Freddy. I’m going to sneak out back and watch him, see what he does."

 "If you need help, go and get Goldie, backstage is his territory and if that man is here to cause trouble, he will be in for it." Freddy growled as he watched Mike go.

"Do you want me to get in to the vents and give Mike some additional back-up?" asked Blu as he started to hang up his guitar.

"No." said Freddy "If your in the vents it would be impossible for Goldie to get around the way he needs too. Lets leave it to them."

"But what if the inspector is working for him, then what?" asked Bonnie looking worried.

"Then we better hope Mr McBear and Mike have a contingency plan for us, otherwise we’ll be all off to the scrap yard."

Mike walked quickly up to the security room, it was quite and the door was open, so he peeked in though the window. Jeremy was sitting at the desk with his face in his hands, his hair looking a mess, but most impotently he was alone.

"Jeremy? You ok? Did you just met Peterson?" Mike asked as he came in to the office.

"Yeah...yeah I met him alright." sighed Jeremy as he rubbed his face. "Man, that guy is a stone and certainly knows how to press your buttons."

"Yeah...the animatronics say he’s not like any of their pervious inspectors as their meant to be a little bit friendlier because of the kids."

 "Then what the hell is this guy doing here? He’s something like the demon headmaster that I had at elementary school." said Jeremy as he tried to tidy up his hair.

"No idea, but I’ve got a bad feeling, do you know where he is now?"

"He said he was going to check out the back area. I hope that gold bear finds him and bites him in the arse."

"He just might" said Mike "I’m going to look for him in any case, check the cameras as well. I really don’t trust this guy."

"He so much as picks his nose I’m going to know about it." said Jeremy as he picked up the tablet and started flicking though the camera feeds.

Mike quickly left the office and ran down the halls,looking for Peterson along the way, till he got to the back corridor where he could hear the man’s voice. Mike leant against the wall and peered around the corner to see Peterson on his mobile phone.

"I’m sorry sir, but they well within the parameters of the inspection, save for one or two minor things that if I bought to my supervisor, he would just throw it out. Yes..yes..I know you paid me to find something but there isn’t anything, not even gum under the tables. Yes...no..no I don’t want that! Just leave it with me....I’ll...do...something!" Peterson snapped his phone shut and looked conflicted, who ever was on the phone had put him on the spot and he didn’t know what to do, but Mike was not about to let him do something stupid and close down the pizzeria again.

"Mr Peterson! You really shouldn’t be back here!" he said calmly as he walked up to the man. Peterson straighten his glasses as he glared at Mike.

"As an health inspector I can go any where I chose too in the building Mr Schmidt without permission"

"Oh its not about permission...well..maybe..its just this is where Golden Freddy is usually seen and I don’t want you getting freaked out or anything."

"Sorry? Golden..."

"Yeah Golden Freddy. You might have heard about him from the stories about the murders of the five kids? The guy used his suit to kill them. Well anyway, since then staff have been saying they have seen his ghost wondering these halls. Rumour is he only comes out when anybody poses a threat to the pizzeria he comes out and well...lets just say now and again me and Jeremy have to check the spare suits."

"If your trying to frighten me Mr Schmidt with a childish story then your doing a very poor job." snapped the inspector who had gone slightly pale.

"Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you." said Mike as he turned around to go back to the main floor.

His eyes looked up to the ventilation shaft where a pair of glowing eyes were watching him and the inspector. One eye gave him a wink and Mike couldn’t help but smile and wink back, knowing the inspector was going to be dealt with. He hadn’t even gotten to the party rooms when he heard the screams. He walked in to the security office where Jeremy was laughing his arse off as he watched the inspector from the tablet.

"Oh man! I wish these things recorded! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Jeremy snorted. "Oh! Wait a second his running our way....and Goldie is after him."

Mike looked out the open door just in time to see Peterson running past screaming like a little girl with Goldie running up behind him. The gold bear stopped at the door and tilted his hat towards Mike and Jeremy who both simply smiled and waved back as the bear continued the chase. Jeremy quickly changed to the main floor camera to see Peterson running straight to the manager in a fit of tears.

"Looks like the boss is going to be busy for a while" smirked Jeremy as Mike bit his lip.

If the manger was busy on the restaurant floor that meant no one was in his office. But if he went there now, he would have no way of knowing if the manager was on his way back and the animatronics didn’t know where he was.

"Jeremy do you still have my mobile number?"

"Yeah why?"

"Look. I need to get something from the managers office that belongs to Freddy. But he doesn’t want to give it back, so I’m going to get it for him, can you call me if you see the manager leaving the main floor?"

"Sure...but be careful Mike, if the boss finds out...it could be both our jobs."

Mike nodded and quickly made his way to the manager’s office. The door was still thankfully unlocked as Mike pushed the door opened and quickly closed it again. The office was so small but Mike was pressed for time. He opened the file cabinets and rummaged though them trying to find anything that might prove that the manager was the one that took Chi. When he couldn’t find anything Mike went to the desk and sat down on the manager’s chair. In fount of him was a large book where the manger was writing down the takings and profits. Mike had simply peeked at the book at first but something caught his eye. In fact the more he looked at it the less it made sense. He knew the company was doing well but it wasn’t doing that well. He then flicked though the pages to the weeks prior him repairing the animatronics and even those figures seemed over the top.

"That ass hole! He’s cooking the books!" Mike thought as he pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures of the pages in fount of him.

Goldie would want to see these. Once he had done that, he started pulling open the desk drawers, pulling out papers and pens but nothing on Chi. Then he noticed a small drawer just underneath the table, secret and out of the way. He couched down and pulled it open. Inside was a bib, the tassels were broken and it was covered in various stains but mainly oil. At first glance you might thought it could be Chica’s but instead of it saying "Let’s eat" it said "Let’s Party". It was Chi’s. Mike bashed his head against the desk when his mobile started to ring."

"WHAT!" he snapped as he stuffed the bib in to his pocket.

"Mike! Get the fuck out of there! He’s coming your way and he is not happy!" Jeremy snapped back.

"Right! Thanks man! I’m going"

Mike climbed out from under the desk and quickly left the office but the problem was that this corridor only had one exit which meant the manger was sure to see him.Then he saw a vent shaft on the ground and decided to take a leaf out of Blu’s book and climbed in to it. He waited, trying to breath as shallow as he could so that the manger couldn’t hear him as he walked past. The older man walked past, his foots steps heavy as he grumbled angrily as he slammed his office door shut causing it to vibrate in its frame. Mike climbed out of the vent and tried to act calm and casual as he went back to the main floor. He met Freddy’s eyes as he looked at the stage and gave a sharp nod. They had got him!

\--Line Break--

**"Doesn’t prove anything"** said Goldie sadly as he held the bib in his paws. **"Its would be seen as circumstantial at best and it still doesn’t prove that the git has Chi."**

Mike had waited until his shift that night to show the gang what he had found in the mangers office. Chica had burst in to sobs and Mike did his best to comfort her but then handed her to Bonnie when he showed Goldie his phone as well.

"I knew he was pulling a fast one but I didn’t know it was this bad!"

"If you knew Goldie why didn’t you tell the owner about it." said Freddy in an annoyed tone "All that money could have gone in to repairing us sooner!"

"At first it was only a couple of dollars here and there and since he was a growing family man I didn’t want to bring it up. But as time went on though he got bolder and greedier, that’s when I bought McBear into it but since we also think he has Chi we didn’t want to bring it up incase he used her as blackmail."

"So what are you doing? Waiting to find out wither or not he had Chi and then kick his arse to the curb?" asked Mike as he took his phone back from Goldie.

"Oh no kid! He will be arrested and forced to pay back every single penny he’s ever nicked and believe me when I say, selling his home would only just cover it."

"But why hasn’t the CEO done anything?" said Blu crossing his arms "He must know what the manger is doing."

 "If he does, he doesn’t care." said Freddy sadly "He wants this place closed and us destroyed."

"Why? Why does the CEO hate you guys so much? Does he have a phobia or something?" Mike asked.

**"The CEO has his reasons for not liking us Mike, be it a good or a bad reason, and that makes him a problem. If he is the one, and I’m more then sure he is, behind all this, he not going to be too happy with you Mike. You better watch your back."** said Goldie in concern.

Mike nodded confidently but he was worried, not for himself but for the animatronics. The CEO was out to get them and there was very little they could do about it.

\--Line Break--

Sitting in a rich looking office, sat a man in his late 40’s in a neat looking suit, looking over a health and safety report from a well known pizzeria. He screwed the paper up his his fist and threw it in to the bin. It hadn’t gone the way he wanted. He had wanted that place closed down for good. He wanted to be the one driving the wracking ball though it with those animatronics tied up inside of it. Damn it he wanted that place GONE! He wanted those robotic pains in his arse in pieces at his feet for him to tread on. Mostly he wanted to put the little shit that had gotten involved in hospital! Nothing life threatening, just a really bad beating and a few broken bones. No, he already had one life on his hands...and though that had been an accident....he was in no rush to have another. Thinking of that accident, he wondered what that guard was doing these days, and if he was up for a little more work.

\--Line Break--

The weekend was the worst that Foxy had ever experienced. It was like there was a large part of him missing and he felt as if he was almost malfunctioning with out her. The owner had driven up on Friday night and with the help of both Jeremy and Mike had gotten Mangle in to the car and taken her somewhere Foxy did not know. Mike was kind enough to spend most of the night with him before Net had asked him to come and check out something that was wrong with his crank. Now he hadn’t seen Mike or Mangle for a whole two days and his cpu was whirling with worry. Goldie had told him not to worry and that Mangle was fine in the owner and Mike’s hands. Foxy had already known this but it was nice to hear someone else say it. The children hadn’t helped when they kept asking when they would see his first mate and he had to keep repeating Monday to them. Sunday night Foxy would swear that his inner clock was going backwards and that every minute past for him had really been an hour. Now it was Monday morning and he was twitching as bad as someone coming off a coffee high and his fur was all over the place.

"You need to calm down Foxy." said Freddy as he tried to help groom Foxy’s fur. "You don’t want to fall to pieces the moment you finally see Mangle complete do you?"

"No, no, of course I don’t." said Foxy "But how do we know that the Owner and Mike haven’t done anything to her programming?"

"Do you honestly think they would?" asked Freddy looking at Foxy with serious eyes.

"No...no they wouldn’t...I’m just being silly." Foxy admitted feeling bad that he thought so badly of them.

"Foxy, what do you think of the banner?" BB asked happily pointing to the large banner that hung over the stage. It was painted in bright colours and read "Welcome back Mangle"

Everyone had worked really hard on it and Jeremy had been kind enough to get Foxy some flowers for her. Now they all had to wait until Mike and the Owner turned up with her. It was nearly opening time and Foxy was sure he had worn a small hole in the floor when the fount door opened and Mike walked in.....alone. His hearing sensor must have gone down because he could see Mike’s mouth moving but not hear what he was saying. How dare he! How dare he come here with out her! His eye turned black as he snarled, hearing the faint muffled cries of his friends as he leapt at Mike, pinning him down to the floor. He started digging his hook in to Mike’s shoulder as he looked down at Mike shocked face.

"Where is she boy?" he hissed "What have ye done to my Mangle?"

"Foxy! What’s wrong? Why..AAAAAAAAHH!" Mike cried out as Foxy’s hook pieced his skin. The sharp pain burning his shoulder as he stared hopelessly up at Foxy’s sharp teeth.

"Ye life was over the moment you decided to return with out me first mate." Foxy growled pulling his hook out and holding it to Mike’s neck.

"FOXY! STOP!"

Foxy hadn’t heard that voice in a long time but he would know it anywhere as he looked up and lifted his eye patch. It was Mangle, standing taller next to the Owner, both looking shocked and worried. Mangle was complete from her small feet, tail to the rest of her body covered in white snowy fur. She wore knee ripped jeans and a short pink t-shirt with a heart on it with a matching bandana and two small gold hops in her ears. Her face still had the two red cheeks and long lashes over her golden eyes. On her shoulder was a bright red parrot that was squawking at him as she too glared at him.

"Foxy!" she snapped as she came towards him "Get off of him now!"

Foxy blinked and looked down horrified at Mike’s pain filled face as he climbed off of his chest and looked back at Mangle.

"Mangle? I..."

Mangle smacked him hard on his muzzle as she snarled "What were you thinking? Hurting Mike like that?"

"I thought....I thought...I thought he had taken ye away from me lassie...I thought I would never see ye again."

"That’s stupid! You know your crew is loyal to you captain! Why would you hurt your cabin boy so badly?" Mangle asked gritting her teeth, as Bonnie and Blu ran over to help Mike to his feet and placed him in a chair, blood pouring from his wound.

"A moment of madness lass bought on by a jealously and fear. Can you forgive this old sea dog for his mistake? It’s just that I worried about you so". Foxy asked, pleading with her to forgive him. Mangle sighed as she nodded her head but looked over at Mike.

"Its not me that you need to ask captain but Mike. He’s the one you hurt."

Foxy turned to Mike, flinching at the sight of blood as it soaked his t-shirt, and stepped towards him. Bonnie stepped in front of him, his fists clenched tightly as he glared at his old friend.

"I be meaning the boy no more harm Bonnie." said Foxy sadly, his ears drooping down.

"You shouldn’t have hurt him at all." said Bonnie stepping only a little bit back, just enough for Foxy to see Mike.

"I’m sorry Mikey" Foxy mumbled "I let me jealously get the better of me. Forgive me?"

Mike said nothing, his body shaking as he gritted his teeth. He wanted to swear and curse at Foxy, wanted to punch the stupid metal twit right in the face but he couldn’t. He knew Foxy didn’t want Mangle to go this weekend, knew he was worried, but that hadn’t stopped him from being an idiot and going in to the pizzeria alone to make sure everyone was ready to see her.

"Shouldn’t we ring an ambulance?" asked Blu to Mr McBear, as the human staff started to gather around and whisper to one another.

"No, I will take him myself, it will be quicker that way." said Mr McBear as he turned to the staff. "I’m sure you all have jobs to do and since we’re about to open I think you should all take your stations. We’re going to be super busy today with this being Mangle’s home coming, so lets all do our best. Foxy....your punishment will be decided at a later. Come Mike, lets get you to the hospital, the sooner you get that looked at the better"

Mike got unsteadily to his feet as he looked around. The animatronics looked worried while some of the stuff seemed either smug or concerned. His eyes temporarily met Ed’s as the man muttered.

"I tired to warn the kid but he wouldn’t listen. Now maybe he’ll take my advice and leave those things alone."

\--Line Break--

"MIKE! PLEASE DON’T GO!" cried Cherry as she bounced on the table, her optics leaking oil. "You need to rest! That what the doctor said!"

Hours at the hospital and a few stitch’s later, Mike had come home only to get ready for his night shift.

"Cherry. I need to make sure Foxy and Mangle are alright plus all I’ll be doing is sitting in the office checking the tablet now and again. I won’t be doing anything strenuous." Mike as he struggled to put on his jacket without hissing in pain.

"But Mike....I don’t want to see you hurt." Cherry wept. Mike sighed as he picked the large cupcake up and placed a small kiss on top of her head.

"Sorry for worrying you Cherry but I’m fine...ish...I’ll take it easy and then I’ll come home and spend a little time with my favourite girl."

"Can we watch movies?" Cherry asked hopefully, having missed spending time with Mike by herself.

"Sure, I’ll pick up snacks on the way back and you can pick the films."

"Ok! But promise me you’ll take it easy and don’t let them bully you in to anything."

"Promise." said Mike placing her down as he picked up his keys "See you in the morning Cherry."

"Bye Mike."

Mike walked slowly down the street towards the pizzeria unaware that he was being watched. Mike opened the pizzeria door and walked in softly before turning around and locking the door. The place looked a mess, obviously Mangle’s welcome back party was a huge success and everyone was to worn out to clean up. Mike looked at his watch, he was early again and the animatronics were in sleep mode still. He gingerly walked over to the pirate’s cove and looked at Mangle and Foxy. They both looked exhausted but happy, holding each others hands, as Polly slept on Mangle’s shoulder. Mike climbed on to the stage and looked Foxy over with his eyes.

"It doesn’t seem like he’s been messed with...and nothing seems to be out of place on the surface. I’ll wait until he wakes up to give him a check up."

He then gazed at Mangle and smiled. She had been so happy when she woke up fixed that she cried into his chest thanking him over and over, hard to believe that was only the other night. She didn’t seem to have anything wrong with her, though her clothes looked a bit grubby, most likely from the children she had played with. Suddenly her head shot up, her eyes were open as she leapt forward and placed her hand over Mike’s mouth as Foxy grabbed both his arms and pulled them back holding him in place. Mike looked over at the other stage pleading for the others to wake up as the two foxes dragged him in to the back of the cove, closing the curtains behind them.

"Mike, I’m going to remove my hand in a moment but you must be quite." said Mangle in a very soft whisper. Mike nodded as Foxy let him go and Mangle removed her hand.

"Ok you two! What’s this about?" he hissed angrily.

"Foxy wanted to apologise again and I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for both of us. Plus we wanted to welcome you to the Foxy’s pirate crew as well. Polly, be a dear and stand guard out side please." said Mangle as her parrot nodded and flew off.

"Alright I get you want to thank me but why drag me back here?" asked Mike his face starting to go red as Mangle stripped herself of her clothes.

"There be a rule that ye can only have sex in ye office aye? But this here be My domain and I say that me cabin boy does what he wants to do...providing he gets his captain’s permission." purred Foxy as he wrapped his arm around Mike’s waist and pulled his back against his chest, licking the shell of Mike’s ear. Mangle went down on her knees and undid Mike’s pants.

"Looks like our cabin boy is getting the idea captain." she smiled as she watched Mike’s cock twitch as it rose.

"Best be getting him ready first mate and me while ye at it. We do not want to be hurting the poor boy and more then I already have." said Foxy as he licked and nipped at Mike’s neck.

Mangle quickly undid Foxy’s pants as well, reveling his large red cock for Mike to see, as she licked it’s head with a wanton moan. She gave Foxy a few more licks before turning her attention to Mike’s cock and licked his as well. Mike moaned as he tilted his head back on to Foxy’s shoulder, the male fox kissing his cheek as his hand rubbed his belly.

"I am sorry Mike for my jealously. To make up for it, ye will be the one, to take my first mate tonight."

"But what about you?" Mike panted as Mangle placed his cock in to her mouth and started to suck.

"Me? I’ll be giving ye the thrill of joining me....crew." Foxy hummed as he rubbed his hook against Mike’s rear.

Mike swallowed as he realised he was about to be in the middle of a fox sandwich and for some annoying reason it made him feel even more hornier. Mangle let Mike’s cock go with a slight pop as she pulled Foxy around and started to suck on his cock as well. Foxy’s cock was a lot different from Mike’s, bigger and thicker, but it didn’t really taste of anything while Mike’s tasted salty and tangy. She liked it.

"Yea, my mate, make it very wet for him." said Foxy as he continued to pet Mike.

"Foxy...." Mike moaned then felt Foxy’s teeth in his other shoulder.

"It’s captain boy!"

"Captain. What about her....shouldn’t she be prepared as well?" Mike cried as Mangle returned to his cock. Foxy rubbed his head against Mike’s as he thought about it and decided he liked the idea.

"First Mate...seems our cabin boy likes sweet things... would you oblige him?" Foxy moaned as he started to push Mike to his knees as Mangle laid on the floor her legs apart.

She smiled as she reached down with her hands as her hatched clicked up showing her wet insides. Mike swallowed nervously as he had never done this before as he leant down and ran his tongue inside of her. Mangle moaned and arched as Mike’s tongue pushed in deeper, licking up her fluids, teasing her sensors. Foxy pulled Mike’s trousers further down and squeezed Mike’s bum. He knelt down to one knee and licked Mike’s entrance, enjoying the fact that Mike was trembling beneath him. Mike ignored the horrible taste on his tongue as he pulled himself up and pulled Mangle closer to him, his cock pressing against her.

"Yes! Mikey, do it, please your first mate and captain." Mangle purred, wanting his warm cock inside of her.

"You heard her boy. Its not nice to leave a lady wanting." growled Foxy as he pushed his cock in between Mike’s butt cheeks.

Mike leant down and kissed Mangle softly as he thrust in to her. Mangle moaned as she pressed her legs against Mike’s side, her tongue dancing around Mike’s. Foxy leant on his good arm, making sure not to put any pressure on Mike’s bad shoulder as he pushed his cock in to him. Mike was so tight and hot, it felt as if his insides were trying to squeeze everything out of him. No wonder Bonnie raved about it, even Mangle was never this tight. He started to thrust, setting the pace, pushing Mike deeper in to Mangle. Mangle and Mike were both moaning and grunting beneath him, his crew mates and lovers were calling his name. Mike tried to process what was going on but he wasn’t even in control of his body at the moment. It his mouth wasn’t being kissed by Mangle, it was being kissed by Foxy. His rear felt like it was on fire and it felt amazing, His balls slapped against Mangle’s rear and tail as his cock was being consumed by tight hot wetness. Mangle’s sensors were going wild, pleasure was coursing though her, she hadn’t felt pleasure like this in years, she had missed this so much. Mike felt as if he was going to burst, his cock and his belly. Mike felt his balls contract even more then as he released deep inside of Mangle as she felt her systems overloaded for the first time. Foxy kept thrust for a while longer wanting this to last but his cock couldn’t hold out much longer as he pumped his own fluids in to Mike’s rear. He fell against Mike’s back as the human curled up against Mangle’s chest panting for breath as she cleaned his face of sweat. Foxy kissed the top of his head and then shared a deep kiss with his first mate.

"Welcome to the crew Mikey!"

\--Line Break--

Mike was exhausted as six am came about as he staggered out of the pizzeria. Goldie was not happy about the fact that Mike has broken the rule about having sex outside of the office but begrudgingly agreed that since the cove was Foxy’s. The fox could mate with who he wanted there, proving that they kept it down. He then ordered Mike to stay out of the office till he and Freddy came back, as Goldie started dragging the other bear down the hall. The rest of the night was split between teaching BB to play cards and stopping Bonnie and Blu from fussing over him. He walked in to a small store on the way back and picked up chips and sweets for his movie day with Cherry. Cherry knew all his favourite movies and he hoped they were on the list, he might have to watch one girly film for her sake but that was alright. Mike dragged his feet as he climbed the stairs, a dull ache starting to build up in his bad shoulder and Mike wondered if he had enough painkillers. Mike reached his door and stared in alarm. It was open...in fact it wasn’t even on its hinges. Mike stepped in to his apartment, his eyes swiping from left to right taking in the damage. The first room was the kitchen and it was a wreck, all the food from the fridge and the freezer were in a pile on the floor, leaking or smelling or had been stamped on. Mike stopped at the end of the hall and took a deep breath.

"Cherry?"

There was no answer. He turned around the corner and felt the tears burn his eyes. His T.V. was in bits, his sofa had been turned over and the walls were covered in graffiti. Cherry, his most prized possession and his best friend was on the floor in pieces.

To Be Continued....(maybe if you guys review ;) )

Next Chapter: The CEO and his broken heart.

 


	9. The CEO and His Broken Heart

Fix Me and I Will Fix You

By End of Grace

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but my other half is in hospital at the moment, so this chapter took a back seat. A really big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading this chapter. Again, THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing.

B/N: I actually had to sit and contemplate for a moment if it was within my jurisdiction to edit the author’s note. The reasons were simple, but will be kept between me and the author.

Chapter 9: The CEO and His Broken Heart

Mike sat in Mr. McBear’s apartment holding a shoebox that held the pieces that had once been Cheery. Mike wasn’t sure he had picked them all up, his apartment was a mess, you couldn’t really see the floor. He was searching for pieces when Mr. McBear had turned up wanting to talk to him before he went to bed. The old man quickly took charge and rang the police and took Mike down to his apartment for a hot sugary drink... something about shock, but Mike wasn’t really listening. The police came an hour or so later and quickly walked around the apartment, taking fingerprints before coming to ask Mike and Mr. McBear questions. Mr. McBear went first, saying he didn’t have any cameras other than the ones at the entrance to the building and they were more than welcome to look at the recordings. He hadn’t heard anything during the night as he had taken his evening coco and pills and was out like a light.

"Mr Schmidt, we understand this is hard for you, but can you tell us if you have any enemies? People you might have pissed off? An Ex maybe?" One of the officers asked.

"My Ex did steal from me and tried to get me to take her back, I told her her where to go and she did say she would get me back... but I don’t think this was her... not her style really." said Mike, his eyes down cast as he looked at the shoe box.

"Is there anyone else you can think of? Since you were the only one broken into last night, we can assume that this attack was personal, was there anything missing from your apartment that you could see?"

"No... I don’t really have anything of value to steal and everything else was destroyed."

"My partner is finished taking fingerprints from the scene now, if there is a match for them somewhere, you will be the first to know. Also, here is our number, if there is anything you remember or need to report, please call it in." said the policeman as he handed Mike a small card.

Mr. McBear showed the officer out who met up with his partner in the hallway before they left. The old man went into his small kitchen and made Mike a small hot chocolate and handed it to him before sitting down in his large armchair.

"We will have to clean up the kitchen before anything else. Your bedroom and bathroom were not really touched, though your clothes are everywhere; and do not mind too much about the door and your deposit... I will have someone in to fix it this afternoon at the latest."

"Thanks Mr. McBear." said Mike softly, hugging the box a little tighter.

"Are you....going to fix her?" Mr McBear asked softly, knowing that the loss of Cherry had hit Mike the most.

"I can’t" Mike swallowed the large lump in his throat as he tried to keep talking "Her hard drive and memory chips were destroyed. Even if I put her together again, she wouldn’t be the same Cherry that has been with me since college."

"I understand. I felt the same with Springtrap. It just wouldn’t be the same I thought. There is a nice flower bed just outside the building, filled with tulips, you may bury her there if you like."

"Thanks..." tears started to fall from Mike’s eyes before he could stop them and he quickly raised his arm up to them to hide them from the older man.

Damn it, why was he such a mess? He hadn’t once thought about his deposit or looking to see if anything had been stolen, hell he didn’t even give a crap about the food that had been wasted on his kitchen floor. He had spent the last hour or so with Mr. McBear picking up what they could of Cherry’s remains and placing them into the box in his hands. While the older man spoke to the cops he had gone though everything in the box, hoping to salvage her and somehow bring her back...but it was hopeless. Now his guts churned and his heart wrenched at the thought of staying in that apartment alone. What made it seem even worse was the fact that he was going to finally spend some time alone with her, just her, and watch a few good movies. He was even going to discuss getting her those arms and legs she wanted. He then felt a warm hand on his head, that gently petted his hair.

"Let it out son." said Mr McBear softly "You’ll feel better once you do."

"I’m sorry." Mike sobbed "I’m just being an idiot! I know she was just a robotic cupcake, but..."

"Mike..." The older man’s tone had sharpened slightly as if he was trying to hold back his own tears "When I buried Springtrap I wept, as did my son, and my other children. He may have been made of metal, but he was no less a part of our lives as Cherry was a part of yours."

Mike continued to cry in the older man’s arms as he clutched the box tightly to his chest.

\--Line Break--

It was late afternoon and Mike had yet to sleep but despite being dead tired he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He and Mr. McBear had worked hard in fixing up his apartment; thankfully Mike had placed most of the blueprints he had in his wardrobe at the back so they were not touched. Sadly the same could not be said of the spare parts or his tools. Once everything was in its place, Mike put on his suit, it was dark navy but it was all that he had, and went outside to bury Cherry in the plot of tulips.

"I don’t know what to say." Mike said as he looked at the mound of dirt they had placed over Cherry’s box. "Saying a prayer probably sounds stupid right?"

"I don’t know." said Mr McBear with a sad smile "In many fairy tales and Sci-fi stories anything that comes to have a life of its own tends to have a soul as well. Do what you think is right Mike....its just the three of us here after all and I’m sure she wouldn’t think less of you for saying one."

Mike muttered a quiet prayer and allowed the tears to fall again before being escorted back inside by Mr. McBear. Mike had changed into a plain shirt and jeans. On the old man’s suggestion he had tried to rest but couldn’t. The thought of not being greeted in the morning or being ordered to "Stand and deliver." when he came home from work played on his mind. Damn it, his apartment was too quiet; he needed some air! He got to his feet and flung on his jacket, subconsciously picking up his toolbox as well, and made his way to the streets. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going, he just needed to walk and allowed his feet to take him. He could hear someone calling his name and a loud banging like a drum, but he didn’t want to be bothered so he kept on walking.

"MIKE!" someone shouted and grabbed his arm, yanking him to the side as a car whizzed past him blaring their horn. Mike blinked as he looked around and found himself in the Pizzeria car park with Emily holding on to his arm panting.

"What on earth were you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she asked angrily.

"Emily... Sorry... I was lost in thought." Mike apologized "To tell the truth I don’t even know how I got here..."

"I’m surprised you’re here as well considering the animatronics told us that you wouldn’t be in today because you had been robbed and... well... you know..." said Emily feeling her cheeks turn pink as she cast down her eyes sadly "I’m sorry...about your loss. I know that cupcake meant a lot to you. Chica has been in tears most of the morning and sitting in the supply room with Freddy checking up on her now and again."

"Yeah...she and Cherry had become good friends..." said Mike sadly, feeling bad that he had not spared a thought for Chica and her feelings. "I should have told her myself and... wait how did they know?"

"From what Freddy told me, he had received a call from your landlord telling him what had happened and to not expect you today and maybe tonight as well... the animatronics have been worried as you can see." said Emily pointing to the pizzeria window.

Mike looked to see Bonnie, Blu, Fred, Freddy and BB looking out the window waving at him, each having a black band around their arms as a sign of respect for Cherry. Mike tried to smile and wave back, but found he couldn’t must the strength to do it, he didn’t want to smile or be cheered up. Emily grabbed his hand and started to pull him in towards the pizzeria.

"Come on Mike, everyone is worried about you, come and have something to eat and drink...my treat."

"But..."

Emily pulled him thought the door and he was immediately tackled by BB, who grabbed on to one of his legs and hugged it tight.

"Mike! Are you ok? The bad guys didn’t get you, did they?" he asked, looking up with worry in his glass eyes.

Mike couldn’t help but smile as he leant down and lift BB off of his leg and then knelt down to his level.

"No, the bad guys had gone by the time I got there BB, so I’m ok."

BB hugged him around the shoulders and he hugged back. "I’m sorry about Cherry... she was really nice..."

"Thanks BB."

"We are all sorry for your loss Mike." said Freddy as he came over to them with Blu by his side. "It is a sad day..."

Mike stood up, but still held on to BB’s hand as he shook Freddy’s paw "Thanks Freddy."

"Mike, why don’t you go and take a seat?" said Emily with a smile, "I’ll bring you over your pizza and drink in a moment."

"Don’t you have other work to be getting on with Ms Monroe?" Blu asked haughtily "I’m sure the manger won’t be impressed with you slacking off! Once Mike’s food is ready, myself or one of the others will get it for him."

Emily flushed scarlet and sent Blu a glare before she went to return to the counter, but Mike reached over and took her hand.

"Emily... thanks... for caring. I really appreciate it."

She smiled brightly "No problem. I’m here all day if you want to talk Mike... and I can give you my number later as well... if you like?"

"Sure...that would be great!"

Blu felt his oil boil in his tubes as he watched the girl return to her post behind the counter. He hated the way she batted her eyes at Mike and blush, the tramp, Mike was too good for her. He then noticed that he was alone and that BB and Freddy had escorted Mike to a table without him and he quickly rushed over.

"Take as long as you need Mike. The manager may grumble, but he won’t throw you out." said Freddy as Mike slid into the booth with BB climbing in beside him "If you need to lie down and have a sleep, just make your way round to Goldie’s room, he’s changed the sheets I promise you."

"Thanks Freddy, I might take you up on that, feeling a bit tired." said Mike as BB curled up beside him, only then to be pulled off by Blu.

"You have a job to do Balloon Boy." Blu snapped "You’re meant to be greeting the customers."

"Yes and you’re meant to be helping Bonnie and the others entertain the children." said Freddy as he arched his eye brow "Why don’t you both get back to work while I’ll talk to our friend here."

Blu’s red cheeks glowed angrily as he stomped off with BB in tow as Freddy slid in to the booth opposite Mike.

"If you need to talk Mike, myself and Goldie understand what your going though, as do Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

"How...?"

"Springtrap. He was the second eldest of us original animatronics and Bonnie’s older brother. When we heard what had happened to him, we all wanted father to repair him, but knew even if he did, Springtrap wouldn’t be the same as he was before and I think that would have made it more painful for us all."

"I couldn’t repair her... I wanted to but there was nothing left to repair..." said Mike feeling his throat becoming sore. "Sorry Freddy, but could I have a moment to myself?"

"Of course." said Freddy as he got up "Would you like me to bring over whatever Ms. Monroe has made you or allow her to bring it over?"

"Who ever, Freddy. I really don’t mind."

Freddy went to leave but then turned back to Mike, his eyes showing his concern "I know this is hard on you Mike, since Cherry was your animatronic, but could I ask you to speak to Chica? Not right now of course, it’s just she also has taken Cherry’s passing hard and I’m sure speaking to you will help her and maybe you as well."

Mike just nodded, he really didn’t want to talk to Chica but agreed to it just to get Freddy to leave him alone. Once Freddy was gone, Mike sat alone with his thoughts, allowing the shouts and laughter to go over his head. He could feel the animatronics gazing at him with worry and he tried to ignore the warm feeling he got from it. Why? Why were they so worried and concerned for him? Was Chica, one of their own, upset in the store room? Emily bought over the pizza and soda and slid into the booth.

"You ok Mike? I saw Freddy talking to you..."

"Yeah. He thinks I can somehow talk to Chica and cheer her up." Mike mumbled as he poked at the pizza.

"Well, I would be surprised if you couldn’t do it, I mean the animatronics adore you." said Emily, giving Blu a slightly evil glance "Especially Blu."

"I just wish I knew why? I mean all I’ve done is fix them up. It’s not like I’ve done anything special or anything."

"Ok, I think that’s just the blues talking." said Emily as she took Mike’s hand "Mike, You Know what you have done for these guys and how much it means to them and I know you love working with and on them too. You gave up your dream job for them and Cherry wouldn’t want you to turn your back on them now she is gone."

Mike gave a small sigh and gave her a smile. She was right. He was letting his feelings cloud his judgment.

"Can I use the excuse that I haven’t slept?" he asked jokingly as he picked up a slice of pizza.

"Maybe... as long as you go and cheer up Chica and eat all of that pizza I made just for you." Emily laughed.

"You’re not going to get in trouble because of me are you?"

"No, I told the manager I was taking my break so he can’t complain."

She and Mike continued to talk, she asked about how and why he made Cherry and he told her how he lived with her and how she complained and moaned at him like his mum did. Blu had tried to go over to split them up, but Freddy and Bonnie stopped him and told him to let it go... for now.

"Thanks for everything Emily. I better go and see Chica and see if I can do anything to cheer her up." said Mike as he got up to his feet and helped Emily to her feet. Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bit of paper.

"Here... its my number, in case you need someone to talk to later or anything else you might need..."

"Thanks Emily. Hey, maybe I can take you out some time, you know, to say thanks?"

"YES!" shouted Emily causing everyone to turn to look at them "I mean... I’d love to."

"Er... great... I’ll call you... to set something up." said Mike as he waved goodbye to her and made his way backstage to find Chica.

He opened the door to the supply room and switched on the light to find Chica sitting on the far table with her back turned to him. He said nothing as he walked up to her and sat beside her. There were two long oily trails down her face where she had been crying and a small puddle on the floor where her tears had fallen. He reached over and took her hand from her lap, his fingertips brushing against her metal knuckle joints, as he intertwined their fingers.

"I’m so sorry Mike." said Chica softly as she continued to look at the floor.

"Its....its ok. How are you holding up?"

"Not good" Chica sighed as more oil spilled from her eyes "I thought... I thought I’d finally had a friend... a friend that was a girl, if you know what I mean."

"Doesn’t Mangle count?"

"She’s more family then a friend... also she and I don’t really mesh well since she’s part of Foxy’s crew and I’m always in the kitchen. Cherry listened to me, took an interest in what I was doing, we also talked about you too. It was so nice talking to another girl and not having to listen to anymore fluid jokes that the boys like to tell."

Mike sniggered lightly guessing that "Fluid jokes" were the animatronics versions of "Dirty jokes". "Yeah, she was really good at listening, she put up with a lot of my complaining."

"She did mention how you’re always losing your socks and blaming it on the washing machine." Chica gave a small giggle but then became somber again as she looked at Mike. "Are you really sure... are you sure you can’t fix her Mike?"

"I’m sure Chica. I looked over everything I could find, her CPU, her memory, her ram even her optics were all smashed beyond repair. Even if I bought all the spare parts I need to rebuild her... it wouldn’t be the same Cherry that has been with me since college."

"I understand. Its every animatronics nightmare to get broken so badly that repairing isn’t an option. The word junkyard is enough to make my pump stall and my oil clog up. For a while we thought we were going to lose Bonnie to that place until you came along."

"I remember that night, you and Blu tried to get him to move and ended up breaking his arm." said Mike thinking back to the night before everything changed, seemed like a lifetime ago.

"We thought if we forced him to move, his joints would unfreeze themselves and he would be fine, but we ended up doing more damage. Freddy was so cross." said Chica leaning her head on top of Mike’s. "I’m really glad you’re here Mike. With both Chi and Cherry gone, the only other person I’m really close too is you, please promise me your not going anywhere."

Mike untangled his hand and wrapped it around her body "I promise Chica. I’m not going anywhere."

They sat there for a bit longer, just enjoying the moment and the closeness between them, as Mike’s eyes slowly started to become heavy and he could no longer keep them open.

\--Line Break--

Mike slowly felt his consciousness come around, but he didn’t want to open his eyes. He was nice and warm and covered with something soft. He had his arms around something, it was big and furry, probably Bonnie or Blu or even Foxy at a push. He snuggled closer, rubbing his face against the fur and sighing with contentment.

"This is wonderful... like you." he muttered in his sleep, placing a small kiss on what he guessed was the animatronics chest.

**"Why Mike! I’m not that kind of bear."**

The deep oily voice made Mike’s eyes pop open as he stared up at the leering face of Golden Freddy, who was puckering up his lips and making loud wet kissing noises. Mike screamed as he backed away and fell out of the bed backwards and rolled on the floor of Goldie’s room.

"Goldie! What the fuck!" Mike snapped as he tried to get to his feet, struggling to get out of the blanket.

**"I’m hurt Mike. Chica brought you here asleep while I was taking my afternoon nap. And because I need my beauty sleep I thought we could share the bed, but then you clearly had other ideas and started to snuggle in to me."** said Goldie as he cupped his cheeks **"Your such a naughty boy! I’m a taken bear you know! What would my Freddy say"**

"I doubt he would believe you." said Mike as he threw the blanket at the animatronic bear. Mike yawned as he ran his hand threw his hair, stretching as he looked around Goldie’s room, his eyes just glancing over a newspaper on Goldie’s desk, that read, "Child Killer to be released".

"Thanks for letting me use your bed Goldie, but seriously, did you have to get in with me?"

**"Hey I’m retired! If I can’t sleep the day away, no one can."** smirked Goldie as he looked Mike up and down **"How you feeling kid? Better?"**

"A bit... well no... I think I’m just feeling numb... does that make sense?"

**"Course it does. I felt as if I was suffering from a virus and was in serious need of a defragment after we lost Springtrap."**

Mike looked at the photographs on Goldie’s desk and picked up the one of Springtrap and the Boy. Personally, he didn’t like the look of the bunny prototype, but it wasn’t fair really, since he didn’t know anything about him.

"Say Goldie, what was Springtrap like? I mean I know what happened to him and that he was the prototype for..."

**"Spring wasn’t the prototype to nothing kid! McBear used Springtrap’s design to build and design Bonnie but Spring was an animatronic in his own right, more like Bonnie’s older brother."** said Goldie as he got off of the bed and fixed the blanket.

"So, he was like Bonnie then, sensitive and serious?" Mike asked as looked at the picture again. The boy in the picture had short black hair, bright blue friendly eyes and the kind of smile that made you want to smile back. It was clear in the picture that the boy adored Springtrap.

**"No... um... lets see... he was like Balloon Boy for his child like curiosity and love of stories, he was a bit sensitive but not as overly as Bonnie, but he and I both have the same temperament when it comes to someone messing with our loved ones."**

"Overprotective and mean?" Mike gave a small side smile, but it quickly disappeared when the bear nodded.

**"Back in the day, anyone so much as looked at my Honeybear or anyone looked at Spring’s Thomas, they get the scare of a lifetime. Once we had to use a broom to knock one of the guys we scared off of the ceiling."**

"So the kid’s name is Thomas? Were he and Spring close like brothers or close like you and Freddy?"

**"I don’t know kid, Tom and Spring were very close like brothers, but if they ever did cross that line, then they never told anyone about it. The boy went in to a full blown depression after Spring died, he was never the same again."** Goldie sighed as he looked up at his clock. **"All of the other staff has gone home now, but you have a few hours before you need to go down to the security room. So you can catch a few more winks or go and have a shower."**

"I might take you up on the shower idea. Say Goldie...since I have got time to kill, why don’t I start fixing you up?"

**"Huh? I don’t need any fixing up."**

"Seriously?"

**"Alright, I might need a little fine tuning, but you must understand that I am vintage! I’m delicate"**

"You’re an old perverted bear that is falling apart and is in serious need of help" said Mike as he reached over for his toolbox. "Lets start with the fact that your leaking oil..."

**"Did you hear something?"** said Goldie as he backed away towards the door **"Sounded like Mommy Bear calling me! Have to get fixed later BYE!"**

The old bear was out of the room and running down the hall before Mike had finished getting out his tools. Mike ran over to the door and yelled down the hall after the bear.

"I’ll get you sooner or later Goldie! And when I do, I’ll get Freddy to sit on you until I’m finished!" Mike then sighed as he leant against the door frame "Though knowing you, you’d probably like that, kinky old bear."

\--Line Break--

Mike sat back in the office chair, causal clicking away at the tablet, checking the cameras and watching the animatronics through them. BB and Net were building a pyramid with cards, Foxy and Mangle were in the cove doing god knows what, Chica had left the storage area and was in the kitchen, though she didn’t seem all that happy about it. Fred was on the stage, looking over some music and learn a new song while his "parents" Freddy and Goldie had disappeared for some alone time.

"Now where have the bunnies got too?" Mike muttered as he continued to look though the cameras.

"Mike, Chica was wondering...."

Mike leapt in his seat which he then lost balance of and went flying to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned loudly as he struggled to get to his feet as he glared up at Bonnie, who looked worried as he held his hands to his face.

"Bonnie!" Mike groaned "What have said about knocking?"

"Sorry Mike... I forgot... are you ok?" Bonnie asked as he helped Mike to his feet and picked up his chair for him.

"Other than the odd bruise I think I will be ok." said Mike as he picked up the tablet.

"Well, yes, but that wasn’t what I meant." said Bonnie as he placed his hand on Mike’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you ok?"

Mike gave a shrug and tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace "I’m....numb. I think that’s the best word for it Bonnie. I’m not really looking forward to going back to my apartment knowing Cherry’s not there to welcome me back." 

"Well, why don’t you stay?"

"Huh?"

Bonnie suddenly became very excited, his ears wiggled back and forth and he waved his hands all over the place.

"We can clear out the room Fred was in, its not being used now, you can stay in Goldie’s room till its finished. You practically live here now anyway and it would save you money as well and and and..."

"Whoa Bonnie stop! Calm down! I’m not moving in here, I have every intention of going home to my apartment." said Mike.

"Oh." said Bonnie sadly as he sunk into Mike’s office chair, it groaning under his weight "But it’s so lonely without you here Mike."

"How can that be? I mean you’re so busy during the day, you don’t need me about really and then you have your re-change time and..."

"You avenge about eleven to twelve hours at your home and the rest between your two shifts." said Bonnie looking at Mike with his large crimson eyes. "It is lonely without you." 

Mike stood there gaping at Bonnie as his mind quickly did the math and he was shocked to discover that Bonnie was right and how much it didn’t seem to bother him.

"But Bonnie... I have a life outside of the pizzeria... ok not much of one at the moment but still..."

Bonnie reached out and grabbed Mike, dragging him on to his lap and hugged him tightly in to his chest.

"If you stayed here Mike, I could take care of you, we all could. Chica will make sure you eat, I can make sure you don’t get really sick again, you can teach BB all those things you want to teach him..."

"Bonnie..."

Mike moaned as he rested his head against Bonnie’s shoulder. He hated to admit it, but Bonnie’s offer was... tempting to say the least, but he enjoyed the fact that he had something beyond the pizzeria walls and he really didn’t want to give that up.

"If you stayed here Mike..." Bonnie whispered seductively as he cupped Mike’s groin and ran his nose along his neck "We’d get to do this all the time. Any time, night or day, as much as we want. Wouldn’t you like that Mike? Don’t you want us to make you feel good?"

Mike inhaled sharply as Bonnie rubbed his cock a little harder, the tightness of his jeans wasn’t helping as his dick pressed against them as Bonnie slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He slid his large purple hand into his shirt and rolled Mike’s nipple in between his fingers as he licked the shell of Mike’s ear. Mike reached up and rubbed the lower part of Bonnie’s ear, hearing the bunny gasp into his ear and let out a low moan. Mike thought back to Bonnie’s blueprints and his wiring as he looked at Bonnie’s neck.

"Hey Bonnie... can I try something?" Mike asked as he gingerly reached for Bonnie’s neck joint. Bonnie gave a small nod and felt a shiver in his circlet board as Mike’s finger’s trailed over his wires. He moaned loudly as Mike pulled a very sensitive wire, the electric current going straight to his pelvis area. Mike’s hands went down to his chest area and starting pulling and twisting wires, sending more electronic pluses though out his body, driving him wild.

"Mike! More! Feels good" Bonnie moaned, rubbing himself against Mike, the panel that was hiding his cock was itching to open. Both Mike and Bonnie were so into each other that they didn’t notice Blu coming into the office dressed in his nurses outfit.

"Mike." he sang out seductively as he entered the office "Your nurse Blu is here to make you all better."

Mike and Bonnie looked at him like deer in headlights as Blu glared at Bonnie angrily.

"BONNIE!" Blu snapped as he stomped closer "I thought I made it very clear that **I** was the one that was going to cheer Mike up."

"Go away Blu! I’m in the middle of something." snapped Bonnie holding Mike tighter.

Blu snorted "Come off it Bonnie, you don’t even have your equipment out, having performance issues?"

Bonnie snarled as he gripped Mike tighter "Get lost you cross dressing pain in the mother board."

"Jealous Bon? Your heard Mikey yourself when he said I was the prettiest here and we all know you couldn’t possibly get into these costumes....they don’t have anything in triple XL."

"BLU! That’s out of line" snapped Mike as he jumped from Bonnie’s lap. "Bonnie is big, but that’s his design and he is still my favorite."

Bonnie stood up and pulled Mike back so he was behind him as he continued to glare at Blu, his crimson eyes ablaze.

"It’s fine Mike, I can take Blu’s fat comments at least father when he built me knew which gender he wanted unlike when he built Blu."

Blu screeched loudly and went to jump on Bonnie, but was grabbed by the ears by Foxy who had come up the hallway with Mangle.

"What be going on here boys?" Foxy asked as he placed Blu down on the ground and fixing him with a hard look.

"Hey Foxy, Mangle, what are you guys doing out of the cove?" Mike asked as he tried to fix his clothing.

"We be coming to get you lad. We can’t go off on an adventure without our cabin boy." said Mangle with a smile that seemed quite predatory.

The temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees as Bonnie and Blu shared a look and squared themselves off between the two foxes, blocking their way too Mike, their fight put on hold.

"We’re in here with Mike at the moment Foxy" said Bonnie coolly "He’ll come to the cove later...maybe."

"Oh? And who is going to stop me and my first mate from taking what is ours?" said Foxy were a leer as he raised his hook.

"This isn’t your cove Fox." sneered Blu "and when Mike isn’t in your cove, he’s not part of your crew."

"Watch your words bunny, or do I have to teach you some manners?" Mangle asked as she drew her wooden sword from her belt.

Mike shook his head as he watched the four animatronics bicker it out. Cause it was quite obvious he didn’t have an opinion or any choice in the matter at hand. No, to the victor goes the spoils and will get to be fucked by him or get to fuck him senseless or in the case of Foxy and Mangle most likely both.

"Um... excuse me... Mr. Mike?"

Mike looked over at the other door to see Fred standing there nervously holding his paw in his other paw and looking slightly in pain.

"What’s up Fred? Something wrong with your paw?" asked Mike as he came over to the bear, ignoring the two bunnies and foxes who were fighting on the other side of the room.

"My paw keeps locking up, would you mind looking at it for me? I know your busy and stuff..." said Fred, his red cheeks slightly glowing in the dark.

"Hey, no problem. Actually, why don’t we go to the stage and do it there, it would be a lot less noisier there and then we won’t be disturbing these guys from their fight." said Mike as he picked up his tool box and quietly walked with Fred back to the stage area, ignoring the loud shouting that was now coming from the office.

He could only hope that it didn’t come to wire or fur pulling, he was in no mood to be patching them up tonight. Fred sat down on the stage as Mike looked over his wrist joint.

"Looks like the main bolt has come loose and some of these wires could do with being replaced. Ten minute job at most, no biggie, it won’t hurt I promise."

"Oh, I know you won’t hurt me, Mr. Mike." said Fred his cheeks were starting to glow brightly.

"Hey, you don’t have to be so formal with me Fred. Just Mike will do, we are all friends here, you can talk to me about anything ok?"

"Anything?" Fred asked as he watched Mike work on his wrist, his cheeks going brighter, he was worried the bulbs in them were going to blow if they got any hotter.

"Sure, I bet there is a load of stuff that you can’t talk to Freddy and Goldie about right? Well, you can tell me, I won’t talk."

"Well, there is something that is bothering me, since you gave me that wash."

The hairs on Mike’s neck went up and he suddenly felt as he had jumped from the pan and in to the fire. He gave Fred his best smile as he quickly fixed the wires, sweat dripping down his back as he imagined several things that Fred was going to ask him about, things that would most likely end up with him stuffed in a suit.

"So, um, what was wrong with the wash? Didn’t you like it?"

"Oh, it was wonderful, it was so nice to be clean after so long." said Fred as he rubbed his hands and feet together, looking so adorably cute, Mike was sure he was going to have cavities. "Its just when you washed my pelvis area..."

"Yeah...a bit sensitive down there isn’t it? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." said Mike hope to avoid any confusion.

"No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable at all... I mean quite the opposite in fact... it left me feeling tingly, needy, but I don’t know what for... and now when ever I think of you and that night... I feel that feeling again but also this great pressure pressing against my pelvis area from the inside. A bright warning light starts flashing inside saying I must release the pressure, but I don’t know what its on about, do you?"

Mike felt his own face going red as he looked at Fred who was staring at him with big blue soulful eyes.

"Um...Fred...did you ever have the "talk" with your dads? You know about grown up stuff?"

"I’m parents talk to me all the time...but they never once mentioned this to me. I remember one time a panel down there opened up and Freddy and Goldie made a big fuss about it. Kept saying things like I was too young and stuff"

Mike buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly as he peeked at Fred in between his fingers. Did he really have to give Fred the "talk"? He really should be taking him to see the two older bears and demanding they tell him what is going on with his body. But then, Fred looked so embarrassed and awkward and he had come to Mike for answers because he didn’t know what was going with his body and thought Mike did.

"Ok... um that thing inside of you, that is building pressure is something that all guys have, even human ones. The panel that you opened by accident was... wait was it in the front or back of your pelvis?" Mike asked, wanting to get his facts right before continuing.

"Front... I have one in the back too?"

"Yeah... its called the back passage, anyway, the one in your fount opens up and allows your manhood to come out..."

"Like this?" Fred asked, opening his legs so Mike could see his panel opening up.

"Yeah and... NO! WAIT! Shit!" Mike cursed as Fred’s panel opened completely and his erected cock slid out.

"Is this normal?" Fred asked, looking at the odd appendage that was poking up at him.

"Well....they don’t normally come that big..." Mike gasped as he looked at the large swollen cock, doubting that his hand could fit around the shaft. "Now, put it away before BB comes over and starts asking questions."

 "I... I can’t! It won’t go back! Help me, Mr. Mike! It hurts." Fred pleaded as he started to panic as he tried to stuff his cock back into its small hole.

"Whoa, Fred calm down, it’s ok, look it will sometimes go down on its own, but times like these you have to take it by the paw." Mike quickly explained as he tried to calm the bear down enough to deal with the problem.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked tearfully, his cock throbbing painfully.

"Ok, I’ll help you out this one time, but Fred you must promise me you won’t tell your parents about it! Otherwise they’ll come after me and I don’t think either of us will want what they will do to me." said Mike as he took hold of Fred’s cock and genitle pulled it in his hand.

Fred let out a small whimper as Mike rolled his thumb over the large swollen head, rubbing in the liquid that was already dripping from the tip.

"Poor guy." thought Mike "He’s been locked away for years and his parents still think of him as a cub so no one thought to teach him these things. Now he’s having all these feelings and urges and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Once we’re finished here, I’ll take him back stage to Freddy and tell him that they need to talk."

"Mike... what’s happening to me? All my systems are flashing up and things are starting to spark" gasped Fred as he arched his hips in time with Mike’s hand.

"As long as your cooling system doesn’t over heat we’ll be fine0" said Mike as he started to pump a little harder.

"Mike, I don’t think its working, its getting harder and the pressure is building up even more." Fred cried out, oil spilling from his eyes as he gripped on to the stage.

"Keep your voice down Fred!" Mike hissed "Otherwise BB and Net will come over and see what we are doing and I don’t think you want an audience. Lay down on the stage, if it would help you, I’m going to go a little harder."

Fred laid down on the stage as Mike leaned in a little closer, tugging as hard as he could on the bear’s cock, his warm breath teasing his fur.

"All my warning lights are flashing, my pump can’t take much more, what do I need to do?" Fred asked as he held on to Mike’s shirt.

"Fred, you just need to let go, let it happen".

"Let what go? I don’t understand"

"Fred! Trust me! Let go!"

Fred felt his body go limp as all the pressure left his body, his cooling system went to work cooling him off and his pump slowly went back to normal. He looked up unfocused as he watched Mike wipe his hand clean of fluids that had come from him. That had been the most amazing experience he had ever had, his body still felt wonderful as his CPU started to come back online. He felt his lose cock slowly slid back into his body and the panel clicked close as Mike helped him sit back up.

"How are you feeling Fred? Better?"

"Yes...that was...thrilling, my pump is only just getting back to normal."

 "Well, glad I could help, but I think its best we go and find Freddy now and have a little chat with him."

"Must we? I would much rather you teach me everything."

"Yeah, but it wouldn’t be right and I would rather you learnt from someone else otherwise it might look like I’m taking advantage of you. Plus like I said, I don’t want to give your papa bear an excuse to stuff me into a suit, so lets go and talk to them ok?"

Mike escorted Fred to Goldie’s room, the smaller bear dragging his feet, and politely waited for Freddy to open the door rather than walk in, Freddy looking concerned when he saw Fred.

"Junior? Is something wrong? Mike, what’s going on?" Freddy asked as Goldie peeked over his shoulder.

"Fred has some questions he needs answering Freddy. I think he’s grown up enough now to know everything about his body..." said Mike feeling really embarrassed on Fred’s behalf. "And I think it would be better coming from you than from me.".

"I see...yes, I think your right Mike." said Freddy sadly "My little bear is all grown up and needs to know things. Come on in Junior, we have a lot to talk about and it’s going to be uncomfortable for all of us. Mike, do you want to sit in? It might help."

"I don’t think it would be a good idea. Besides, I better go and check on the others. Foxy and Mangle were having a bit of a tiff with Bonnie and Blu earlier, so I want to go and check that nothing has been broken."

It turns out after finding that Mike had ditched them, the foxes and the bunnies went their separate ways and were not talking to one another because of it and it wasn’t until Mike threatened not to come back for a couple of days did they agree to make up. As six a clock rolled up, a small dread filled Mike’s belly at the thought of going home to an empty apartment, but he knew he couldn’t stay here in the pizzeria. He said goodbye to everyone and quickly spoke to Freddy about sorting out a schedule for him and the others to keep too, he made his way slowly back home. It was really only a short walk but it felt like an eternity had passed by the time he had gotten there and made his way up the steps to his door. His new door looked ominous to him and his keys felt like a lead weight. He knew when he opened the door there will be no one to talk to, there would be no happy cupcake waiting on his table, it would be just him.

"Come on Mike" he muttered to himself as he put his key in to his lock "You can do this. Its going to be alright."

\--Line Break--

The next few days were hard on Mike, the apartment was too quiet and he found he was talking to himself instead at Cherry, but he didn’t want to go to the pizzeria and get smothered by the animatronics. After another fight had broken out between the Blu and Foxy, Freddy made a schedule that everyone had agreed on, and handed it to Mike. He would service two of them a day and on Sunday he could have his pick. The only time that the schedule could be broken was because of an emergency. So when he was not at the pizzeria, he spent time with his landlord, Mr. McBear, learning about their designs and how to make design his own much larger animatronic. He thought about a lion or leopard at first, but then thought that such an animatronic wouldn’t blend in with the others, so he went back to the drawing board. Eventually he decided for his first project he would make an animatronic about Balloon boys size and it would be either another bear or bunny. That way it can travel with him to both home and the pizzeria. Looking up at the clock he quickly put away his designs and got ready to go to work. It was Sunday, which meant he had a pretty easy day as long as the animatronics behaved themselves. He was slowly walking down the street when he noticed a car was following him. This was a poor area, so an urban car like a Ford Flex stood out, even more so with its shiny black paint job and glistening rims. Mike admired the car for a while, but then continued to walk, thinking the driver must have obviously had gotten lost, but after a few minutes that clearly wasn’t the case.

"This is crazy." Mike muttered to himself as he ran towards the pizzeria, the car only a few feet behind him having to stop because of the traffic lights.

Once he was in the building, Mike panted for breath as he looked out the window to see the car pull into the pizzeria car park.

"Mike? Is everything ok?" Balloon Boy asked as he gave a small boy a blue balloon.

"BB, go and get Freddy for me and then go and stand with Net until I say it’s clear to come out." ordered Mike as he continued to watch the car.

BB ran off as a tall, broad man with dark hair gelled back and even darker glasses climbed out of the car, his expensive three piece suit and smart shoes looking completely out of place in a kiddies pizzeria car park. He was talking away on his mobile as he casually walked up to the pizzeria doors as the manager and Freddy came up to Mike.

"Mike, BB said there was trouble, what’s going on?" Freddy asked as he looked at him.

"This guy that’s about to come in has just followed me all the way from my apartment. He’s... just too out of place to be here, you know what I mean? He’s giving me a bad vibe." said Mike as the manager went around him to greet the man at the door.

"Mr. McBear! What an honor!" said the manger holding out his hand for the other man to shake.

"David. I see the inspector was right, you really have kept the place in good shape, well done." said the dark hair man who couldn’t sound less happy if he tried.

He took off his glasses and placed them in his breast pocket, his cold blue eyes fell on Mike and Freddy. Freddy gripped Mike’s arm tightly as a low growl came from his throat.

"Freddy, always good to see you, I see you and the family are well, but I guess that is down to you isn’t Mr Schmidt? You have been very...helpful."

"Thanks? But can I ask who you are? Cause you’re not the Mr. McBear I know." said Mike as he felt Freddy shaking beside him and the other animatronics were standing as far away as they could.

The man in the dark suit gave a cruel laugh as he smiled. "I see my father and his...creations haven’t told you everything. My name is Thomas McBear and I am the CEO of Frazbear Entertainment and your boss also."

\--Line Break--

Once the CEO said he wanted a private space, the manager immediately offered up his office for his use; Thomas McBear thanked him and told Mike to follow him. Freddy went to follow them, but Thomas held his hand up to stop him, his face was smiling but his tone was colder than the pizzeria’s freezer.

"I’m sorry Freddy, but I want a private word with Mr Schmidt without you or any of the others. When my father does turn up, please send him to the office along with Goldie. We have some business to talk about."

Freddy clenched his paws tightly as Fred tried to pull Mike away. Mike could tell the smaller bear was upset and quite shaken as well.

"Fred, calm down, it’s just a meeting." he whispered so that the man couldn’t hear him.

"No, Mike, you don’t understand." said Fred "That’s him, that’s the voice I heard that night before I got sabotaged."

"But that doesn’t make any sense. Why would he want to hurt you guys when he’s Mr McBear’s son?" said Mike in confusion as he glanced at the CEO.

"I don’t know, but I don’t think you should be alone with him. He’s dangerous."

"I’ll be fine Fred. I’m just going to hear what he has to say to me and his old man, then I’ll let Goldie have him." said Mike as he patted Fred on the head as the CEO came over to them.

"Let’s go Mr Schmidt. I’d like to talk to you before my father or Goldie get here." said Thomas, grinning slightly as he watched Fred cower away from him. Mike bit his lip as he followed the man down the corridor to the office. He closed the door behind Mike and quickly took the manager’s seat.

"I must say Mr Schmidt, when I pictured the animatronics Savior, it certainly wasn’t you." said Tom with a laugh as he rested his arms on the desk.

"And when I imagined Mr McBear’s son. I thought of a really nice guy that loved animatronics with all his heart, not a twisted guy who would do anything, including murder, to get rid of them and me." sneered Mike as he leaned back in his chair.

"If your referring to the bite, I had nothing...."

"I’m referring to the arse hole you more then likely paid off to break in to my apartment and then he murdered Cherry." snapped Mike as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Thomas looked slightly confused but Mike could also see the guilt that was there in his eyes.

"I’m really sorry Mr Schmidt, but I don’t know who you are on about?"

"Cherry! My cupcake animatronic. She was my best friend and room mate. She was looking after my place when your crony broke in."

"My father mentioned to me that you had been broken in too but he didn’t say that your "friend" had been destroyed as well. You have my sympathy, I know full well what it is like to lose an animatronic friend."

"Yeah, I’ve seen the picture of you and Spring..."

"DON’T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" Thomas shouted, his blue eyes suddenly bursting with light as he stood up and towered over Mike. Mike looked up in shock at the man, who coughed loudly in embarrassment as he retook his seat. "I apologise for my outburst, you would think after so long.....it would hurt less."

"Yeah... Goldie told me that you guys were close... like brothers he said..." said Mike feeling a little uncomfortable talking about something that clearly was a trigger for his man’s mood swings.

"Brothers... yes, I guess we were close enough to be that. Since we’re still waiting for the rest of our party why don’t I tell you a little story? Did my father ever tell you that I designed... that animatronic? I was so thrilled when My father started building him. When he came online, he used to follow me around like a little lost puppy, even once tried to follow me to school. Then... that night... after we discovered the children’s bodies..."

\--FLASHBACK--

It had been only this morning when Freddy had called the manager to complain about the terrible smell that was coming from the locked supply room. Now it was late evening and the pizzeria had been boarded up with boards and police tape was everywhere. It was all over the news that five children’s bodies had been found horrible mangled inside of the spare suits of the famous Frazbear animatronics with the killer already in custody. Tom walked slowly down to Springtrap’s room in the dark, but that was alright, he could find anything in this place, even in the dark. He was at college doing a business course so that he could take over the business when Fraz wanted to retire, though that might be sooner rather than later considering how badly the press were taking these murders. Goldie and his father were sitting in the office talking about what was going to happen next, while Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were cleaning up as best they could. He knocked on the door and entered into the dark room before switching on the light. Springtrap was sitting in the corner, hugging his blanket and storybook for comfort, only lifting his head slightly when Thomas came in.

"Tom!" he cried out as he got to his feet and quickly ran over to the boy wrapping his arms around him tightly, his head barely reaching his shoulder now. "They’re closing us down! What are we going to do?"

"Hey Spring, that hasn’t been decided yet, they may let us open in a few days, once the media on this story has calmed down" said Tom hugging Spring back.

Spring’s coat was the color of mustard and his eyes the color of evergreen and he wore a black bow tie like Goldie. It was his and Goldie’s job to escort children around the pizzeria.

"Is Goldie alright?" Springtrap asked as he pulled Tom over to his corner and made him sit on the floor.

"Yeah, once dad got his suit back on his endoskeleton, Goldie was fine, but he has no memory of what happened."

"But they got the bad guy right? It was that creepy cleaner with the weird taste in clothes."

"Just because he mainly wears purple doesn’t make him evil." said Tom rolling his eyes and wrapping his arm around Spring’s shoulders. "So, you and the others are going to be fine."

"But what about his creepy brother... what about him? He never talks to us and has that funny twitch."

"Spring, the police have spoken to him all day and the poor guy knew nothing about it and there is no evidence to prove otherwise."

"Can’t you stay here with me Tom? I’m scared!" said Springtrap as he curled up closer to Tom, his muzzle brushing against his neck.

"I can’t Spring, I’ve got a bit more studying to do and a lecture in the morning, tell you what though I’ll pop in just before I go to collage to make sure you had a good night, how about that?"

"Only if you tell me a story first!" said Spring holding up his story book. Tom sighed dramatically but knew it was coming and had no real problem with it.

"Ok, what shall we have tonight? Jack and the beanstalk or Cinderella?"

"Jack! Jack!" said Spring excitedly as he watched Tom open the book to the right page.

Tom read the story aloud as Spring listened leaning against his shoulder. Once it ended Tom got up and stretched.

"Man, I’m tired, I’ll see if dad is finished and I’ll see you tomorrow ok Spring?" said Tom as he looked back at the golden bunny who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Tom, are you sure you can’t stay? I’m scared." said Spring as he rushed in to Tom’s chest and hugged him tightly. Tom hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I promise Spring, nothing is going to happen to you here, just go into sleep mode and it will be morning before you know it."

"I love you Tom." said Spring as he pressed his mouth against Tom’s.

Tom gave a muffled cry, but didn’t pull back, instead he deepened it, his tongue teasing Spring’s.

"Love ya too Spring. Hey, maybe with the store shut for a while, you and me can have some alone time, wouldn’t that be great?"

"You mean like Freddy and Goldie do? That would be wonderful." smiled Spring, his ears flopping backwards and forwards. Tom’s cheeks went red, knowing full well what the bears got up to when they thought they were alone and he wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

"Well, we’ll see ok? I’ll see you in the morning Spring." said Tom as he kissed Spring good bye and went to find his dad. Spring sat down in the spare room and went in to sleep mode still holding his book and blanket.

Tom hated early mornings and he would have much rather stayed in bed, but he had promised Springtrap that he would visit him, so he did, anything for his favorite animatronic. He snuck in quietly, not wanting to wake up the others and went down to Spring’s room. Had he left the door open? He walked in and turned on the light.

"Hey Sprin..."

There was a large red puddle on the floor surrounding Springtrap, who was twitching in a weird way despite being in sleep mode. His jaw was hanging all wrong and some wires were hanging out and sparking for some reason. Also, Spring looked as if he had put on several pounds over night, his body looking bulky and bulgy. And he had something that looked like intestines hanging out from his chest area. Tom felt sick at the sight of his animatronic in such a state as sweat started to pour down his body as he stepped closer.

"Spring... Spring its me, Tom, you need to wake up now. Spring! Answer me!"

Tom knelt as close as he could, trying to get near enough to shake the animatronic awake, without getting whatever the red stuff was on him. Spring’s body jerked around to him and Tom could see the face of the security guard looking at him from inside Springtrap’s mouth, his face a distraught mess of flesh. Tom fell backwards screaming loudly, his legs were unable to move as Springtrap’s body continued to twitch violently. He could only sit there and watch as the other animatronics came running down the hall to find out what had happened.

 

"What do you mean you’re not repairing him? You have to repair him, its Springtrap! You know Goldie’s best friend? MY best friend? Why won’t you repair him?" Tom yelled at his father, who was sitting in his workshop chair, with Springtrap’s body laying on his work bench.

"Don’t you think that its wrong to reawaken him Tom?" his father asked looking down hearted. "That was a horrible way to go and..."

"Goldie didn’t remember being out cold when that guy stole his suit. Maybe Spring wouldn’t remember that guy trying to hide inside of his body?"

"Son, please don’t make this harder than it already is, Spring is gone... and so is the pizzeria. We’re going to have to find a new location for everyone. We’ll bury Spring here... its only right..."

"Bury? HE NOT DEAD! You just won’t turn him back on! He’s still Springtrap! My Springtrap. Turn him back on and he’ll prove it to you!"

"Son...please...understand..."

"I don’t! How can you forsake him? And not Goldie? You worked for ages on Goldie when you thought you almost lost him and bought him back. Why! Why should your animatronics be allowed to keep walking about and mine not?"

"Tom listen to yourself, you’re not making sense, this is not about who’s animatronics belong to who. This is about doing the right thing by Springtrap."

"The right thing to do by Springtrap is to wake him up or kill the rest of them so they can be buried with him so he’s not alone." Tom snapped angrily, his father getting up and striking him against his cheek, sending him backwards in pain.

He glared at his father with such a deep boiling hatred and ran out of the pizzeria as fast as he could.

\--End of Flashbacks--

"Its was shortly after that, that I became the CEO of Frazbear Entertainment with Fraz still on staff to help me out." said Thomas leaning back in the manger’s chair as Mike leant against the desk, listening to his every word. "Dad and Fraz wanted more restaurants to have the animatronics but I refused. Bad enough that they were all still here and dad had made more."

"So that’s it? This was all over Springtrap? The bite of 87 and the death of Cherry was all over Mr. McBear not letting you reactivate Springtrap?"

"Those deaths were not what I wanted. I only wanted to close this place down and have the animatronics destroyed and now at least I will get part of my wish..."

"And what do you mean by that son?" asked Mr McBear as he entered in with Goldie by his side. Both Mike and Tom stood up to greet the old man, Mike allowing him to take his seat as he stood beside him with Goldie on his other side. The older McBear and his son both glared openly at each other, their feud had been building up to this, there was no backing down now.

"Father, did you know that when you signed the agreement for this place, that there was a special clause placed in your renewed contract?" Tom asked sweetly as he pulled out a large sheet of paper and placed them down in front of them, pointing to said clause. "That there will always be ten working animatronics in the pizzeria. No matter what. Failure to do so, will result in the pizzeria AND the remaining animatronics going into the control of the CEO."

**"There are ten here! With me included."** said Goldie in annoyance.

"No, there isn’t Goldie, as you as officially retired. So can anyone tell me where Toy Chica is?" Tom smirked.

**"We’re looking into it as we speak. We have a good lead."**

"Not good enough, I’m afraid. You have had more than enough time to find her. " Said Tom as he got to his feet. "So this is your official week’s notice. Find her and bring her back or build a new animatronic to replace her."

"You know better than anyone Tom that it takes more than a week to build just the endoskeleton, let alone a whole animatronic." snapped Mr McBear "And why are you acting on this clause now? Have you truly become that despite that you would sink so low?"

"I’m not the one that started this old man" Tom snapped coolly "You did when you buried Springtrap in that rubble."

**"And you think Springtrap would be happy knowing you were the one chucking us out of our home?"** growled Goldie, his fists clenched.

"Well, since he’s not here, we can’t ask him, can we? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a board meeting to get to and a bulldozer to hire." said Tom as he pushed past Mike and stormed out of the office, Goldie slamming the door behind him.

**"That miserable little shit! He’s gone too far this time!"**

"It’s worse than last time Goldie as he is well within his rights to do it. " Mr McBear sighed as he looked at his contract "He must have gone through it when he couldn’t have thought up another plan to get rid of you all. Have you really got a lead on Chi?"

**"Sadly, no, it’s not strong enough for us to go on, sorry."**

"Mike, what do you think about all this?" the older man asked as he looked up at Mike from his seat. Mike was rubbing his chin and looked very thoughtful.

"Mr McBear... was Springtrap ever officially retired like Goldie? Or was he just decommissioned?"

"He’s simply dead Mike. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we don’t know where Chi is right? And if we start poking around the manager might get stressed and move her in any case or worse destroy her, if he hasn’t already. Spring wasn’t retired and you said you fixed him up as best you could..."

**"NO WAY IN HELL BOY!"** Goldie roared, his face looking quite terrifying.

"Mike... you can’t be suggesting..." said Mr McBear shakily.

"Look, we don’t have much of a choice!" snapped Mike "Chi is missing and we don’t know where. It will take too long to build an animatronic, and there is a almost perfect one beneath the old building. We can use the week to fix him up and besides, if we do reunite Tom and Springtrap, Tom might just leave everyone else alone."

The old man sighed sadly "It’s against my better judgment, but the final choice is down to you Goldie... its your call."

Goldie’s body shook with anger, his fur flaring all over the place as he growled, his eyes dark and glowing. **"Fine. But if this goes wrong boy, it will be you who will be the new animatronic here, not Spring."**

\--Line Break--

The next day, Mike and Jeremy went in Mr McBear’s old pick\up truck to the old location on the other side of town. It had been abandoned for years, that nature had reclaimed most of it while the rest fell to teenagers and other deviants. Mr McBear sat in the Pizzeria with Goldie in a booth near the back waiting for Mike to call to say he was on his way back with Spring’s body.

"I don’t like this! Not one bit! Bonnie isn’t taking this very well. He hardly recharged last night or this morning."

"And by how tired you sound Goldie, I guess you didn’t either, I can’t say I slept at all either, but what is done is done. Tom has forced this issue and if returning Spring back to him will finally end this silly feud then I’m all for it. I’m old Goldie... and I want some reassurance that you’re all going to be alright when I’m gone"

Goldie didn’t have a chance to reply when McBear’s phone started to ring. The old man and bear looked at each other with concern, it was far too early for them to be making their way back, something most have happened. McBear pressed the green button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

The line wasn’t very good but you could still hear the screams and the screeching of something none human.

"FUCK!...You...ing DEAD! SHIT! Its just tried to bite me! Its going too kill us!" shouted Jeremy down the phone.

"Jeremy calm down. What is trying to kill you?" Mr McBear asked, Goldie leaning across the table to hear.

"Mike took its picture! You’re not going to believe......AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The line went dead and all the old man could do was look at Goldie for answers, only for the golden bear to shrug. Then his phone pinged with a picture message from Mike. The old man muttered a curse under his breath as he tried to work out how to look at it.

"You need to go into the gallery and then click on it." said Goldie, now sitting on the table so he could see the picture as well.

"I know! I was just checking that you hadn’t gone senile." said Mr McBear as he clicked on the picture.

It took a moment for the image to sink in, but as it did a horrible dread swept over the old man and his bear companion. It looked like something that had escaped from someone’s nightmare. It was so broken and torn up that it simply couldn’t be who they thought it was but they knew those green eyes from anywhere.

"Springtrap."

To Be continued....

Chapter Ten: Fix Me and I Will Fix You

Please review...pretty please?

 


	10. Fix Me and I Will Fix You

Fix Me and I Will Fix You

By End of Grace

Chapter 10: Fix Me and I Will Fix You

A/N: Hi Everyone and thank you for all your wonderful reviews and Kudos/Favs. A Really Big Thank you to Speedox12 for Beta reading again for me despite her work load, make sure to give her some thanks too.

B/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait; I’m kinda to blame for this one, had a bottle-neck on work load. But trust me, it was defiantly worth your wait. As usual, another good long chapter from everyone’s favorite author. I think you guys are gonna like this one. ;)

\--Line Break--

Mike and Jeremy sat in the booth, both scratched up and bruised but still alive and breathing, which could also be said of the animatronic that they had been sent to pick up. Goldie was sitting next to Mr McBear, who was sitting opposite the boys and was breathing hard and shaking.

"I don’t understand it. He was dead. I turned him off myself. We BURIED him!" the old man wept as he continued to look at the photo that Mike had sent him from the old restaurant.

It hardly looked like the poor bunny that he had buried all those years ago. He was so broken up and mangled, his body was in a mess and ripped apart, his eyes looked empty and cold. Not at all like the kind and friendly Bunny that he was.

"Well, he certainly wasn’t dead when he saw me and Mike." complained Jeremy as he looked over his ripped uniform. "He went crazy and chased after us, he was going to kill us for sure, it was so weird too it was like he could move faster then us, where ever we went he was practically there already."

"That’s not surprising. Spring already knew every inch of that place before he... well... you know... he knew which air vents went where and were connected to what rooms. Didn’t help that he was really fast anyway."

"What I don’t get is if the CEO wanted that animatronic so bad, why didn’t he go and get him himself?" asked Jeremy

"My son is a businessman Jeremy, not an engineer. Even if he had dug up Springtrap, he would not have been able to turn him on or fix him if anything went wrong. Also, shortly after Springtrap was buried, my son became the CEO; he didn’t have time to do anything about Springtrap... except concentrate on his hatred of the other animatronics."

"Mr. McBear... you said that you fixed Springtrap before that incident right? So, why is he all broken up now?" Mike asked, looking at the photo of Springtrap.

He felt awful. He had never seen an animatronic in such a state and knowing how much Spring had already gone though, tugged at his heart.

"He’s been alone for years, with no maintenance and not heat, plus if he got wet due to rain and moisture, can explain some of the damage..." said Mr McBear sadly.

"The rest I’m betting is kids, teenagers more likely if we go by the graffiti that we found. If they broke into that place and Springtrap attacked them, it’s more than likely that they took their own swings at him. Most teenagers these days go around arms with either baseball bats or knives, when they go to those sorts of places, they say it’s for their own protection, but it’s because they want to look tough." said Jeremy thoughtfully as Emily came over with their drinks and garlic bread sticks.

"I take it didn’t go so well." she said as she handed them their order.

"Nah, got our butts handed to us by a zombie bunny, kind of embarrassing." said Jeremy, who quickly ducked his head when he heard Goldie growl at him.

"How’s it going with you Emily? Did you find anything out?" Mike asked.

Before leaving to pick up Springtrap this morning, Mike had taken Emily aside and asked for her help, in digging up more information about Chi from the other kitchen staff.

"Not really, sorry. The only thing I found out was that the exit door is usually locked through out the day except when one of the kitchen staff has to take the bins out at the end of the evening. According to Mario the fry chef, Ed was the one of bin duty that evening and he must have left the door unlocked, which was very unlike him."

"Well anyone can make mistakes." said Mike "Did you get a chance to go to the police station?"

"I did, on my break... it was really odd though. I asked to speak to someone about the case like you told me too, I gave them the date and everything, but they told me that nothing was reported. They have nothing on file about a missing animatronic."

"What? That’s crazy." said Mike, who looked over at Goldie, who looked just as concerned.

**"Are you telling me the reason the cops stopped looking is because the file went missing?"** Goldie grumbled angrily.

"With all the other crimes like murder, theft and lost people, looking for a missing animatronic wouldn’t be high on their to do list, then the file most likely simply got misplaced." said Jeremy again quickly looking away as Goldie glared at him.

"So, we really have no choice then, it has to be Springtrap." said Mr McBear "I had hoped we could find Chi but if the police have given up..."

"We may still find her, sir." said Mike "But we really need to concentrate on the problem at hand. If we don’t have another animatronic by the end of the week, your son is going to close this place down and between our two flats, Mr. McBear, there still won’t be enough room for all eleven of them."

"It won’t come to that... I hope... but right now we need to discuss what to do about Springtrap. There is no way you’ll be able to get up close enough to him to switch off his free roaming switch. You will need to win him over and quickly. Now let me think..." said Mr. McBear as he tapped the side of his glass.

Mike and Jeremy sighed as they leaned back in their seats, both worn out by their run. Mike felt someone tugging on his shirt and looked down to see Balloon Boy holding a long balloon that he had tied into various knots.

"Mike, I know you’re busy... but I can’t remember how to do a dog... can you show me?" asked BB looking up at Mike with puppy dog eyes.

Mike smiled "Sure big guy, it’s yours and Net’s day anyway right? Call me over when you guys have got a plan."

Mike walked off with BB to another part of the pizzeria and started to show him how to make a balloon dog. Mr. McBear smiled happily as he watched Mike with Balloon Boy, feeling grateful to fate, god or who ever, that bought the young man to his apartment building.

"It’s nice that BB has someone to look up too and go to for help isn’t it?" he said to Goldie who was also watching them.

**"Yeah. Considering the only one close to him in age is Toy Bonnie and we all know how upset he was when he found out he wasn’t the baby of the group anymore."**

Mr McBear laughed "Yes, quite the epic tantrum, I recall. Lost a couple of chairs didn’t we?"

**"And a window. That’s when Freddy stepped in and scolded him. Bonnie’s a good big brother, but he’s too soft. Maybe with Springtrap being back, he can set a better example to the blue terror."**

"If he wants to come back, that is, he might rather retire with you, especially after all he has been through."

"Well, let me know if you need any more help, I better get my arse back to work in the security office. Later." said Jeremy as he picked up his drink and went to the backstage, leaving Mr McBear and Goldie to think.

"Security... security... wait a second... the security room. None of you were allowed to go in there correct?" asked Mr McBear to Goldie.

**"No, we weren’t, you made it part of our programming before you reprogrammed us before bringing us here."**

"And if my memory serves me right, the security room was... right at the back near the exit. Mike can enter from there and get into the security room where Spring can’t get him. He can try talking to him through the open door space."

**"Might be a good idea to read him a story, you know how Spring loved stories and he loved to draw. Also, he could use his phone on loud speaker so Spring could hear our voices."**

"Might also help if Mike was in a manager’s shirt as well, I think I still have mine somewhere, Springtrap will be a bit more respectful if he thought that Mike was a manager."

**"The old building doesn’t have power anymore. So if the kid wants to check the cameras there, he’s going to need a portable generator and something warm for the night as well."**

Mr McBear and Goldie started writing a list of things that Mike would need for his time at the old building while Mike played with BB.

"...and then with this last twist you have a pair of ears and there you have it, one balloon doggie!" said Mike, showing the balloon animal to the small animatronic.

"Want to give it a try?"

Balloon Boy took his balloon and started to twist it into shape. When he got stuck, Mike would only give him a hint on what to do, allowing the small animatronic to work it out himself, after a few goes BB handed him a red balloon dog.

"That’s great buddy! Really amazing! I bet the kids will love it." Praised Mike as he rubbed BB’s head.

BB beamed happily as he went to show the others what he could now do. It wasn’t quite lunch time yet, so it was still quite with only a few kids around, so Mike went over to Net’s box and turned the crank. The large marionette jumped out of its box and smiled widely down at him.

"Hello Mike." he said in his soft whispery voice "Are you here to give me a check up?"

"If you don’t mind Net. I might not get a chance later because of having to go back and win over Springtrap."

Net smiled sadly "I heard what has happened to my old friend. I truly hope you can help him Mike. Springtrap is a really nice animatronic, and has been apart of our family for a long while."

"I’ll do what I can. Though I’m not sure how I am going to get him to trust me enough to let me fix him."

"I’m sure you will find a way, you won over all of us with your kindness, you will surely reach Springtrap as well."

Mike checked Net’s box and crank, oiling the joints and tightening screws, before checking over Net himself. Seeing one of Net’s button’s was coming loose, Mike quickly got the small sewing kit he now kept in his tool box and started to fix the problem. While he was sewing, he felt one of Net’s tentacles slide into the front of his pants. He glared up at the marionette, how gave him a seductive smile as he slid in another, this one caressing his butt cheeks.

"Net." Mike hissed "Behave! For god sake, we’re on the shop floor, everyone can see us."

"Indeed" Net purred, his tentacle rubbing Mike’s gowning erection "And it is turning you on quite fiercely isn’t it? And since it is my day to be with you, I think I am entitled to a full checkup don’t you agree?"

"If I give you one, will you just wait until we’re out the back to start? Cause there is NO WAY I’m doing it out here!" Mike snapped as he pulled away from Net, his tentacles sliding out of his pants.

"Very well."

Mike thought Net was going to call one of the other larger animatronics to come and take his box back stage, but instead he watched in horror as the puppet climbed out of his box, two long legs with white strips on his thighs as Net towered over him, his smile wide as his eyes almost narrowed to slits.

"Come with me Michael, I think it might be best if I gave you a check up as well as a wash and a lot more." said Net as he took Mike’s hand and led him towards the backstage area to use the employee’s bathroom.

Fred, who had been watching Mike intently since he came in, saw him go off with the marionette backstage, and quickly left the stage to follow them. Mr McBear, who had seen Mike go off with Net and Fred running off after them.

"Why has Fred gone after Mike and Net for?" he asked Goldie.

**"To get an education."** Goldie muttered darkly.

 "What?"

**"Only the theory of it of course..."** said Goldie out loud before muttering to himself **"If Mike makes him go onto the practical, Mike will soon be without his equipment."**

\--Line Break--

Fred walked silently down the corridor until he got to the employee’s bathroom. He could hear Mike’s panting breath and the soft tone of Net’s voice, but could not make out the words. He gently turned the knob and opened the door a crack to peek inside, his blue eyes widening in surprise as he watched. Net was holding Mike under the shower, his tentacles washing every inch of the man in front of him in thick soapy bubbles, as Mike was leaning against the wall with his arms out in front. Net then pushed one of his soapy tentacles into Mike’s rear causing the man to cry out and shudder at the invasion. It slowly pulled in and out of Mike, twisting this way and that before another joined in as did another.

"Net! No more! I’m full!" Mike moaned as he felt the tentacles brush against his prostate, making his cheeks flush brightly as the lukewarm water fell over him.

Net leaned in closer, his mask now pressed against Mike’s ear as he raised a tentacle to Mike’s mouth. "I will tell you when you are full Michael. Now open wide." said Net as he licked and sucked on Mike’s ear.

Mike pressed his lips together tightly as Net’s tentacle pressed against his mouth, trying to force its way in and leaving a wet slimy trail across his lips. Net pushed another tentacle into Mike’s butt and another two wrapped themselves around Mike’s erection, one around his ball sac and the other pulling back the foreskin and teasing the urethral opening. Mike was struggling against Net now trying hard not to open his mouth, but the wonderful but odd sensations going on in his body were making him want to moan out loud. Tired of Mike refusing to open, Net reach around with his hands and twisted Mike’s nipples...hard. Mike barely got a yell out before Net’s tentacles pushed their way in to his mouth. Net sighed with contentment as he felt Mike’s warm saliva drip down his tentacle. He poked and gently teased Mike’s nipples as an apology, slowly pushing him against the tile wall, so Mike could steady himself against his thrusts. He loved the smooth, salty skin, like how it turned different colors when he sucked it, nipped it and smacked it. Mike was fully stretched and ready for him, the soap acting a lube, as his own hard member appeared from its hiding place. He lined it up with Mike’s entrance and pulled Mike’s hair so the man would lean back slightly.

"Best relax yourself, I’m going in and I do not wish to hurt you."

Mike nodded and tried to relax and loosen his muscles, but counting in his head. Net pushed the large head of his striped cock in to Mike, causing the man to bite down on his tentacles as he cried out, filling even more open than before. Net was surprised how he enjoyed the sharp pain, almost making him cum to early.

"I’m not going to fill your belly today Mike, you have too much work to do for that, but I am sure you wouldn’t mind offering me release?"

Mike nodded, sucking the tentacles in his mouth, their sticky substance sliding down his throat. Fred leaned against the door, trying hard to ignore the throbbing in his pelvis area, trying to get a better view of what Net was doing to Mike. The door creaked and Fred gave a small squeak when Net sent him a deep and meaningful glare, that made him turn and run back towards the stage. The gang weren’t on the stage at the moment and papa bear was over with the Creator, so he had it all to himself. The warning light about the pressure levels had gone off and he no longer felt the need to open his private panel as he did when he was watching Mike and Net. He didn’t think Mike would be a sub partner, but then again papa bear had said the one with the biggest cock was on top, and both he and Net were a lot larger than Mike was. Last night’s conversation with his parents had been something he wished he could rub from his memory banks, but he couldn’t because he needed to know and understand what was going on with his body. Freddy explained things as best he could while Papa bear gave crude suggestions and even offered to demonstrate them with Freddy so he would understand better. After Freddy almost pulled his ears off, Goldie took him to the side and gave him a couple of magazines that he said would help, but they only really confused him. He didn’t want to approach Mike and make a fool out of himself, though he was sure Mike wouldn’t laugh at him if he asked him for pointers and directions. Maybe he should just pin Mike down and let his instincts take over, that sounded like the best idea as he lifted up his top hat and pulled out his papa’s magazine and sat down on the stage to read it. It would be his turn for maintenance in a few days, so he had time to study.

　--Line Break--

 

Mike sat looking at the old building with Mr McBear from his car. He felt a little stupid and he smelt of moth balls in Mr. McBear’s old manger top that had the old Frazbear logo on it. With the sun about to set and the sky turning red and dark, it gave the decaying building a more ominous look to it and second thoughts started to whirl around Mike’s head before he shook them away.

"You remember the plan Mike?" asked Mr McBear as he looked over at him.

"I go around the back to get in and get myself into the security room. Providing that the machines haven’t been damaged or tampered with, I use the generator to power them and the cameras around the place to follow Springtrap and monitor what he does. When he comes up to the security room, I’ll try talking to him as well as see how badly damaged he is. Once it seems like I’ve got his trust, I’ll call you or Goldie to talk to him and see what happens."

"That’s right. I will be staying in the pizzeria tonight covering your shift and waiting by the phone. It’s so important that you win his trust first Mike, Springtrap didn’t trust easily when he was functioning on all his sparkplugs let alone what he will be like now."

Mike nodded and he got out the car, his backpack on his shoulder, with his tool case and generator in his hands as Mr. McBear made his way back to the pizzeria. He slowly made his way though the overgrown bushes and stinging nettles before he reached the back door and was quite happy to see that it was still locked with a very large chain and padlock. He pulled out the key that Mr. McBear had given him and undid the chain as quietly as he could. Although the security room was only a few feet down the hall, if he made too much noise Springtrap would come to investigate and stop him from coming in. He pulled the door inch by inch before giving it a hard tug to make a gap big enough for him to squeeze into. He got in and shut the door, the glass skylight was letting in just enough light for Mike to see what he was doing. He walked as quietly but as quickly as he could to the office, which was the first door on the right if Mr McBear remembered correctly. There was no door on the room and there were boxes of junk in there as well. There were various children’s pictures on the walls and what looked like the remains of the cheap teddy bears that you could win out of the arcade game on the desk. There was a large monitor that Mike knew he had to use for the cameras, but first he had to plug the generator in to get the monitor and the lights working. The desk was filthy, but it would have to do. There were cobwebs and mold everywhere. In front of the desk was a large glass window that showed the corridor around the corner, so it Springtrap does appear, he should see him coming. Mike knelt down and connected the generator to the power supply, and watched as the lights flickered on and the computer booted up. Mike pulled out one of his rags and quickly wiped down the chair before sitting down on it. A map appeared on the screen, much like the map on his tablet, but instead of using his finger, he would have to use a mouse and hoped the pictures changed quickly enough for him to follow Springtrap.

"Ok, now that’s all set-up, I can start looking for.......AAAGGGH" Mike had only looked up at the window to see Springtrap glaring at him from beyond it.

Mike watched Springtrap’s eye twitch angrily at him as he ground his teeth.

"Hey Springtrap" Mike said as friendly as he could while his heart was thumping in his chest. "Wow, you really are Bonnie’s big brother aren’t you? Yeah, he makes a habit of scaring me too."

Springtrap’s ears flicked when he heard his and Bonnie’s names, but gave no other sign of understanding him. Instead, he gave a sharp loud screech before running back down the corridor.

"Well, that wasn’t so bad, at least he didn’t try to bust in. He understands me, I’m sure of it, but he’s not going to trust me right off the bat. I better check to see where he is."

Mike clicked on a couple of rooms that had been trashed, with all the tables and chairs either knocked over or broken, the walls had large scratches and graffiti.

"Must be the old party rooms." Mike muttered to himself as he clicked on a few more buttons, feeling a sense of depression come over him that this once cheery place was now nothing more then a hollow shell left to decay and rot. "Well, both the kitchen and the locker room are both wrecks and... what is this?"

The screen showed what Mike thought was the main part of the restaurant, but one of the walls had been painted a while ago, by the looks of it by a child. There was a dark yellow blob with a black blob on top of its head. A clown face that sort of reminded Mike of Net and a tall stick figure that was wearing glasses. There was another drawing a bit further down, but Mike couldn’t make it out.

"Did... did Springtrap draw these? I wonder... oh, there he is." said Mike as he turned the camera over to see Springtrap sitting on a toilet in the ladies bathroom.

The cubicles had been knocked over and toilet paper was everywhere.

"Do animatronics need the toilet? I mean they got the parts to do the other thing so... ok my mind is seriously going places it shouldn’t. At least I know where... OH Fuck! Where did he go?"

Then Mike heard the familiar banging around that he had heard before when one of the gang was in the vents. Mike quickly looked around and saw a large vent grate in the wall. Quickly grabbing his screwdriver, he started to reinforce the screws, making sure the grate would not come off should Springtrap come for him this way. Sure enough, there was a loud bang when Springtrap hit his head on the grate and the screamed at him, his green eyes peeping though the bars.

"Hey there big guy." said Mike "Yeah, Bonnie and Freddy use to try that trick on me too, so I’m used to it. Say, would you mind coming to see me please? You know around by the doorway there? So I can introduce myself?"

Springtrap snarled loudly at him before backing out of the vent. Mike sighed as he went back to the computer where he saw a side menu. When he clicked on it another map turned up and showed him where Springtrap was in the vents.

"Well, this would have been handy to know about five minutes ago!" Mike sighed as he watched Springtrap came out of the nearest vent by the security room.

Mike watched the large window to see when Spring would go by. For a while it didn’t seem as if the animatronic was coming and he would have to look for him again, but then Mike spotted a pair of eyes peeking in from the bottom of the window, before they quickly disappeared.

"He must have crawled on the floor so I couldn’t see him." Mike thought as he saw the eyes peek up again. "I can see you Springtrap. Can you please come around to the door?"

Mike could hear Springtrap, groan and snapped his jaw as he walked around to the door. He glared at Mike as he stepped up to the door frame but he didn’t seem to cross it and it seemed to annoy him. Mike took of his ID tag and held it out, allowing Springtrap a closer look as he gave him a smile.

"Please to meet you Springtrap, my name is Mike Schmidt, I’m the repairman at the Freddy Frazbear pizzeria across town. I’ve worked with Goldie, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. The boss sent me over here to check the place out earlier, but I wasn’t told you would be here, so when me and my friend Jeremy saw you, we kinda panicked, sorry about that."

Springtrap fidgeted on the spot, not looking Mike in the eye, and seemed to be on the verge of running away. Mike looked at Springtrap and the really bad state he was in.

"You poor guy. You look like you’ve had a really hard time." he muttered as he knelt down to look at Springtrap’s feet. "You’ve got no cover on these at all, they got to be really hurting you on these floors right? Though saying that both your ankle and knee joints seem to be ok... No! Wait! Springtrap..."

But Springtrap had bolted from the hallway and disappeared, leaving Mike to lean against the door frame.

"I think I’m going to need more time with him if he keeps disappearing on me like this."

\--Line Break--

Mike thought it was best to let Springtrap come to him for first and not to engage him too much, as he seemed to have over whelmed the old animatronic bunny with his presence here. He would see him poking his head over the edge of the glass or simply stand there and look at him, before moving over to the door and poking his head around the frame. When he did that, Mike simply smiled at him and waved, sometimes saying hi. At first Springtrap would growl at him and run off, then he would just ignore him and the last time he shyly waved back before running off again. Mike watched him through the cameras and sighed, the poor bunny had really lost the plot, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He went to the kitchen and acted as if he was cooking, then went to the party rooms and sat there for a while, then, and this is what broke Mike’s heart, would go and sit in the main section and talk to the drawings on the wall. On looking at the drawings again, he guessed the pictures were of Goldie, Net and Mr. McBear. The rest of the gang were on the other walls where the camera couldn’t see them. Mike watched as Springtrap, moved and waved his arms about as if he was telling the wall drawings a story or more likely complaining that there was a person in the security room where he couldn’t get them. Then he went to the further down the wall and kissed it, Mike guessed that’s where Springtrap had drawn Thomas.

"Damn it. I’ve been here for almost four hours and I haven’t even gotten Springtrap to stand still for more then a few seconds. So what have I got to do?" It was then he remembered both Goldie and Thomas both said that Springtrap like stories.

He checked on the computer to see that Springtrap was making his way back towards him. Quickly grabbing his bag, he pulled out the large red book of fairy tales that Goldie had given him and quickly flicked to one of them as he heard Springtrap’s metal feet against the tiles.

"...and the prince put the slipper on Cinderella’s foot. It was a perfect fit. The prince then lifted Cinderella on to his horse and took her to his castle where they were married. The End. Boy, what a great story." said Mike loudly so Springtrap could hear him. "And the pictures are really good too. Now what story should I read next?"

Springtrap ran around the corner to the door frame and started jumping up and down to get Mike’s attention. "Oh, hi Springtrap, didn’t hear you come down the hallway. Do you want to hear a story?"

"Ack! Ack!" said Springtrap bouncing on the spot. Mike was pretty good at gargled speech, but decided to play dumb for a bit.

"Ack? Sorry Springtrap, no Ack in this book. How about little red riding hood?"

Springtrap stamped his feet and grabbed and pulled what remained of his ears "JJJJJAAACK."

"Jack? Oh, Jack and the Beanstalk? Yeah, sure, I’ll read that one. If you want to listen to it you can... oh." said Mike as he watched Springtrap sit down as close to the doorway as possible looking up at him with excited eyes, that reminded Mike of a puppy. Mike bit his lip as he looked at the book. "You know Springtrap, this book has pictures, you won’t see them from here will you? So how about I come a little closer... not too close... I’ll stay in the office, but just enough so you can see the pictures... is that ok?"

Springtrap looked blankly at him for a moment as he processed what Mike had said before slowly nodding his head. Mike got up from the chair and sat down on the floor just arm’s length away from the door. Mike looked at the words and then turned the book around so that Springtrap could see the pictures.

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy..." Mike started the story and watched Springtrap’s reaction to it though out.

It seemed so odd that this simple story could make the animatronic so happy. He sat there with his head in his hands, smiling (at least Mike hoped it was a smile) and his ears wiggling back and forth. Once he finished that one, he went on to tell Springtrap three other stories, doing silly voices and big arm actions that made Springtrap laugh and clap his hands. Near the end of the third story, Mike noticed that Springtrap’s eyes were shutting a lot and wondered when was the last time the animatronic went into sleep mode. He barely finished the last page when Springtrap fell to the floor, fast asleep in sleep mode, happy and content. Mike went over to his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag, but instead of getting into it, he walked out of the office and laid it over Springtrap as a blanket before heading back to the office chair to catch a bit of sleep for himself. He sent Mr McBear a quick text with how things were going before he rested his head in his arms.

\--Line Break--

Mike woke up to the terrible sound of screaming. He leapt out of his seat and ran into the hallway where Springtrap, who was still in sleep mode, was thrashing about and screaming out. Mike wasn’t aware that animatronics could have nightmares. He walked over and knelt beside Springtrap and started to shake his shoulder, being careful not to be hit by the scared animatronic.

"Springtrap, its alright, its just a nightmare. Wake up now, it’s alright."

Springtrap suddenly sat up, panting, his glass eyes wide with fear. Mike had fallen backwards when Springtrap had gotten up and was now sitting beside him.

"Hey big guy. You ok? That looked like one hell of a nightmare."

Springtrap nodded, but then looked puzzled as he turned and looked at Mike, his eyes narrowing, as he started to growl. Mike then remembered he wasn’t safe in the hallway and quickly got to his feet as Springtrap got to his, swinging his arms around to swipe him. Mike panted inside the office as he gave Springtrap a glare as the animatronic snarled at him.

"Ok, you’re a grumpy bot when your woken up got it, but seriously is that any reason to come after the guy that had read you stories last night and even given you his sleeping bag to use?"

Springtrap looked confused and looked down at the floor to where the sleeping bag was. He picked it up and looked at it and then looked at Mike, his head bent down in a sheepish manner, as he wrapped the sleeping bag around his body.

"So, are we ok now Springtrap? I mean you know I’m not a bad guy and I know your not a bad animatronic sort of thing?"

Springtrap leant his head to the side in thought, then shook his head and ran off back up the hall. Mike groaned as he flopped back into his chair and went to watch, it was only just turning past midnight, Mr McBear would be starting his shift at the pizzeria, not that Mike was worried at all, the animatronics would behave a lot better for their old man than him. He clicked on the cameras again, better to be safe than sorry, Springtrap was too happy with him at the moment.

"Now where is he? Oh, he’s in the main part again and... wha? No, no, no, no, don’t do that! It’s not mine!" Mike cried as he watched Springtrap roll around on the floor wrapped up in the sleeping bag with a large grin on his face "Oh well, at least he’s happy right?"

He watched Springtrap roll about a bit more, until the animatronic got tired of that and went to talk to the walls again.

"Poor guy... he must have been so lonely with no one to talk to, that he drew his family on the walls just so he could talk to them. Ok... what’s he doing now?"

Springtrap was on the floor using his finger to shift though the dirt to draw on the floor, though he didn’t seem too happy about it and soon stopped and started to look around what Mike guessed was the old supply room for something to draw with.

"Goldie did mention that Springtrap liked to draw pictures. Did he pack anything...?"

Mike quickly grabbed his bag and looked through it to find a few sheets of paper and a box of crayons. He quickly placed them in front of the door, so that Springtrap could get them when he next came around. About half an hour later he saw Springtrap’s ears trying to sneak past the glass window, so he pretended to read his book and wait and see how Springtrap would react. A high pitch screech almost made him fall out of his seat as he saw Springtrap was sitting on the floor already scribbling away. When he saw that Mike was watching him, Springtrap picked up the paper and crayons and turned around, so his back was facing him as he continued to draw.

"Well, that’s great, he’s not running off straight away, maybe he’ll show me his drawing once he’s done?"

Mike continued to look at the book, only now and again looking up from it to check on Springtrap who was still sitting on the floor drawing away. When Springtrap was done he turned around to look at Mike and then at his drawing.

"What you got there Springtrap?" Mike asked causally but the large animatronic didn’t want to show him his picture as he held it close to his chest. "Aww, can’t I see it?"

Springtrap shook his head and turned around again to draw something else. Mike felt a small knot in his chest, as sad as he was to admit it, he was upset that Springtrap didn’t want to share his drawing. Yet Mike knew if he pushed the issue, he would undo all his hard work up until now and he really couldn’t afford to start over again. He reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of energy bars and a small bottle of water to keep him going and waited to see if Springtrap would let him see later. After an hour or so had gone by Springtrap picked up his drawings and walked around the corner to the glass wall. There he stuck his drawings one by one on the glass for Mike to see. Although they were childish scribbles, Mike could roughly tell who was in the pictures, especially the one of a boy in a love heart, that had to be Thomas McBear.

"They’re all really great Springtrap. I really like the one of you and Goldie, you drew him very well." said Mike looking at the very large belly of Goldie in the drawing.

Springtrap stood at the door holding out one last picture for Mike to take from him. Mike carefully took the picture and looked down at it, his smile widening as he did so. It was a picture of him and Springtrap holding hands.

"Wow, just wow, Springtrap. This... this right here is my favorite picture ever." said Mike. Springtrap smiled back, showing Mike all his wonky teeth, as he swayed happily on the spot. Then he and Mike went still as the sound of a window being smashed echoed throughout the almost empty building. Mike quickly ran to the computer and started looking thought the cameras until he saw two young teenage boys climbing into the place, one of them carrying a large crowbar. He looked around to speak to Springtrap but the animatronic had ready gone. Mike went into his tool box and pulled out a torch and his large hammer and went to find the two boys, hopefully before Springtrap did.

\--Line Break--

Mike quickly ran though the old building as fast as he could and was sort of grateful that there wasn’t any screaming yet, though if there were he would be able to find them easier. The floor beneath him creaked dangerously and Mike noticed that some of the floor had caved in, leaving large holes in the floor. He was going to have to be careful. He then heard a loud cry from Springtrap, but it wasn’t one of anguish but one of pain. He turned into the main part of the building where the two teenagers had pinned Springtrap to the ground and were beating him up.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Mike shouted as he ran over to help Springtrap.

"What the hell is it to you?" the one with the crowbar asked.

"I’m the security guard, that’s what, and this is private propriety. Get the hell out!" Mike snapped as he pushed the boys away from the beaten animatronic.

"You can’t tell us what to do!" snapped the boy as he swung the crowbar at Mike, but Mike blocked it with his hammer and then kicked the kid in the stomach, winding him and causing him to drop the crowbar to the floor.

The other boy went to rush Mike but Mike held the hammer up making the boy stop and help his friend up. "Lets get out of here. This place is a shit hole anyway." he said as he dragged his friend away.

"Yeah, it’s not because we’re scared of you or nothing." said the one rubbing his stomach as they ran out the door.

Mike dropped his hammer and fell to the floor next to Springtrap and started to look the animatronic over.

"Springtrap are you ok? Is anything seriously broken? Let me look at you."

Springtrap turned around slightly, another part of his face fur had fallen off, as oily tears ran down his battered face.

"Oh Spring! Why didn’t you defend yourself? Was it because they were kids? Where is it hurting buddy?"

Springtrap flung himself at Mike wrapping his arms tightly around him as he wept into his chest. Mike hugged him back, gently stroking what was left of his fur and softly rocked him.

"It’s ok Springtrap, it’s all going to be ok, I’m going to take you to your new home with Goldie and the others. I’ll fix you up too and you’ll never be lonely or be hurt again. I promise."

This made Springtrap wail even louder and cry harder, Mike hugged him closer and stayed there on the dirty floor with only his torch light to see when Springtrap’s tears would stop. Even when Springtrap’s tears subsided, he stayed curled up in Mike’s arms, enjoying the warm embrace, something he had not felt in years. A sudden blast of music made the pair jump and Mike quickly grabbed his phone to answer it.

"Hello? Yeah, I know... sorry. Things kinda happened here and stuff, but I think Springtrap is ready to come home... right big guy?" Springtrap looked slightly confused, but nodded his head, his arms still tightly wrapped around Mike. "He said yes. I think it might help... hang on a second. Springtrap, your father and Goldie want to talk to you."

Mike pressed the button that puts them on loud speaker and placed it near Springtrap’s head so he could hear.

"Springtrap?" came Mr McBear’s voice "Can you hear me?"

Springtrap leapt up and searched around the room for where Mr. McBear was before his eyes fell onto the phone where Mr McBear’s voice was coming from "No, Springtrap, I’m not there. I’m at your new home with Goldie and the others, we’re waiting for you, Mike and Jeremy will bring you here in the morning. I trust you will behave for them?"

Mike worried that Springtrap’s head was about to fall off when Springtrap nodded really fast, his joints squeaking in protest. "Ye! Ye!"

"Good... once you’re here Springtrap... we’ll talk... ok. Ah, Goldie wants a word."

**"Spring? You there mate?"**

"Goooo." Springtrap cried happily as he hugged Mike’s arm, the phone pressing into his face. Mike fell forward and used his other hand to keep himself from falling on his face.

**"It’s good to hear you too Spring. Can’t wait to see you again. Don’t cause the kid too much trouble until you get here ok? Then we can tease him as much as you like."**

"HEY!" Snapped Mike as Springtrap and Goldie laughed out loud. "We’ll see you guys in the morning then. Later."

Springtrap let out a small screech when Mike took his phone away, but didn’t try to take it off of him. Mike stood up and brush himself down before hold his hand out to help Springtrap up.

"Well, we got a couple of hours before Jeremy gets here. So why don’t you gather up anything you want to take with you, it can’t be too big, and bring it to the security room? Then I can read you a few more stories to pass the time." Springtrap smiled as he held Mike’s hand and followed him back into the darkness.

\--Line break--

Mike and Springtrap stood in the main part of the old restaurant waiting for Jeremy to come up the long drive. Springtrap was holding onto his blanket and the book of stories that Mike had given him, while inside Mike’s bag were all his new drawings, crayons, a few old kitchen items that had been left behind and a broken Frazbear wall clock. Springtrap had wanted to take one or two of the chairs, but Mike told him no, it had to fit in his bag because Jeremy only had a small car. Springtrap was standing by the glass looking excitedly out of the window, now and again looking over at Mike, as if to make sure he was there. Then he saw the small red car pulling up to the building and started to jump about as Mike laughed.

"Yeah, that’s Jeremy, Springtrap. When he get’s up here, he is going to help me carry you out of here, since we know you can’t leave here because of your programming. So we need you to be very still while we do that ok? Once we’re at the car, we will put you down then. Ok?" Mike explained as Springtrap ran about as Jeremy cautiously walked in.

"Wha, he’s even uglier in the daylight, are you sure you’re going to be able to fix him Mike? He’s in a really bad way." said Jeremy as the animatronic quickly hid behind Mike.

"Hey, Jeremy be nice. Springtrap has been though a lot and yes, I’m more than sure I and Mr McBear can fix him up. Now, let’s get this show on the road, ready Springtrap?"

The once gold animatronic nodded as he walked over to the door and waited for Mike and Jeremy to lift him up to freedom. You would have thought lifting a human size animatronic down some crumbling stairs would have been the hardest part of their task, but they hadn’t counted on Springtrap’s curiosity about the world around him that he had always seen through the windows. It almost took a whole hour to get him into the back of the car with Mike, but that was only because Mike promised he could take one or two of the pretty stones he found with him to show Goldie and the others. Springtrap had his face practically glued to the window, only to turn away from it now and again to climb over Mike and look out of his. He would point to things and Mike would tell him what they were and Jeremy giving his own comments as well. Soon, they pulled up outside the pizzeria and Jeremy had to quickly lock the doors to stop Springtrap from jumping out. He was going ballistic, punching and kicking the door, until Mike, told him to behave otherwise he would tell Mr. McBear he was being bad. Springtrap clearly didn’t want to be told off, so settled down until the two boys were ready to get him out. Spring held on tightly to Mike’s hand as they walked him into the pizzeria. Emily, the manager, Mr. McBear and all the animatronics stood under a large banner reading "Welcome home Springtrap". They all clapped and cheered as Mike walked Springtrap up to them, the once gold bunny was openly weeping again as he walked up to his creator and embraced him tightly.

"I am so sorry Springtrap. I honestly didn’t know you were still there. We thought we had lost you... can you ever forgive me?" Mr. McBear wept as he hugged Springtrap back. Springtrap nodded and tried to wipe his face clean, but the black tears continued to run down his face. Mr. McBear left Springtrap to meet the others as he walked up to Mike and Jeremy.

"I owe you boys a great debt for bringing Springtrap home." he said softly, his voice full of emotions he couldn’t even begin to express.

"Don’t worry about it." said Jeremy "I was just happy to help out and stick it to the CEO."

"Mr. McBear. Where are we going to fix Springtrap? I mean now that he’s here, he’s not going to want to leave." said Mike as he watched Springtrap and Bonnie hug as Blu stood a little to the side, waiting for Bonnie to introduce him to their big brother.

"That’s fine. The manager has agreed to allow me and you to use the spare parts room as a repair room for him. His spare suit is on its way as well, but it will be another day or two. Which is fine considering how much work there is to be done."

"But you guys will have him ready in time won’t you?" asked Jeremy looking concerned as Goldie introduced Emily to Springtrap by smacking her on the butt.

"We’ll get it done Jeremy, Don’t worry." said Mike as Springtrap lifted up Emily’s top "I hope."

\---Line Break---

Mike felt as if any second he would pass out. It had felt as if he hadn’t had any more than a handful of hours over the last three days. Springtrap had had a major overhaul and upgrade, a few parts of his skeleton replaced and most of his wiring. They had replaced his feet, oiled his joints and gave him new eyes and a nose. Goldie hardly ever left his side and even had Mr. McBear fix him up too, while Mike worked on Springtrap.

**"Why would I want someone as clumsy as you fixing someone as delicate as me?"** Goldie asked, making Springtrap and Mr. McBear laugh as Mike simply shook his head.

"Mike?" said Springtrap as Mike worked on his ankle joint "How many more days until I can see Thomas?"

"Only two more days Springtrap. He’s really busy you know. Just wait a little while longer."

It had been the first thing Springtrap had asked when his voice box was fixed "Where was Thomas?" "When can I see Thomas?" "Is Thomas alright? What’s he like now?" No one had the heart to tell him that the man he loved so clearly was the one that was trying to close down the Pizzeria and get rid of his family. There was a knock on the door and Jeremy came in holding a small bag.

"Hey guys, looking good Springtrap, how are you feeling?" he asked as he came up to the table where Spring was sitting upright.

 "A lot better than I was a few days ago, thanks, and thank you again for coming to get me." said Springtrap polity.

"Hey no prob, glad I could help, I actually have something for you." said Jeremy as he handed Springtrap the bag.

The animatronic looked in to it curiously as he reached in and pulled out a hand full of multicolored ties and bow ties. Everyone looked at Jeremy for an explanation as Springtrap continued to look at them.

"My dad use to wear loads of them, drove my mum crazy with them, so every year she has a clear out of the ones he doesn’t really wear anymore, so I thought Springtrap would like to take his pick of them and maybe you guys can keep them if you ever fancy a change."

"That’s very nice of you Jeremy." said Mr. McBear as he watched Springtrap and Goldie holding up the more louder looking ties and laughing.

"It was nothing. Oh, by the way Mike, you might want to go and see Balloon Boy. I don’t know what he has done, but he’s hiding behind Net’s box, again." said Jeremy trying not to blush.

"I bet it was Blu again." Mike sighed as he picked up his tool kit "He always seems to egg BB on to do something stupid and it ends up badly for him."

"Is Blu always like that?" Springtrap asked, not know much of his younger brother.

"He use to be the youngest until BB came along and never forgave him for taking away all the attention from him." said Mr McBear "He’s not as bad as he use to be, but now and again he plays up."

**"Between you and Bonnie Springtrap, maybe you can keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble."** said Goldie as he looked at a black bow-tie that spun around **"Can I have this one?"**

"Sure. What do you think of this one?" asked Springtrap holding up a dark blue tie with the superman logo on it.

**"Its nice... but I think a batman one would suit you better."**

\--Line Break--

Mike walked out to the shop floor and made his way to Net’s box, where BB was trying to hide behind, Net standing over him and looking down.

"You need to come out now." he said in his soft voice "The children are waiting for their balloons."

"No!" snapped BB in a tearful voice, curling himself up even more.

Net sighed and looked at Mike "He has been here for quite some time and refuses to tell anyone what is wrong. Can you speak to him please?"

"Sure Net. BB, it’s Mike, can you come out of there please, so I can fix what ever is wrong?"

There was silence for a while then a small teary voice answered "I can’t. You’ll get mad at me."

Mike knelt down and leaned in closer, trying to see what BB had done "I promise I won’t get mad BB. Now please show me what you have done?"

BB crawled out and Mike sighed in frustration at the sight of five balloons up each of BB nose holes.

"BB! What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" Mike asked as he started to remove the balloons.

"Blu said if I could get twenty balloons up my nose, he would let me play on his guitar in the band." said BB sadly "But I could only get ten up there..."

"BB that is not the problem here. Tell me, if Blu asked you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

"There isn’t a cliff in the pizzeria." said BB in confusion as Mike got out his screwdriver to remove BB nose.

"Ok, bad choice of words, how about if Blu told you to stick your head in the oven would you for a chance to play in the band?"

"Would the oven be on?"

"Yes."

"High?"

"BB! You shouldn’t do it at all!" sighed Mike as he unhooked the rest of the balloons. "If Blu challenges you to do something just say no ok? He’s only doing it so he can laugh at you."

BB slumped sadly "But I want to be in the band..."

"Hey, anyone can get to be in a band, but it takes someone special to blow up those balloons and make them in to animals like you do." said Mike as he screwed BB nose back on.

"Really?" BB asked, smiling brightly up at Mike, who giggled at the sight of the happy animatronic.

"Really really. Now you better get to your post by the door, while I’ll go and speak to Blu about this and maybe ask Bonnie to give you a lesson tonight, how about that?"

BB cheered as he ran off to the front door as Mike made his way over to the stage where the band was playing. Freddy, who was singing, lifted his eyebrow as Mike came over and pointed to Blu who was standing behind him and nodded his head. He was going to have a word with the blue rabbit later, but decided it would be better to come from Mike.

Once he finished the song he raised his hand up and waved to the children. "We’re going to take a small break now. We’ll see you soon."

Mike quickly jumped on the stage and walked over to Blu who was trying to make a quick getaway, but got caught up in his guitar cables.

"Hold it right there Blu! And you too Bonnie, I want to talk to you both." said Mike frowning at the pair.

"What’s wrong Mike?" Bonnie asked, looking concerned "It’s not Springtrap is it?"

"What? No, Spring is fine, its what Blu keeps doing to BB!" said Mike, giving the blue rabbit a hard look. "You know how much he wants to play with the bigger models Blu, so why do you keep teasing him and making him do dangerous stuff?"

"It was just a bit of fun!" said Blu sulkily "Have you finished with Springtrap yet? It is my turn to have maintenance done after all."

"No, it isn’t Blu, its Fred’s turn and everyone agreed if there was an emergency that the schedule will be put on hold until then. So until Springtrap is one hundred percent and the pizzeria is safe from being closed down the schedule will have to wait. But in the mean time don’t make more work for me by playing those horrible tricks on BB ok?"

Blu shoulders sunk and he looked down at the floor sadly "Sorry Mike... I just want you to pay some attention to us. If the Pizzeria closes..."

The air around them turned cold as Bonnie placed his hand on Blu’s shoulder to comfort him, but Mike could see the purple rabbit was just as worried.

"Hey, even if the pizzeria is closed, me and Mr. McBear will come up with something. You won’t get rid of me that easily." said Mike reassuringly, but he couldn’t manage a smile. They had too much riding on Springtrap and how Thomas McBear was going to react to him. "Well to make up for Blu’s mean trick, I told him I’d talk to you Bonnie and ask if you would mind giving him a guitar lesson?"

"Of course Mike. I don’t mind." said Bonnie with a smile. "I’d be happy too."

"Thanks Bon" said Mike and just to piss off Blu he reached up on his toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Bonnie’s ears shot up and the white around his muzzle went red slightly as he started to heat up while Blu glared and gnashed his teeth. Mike waved goodbye to them and thought he’d stop and speak to Fred before heading back to Springtrap. The small bear was sitting at the back of the stage, intensely reading a magazine as Mike walked up to him.

"Hey Fred, since its your day I thought I’d come over and see if you want any maintenance done."

"I’M NOT READY!" shouted Fred nervously as he stuffed his magazine back in to his hat.

"Er... ok... Fred what do you..."

"I thought I would be, but I’m not. I need more time to do more research, I need to prepare myself..." said Fred as he quickly started to list a bunch of reasons that didn’t make any sense to Mike.

"Fred calm down. If you’re not ready or feel nervous then it ok, we can take our time and I’ll go though everything ok?"

"But I’ve got to be in charge! Papa bear said so... but I just need to work out what I need to do ok? I promise! It will be really good, I’m learning all the secrets." said Fred proudly.

"Ok... so how about I see you tonight then?"

"THAT’S TOO SOON!" Fred cried out and looked at Mike’s shocked face "I mean... no thank you... maybe next week... or maybe on Sunday or..."

"Hey, when ever you are ready Fred." smiled Mike as he jumped off of the stage, not seeing a sad but relieved face of Fred as he pulled out one of Goldie’s magazines.

"Poor Fred" thought Mike as he walked back to the supply room. "That talk with Goldie and Freddy must have really shook him up. I hope he hasn’t become too embarrassed that he won’t come to me for help. At least he isn’t trying to rip my pants off of me like the others, that would be really bad, specially with Freddy and Goldie always watching."

　

\--Line Break--

Thomas McBear had not slept a wink last night, nor had he really slept this week. The thought of finally closing that pizzeria and get rid of those animatronics once and for all had been playing on his mind. He had thought about this for a long while, but even now he wondered if he was doing the right thing. A small voice inside said no, it was wrong and that they were family and they were not to blame for what happened, but it was drowned out by an even louder voice that yelled out about how they had simply left Springtrap behind in that rotten building and had not even tried to wake him up to see if he was effected by the death of that guard. They never gave him a CHANCE!

He washed and got dressed into his suit, checking all of the papers before closing his briefcase and leaving his large apartment to go to the pizzeria. The drive was quiet, as it was still quite early and Thomas found his mind wondering to his father. His father still owned a large percent of the company so he never had to worry about money. Also he was sure that his father had planned something for the animatronics in case the pizzeria closed its doors for good. No his father would be fine... he would just never speak to him again that was all. Not that it bothered him in the slightest, after all, all they have done since that day was argue, the silence would be a nice change. He gripped the wheel tightly, yes, it would be fine, he could handle it. All these years without his best friend and... well it didn’t matter anymore and after today, nothing else would, he would be able to move on. He pulled into the pizzeria car park and saw his father, Mike, the manager and a young woman and man in their uniforms all waiting outside the door, most likely waiting for him. He got out of his car and slowly walked towards them, a faint smile on his lips to hide the terrible knot that was in his stomach.

"Father, David, Mr. Schmidt, Good morning." he said to everyone as he came to the door. "Looks like we’re in for some nice weather."

"Yeah, looks like its going to be a great day, for all of us." said Mike, his smile bright and his eyes shone. Thomas was quickly on his guard as he frowned at the younger man.

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Schmidt? Unless you found Toy Chica, I would not be celebrating." said Thomas as he fixed the manager David with a glare. The man flinched away from his look and looked down at the floor as his father stepped towards him.

"As I recall Thomas, the agreement was either Toy Chica or a new large animatronic was to take her place. Finding Toy Chica is still in the works, but we do have an animatronic here to replace her. In fact, he’s an old friend."

Thomas frowned, his eyes becoming hard "If you have simply remodelled Goldie then it doesn’t count! He’s retired!"

"I think you need to go in yourself too see him." said his father as he held open the door.

Thomas stormed in and matched up to the stage, expecting Freddy and the gang to be there, but only one animatronic was sitting on the stage. Sitting there and looking back at him with bright green eyes. Thomas felt the briefcase slip though his fingers as he struggled for air and fell to his knees. The animatronic quickly got up and ran towards him, falling in fount of him, their faces only inches apart.

"Thomas! My Thomas!" the animatronic cried large oily tears falling down its face as he reached out and touched Thomas’s face.

"Spring...? Springtrap? How...? I thought...? My dad buried you..." he tried to talk, but his words kept getting lost as hot wet tears started to fall down his face as well.

It was Springtrap! His golden bunny and best friend! Here! After all this time, he was here, whole and complete.

"I don’t know what happened. I remember you saying goodnight and promising you would be there in the morning and woke up under dirt and the world was moving. When I dug myself out of the hole I was in, I found everyone had gone."

"The world was moving...?"

"We think he means an earthquake." said a voice as Thomas turned around to see his father, Mike and the others surround him as Mike spoke. "The tremors from that might have rattled his switches and mother board so much that he came back on line."

 "But that means..." said Thomas as he looked back at Springtrap "You were there... alone... for years?"

"I was waiting for you. It was really lonely, so I drew you on the wall along with Goldie and the others, so I wasn’t alone anymore. Bad kids and bad adults came and messed up the restaurant. I tried to scare them away, but they started to throw stones at me and even hit me with metal sticks. Then Mike came along and saved me."

Thomas looked at Mike, who gave him a small smile, before turning back to Springtrap and hugged him tightly. His fingers bushing over Springtrap’s fake golden fur, Springtrap’s soft nose pressing against his cheek.

"I’ve missed you." he said in a horse whisper "I’ve missed you sooo much."

Springtrap hugged him back just as tightly, his ears moving back and forth as Bonnie’s did, though his were longer. Mr McBear stepped forward and place his hand on Thomas’s shoulder.

"So, Thomas, even though he is not Toy Chica, does he still count as our eleventh animatronic?"

Thomas looked up at him with bright red eyes filled with tears "I... that is..."

Mr McBear’s face became soft as he smiled down at Thomas "Son, I think you and I are overdue a long chat, so why don’t the three of us sit down over there and talk it out?"

"I have meetings... work..." said Thomas weakly as he went to get to his feet but Springtrap grabbed his arm and tugged it excitedly "I can show you all my drawings that I’ve done since I’ve been here. Mike thinks I’m a real artist, but I want you to see them and tell me what you think."

Thomas smiled as he leant down and kissed Springtrap on the head "I would love to."

Springtrap squeaked happily as he pulled Thomas towards a booth with Mr. McBear following them. Freddy and the other animatronics, who all had been watching from Foxy’s pirate cove, came out of hiding. Goldie went over and joined Mr McBear on his side of the booth as Springtrap snuggled up to Thomas.

"Do you still think he will close down the pizzeria?" asked Jeremy as the watched Thomas becoming more relaxed and happier by the second.

"Now that’s Springtrap is here? No. I think things will slowly calm down and we will get back to normal around here... well as normal as it can get anyway." said Mike as he, Jeremy and Emily laughed.

"So that is it then?" said Emily "Its happily ever after?"

"No. Not yet." said Mike as he watched the manager walk away into the backstage area. "There is still something we have to do."

 

To be concluded "Happy ever after? Not really!"

B/N(2): Epic Foreshadowing...

　

Please  Review (puppy dog eyes) 

　

　

　

　

 


	11. Happy Ever after? Not Really

Fix me and I will Fix you

By End of Grace

Chapter 11: Happy Ever after? Not Really

A/N: Thanks again to Speedox 12 for all your hard work and patience with me and A really big Thank You to all that reviewed and liked this fic, I’m so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will read more of my FNOF works when I get to writing them. Well I’ll let you get to reading this last chapter and I will see you at the end.

B/N: Oh yeah, I can see the calamity now. You guys did not see this coming. Trust me, it’s coming from the guys who had insight. Now, you’ll probably be sad to see that this is indeed the end of our little journey, or is it? Either way, you guys will enjoy this a lot I think, and we’ll also finally get to find out what finally happened to Toy Chica. I won’t spoil anything, but in a way, a small portion of you probably expected her situation at least. I expect to see some very interesting reactions. Also, we will have two special revelations; once again, no hints here, but you’ll defiantly be going ballistic at this... and likely everything else. Oh well, enough of me teasing you guys, go read the chapter already.

The pizzeria was going to close, but not forever, just till the new renovations were done. Thomas came to the Pizzeria almost every day after work and stayed until the late hours so he could spend time with Springtrap, he had even given the animatronics his own mobile so they could talk or text though out the day. The children adored Springtrap and loved taking pictures with him and his brothers. The pizzeria was getting, so busy that in the end they were having to turn people away for safety’s sake. One night Thomas brought in blueprints for a new building, one that had a large rest room for the animatronics to use, there was also a first aid room that was also going to double as Mike’s office to repair the animatronics. Mike was startled when Mr. McBear had asked him to become the pizzeria’s First aid man and that the company would pay to have him trained.

"With the new building have extra party rooms, we’re now legally obligated to have someone trained in first aid, though all the animatronics know it, the law would much rather a man to do it." said Thomas as he explained Mike’s new contract. "You need to be here from open to close Mike, so are you sure you still want to take some of the night shifts?"  
"Yeah. I mean other than Jeremy I don’t think the guys really trust anyone else." said Mike as he signed his name on the piece of paper.  
"Springtrap told me that you saved him from some thugs that night you went to get him and I don’t think I have had a chance to thank you either for returning him to me."  
"Don’t mention it, but do me a favor and keep out of the animatronics business, no more trying to pay people off and getting people hurt." said Mike firmly.  
"You have my word. Now that Springtrap is back, I won’t do anything to harm him or his family. Though the same can’t be said of anyone who tries to hurt them... is that fair?"  
"Get in line, but yes, that’s fair, I look forward to working with you, Mr. McBear." said Mike as he shook Thomas’ hand.  
"Tom, please, and likewise Mike. While the pizzeria is closed, will you be doing anything else other than your first aid course?"  
"Yeah, actually, I’m designing another animatronic, nothing too big, about Balloon Boy size for it to come to work as well as home, but don’t tell the animatronics, I don’t want them to know just yet."  
"Not a problem. I have also spoken to the police as well about Toy Chica and they said if they find the file they will send it to me. Have you found out anything else?"  
"Not yet. Its like the trail goes cold as soon as she leaves the pizzeria. No one saw anything and no cameras picked up anything that even looks like her. Please tell me the new place will come with camera for outside."  
Tom gave a small laugh and nodded "And better cameras for inside as well. I’m also getting some of the latest arcade games in as well."  
"And I bet the gang gave you a very long list of stuff they want in their rest room right?"  
"Not as long as Chica list for the kitchen believe it or not. Most of them are just happy they’ve got somewhere to go and rest up. BB has asked for a big tv and dvd play with lots of DVDs, Blu has asked for a full length mirror and Goldie has asked for some magazine subscriptions."  
"Oh god no." Mike muttered as he hid his face in his hands, while Tom looked puzzled.  
"What’s wrong with that? They’re just about the wild and stuff."  
"That’s not what he gets them for" said Mike as he leant over and whispered into Tom’s ear.  
The CEO went bright red and coughed to cover up his embarrassment.  
"Dear lord that bear hasn’t changed. Still the dirty old pervert!" Mike laughed as Springtrap came over to them and wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist.  
"Tom! You’re going to read to me tonight right? You did promise."  
"Yes Spring, I promised, I’ll see you later, Mike." said Tom as he took Springtrap’s hand and wandered over to a booth to read in private.  
Mike smiled as he watched them, unable to shake that gooey itchy feeling he felt when he did, but he was really happy for them and for Tom and Mr. McBear now that they were trying to fix their father/son relationship as well. After checking that everyone was alright, he made his way home for the evening before his late night shift started. He wanted to talk to Mr. McBear before he went back to his apartment and softly knocked on the old man’s door.  
"Mike. How can I help you? Is everything alright at the pizzeria?" Mr. McBear asked as he followed Mike in to his flat. Mike reached into his bag and pulled out the design he had made for his animatronic.  
"Would you mind having a look? See if there is anything else I might need?" Mike asked as he handed over the bits of paper.  
The old man got comfortable in his large chair and looked over the designs carefully. Mike sat down on his sofa and waited for his mentor’s approval.  
"Well, I’ll say this Mike, he a cute little fellow. You might want to get him larger ball joints then the ones you have written down here, you would be surprised how much the smaller ones get stuck. Are you sure you want to make him this small?"  
"Yeah. I want something that is a bit more mobile and less conspicuous than a full grown animatronic when I’m walking or driving about." explained Mike as he took back his designs.  
"I understand. So what’s the little fellow’s name?"  
"How about Shadow?"  
"Shadow? Got a nice sound to it and I think it would suit him just fine."

\--Line Break--

It was always warm this time of year, but he always felt more relaxed in front of a roaring fire. The lights of "Critter County" glowed in the distance as did the sound of children laughing. Yen Sid Dahl sat in his tall arm chair, taking a well deserved break from all his paperwork, though there was still plenty on his desk. His stocks were up again and reviews of his latest work were all positive, but still he felt restless. There just wasn’t a challenge anymore. He wasn’t feeling creative, like he had lost his spark and drive, it was probably buried underneath all his paperwork. He flicked though his newspaper, ignoring all the boring and depressing stories until a certain page caught his interest. "Pizzeria to reopen bigger and better! All thanks to one engineer." The picture showed a young man surrounded by various animal types of animatronics all smiling at the camera. The story went on about how Mr. Mike Schmidt had offered to fix them for free, found some of them in storage and repaired them before the company hired him to be their full time repairman. Since the animatronics were fixed up and now there were new ones, the Frazbear Pizzeria had become a booming success. They were even closing down for a short time to expand to deal with the high demands from parents that wanted their children to have their parties there. Yen Sid smiled as he looked at the picture. The animatronics didn’t look all that great to him, at least they weren’t on the same scale as his animatronics that worked in the park, but there was something about this young man that had captured him. He had a lovely smile and was quite handsome as well and there was something about his name that he couldn’t quite remember. There was a polite knock on his door before it opened and a middle aged woman came in holding a tray that had a coffee pot and a mug, with a small pot of cream and a bowl of sugar.  
"Your coffee, sir." she said as she placed the tray down on the table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
"Tell me Mrs. White, does the name Mike Schmidt ring any bells for you? I can’t seem to remember..."  
"Mike Schmidt? Schmidt....Schmidt...Oh yes! The odd fellow! He applied to work here, had a stunning CV and grades, so we accepted him and sent him our welcome package. Usually we have people begging us to take them on, but he rings up and says he had found a job already and he didn’t wish to leave it. Can you believe that?"  
Yen Sid looked down at the paper and smiled "Indeed? So he’s a very loyal sort. Hmmm. Mrs White do I have any important meetings coming up soon?"  
"Nothing too important sir... why do you ask?"  
"I might drive down and see what makes this Mr Schmidt so special. And if he is as great as this paper is making him out to be, I will have to try and coax him over to work for me."  
"Are you sure about that sir? I mean you already have so many engineers as it is."  
"Quite sure thank you Mrs White. Please make the arrangements right away please."

\--Line Break--

The walls of the prison were a terrible shade of green and he was happy that after today he would never have to see them again. Just like this horrible orange jumpsuit that they made him wear, he hoped he would get to burn it, but oh well it didn’t matter anymore. He was leaving now, in blue jeans and a boring white top, and he could not wait. The guards on either side of him escorted him to an office where he would fill in the last of the paperwork and given his last set of instructions before being released.  
The dumpy guard at the desk glared at him as he took his seat, his large meaty fingers shuffling papers together, as he placed a pair of glasses on his small piggy nose.  
"For some stupid reason, the court has decided to release you, though personally I would have thrown you into a dark room and locked the door and threw away the key. But anyway, arrangements have been made for you to stay at a halfway house until you find yourself somewhere to live, you must also find somewhere to work as well as part of your freedom agreement. You are also instructed to stay away from areas that are populated with mainly children, schools, parks, playgrounds anywhere with kids. You so much as look at a child wrong and you will be back in here to serve the rest of your sentence! Are we clear?"  
"Oh yes officer, very, very, clear." he smiled, his teeth gleaming white like his T-shirt.  
The officer shivered as he pushed the papers towards him to sign. They were giving him a new identity, how nice, he was going to need it. He quickly signed everything he needed to while another guard brought in two boxes, one smaller then the other.  
"Here are your personal things as well as the few items that were recovered from your brother’s body and office. Since you are his only living family, we thought it was best to give them to you.".  
"Thank you officer. That is most kind of you." he said sincerely as he took the box with great care.  
His poor, poor brother, punished by those cruel machines for his crimes. His wonderful brother that loved him no matter what, was now gone, all because of him and those monsters. He would have to deal with them, not quite yet, it would be too soon, but he would get them.  
"So what are you going to do first when you leave here?" one of the officers asked as he picked up his things.  
"Oh, just a bit of clothes shopping, just to pick some things."  
"Anything special?"  
"No, not really, just more my color you see, I always look my best when I am in **purple.** "

\---Line Break--

Ed finished the last of the dishes before clocking out. He was in a troubled mood, the pizzeria was closing again and he was going to have to drive miles away to work in another restaurant until the pizzeria reopened. He supposed he could take a holiday, he was overdue one, but for now he’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it. He drove to his home in the most quiet area of town and dumped his stuff down by the front door.

"I’m home." he called out, not that he was expecting anyone to reply, as he took off his shoes.  
He got out of his uniform and quickly got changed into some clean clothes, before picking up all his dirty clothes. He took them all the way down to the basement were he kept his washing machine and dryer. It was quite spacious down there and warm, with large hooks hanging from the ceiling.  
"Man, what a day! You wouldn’t believe how busy we’ve been recently." Ed said as he shoved a load into the machine "You wouldn’t think a new animatronics would cause so much fuss but it did. Now the CEO wants to give the place a face lift, so I will be going out of town now and again until the place reopens. Hmm? Why have they got a new animatronic? Beats me. They were meant to be looking for you, but I guess they thought you just weren’t worth the hassle."  
Ed turned and smiled down at the yellow animatronic that was sitting on a broken mattress. One of her eyes was missing and her left arm was broken and twisted. Both her front and back port were blocked by all the cum that Ed had placed in her though out the years. She also had a large metal ring around her neck, that was connected to a chain that hung from one of the hooks.  
"Can you believe it? They still think David has something to do with you going missing. You remember David don’t you? The love of your life? Most of his kids have gone to college now, I even think he’s a granddad as well, I don’t think he even spares a thought to think of you. And just to update you about your fat ugly older sister, she got herself a boyfriend. Yeah, a young looking guy who is very in with the CEO and your creator, yep, she’s done really well for herself and you... well, you’re nothing but my sex bot, ain’t you? The only thing you’re really good at is taking cock, and why is that? Its because you’re a worthless slut bot, a cum addict, a dick lover. It used to really piss me off seeing you with David all the time, seeing him shag you in the corner when he thought no one was looking and the way you use to beg him to pound you, tsc, would have made a whore blush."  
Chi shivered at his cruel words and she wanted so badly to cry, but her oil was dangerously low. She wanted to scream, swear and yell at him, but he had removed her voice box to prevent her from doing just that. Ed smirked as he patted her on the head and yawned loudly.  
"Well, I’m going up for some food and some TV. I might come down later and give you a seeing too, but the truth is I’m getting rather bored with you. Maybe I should see about getting a new playmate. I have to say that female fox is easy on the eyes."  
Chi shook her head not wanting Mangle to share her fate. Ed just laughed as he climbed back up the stairs and switched off the light, leaving poor broken Chi alone again in the dark.

\--Line Break--

It was eleven o’clock at night and all the animatronics were in sleep mode, sleeping peacefully, except for one. Springtrap twitched and jerked violently until he snapped himself awake, panting for air as his pump bumped against his chest. He looked around, grateful that he hadn’t woken anybody up as he slowly made his way to the employee’s bathroom. He walked in and stared into the long mirror on the wall, but it wasn’t his refection that was staring back at him. It was the bloody mess of a man in an old Frazbear security outfit.  
"Stay away from me." Springtrap hissed "You have caused me enough trouble."  
"Let me out!" the guard demanded as he slammed his fists against the glass. "You murdered me you monster!"  
"You climbed into me and killed and damned us both! But I won’t let you ruin my new life. Get out of my CPU and mother board!" Springtrap ordered.  
"Never! I didn’t want to die and it’s all your fault! And I’m going to make you pay!" screamed the guard, as Springtrap slammed his fist in to the glass, silencing the voice inside of him.

The End

A/N: ::Looks at very angery readers and runs away:: Any one for a squeal? PLEASE REVIEW

 


End file.
